El León y la Oveja
by Sango Hale
Summary: La historia de Twilight desde el punto de vista de Edward. Traducción. Completo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, espero que os guste esta historia -originalmente traducida del inglés-. Sí, tengo permiso de Alphie para traducirla. Puedes encontrar su historia en mi perfil, en favoritos.

* * *

_N/A: He estado esperando que alguien intentara hacer este tipo de historia, pero me he cansado de esperar y decidí hacerlo yo. Ya hice algo parecido cuando escribí "El Prisionero de Azkaban" desde el punto de vista de Remus Lupin –que puedes encontrarlo aquí, en fan fiction-. Ahora voy a intentarlo de nuevo con "Crepúsculo" y con Edward Cullen._

_Stephenie Meyer tiene una nota en su web, en la sección FAQ, en la que escribió el primer capítulo de Twilight desde el punto de vista de Edward y que planea compartirlo con todos nosotros a finales de Junio en su web. Siendo ese el caso, cuando comencé a escribir una serie de momentos desde la perspectiva de Edward, evité específicamente el primer día de Bella. Ni de lejos se puede comparar mi trabajo con el de ella. Aún así, empecé mi historia desde el punto de vista de Edward desde su vuelta a Forks y su primer día de vuelta al colegio, manteniendo en mi mente por todo aquello por lo que pasó. Espero que disfrutes mi obra de este asombroso libro._

_Muchas gracias a Imogen por la versión beta¡me has salvado la vida!_

_Nada me pertenece. Todo es de Meyer. Y sí, me he dado cuenta de que uso algunas líneas exactamente igual a las del libro, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando lo escribes desde un punto de vista alternativo._

_He cambiado este capítulo ligeramente para incluir alguna información nueva que obtuve de la propia Meyer desde que me dejó un adorable review. Compartiré toda mi información con vosotros en "Twilight Lexicon", que pronto estará disponible._

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

_¿Se supone que vendrá con nosotros hoy?_

_Carlisle le amenazó si no lo hacía. Los humanos sospecharán. Además, pueden expulsarle si falta tantos días._

_Entonces, quizá no debería ir. Pensaría que no pasar otro día en clase valdría la pena para conseguir la expulsión._

_Rosalie, sabes que eso no ayudaría._

_No creo que le hiciera a Edward, o a cualquiera de nosotros, mucho más daño que tener que sentarse y atender a otra aburrida conferencia sobre las ramificaciones de los políticos internacionales de la Segunda Guerra Mundial._

_¿Recuerdas, cuando hace veinte años, que tuve que convencer a Jasper para que no matara a ese ignorante profesor que habló sobre la falta de moral de los soldados confederados?_

_Quizá podríamos convencer a Esme para que dijera que recibimos la enseñanza en casa, para la próxima vez que nos mudemos._

_Desearía que no hubiera una ley que nos obligara a ir a la escuela. Odio fingir que soy tan joven._

_Si expulsan a Edward, yo lo dejo estar. Ya tengo cuatro diplomas._

_Aún espero que Alice vea algo._

_Quizá no debería volver. Nunca le había visto tan excitado por un humano. ¿Qué pasa si no se puede resistir?_

_He cazado con él todos los días de esta semana. Si no se puede resistir tras eso, entonces ese es su problema._

_Querrás decir nuestro problema. Si no se puede resistir… entonces…_

Conversaciones parecidas a estas habían transcurrido a lo largo de esta semana –aproximadamente-, conduciéndome hasta el borde de mi propia cordura. Era insondable que mi familia dudara sobre mi capacidad de resistirme a la sangre de una humana. Siempre había sido uno de los más fuertes de la familia. Habían pasado años desde que había bebido de un humano. Y pensar que ingenuamente creí que podría llegar a ser tan competente como Carlisle con su autocontrol, como si pudiera desarrollar una inmunidad a la esencia de la sangre humana. Esa idea me impactó sonoramente con la llegada de Isabella Swan.

Me estaba volviendo loco, e incluso me avergonzaba, cómo una insignificante chiquilla podía afectar a mi vida por el mero hecho de caminar en una habitación y sentarse junto a mí. Era como si el Demonio en persona me hubiera colocado una trampa, y como si esa niña de pelo oscuro y con esa potente y deliciosa sangre fuera el cebo. Había tenido que controlar cada partícula de mi fuerza para mantenerme, y no obtener aquello que con tanta fuerza deseaba de ella en esa clase de niños confiados. Tenía suerte… _ella _tenía suerte de que yo no hubiera probado la sangre humana durante tanto tiempo, por lo que me pude mantener alejado de ella.

Y aún así, el daño ya estaba hecho. Mi familia sabía cómo me afectaba de forma que nunca me había ocasionado un mortal. Sabían que podía quebrarse mi autocontrol, ya que no era tan perfecto como creía que era. Y peor aún, dudaban de mi habilidad de proteger esta familia de las sospechas de los humanos por no mantener mi sed a raya. Su privacidad y su seguridad estaban en riesgo por mis acciones.

_¿Viene o no viene?_

_No le he visto esta mañana. Sé que ayer por la noche salió._

_Ha salido cada noche de esta semana._

No podía soportar esto por más tiempo. Tenía que seguir. No podía permitir que una humana normal y corriente presionara todo aquello que habíamos construido aquí, en Forks. Por no contar que no podía permitir que mi familia creyera que les pondría en peligro debido a mi comportamiento. Era más fuerte que esto. Podía soportar la tentación.

No sería tan difícil si pudiera leer su mente. Si tuviera la más remota idea de qué pensamientos la carcomían, podría ser más capaz de controlar a la bestia de mi interior para dejarla ir. Si sus pensamientos fueran tan dulces y tan inocentes como asumía que eran, sería más fácil convencer a mi propia mente que ella no era para ser tocada. Pero claro, no podía leerla. Estaba en blanco, lo que se consideraba peligroso. Mis ojos me decían que era humana, pero sin la ayuda de su mente infantiloide, sólo me podía concentrar en la esencia de su sangre.

Esto era algo que mi familia desconocía. Sabían que anhelaba su sangre, y era consciente de que debían de saberlo. Pero no le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Carlisle, que era incapaz de oír su mente. No podía explicar por qué y eso me afectaba por dos bandas, me preocupaba y me asustaba. Me sorprendía cuando me concentraba en ella y lo único que encontraba era un vacío. Hasta que no averiguara qué tipo de barrera bloqueaba sus pensamientos de mí, no era en absoluto mi intención que mi familia lo supiera.

Respiré profundamente y solté el aire muy lentamente, más bien en un intento mortal de calmar mis crispados nervios. Poseyendo la esperanza que, mientras pasara el día, sería capaz de mantenerme concentrado y sosegado. Esta chica no iba a trastocarme. No se lo permitiría.

_Vamos a llegar tarde. Dije vámonos._

_¿Desde cuándo te preocupa llegar tan pronto a clase?_

_Desde que tengo un examen esta mañana y odio llegar tarde, de verdad._

Entorné los ojos debido a su suave conversación, y decidí acabar con su especulación sobre lo de esta mañana. Di dos pasos en un solo tiempo, ofreciéndoles lo que yo consideraba que era una radiante y cargante sonrisa cuando me detuve junto a ellos.

"Sí, voy a ir."

Rosalie me sonrió con arrogancia. "Desafiando al destino¿verdad¿O es que estás tan ansioso por ver si es realmente tan deliciosa como te habías imaginado?"

"No me lo he imaginado" Le corté "Y apreciaría que no me provocaras sobre esto"

Sus ojos se ensancharon. "Perdóname." Se volvió hacia Emmett y dijo, "Ya sabes, siempre he creído que cazar hace a Edward menos irritable para estar con él. Aunque, dada la gran cantidad que ha consumido esta semana, quizá esté sufriendo una indigestión."

"Rosalie" La voz de Carlisle se oyó desde la zona más alejada de la habitación. "Es suficiente."

Jasper saltó desde el pie de las escaleras con un ruido sordo, y nos sonrió ilusionado"Alice dice que hoy nevará. Sería aconsejable que nos abrigáramos."

Los ojos de Emmett se cruzaron con los míos y nos reímos. "Nieve," dijo lentamente, sus cejas se alzaron.

"¿Me estás desafiando?" hice una mueca.

"¿Cuál es la puntuación actual?" preguntó.

"Creo que Edward gana por tres puntos" Alice respondió por mí, haciéndose notar ligeramente unos pasos por atrás.

"Llegaré a cuatro para esta tarde" dije poniéndome la chaqueta.

Emmett se rió. "Tú lo has querido."

Peleas de nieve, especialmente las húmedas, era algo que siempre esperábamos con ilusión, y hoy no era una excepción. Emmett y yo llevábamos la cuenta de nuestras peleas durante años. La puntuación real era enorme, pero normalmente controlábamos quién iba ganando y quién iba perdiendo. La nieve era una distracción que fácilmente nos podíamos permitir. Me encantaba cubrirme de nieve, esa masa húmeda era una de las pocas cosas en la Tierra que realmente podía sentir más fría que mis manos. Todos nosotros nos desenvolvíamos bien en invierno, y podíamos tolerarlo mucho mejor que cualquier humano. Era agradable tener alguna otra cosa en la que pudiera contar y no la amenazante y posible peligrosa reunión con la señorita Swan.

Sintiéndome un poco más aliviado que hacía unos momentos, subí hasta mi coche, junto a los demás miembros de mi familia más jóvenes, y conduje a toda prisa hasta llegar al colegio. Jasper y Emmett estaban planeando su ataque mientras que Rosalie escuchaba con precaución en sus ojos, haciéndoles ver sin miramientos que no quería formar parte para nada del juego, o especificando, la posibilidad de mojarse. Alice tan sólo se rió y rechazó decirles quien sospechaba que iba a ganar este particular desafío.

Llegamos al colegio justo antes de que empezaran las clases, lo que quiere decir que tuvimos que darnos prisa para no llegar tarde. También quería decir que no tendría la oportunidad de ver a Isabella. En vez de eso, fui forzado a dejar a mi mente enfrascarse en las superfluas conversaciones de los jóvenes hasta que pudiera encontrarla. Bueno, no a _ella_, pero al menos que pudiera encontrar quien estaba hablando con ella… o concentrándome en ella.

La mente subdesarrollada de Mike fue fácil de encontrar. Hace una semana, me había mofado de su lujuria por esta chica cuando apenas la conocía. Recuerdo que me estaba riendo en el almuerzo con mis hermanos y hermanas sobre cómo se habían tomado todos los chicos jóvenes la noticia de "carne fresca" en el colegio. Retomando a mi comentario, encontré asombrosamente irónico cómo la había denominado.

Me pasé el resto de la mañana escuchando la mente de esa chica diminuta con el pelo rizado, Jessica. Nunca le había prestado mucha atención anteriormente, pero parecía que había formado una amistad con Bella, y su mente era suficientemente simple para que apenas tuviera que luchar para escucharla. Para mi decepción, no había aprendido demasiado sobre Bella, sólo que odiaba el frío y que prefería que la llamaran Bella en vez de su nombre completo. No demasiado, pero por algo se empezaba.

De camino al comedor, fui blanco de seis bolas de nieve. Por mucho que quisiera tener la oportunidad de ver realmente a la chica que había sumido mi existencia en el caos, mi orgullo no me permitiría retirarme de una lucha con mis hermanos. Cogí un puñado de nieve mojada entre mis manos desnudas y se la tiré tan fuerte como pude. Teníamos que ser cuidadosos, no obstante, y no usar nuestra habilidad natural por temor a que nos observaran los humanos que pasaran por allí. Aún así, no llevó mucho tiempo a nuestros esfuerzos por no hacerlo, ya que acabamos completamente cubiertos de nieve. Sabiendo que me costaría puntos, pero tampoco me importaba. Dejé ganar a Emmett esta ronda y me dirigí hacia el interior, apartándome algún resto de nieve de mis hombros y sacudiendo mi pelo empapado.

Alice y Rosalie ya estaban sentadas en la cafetería con unos pocos trozos de comida cuando llegué. Me dejé caer al lado de Rosalie, quien hizo una mueca y se mantuvo alejada de mí. "Ni se te ocurra mojarme", me advirtió.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" Emmett dijo por encima de su hombro. Agua cayó desde su hombro hasta su oreja.

"Emmett" le regañó ella mientras se la quitaba frotándose. "No me arruines el pelo."

Se colocó cerca de ella. Demasiado cerca para un chico adolescente y su novia. "Quizá esta noche pueda conseguir algo más que únicamente tu pelo mojado." Sus ojos se encontraron, y tuve que forzarme a mirar hacia otro lado por los pensamientos tan íntimos que había entre ellos dos.

Me concentré en Jasper, quien se estaba sentando al lado de Alice, sólo para darme cuenta de que la estaba mirando de una forma parecida. Eso sólo me recordó, una vez más, que yo era el raro de esta familia.

"Vale, ya está bien. Dejadlo estar." dije tranquilamente "Llamaréis la atención."

"Hablando de atención." dijo Jasper "Te está mirando."

"¿Quién?" Era estúpido preguntar, ya que sabía con certeza a quien se estaba refiriendo.

Mis ojos destellaron por encima de la mesa para encontrarla mirándome fijamente. Inmediatamente, sus ojos se desviaron y miró hacia abajo. Podía escuchar sus claros y simples pensamientos tan abiertamente que era ridículo. Era casi un insulto que tuviera que recurrir a esos métodos, pero necesitaba saber qué estaba pensando Isabella.

_Oh, sus ojos. Es tan mono. Desearía que me mirara así._

_¿Enfadado? No, parece… interesado. ¡Bella es tan afortunada!_

_¿Como tú? No creo que le guste alguien que no forme parte de su familia._

_Vale. Pararé de mirar. Pero, oh Bella, si me estuviera mirando a mí como te está mirando a ti… oh, wow. _

Era como escuchar sólo por una parte una conversación telefónica de una adolescente. Me tenía que recordar de vez en cuando que casi todo el mundo de este edificio era un adolescente, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que disfrutar del bajo nivel de sus pensamientos. Me frustraba que la única mente por la que estaba desesperado por escuchar fuera la única a la que no podía acceder.

"¿Qué está pensando?" me preguntó Jasper.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" repliqué, sin querer poner de manifiesto que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

"Simple curiosidad." me dijo con una mueca burlona "Por la forma en la que describiste vuestro último encuentro, tiene que estar confundida."

Alice se inclinó. "Sin mencionar que no has estado aquí durante una semana. Probablemente te tendrá miedo."

Puse mis ojos lejos de la chica y fruncí el ceño, mirando a Alice. "Debería tener miedo pero… no quiero que lo tenga."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Jasper.

"Porque no es mi intención asustarla, así como a cualquier otra persona en la ciudad. Si vamos a estar aquí durante unos pocos años más, no quiero que los humanos nos tengan miedo."

"Eh, a mí no me importa que nos tengan miedo. Si me temen, me dejarán en paz, y cuanto menos tenga que tratar con humanos, mejor." admitió Jasper.

Alice entrecerró los ojos mirándole. "Pero tú vas a ir a clase aún¿verdad Edward?" preguntó Alice.

"¿Por qué no debería?"

"Bueno, mírala." Señaló a Bella, quien todavía se estaba escondiendo por detrás de su pelo. "Me parece que quiere evitarte a toda costa. De todos modos¿qué está pensando?"

Le eché una ojeada, sabiendo que encontraría una pared en blanco pero albergando la esperanza que podría elegir entre las mentes de los demás para saber qué estaba pensando. Para mi decepción, todo el mundo estaba hablando sobre la nieve. Todos menos Bella. Rebusqué en mis conversaciones anteriores para encontrar la información que buscaba.

"Cree que estoy enfadado con ella. Que no… me gusta."

Jasper se rió bastante fuerte ante eso. "Justo lo contrario¿no?"

Le ignoré. "Y no quiere formar parte de la batalla de bolas de nieve que están planeando para cuando acaben las clases."

Esa poca información les engañó, y el tópico de los pensamientos de Bella fue rápidamente olvidado. "¿Quién está planeando una pelea de bolas nieve?" preguntó Emmett.

"El rubio. Mike. En el aparcamiento."

Emmett sonrió con malignidad mientras pensaba en cubrir al chico de nieve de pies a cabeza. Eso ocupaba sus pensamientos. "¿Estás preparado para enseñarles cómo se hace?" preguntó.

"Cuando quieras," repliqué agradecido por el cambio de tema. "Pero tendremos que ponérselo fácil."

Me aseguré de que la conversación se mantuviera en el tiempo y que se evitara discutir sobre la humana por mucho más, sabiendo que sería demasiado pronto cuando tendría que enfrentarme a ella. A su lado. Atrapado una vez más en una clase minúscula.

No lo aceptaría. No iba a dejarla controlar mi vida. Ella era insignificante… e iba a permanecer de esa forma.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Me ha encantado leer vuestros reviews, de verdad! Y me siento realmente halagada de que os guste mi manera de traducir, gracias. Las respuestas a los reviews os las he mandado por mensaje privado, como siempre (Fanfiction no deja contestar a los reviews en la misma página, lo siento).

**Disclaimer: **La historia no me pertenece –es de Alphie- así como tampoco me pertenecen los personajes –son de Stephenie Meyer-. Esto se hace sin ningún ánimo de lucro. ¿Y por qué lo hago? Por amor al arte.

* * *

_N/A: Gracias a los pocos que me dejaron review. Espero que sigáis leyendo y de esta manera, pueda saber qué pensáis respecto a cómo lo estoy haciendo desde el punto de vista de Edward. Me divierte ponerme en su papel, y no puedo esperar, tengo unos escasos momentos que escribí por ahí que estoy ansiosa por colocar. También bajé el rating a T, que por lo que yo entiendo, es PG-13. Para la mayor parte, eso será verdad. Pero necesito que entendáis que los pensamientos de Edward más adelante se volverán más oscuros, así que no os sorprendáis si hay momentos un tanto incómodos. (Después de todo, él casi mata a los hombres que iban tras Bella. Dudo que sus pensamientos sean demasiado bonitos cuando lleguemos a ese punto)._

_Gracias a Imogen por la versión beta._

_Nada me pertenece. Todos los personajes son de la señorita Meyer. No me tiréis piedras por usar el diálogo directamente del libro. Soy consciente de que no es trabajo de cosecha propia._

Este capítulo ha sido ligeramente cambiado desde que lo colgué originalmente.

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

Mientras se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, esperé que Bella se fuera primero a propósito. Rosalie y Alice estaban demasiado ocupadas tomándoles el pelo a Jasper y a Emmett debido a la pelea de las bolas de nieve –habían perdido- para darse cuenta de que yo no estaba caminando con ellos. Vi que Bella entraba en clase y se sentaba en la mesa que había sido una vez mía y sólo mía. Desde el marco de la puerta, la vi sacando un bolígrafo y empezó a garabatear en su libreta, como cualquier otra chica adolescente. Durante unos breves momentos la consideraba justo como otro ser humano normal y corriente. Pero cualquier tipo de ánimo que yo pudiera sentir sobre eso, rápidamente se desvanecía cuando intentaba concentrarme en su mente. Estaba vacía, por descontado. No importaba lo que estuviera pensando, sus pensamientos estaban cerrados para mí.

Pero aún podía olerla.

El señor Banner, el profesor de biología, ya estaba pasando las herramientas que necesitaríamos para la clase. La campana sonaría en cualquier momento. Era ahora o nunca. Si iba a participar en la clase, tenía que sentarme a su lado. Manteniendo mi sentido del olfato a raya haciendo más lenta mi respiración, me envalentoné hacia mi asiento y me uní a ella, sentándome en mi mesa, y cerciorándome de que estaba tan lejos de ella como me fuera posible.

"Hola," ofrecí, dejando claro que no estaba enfadado con ella y que para nada la odiaba. Más importante todavía, quería hacerla olvidar sobre mi reacción inicial hacia ella. Por razones desconocidas para mí, no quería que pensara mal de mí.

Su cuerpo entero se tensó mientras se giraba para verme. Su respiración se descompasó y cacé su esencia en mis fosas nasales. Dios mío, su esencia era deliciosa. Tan dulce. Tan tentadora. Sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción. Me sentí como si me pudiese perder en las profundidades de esos ojos. La única palabra que me venía a la mente era… hermosa.

"Mi nombre es Edward Cullen," empecé una vez que pude recuperar mi voz. "No tuve oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan."

Me regañé internamente por la presentación. Los humanos normalmente se daban la mano cuando se presentaban formalmente, y la última cosa que necesitaba justamente ahora era una invitación abierta para tocarla, a pesar de la inocencia del gesto. Para mi suerte, ella me miraba vagamente como si no me hubiera escuchado correctamente. Sin ser capaz de leer sus pensamientos, no estaba segura si estaba confundida o solamente molesta conmigo.

"¿Có-cómo sabes mi nombre?" me contestó.

Me reí. De todas las cosas que me podía haber preguntado, esto no era lo que esperaba. Esperé, expectante. Después de todos los pensamientos lujuriosos de todos los chicos adolescentes de este edificio que invadieron mi mente la semana pasada¿cómo _no_ podía saber su nombre? "Oh, creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero ha estado esperando tu llegada."

Hizo una mueca, lo que me dejó pasmado, pero de nuevo no pude encontrarle el significado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me tenía que concentrar sólo en expresiones faciales para poder encontrar el significado tras ciertas reacciones que me parecían imposibles de entender claramente.

"No," dijo ella. "Quise decir que por qué me llamaste Bella"

De nuevo me pilló con la guardia baja. La sola idea de no saber qué pregunta iba a venir después resultaba realmente horrible. "¿Prefieres Isabella?" pregunté, incluso aunque hubiera escuchado a sus amigos llamándola con la versión corta de su nombre.

"No, me gusta Bella," confirmó ella. "Pero creo que Charlie –quiero decir, mi padre- debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas –es por eso por lo que todo el mundo parece conocerme aquí."

No estaba demasiado seguro sobre lo que me estaba diciendo porque sacudió la mano delante de mí, y perdí toda capacidad de prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su gloriosa fragancia. Desvié la visa, intentando bloquear mis sentidos de asaltarla por su provocación. Eso era algo que desconocía.

Salvándome de mi vergonzoso acto, el profesor empezó a explicarnos la tarea del día: identificar las células de la raíz de cebolla en las diferentes fases de la mitosis. Podía hacer esta tarea con los ojos cerrados ya que la había hecho en muchas ocasiones, pero tenía que seguir la corriente. Siempre era el mismo caso en todas mis clases. Biología e historia eran las dos clases que encontraba más difíciles para fingir que estaba aprendiendo algo en realidad. Jasper había compartido mucho conmigo, me había contado sus recuerdos sobre la Guerra Civil, así que a menudo me hacía sentir como si hubiera estado allí, y Carlisle me había contado más historias.

Por el mismo motivo sería imposible no saber lo básico sobre biología. Había vivido casi cientos de años con Carlisle y eso ayudaba. Sabía incluso más sobre esa asignatura, habiendo ayudado dos veces a Carlisle con técnicas que se utilizaban en la actualidad e informándome correctamente. Esta vez, sin embargo, fingía ser un estudiante normal y corriente en la clase de biología. Eso significaba que tenía que trabajar muy cerca de una humana cuya esencia me cautivaba más allá de toda razón. Me forcé a sonreír y pregunté, "¿Las damas primero, compañera?"

La mirada que me dedicó era tan meditabunda que apenas sabía por donde tomarla. ¿Quizá le hacía sentir incómoda ser la primera¿Quizá ciencias era la asignatura que peor se le daba?

"O podría empezar yo, si quieres," ofrecí cuando ella permanecía callada.

"No," dijo ella, sonrojándose tan profundamente que me quedé totalmente paralizado, mis ojos observando su cara. "Iré yo delante."

La observé mientras colocaba la diapositiva en el microscopio. Sus manos eran tan delicadas. Su piel tan pálida –salvo por el ligero toque rosado que aún resplandecía en sus mejillas. Era asombroso ver cómo se desvanecía el color de su piel mientras se relajaba en ese momento. Cada movimiento que hacía me atraía más y más hacia ella. Era fascinante y cautivador observarla, y a la vez desesperante.

Declaró que la diapositiva colocada era la profase y empezó a quitarla del microscopio. "¿Te importa si lo miro?" pregunté, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, toqué su mano con la mía.

Caliente. Tan cálida. Tan tentadora.

Gloriosa.

Rápidamente coloqué mi mano lejos de la de ella, y sufriendo de forma inmediata la pérdida de la sensación. No quería nada más que sujetarla de nuevo y no dejarla ir jamás. Me habría perdido de buena gana bajo su roce si me lo hubiera permitido. No, tenía que mantener mis manos conmigo. No me podría permitir a mí mismo tocarla de nuevo, no importaba cómo de pequeño fuera el contacto.

Intentando actuar de manera causal por el contacto, miré a la diapositiva y descubrí que tenía razón. La cambié por la segunda sabiendo que era la anafase. Quería comprobar mi palabra. Es decir, que me estaba desafiando porque dudaba de mi habilidad. No se daba tan a menudo que un humano me desafiara de forma tan directa, y estaba sorprendido de encontrar que, más bien, me gustaba la idea de que Bella me estuviera poniendo a prueba.

Cuando preguntó por la tercera diapositiva, la coloqué cuidadosamente en la palma de su mano, evitando cualquier oportunidad de contacto con la calidez de su piel. Trabajábamos de esta manera, turnándonos, con cada una de las cinco diapositivas y acabando mucho antes que cualquiera de las otras mesas. Eché una ojeada al reloj, preocupado sobre lo que haríamos durante el resto de la clase.

Mis ojos se desviaron otra vez hacia ella, tomando nota sobre cómo de incómoda se sentía mirándome en silencio desde su sitio. Me sentí gratamente sorprendido por su actitud. No había fallado una sola respuesta, y tampoco le había llevado mucho tiempo considerar sus respuestas. Tenía que haber más inteligencia en ella que en los otros seres humanos con los que se relacionaba. Sólo si su mente estuviese abierta para mí, podría ver cuán inteligente era. Escucharía lo que pensaba sobre mí. Sabría que decir para hacerla sentir más cómoda.

Pero ella no debería sentirse cómoda a mí alrededor. Incluso ese insignificante hecho sería peligroso para ella.

Sus cautivadores ojos se encontraron con los míos con curiosidad. "¿Llevas lentillas?"

La aleatoriedad de su pregunta me dejó aturdido. "No."

"Oh, pensé que había algo diferente en tus ojos."

Instantáneamente desvié la vista. ¿Cómo había podido darse cuenta de algo así¿Y cómo se atrevía a preguntarme sobre eso? Ningún humano se había dado cuenta de detalles como ese y había vivido para comentarlos, especialmente un humano por el cual desesperadamente ansiaba beber. No estaba sediento para nada y, aún así, sabía que podría beber toda la sangre que la formaba, hasta consumirla. ¿Podía ser posible que se hubiera dado cuenta de mis inexplicables deseos, fuera el nivel que fuera, que tenía hacia ella¿Por eso era tan observadora sobre el color de mis ojos?

El profesor vino a nuestra mesa y revisó nuestro trabajo. Podía escuchar sus pensamientos con total claridad y sabía que, en realidad, asumía que había completado la práctica sin necesidad de la ayuda de Bella. Queriendo darle crédito, le expliqué que había hecho más de lo que yo había hecho. Para mi sorpresa, Bella admitió que ya había hecho la práctica una vez antes pero con otro set de diapositivas. En una época donde la mayoría de los humanos se habrían asignado a sí mismos la realización de la práctica debido a su brillantez personal, me dejó sin palabras su honestidad.

Cuando el profesor se marchó, Bella volvió a garabatear en su libreta. No sabía cómo iba a arreglármelas para pasar cinco minutos en silencio sentado a su lado sin mi habilidad para escuchar sus pensamientos. Las únicas mentes que escuchaba eran las de los otros estudiantes intentando averiguar las fases de las diapositivas. Aburrimiento. Torpeza. Necesitaba una distracción del tedio de la habitación –o del poder de su esencia.

"Es una lástima lo de la nieve¿verdad?" pregunté lo más natural y amable que pude.

Me echó una ojeada por el rabillo del ojo. "En realidad, no."

Desde luego que no estaría decepcionada por la nieve derretida. "No te gusta el frío," afirmé, recordando claramente como había evitado unirse a la conversación de esta mañana, en el almuerzo, sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve.

"O la humedad," añadió.

"Para ti debe de ser difícil vivir en un lugar como Forks."

"No tienes ni idea."

Me miraba fascinada mientras hablaba. Era tan bizarro escuchar sus palabras saliendo de su boca cuando no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo estaba funcionando su mente…

Fascinante.

"¿Entonces por qué viniste aquí?"

"Es… complicado."

"Creo que puedo seguirte," dije deseando que fuera verdad. No podía recordar la última conversación que tuve con alguien sin la ayuda de escuchar su mente mientras hablaba. Los humanos difícilmente decían exactamente lo que pensaban. Censuraban tantos pensamientos que resultaba patético.

Me contó cosas de su madre, que se volvió a casar el pasado Septiembre. "Y no te gusta," concluí por la tristeza que escuché en su voz. Pero cuando respondió que su padrastro era joven pero que estaba bien, me dejó totalmente confundido. "¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?" pregunté, curioso de resolver este pequeño rompecabezas que me había planteado.

"Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de baseball."

Baseball. La información me hizo sonreír. "¿Debería sonarme su nombre?"

"Lo más probable es que no. No juega _bien_. Sólo juega en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera."

Eso lo explicaba todo. "Y tu madre te mandó aquí para poder viajar con él." Los humanos podían ser unas criaturas realmente insensibles.

Frunció el ceño y alzó la barbilla mirándome desafiante. "No, ella no me envió aquí. Fui yo."

Ahora me había perdido por completo. ¿Por qué se había mandado ella aquí por propia voluntad si odiaba el frío y la humedad cuando tal cambio no era necesario? "No lo entiendo."

Suspiró y la esencia de su dulce respiración confundió a mi cabeza. "Estaba conmigo, al principio, pero le echaba de menos. La hacía infeliz… así que decidí que ya era hora de que pasara algo de tiempo con Charlie."

"Pero ahora tú eres infeliz," dije notando la infalible tristeza que emanaba de su voz, que cada vez era más baja mientras iba explicando la situación. Sus hombros se hundieron.

"¿Y?"

Me estaba desafiando de nuevo. "No parece justo."

Se rió fríamente. No la comprendía. Otra vez su esencia me cortó la respiración. "¿Nadie te lo ha dicho¿Nadie te ha dicho que la vida no es justa?"

"Creo que escuchado antes eso, en algún lugar."

"Pues eso es todo," terminó.

Pero eso no era todo. Había más en ella… muchísimo más que deseaba conocer, por lo que la curiosidad me consumía. Necesitaba saber más sobre esta asombrosa humana. Necesitaba adentrarme en su mente y examinar como funcionaba. Era casi tan poderoso como mi anhelo de beberme su sangre. Claramente, ella era desdichada aquí. Mis ojos me contabas eso como mínimo. Y aún así, había tomado la decisión de considerar sus sentimientos como poco importantes e insignificantes.

"Das el pego," dije lentamente. "Pero apostaría cualquier cosa a que estás sufriendo más de lo que dejas ver."

Frunció el ceño otra vez. ¿Estaba molesta conmigo o había dado en el clavo?

"¿Me equivoco?" pregunté tras un momento.

Se alejó de mí, ignorándome. No quería hablar, oponerse a mí. No se había mantenido callada sobre cualquier cosa que había dicho anteriormente, diciéndome que me equivocaba… hasta ahora. Lo que confirmaba que tenía razón.

"Creo que no," dije, sintiéndome muy seguro con mi conclusión.

"¿Por qué te tiene que importar _a ti_?" saltó ella sin ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos.

"Es una muy buena pregunta," dije suavemente, admitiéndole lo mismo que me había estado preguntando a mí mismo. No tenía ninguna respuesta que darle de por qué estaba tan interesado en ella. ¿Por qué me fascinaban tanto las expresiones de su cara¿Por qué continuaba incitándola para que me hablara, para que pudiera escuchar su tono de voz? Anhelar su sangre era una cosa, pero no tenía ninguna explicación que dar, en realidad, que contara mis motivos por cualquier otra cualidad que poseyera.

La escuché suspirar y su cálida respiración me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. La miré levemente y pude observar que había fruncido el ceño. Estaba perpleja. Díos mío, su cara era la tez más expresiva que jamás había visto en mi vida.

"¿Te estoy molestando?"

"No exactamente," dijo, desviando sus brillantes ojos de la pizarra para mirarme. "Estoy más molesta conmigo misma. Es fácil ver lo que pienso –mi madre siempre dice que soy como un libro abierto."

Durante un momento, otra vez me había quedado sin palabras. "Al contrario, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento."

"Debes ser un buen lector de mentes, pues."

"Normalmente sí," dije sonriendo. No se me escapó que sus ojos miraron mis dientes. Tendría que prestar más atención a eso en el futuro cuando estuviera cerca de ella. Aquellos que cazamos, nuestras presas, normalmente se sentían muy atraídos por nuestras bocas. De esta forma nos facilitaba las cosas si deseábamos beber de ellos. Incluso aunque mis intenciones fueran reprimirme para esconder mis ansias de beber de ella, Bella no debía de ser consciente de ello. Todavía era considerada mi presa. En ese instante tenía claro que si le hubiera pedido que saliera conmigo de la clase, ella lo habría hecho gustosamente.

El profesor llamó la atención a la clase en general y empezó, como siempre, a explicar. Ya conocía todo aquello que estaba explicando, y tampoco había forma posible de que pudiera mantener mi mente en la del señor Banner con Bella sentada a mi lado. Era un error dejar que mi mente considerara a Bella mi presa. Mis pensamientos se habían quedado alelados en un camino que resultaba traicionero, a la par que contemplaba un montón de formas que tenía para convencerla para que saliera conmigo, casi sin esfuerzo, y obtener así lo que deseaba.

Se sacudió el pelo y su fragancia me invadió por completo, como una droga, y tentándome a dejarme llevar y cumplir mi deseo. Me coloqué tan lejos como pude de ella durante el resto de la clase.

Pasaron veinte minutos que para mí, fueron agonizantes. Me levanté apresuradamente de mi asiento sin prestarme mucha atención. Una vez que estuviera a una distancia segura de ella, dejaría que mis ojos la buscaran, curioso de ver su cara por última vez e intentando medir su reacción. Por el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos.

El chico –Mike- estaba con ella otra vez. Qué simple. Podía escuchar cuán estúpido era insultando la inteligencia de Bella con su suposición de que ella habría encontrado la práctica tan complicada como él. Escuché mi nombre en su mente.

_Por lo que he visto, Cullen parecía a gusto contigo._

_Sí¿qué por qué estaba tan raro el lunes pasado? Si yo hubiera sido tu compañero en la práctica… todo el tiempo hablando… sólo tú y yo. No me habría sentado en la esquina de la mesa, lo más alejado de ti¡no te puedo decir eso! Tendré mi oportunidad. Sí, algún día._

Un sentimiento desconocido apareció en mi pecho. No podía identificarlo, pero todo lo que sabía era que la sola idea de que Bella pasara tiempo con ese chico no me complacía en absoluto. Las verdaderas intenciones de Mike me enfurecían. Me consumía la necesidad de esconderla de este mundo para que nadie pudiera pensar de ella de esa forma. No otra vez.

Nadie menos yo.

Me forcé a mí mismo para asistir a mi próxima clase, pero sólo las estrellas sabían de qué trataba. Mi mente se había refugiado, pensando en la sola posibilidad de que Bella estuviera sola con otro hombre. No un hombre, _otro _hombre. Un hombre que no fuera yo. Un hombre que no tuviera buenas intenciones en realidad. No podía decir, exactamente, que mis intenciones hacia ella fueran dignas de sentirse orgulloso, pero al menos estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en mi poder para comportarme de manera civilizada. Los deseos de Mike eran mucho menos honorables, y sabiendo las intenciones lascivas que había escuchado de su mente, debería esforzarse para que su deseo se llegara a cumplir. No me gustaba. No me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero¿por qué me importaba? Eso era lo que me dejaba tan perplejo. Yo tampoco podría tenerla. Ella era humana… mortal… y yo… sólo le haría daño. Aún así, no podía negar que nunca antes me había sentido tan atraído por otro ser –vampiro o humano. Bella era asombrosa, así de simple.

Cuando sonó la campana, me dirigí hacia mi coche para esperar a mi familia. Me coloqué fuera del vehículo, a pesar de que estaba lloviendo. No me importaba mojarme. Era refrescante. Naturalmente, mis ojos captaron la presencia de Bella cuando salía del edificio. No podía ver su cara, ya que se la había cubierto con la capucha de su abrigo, protegiéndose de la lluvia. Caminó hasta un viejo y rojo monovolumen que nunca lo habría identificado como suyo. Una vez que se situó dentro del trasto, vi su húmedo y encrespado cabello y me imaginé como sería olerlo si estuviera a su lado. Me percaté de que sus ojos destellaron cuando me miró durante un momento.

El motor del monovolumen gruñó, y, por error, le dio a la marcha atrás. Los frenos chirriaron y casi chocó con el Toyota que estaba detrás de su coche. La expresión de shock que se podía apreciar en su cara no tenía precio. Ojos enormes. Boquiabierta. Y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas era intoxicante. La escuché cambiando de marchas, y el monovolumen pasó velozmente delante de mí.

Oh sí, Bella Swan era asombrosa. Total e irrebatiblemente asombrosa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **¿De verdad hay que poner esto? Ojalá Twilight fuera mío... (Y ya que estamos, también Harry Potter, por pedir, que no quede...).

* * *

_N/A: Muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad. Siento que, cuánto más escribo sobre Edward, más le conozco. Sólo espero que sea igual de divertido para vosotros leerlo que para mí escribirlo._

_Otra vez estoy usando líneas exactas del libro, que claro que no me pertenece, así que no e flameéis._

_El siguiente capítulo… la gran pelea. Lee al final de la página 272 si no te acuerdas._

_Este capítulo ha sido modificado ligeramente para que quedara bien la nueva información._

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

Durante la noche el mundo se había vuelto un invierno blanco, literalmente, debido a la nieve. Todos nosotros, incluso Esme, maravillados por la aventura y el deporte que la nieve y el hielo nos proporcionaban. La noche era, a menudo, difícil para nosotros y más cuando teníamos poco que hacer. A diferencia del bullicio y del ruido de enormes ciudades como Nueva Cork o Chicago, donde habíamos vivido con anterioridad, Forks nos entretenía cuando se hacía oscuro. A pesar de eso, no podíamos resistir el deseo de resbalar pendiente abajo a lo largo de nuestro patio y, una vez más, enfrascarnos en una pelea de bolas de nieve.

Esme y Carlisle se retiraron y fueron dentro de la casa alrededor de las cuatro, queriendo pasar algo de tiempo a solas antes de que empezara el día y tuviera que ir a trabajar al hospital. Ailce y Rosalie se fueron tras un rato para leer algo de la escuela. Estar mojadas con nieve fundida estaba bien cuando nadie, exceptuando a la familia claro está, estaba mirando, pero Rosalie insistía en estar lo más guapa posible mientras estuviera con humanos.

"Como si pudiera parecer fea alguna vez," reprendió Emmett una vez que las féminas estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharnos.

Jasper, Emmett y yo continuamos nuestro deporte hasta el amanecer. No fue hasta que Esme nos llamó para decirnos que teníamos que ir a la escuela y que nos teníamos que preparar para el día que se avecinaba.

Conducía por un terreno resbaladizo para llegar al colegio, pero no me importaba. Me encantaba conducir rápido, y era más emocionante cuando las condiciones de la carretera eran menos perfectas. Jasper me lo pidió, y teniendo la certeza de que nadie nos vería –según Alice-, me tomé mi tiempo para dar unas vueltas en el aparcamiento de unos almacenes abandonados a las afueras de la ciudad. Incluso con el rodeo que había tomado, llegamos a tiempo al colegio.

Fuera, al aire libre y en el aparcamiento del instituto, eché una ojeada a mi alrededor para ver si localizaba el monovolumen de Bella, preguntándome si habría llegado sana y salva. No había ninguna señal que me indicara que estuviera aquí, ni ella ni esa antigualla que ella conducía, así que decidí esperarla hasta que apareciera. No había ninguna razón lógica que explicara dicha acción. No se lo podía explicar ni a mis hermanos ni hermanas, así que opté, en vez de contárselo, decirles que quería ver si alguien resbalaba con el coche de camino a clase y tenía problemas.

Como si supiera que mi profético razonamiento se iba a hacer realidad. Había sido bendecido con un don parecido a las habilidades de Alice y sus visiones, no podría estar tan impaciente en ver a un humano en una situación como esa, una situación potencialmente peligrosa. Una vez que me di cuenta de que humano en particular estaba destinado a tener un mortal accidente próximo a la muerte, me arrepentí por la manera en la que se habían anticipado los acontecimientos. Como yo lo veía, el destino había colocado un frío y cruel dedo en la humana que yo estaba esperando ver.

Era consciente de su llegada no porque pudiera escuchar su mente o porque notara su esencia, sino porque el monovolumen que ella conducía era totalmente reconocible. Nadie conduciría un coche como ese. Aparcó fácilmente y salió del monovolumen para examinar los neumáticos de la parte trasera del coche. Noté la perplejidad en su rostro y me hizo cuestionarme qué era lo que encontraba interesante en ellos.

Fue en ese momento en el que todo lo que yo sabía, todo por lo que había trabajado prácticamente durante un siglo, cambió.

Una furgoneta azul oscuro estaba rotando por el hielo apenas visible en la carretera. Estaba totalmente fuera de control y sin ningún atisbo de que se fuera a detener. Su destino era el viejo y rojo monovolumen. Y allí, de pie entre su coche y la furgoneta, que estaba derrapando, no estaba, ni más ni menos, que Bella Swan.

Fue como si el aire rasgara mis pulmones y fuera reemplazado por hielo. Como si mi pecho tuviera un corazón que latiera, sabía que lo habría parado allí y ahora. El único sonido que escuché fue el chirriar escalofriante de la furgoneta quebrándose. Mi mente se quedó en blanco, incapaz de registrar correctamente aquello de lo que era testigo. Todo lo que sabía era que más tarde Bella Swan estaría muerta, y eso era simplemente inaceptable.

_¡Ella, no! _mi mente me gritó dentro de mi cabeza. _Cualquier otra persona¡pero ella no!_

Y entonces, me moví. Ni siquiera recuerdo que tomara la decisión conscientemente, y aún así, me lancé a la carrera sin ninguna consideración de quien podría estar mirando o las posibles consecuencias de mi acción. Mi cuerpo chocó con el de ella, noqueándola por debajo de un coche próximo a nosotros y colocándola por debajo de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la furgoneta colisionó con la parte trasera de su coche. De la forma en la que aterrizó, hice acopio de que su cabeza debía de haber chocado contra la acera.

Pero el sino no había acabado con Bella aún. La furgoneta deslizó alrededor y nuevamente se dirigía directo a la humana a la que estaba protegiendo. Maldije por lo bajo e, instintivamente, la sujeté con mis manos, parando la furgoneta para que no la tocara. Fácilmente empujé la furgoneta de ella y puse sus piernas de lado para que diera la impresión de que no había estado tan cerca de la muerte como parecía. La furgoneta cayó al suelo con un crujido antes de que reinara el silencio.

Tan rápido como pude, sabiendo que en un segundo todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en el aparcamiento se estarían cuestionando que era lo que habían visto, me incliné para asegurarme de que Bella no estaba herida. "¿Bella¿Estás bien?" pregunté tomándola de manera osada en mis brazos y sujetándola contra mí. Era tan cálida… tan fragante. Su corazón latía tan rápido que podía sentir el pulso en su cuerpo a pesar de que llevara mucha ropa.

"Estoy bien," murmuró e intentó sentarse.

"Ten cuidado," le advertí mientras aún intentaba sujetarla. "Creo que te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza." Gracias que mis sentidos me decían que no estaba sangrando. No me podía imaginar ni por asomo lo que podría hacerle si su sangre estuviera accesible en este momento.

"Ow," murmuró tocándose la cabeza.

Sonreí complacido de que su única herida había sido el chichón en su cabeza. "Tal y como pensaba."

"¿Cómo demonios…" Sus ojos, llenos de preguntas, se alzaron para mirarme. "¿Cómo has llegado aquí tan rápido?"

Se había dado cuenta. Lo había visto. Y se acordaba.

No debería conocer mis habilidades. Iba en contra de la ley. La única verdad a la que todos los vampiros estamos forzados a cumplir, sin tener en cuenta su naturaleza de beber de humanos o de abstenerse, era que no se nos permitía exponernos. Tendría que convencerla de que lo que pensaba que había visto simplemente no era la verdad.

"Estaba a tu lado, Bella," dije enfáticamente.

Fue a sentarse y rápidamente me invadió su esencia. La liberé y se apartó, todavía mirándola con atención en caso de que intentara levantarse. Un día en el colegio sobre asistencia médica me había enseñado lo suficiente sobre la psicología humana para saber que, nadie hubiera estado seguro de pie después de todo lo que le había pasado a Bella. Era mejor para ella quedarse quieta durante un rato.

De repente, un gentío nos rodeó preguntando y gritando si alguien había podido sacar a Tyler de la furgoneta. Uno de los admiradores de Bella. No me importaba demasiado pero no quería verle herido. No había tenido ninguna consideración con la furgoneta cuando la aparté de Bella, y esperaba que el chico de dentro estuviera bien.

Mi atención estaba concentrada por completo en Bella, por lo que no me preocupé durante mucho rato por el chico, sin embargo. Como suponía, estaba intentando ponerse de pie. Puse de manera gentil una mano en su hombro para empujarla hacia abajo. "Quédate ahí por ahora," le ordené.

"Pero hace frío," se quejó, lo que encontré totalmente irónico dado el calor que podía sentir irradiando de su cuerpo bajo mi roce.

Entonces de manera abrupta me miró boquiabierta y dijo, "Estabas allí. En tu coche."

Fui demasiado ingenuo al creer que la podría convencer tan fácil como suponía. "No, no lo estaba."

"Te vi."

En medio de todo el caos a nuestro alrededor, podía decir que no se iba a detener. Era tiempo para utilizar el encanto. La miré directamente a los ojos y esperé con fervor que creyera mis palabras. "Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio."

Su mandíbula se tensó, pero no podía desviar la mirada. "No."

Incapaz de leer su mente, parecía que también había disminuido mi poder de persuasión, aparentemente. Tuve que hacer recurso de otra cosa. Rogar. "Por favor, Bella."

"¿Por qué?"

"Confía en mí," supliqué suavemente.

Se oyó una sirena sonar a la lejanía, pero sus ojos seguían escrutando los míos. "¿Me prometerás explicármelo todo después?"

Gruñí en frustración y lo dejé estar. El tiempo corría y me quedaba sin opciones. "Bien."

"Bien," repitió.

Poco tardó en llegar la ambulancia y todos los que se habían visto involucrados estaban siendo tratados… incluso yo. Me regañé mentalmente por no haber pensado en lo que había hecho. No sólo había puesto el secreto de mi familia en secreto por exponer mi fuerza delante de un humano, pero ahora había también seis EMT queriendo encontrar mis puntos vitales… que sabrían claramente que ahora estaría muerto, por lo que se darían cuenta de que yo no era exactamente normal. Por suerte, fui capaz de utilizar mis conocimientos de medicina para convencerles de que estaba bien y de que su atención debía ser exclusivamente para Bella.

Luchó contra ellos porque no quería llevar un collarín. Incluso peleó con ellos porque querían ponerla en una camilla, pero yo informé al personal médico que posiblemente se había golpeado la cabeza, por lo que estaría herida, y eso cerró el pacto. Cuando la llevaron a la ambulancia, insistí en que se me permitía ir con ella. No sólo estaba nervioso por asegurarme de que estaba realmente bien, pero también necesitaba estar cerca de ella hasta que la convenciera con éxito de lo que había pasado.

Antes de que subiera a la ambulancia, examiné la creciente multitud de curiosos sabiendo que mi familia se habría asomado para ver que era lo que estaba pasando. Les encontré al final del aparcamiento mirándome. Bueno, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper me miraban con ira. Alice simplemente me miraba preocupada.

_¿Qué has hecho? _La mente de Rosalie me gritó. _¿Qué has hecho, Edward?_

_No deberías haber intervenido. _Me reprendió Jasper.

_Fue un error. _Dijo Emmett con desprecio.

_Carlisle… llévala a Carlisle. _Alice repitió una y otra vez. _Él te ayudará._

Sabía que esto no acababa aquí, pero, por ahora, les di la espalda y me senté en el asiento delantero. Un coche de policía nos escoltó hasta el hospital –se encontraba cerca-, y no fue ninguna sorpresa que el hombre que conducía el coche fuera el padre de Bella. Sus pensamientos eran una mezcla de confusión, alivio y arrepentimiento porque no había sido capaz de mantenerla a salvo durante el corto período que había vivido con él. La información que pude reunir con mi breve conversación con Bella fue que él intentaba duramente entre ser demasiado protectivo o no ser lo suficientemente protectivo con ella.

Llegamos a la sala de emergencias y a Bella la colocaron justo para examinarla. Una de las enfermeras se acercó a mí para calcular el daño que, según ella, había sufrido mi cuerpo. Podía escuchar en su mente el tradicional chequeo y todo lo que eso conllevaba, es decir, que lo primero en lo que estaba interesada en hacerme era tomarme el pulso. Puse mis manos detrás de mi espalda e insistí en que estaba bien y que no necesitaba que me examinaran. Protestó pero, por suerte, Carlisle apareció e hizo que se retirara.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó colocándome un poco más alejado.

"A Bella casi la atropella un coche."

Hizo una mueca de dolor. "Oh, no."

"Está bien. Aunque podría tener una conmoción cerebral."

"¿Y dónde estabas tú durante todo esto? Me llamaron específicamente a venir aquí porque uno de la EMT te reconoció como mi hijo y alertó al personal. No tienes ni idea de lo confuso que me dejó que me dijeran que mi hijo, quien difícilmente se hace daño, llegaba al hospital en una ambulancia."

"Sí, bueno, deberías haberme visto intentando evitar que la enfermera me tomara el pulso."

Carlisle me miró fijamente y de manera sombría. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Te lo he dicho. A Bella casi la hace picadillo un coche."

"¿Por qué estás aquí, pues?"

"Yo… Yo la ayudé. Estaba allí."

"Estabas allí." Dio un paso y frunció los labios con molestia. "Edward, no todo el mundo tiene tu don de leer mentes. Así que mejor si no intentamos evitar el tema y vamos directamente al grano, a los hechos. Dime exactamente que es lo que ha pasado, porque sé que hay más que todo lo que me estás diciendo."

Terminó por dedicarme esa mirada que temía. Es una mirada que había visto muchas veces en mis últimos ochenta años o así. Esa mirada me hacía sentir como si tuviera diez años; esa mirada paternal que me rasgaba en el centro de mi ser y me obligaba a confesar todo lo que tenía dentro. Cómo lo hacía Carlisle, dudaba que lo supiera algún día. Esme podía hacerlo también. De hecho, ella era mejor haciéndolo. Supongo que sería algo que aprendieron en sus vidas adultas como mortales por lo que eran capaces de seguir haciéndolo a pesar del cambio. Incluso aunque yo ya hacía tiempo que había abandonado la niñez y la había dejado atrás, todavía me entregaba a las exigencias de Carlisle todas las veces que me miraba así.

"La salvé," admití.

"¿Cómo?"

"La quité de en medio antes de que el coche pudiera darle."

"¿Eso es todo?" Carlisle todavía tenía esa mirada incrustada en su cara.

"Sí… no…"

"¿Edward?"

"Está bien. Hacía un frío glacial, había hielo. Vi el coche dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella y yo… crucé el aparcamiento y la quité de en medio –inmovilizándola, cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío, así lo más perjudicial me daría a mí, en caso de que eso ocurriera."

"¿Cruzaste el aparcamiento?"

"Sí."

"¿No estabas a su lado?"

"No."

Hizo una mueca y escuché su mente perfectamente. _Eso fue estúpido, Edward. Lo sabes muy bien. _"¿Y entonces qué? Después de que la inmovilizaras¿vino la ambulancia?"

"Bueno… el coche todavía derrapaba así que no tuve opción y yo…" mis palabras desfallecieron mientras extendía mis manos enfrente de él para demostrarle lo que había hecho.

"¿Lo paraste?"

Asentí.

"¿Con tus manos?"

"No tenía opción, Carlisle. Iba a aplastarnos."

"No, la habría aplastado a ella, no a ti, y tenías una opción."

Le miré boquiabierto. "¿Qué se suponía que debía de haber hecho¿Dejar que el coche se estampara contra ella?"

Carlisle cerró los ojos, sus hombros se hundieron ligeramente mientras pensaba en ello. _Compasión. Siempre les he alentado a mostrar compasión por los humanos. Y ahora que lo hace, nos pone a todos en peligro. ¿Cómo puedo hacerle ver el error de su decisión sin suprimir los esfuerzos que está haciendo para ser más considerado?_

Hablé antes de que él pudiera hacerlo. "Me doy cuenta de que fue una mala decisión. De verdad que sí. Pero no podía dejar que el coche la aplastara. Es que no podía. Es demasiado… especial."

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. _¿Especial? Compasión es una cosa, pero ver que la haya denominado de esa forma es más bien inesperado._

"No lo puedo explicar," dije quedamente. "He intentado averiguarlo… averiguar por qué ella… sólo…" Mi mirada se desvió hacia el suelo. En mi pecho sentía culpabilidad y frustración.

Hubo un prolongado silencio hasta que Carlisle habló de nuevo. "¿Te vio?"

Asentí y el sentimiento de culpabilidad se vio incrementado.

_Oh, Edward. Las reglas. Rompiste las reglas. ¿Qué has hecho?_

"Lo siento, Carlisle," susurré. Tomé una bocanada de aire y le miré. "Mira, los hechos se quedan con que se golpeó en la cabeza. Supongo que tiene una conmoción cerebral. No debería ser demasiado difícil convencerla de que lo que ella vio no es exactamente lo que pensó que vio. Y aunque no se la pueda convencer¿quién creería su historia, de todos modos?" Sabía que estaba engañándome en creer que podía convencer a Bella de que se lo había imaginado pero, al menos, tenía que intentarlo.

Carlisle vaciló en sus cavilaciones. "Es posible. Déjame mirarla con los Rayos X y ver el daño como es de perjudicial. Nunca creí que me escucharía diciendo esto, pero reza para que tenga una conmoción cerebral."

Carlisle hizo algún papel necesario por lo que me concernía a mí, rellenándolo con todo detalle sin parar si quiera a asegurarse de que estaba correcto. Latidos del corazón, presión de la sangre, temperatura corporal… todo era mentira, desde luego, pero nadie creería que un médico dejaría que su hijo se fuera sin examinarle minuciosamente tras un accidente de coche. Firmó al final del papel y me dio la copia, la del paciente.

"Gracias," murmuré.

Hizo una sonrisa forzada y me explicó que iría a hacerle el reconocimiento a Bella una vez que tuviera los Rayos X. "Deberías irte y asegurarte de que tiene clara su historia."

Asentí en acuerdo y me dirigí hacia el área donde estaban tratando a Bella. Estaba todavía en la sala de emergencias, en una zona donde las cortinas no estaban pasadas por lo que no había nada de intimidad. El camino hacia la sala de emergencias fue difícil, pero me controlé. Podía oler la sangre de humanos heridos, la hedor de la enfermedad, e incluso sentir aquellos que iban a morir, incluso aunque no estuviera seguro en que región estaban los que se encontraban cerca de la muerte. Cómo se mantenía Carlisle cuerdo rodeándose a sí mismo con una tentación tan poderosa siempre me dejaba pasmado. Yo nunca podría hacerlo. Incluso aunque hubiera estado en asistencia médica en la escuela, nunca lo había practicado o nunca había ejercido como residente.

Entré en el área donde estaban cuidando a Bella. Tyler, que era quien había estado conduciendo la furgoneta, estaba en la cama contigua a la suya, murmurando disculpas y maldiciéndose por su error. Se le veía mucho peor que Bella, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos giradas y alejadas de él. Tenía un aspecto tan pacífico y tan tranquilo que habría supuesto que estaba muerta, de no ser por el lento y pausado descenso y ascenso de su pecho. Era incapaz de leer sus pensamientos, eso también formaba parte de la ilusión.

"¿Está durmiendo?" le pregunté a Tyler.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron con el sonido de mi voz.

Tyler empezó a disculparse conmigo. "Hey, Edward, de verdad que lo siento…"

Levanté una mano para pararle y que no fuera más lejos. "No hay culpa sin sangre," bromeé con una sonrisa y me senté al final de su cama. "Así que¿cuál es el diagnóstico?" pregunté desando fervientemente que hubiera algo equivocado con ella para que no me preguntara sobre lo que había pasado. Pero mi deseo no iba a cumplirse.

"No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan irme. ¿Cómo has conseguido que no te ataran a una camilla como a nosotros?"

"Todo depende en quien conozcas." Dije tomando nota de que Carlisle estaba justo fuera de la habitación. "Pero no te preocupes, he venido para sacarte de aquí."

Entró en la habitación y miró el diagrama de Bella para examinarla. Noté que los ojos de Bella se ensancharon a la par que le miraba y seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Entrecerré los ojos, queriendo más que nunca saber qué estaba pensando. Si no, podría suponer que había encontrado a Carlisle muy atractivo… lo que no me sentaba para nada bien.

"Bueno, señorita Swan¿cómo se encuentra?" preguntó la voz que utilizaba, obviamente, como médico.

"Estoy bien," dijo Bella sonando como si estuviera harta de que le preguntaran lo mismo.

Carlisle encendió la luz vertical de la pared de la cama de Bella. "Tus radiografías se ven bien." Las palabras _Ausencia de Conmoción cerebral, Edward _me vinieron alto y claro. "¿Te duele? Edward me ha dicho que te golpeaste bastante fuerte." De nuevo escuché _Déjame intentar encontrar algo que te ayude._

"Estoy bien," insistió Bella, me miró y frunció el ceño como si fuera mi culpa que se hubiera golpeado la cabeza en vez de acabar aplastada entre dos automóviles.

Carlisle comprobó su cráneo suavemente buscando cualquier signo de daño. Obviamente encontró algo porque Bella hizo una mueca de dolor.

"¿Te duele?"

"No mucho."

No lo pude evitar y me reí por su loco intento de engañar a Carlisle. Realmente no tenía ni idea de con quien estaba tratando si pensaba que podía irse y mentirle. Si alguien podía localizar una mentira, era Carlisle.

Para mi sorpresa y consternación, Carlisle le dijo que se fuera a casa con su padre. Extrañamente, Bella quería volver al instituto. Eso me demostró otra vez que no era como cualquier otro adolescente que hubiera conocido. ¿Qué joven hubiera elegido ir al instituto cuando tenía la excusa perfecta –y lógica- para tomarse el día libre?

"¿Tiene _él _que ir al colegio?" dijo ella refiriéndose a mí.

"Alguien ha de difundir la noticia de que hemos sobrevivido."

Carlisle hizo indicios de liberarla y dijo, "En realidad, parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera."

"Oh, no," se quejó ella y se cubrió la cara de una forma tentadora.

"¿Te quieres quedar?" preguntó Carlisle.

"¡No, no!" dijo Bella y se salió tan rápido de la cama que casi se cayó. Salté para cogerla, pero Carlisle estaba más cerca.

"Estoy bien," dijo como si ella pudiera escuchar también la inminente pregunta de Carlisle "¿Estás bien?"

En lugar de eso, le ordenó que tomara Tylenol si le dolía algo, y Bella, en su típico estilo Bella, le mandó a paseo, básicamente. "Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte," dijo acabando los papeles y firmándolos.

"Suerte que Edward estaba a mi lado cuando pasó."

Los ojos de Carlisle se cruzaron con los míos. _Lo sabe, Edward. Arréglalo tan pronto como puedas. _Protestó sujetando un fajo de papeles respondiendo a Bella de manera casual, "Oh, bueno, sí." Entonces volvió su atención a Tyler, quien no abandonaría el hospital ese día.

Bella se acercó a mí y me siseó en voz baja, "¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?"

Olía tan dulce que tuve que alejarme. "Tu padre te está esperando" dije deseando que lo dejara pasar y se fuera. Pero eso no iba a pasar.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa."

Sabía que era grosero por mi parte, pero me di la vuelta y anduve al otro lado de la habitación, hacia la esquina y dirigiéndome a un pasillo desierto. Caminé con premura, sabiendo muy bien que me seguía porque estaba arrastrando sus pies detrás de mí, a pesar del esfuerzo que le suponía seguirme el ritmo.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunté girándome para mirarla a la cara.

Parecía confusa. "Me debes una explicación."

"Te he salvado la vida, no te debo nada."

Sus cejas casi se juntaron, no por enfado, sino por tristeza ante mis frías palabras. "Me lo prometiste."

Suspiré sabiendo que tenía razón. "Bella, te golpeaste la cabeza, no sabes de lo que estás hablando."

Ahora podía ver definitivamente la ira en su expresión. "No me pasa nada en la cabeza."

_¡Maldita sea! _Despotriqué en mi cabeza. _¿Por qué no lo dejaba estar? _"¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella?"

"Quiero saber la verdad. Quiero saber por qué estoy mintiendo por ti."

"¿Qué _crees _que pasó?

Habló apresuradamente, divagando en cosas como que yo no estaba a su lado –que Tyler tampoco me había visto cerca de ella. Como paré el coche con mis manos. Como levanté la furgoneta y la aparté de ella. Al final de la explicación se le arremolinaron lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos. Me dolía mirarla, escuchar la agonía de su voz. Sabía lo que había visto, pero le resultaba difícil creerlo. Deseaba poder decirle que no estaba loca –que yo no era como ella- que la había salvado porque era especial. Pero no podía. Tenía que hacerla creer mi versión de la historia o mi completa existencia estaría en peligro de exposición.

"¿Crees que levanté con las manos una furgoneta?" dije resueltamente.

Asintió tímidamente.

"Nadie te creerá, lo sabes," apunté. Si se lo contaba a alguien, ese alguien asumiría que estaba loca o que se lo había imaginado todo.

Para mi total sorpresa dijo, "No se lo voy a decir a nadie."

Bien. "¿Entonces por qué importa?"

"Me importa a mí. No me gusta mentir, tiene que haber una buena razón para que lo haga."

¡Maldición¡Era tan frustrante! "¿No me lo puedes agradecer y punto?"

"Gracias," dijo con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

Oh¡cómo me gustaría ser capaz de leerle la mente! Necesitaba saber que la carcomía y la consumía por dentro. Si no lo hacía, siempre estaría en mi cabeza. Yo de la manera más estúpida la había puesto así por ponerme a mí y a cada miembro de mi familia en peligro. Pero ella tenía que dejarlo correr. Aunque, por la dura mirada de su cara, eso no iba a pasar.

"No vas a dejarlo estar¿verdad?" hablé.

"No."

"En ese caso… espero que disfrutes de la decepción."

Sus ojos me desafiaron en una intensa y fiera mirada. Si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que me estaba mirando directamente para… adentrarse en mí… en el centro de mi ser. El color rosa invadió sus mejillas, un rosa glorioso y carnoso. Su deliciosa boca se abrió ligeramente cuando inhaló.

"¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme?" dijo severamente.

La pregunta me pilló completamente por sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que era un premio entre los humanos¿Cómo reaccionaría si le contara que el pensamiento de su muerte me asustaba más allá de lo razonable? La verdad era que no sabía por qué tenía estos sentimientos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué sentimientos eran, como si nunca los hubiera sentido en mi existencia. Busqué su cara y le di la única respuesta que le podía ofrecer.

"No lo sé."

No me sentía capaz de estar con ella durante otro momento. Todo lo que formaba parte de ella, la esencia de su calidez, de su respiración, estaba penetrando mi alma. Caminé alejándome de ella, desesperado por aclarar mi cabeza y buscar el sentido a todo lo que estaba experimentando.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **En realidad Twilight fue idea mía, pero Meyer se apropió de mi sueño. Bromas aparte.

Bueno, a lo que vamos. Por cierto, no odiéis a nadie… ¿vale? Paz y amor –si se ha de defender a Rosalie, servidora sale la primera, es un personaje incomprendido-.

* * *

_N/A: Muchas, muchas gracias a aquellos que me dejaron review y han vuelto a por más. Me llevaría mucho tiempo agradecéoslo individualmente, pero estoy muy feliz de que estéis disfrutando con mi fic. ¡Creedme cuando digo que me sé la lista entera y que la compruebo a menudo!_

_Este capítulo, en concreto, fue una pesadilla que sabía que pasaría. Sé que fue horrible, pero no sabía cómo resolverlo. Tenemos tan poca información de los miembros de la familia de Edward que me sentí casi como si me los estuviera inventando mientras iba escribiendo. No tienes ni idea de lo frustrante que es adentrarse entre las luchas internas de seis personajes diferentes y tratarlos por separado para que sean individuales. AGH! Creo que me he leído y releído todas las líneas de Jasper cien veces, ya que es el que más me cuesta. De todos modos, realmente deseo que os guste como me ha quedado._

_Muchas gracias a Imagen y a Hellish Red Devil por la versión Beta._

_En el siguiente capítulo, Esme tiene una charla con un muy pensativo Edward._

_N/A#2: He cambiado un poco este capítulo, pero no tanto como pensaba que iba a hacerlo. Me sorprendió gratamente descubrir que la manera en la que he hecho actuar a Jasper está bastante dentro de su personalidad, ahora que sé más cosas sobre él. Me gustaría añadir que ayer por la tarde recibí un e-mail de Stephenie diciéndome que ella estaba escribiendo y trabajando mucho en esta escena, por lo que flipé totalmente._

_De todas formas, puesto que sé que algunos de vosotros volveréis y buscaréis los cambios, son muy sutiles y, hasta ahora, no tienen mucho que ver con la trama. Para ayudaros, puedes buscar cambios en las líneas habladas por Jasper, ya que ahora tengo más información sobre él. Jasper es el más mayor de la familia después de Carlisle, le convirtieron durante la Guerra Civil y es el más "vampiro" de todos los Cullen. Los otros cambios están relacionados con Edward y al hecho de que asistió a asistencia médica dos veces… pero nunca la practicó. Por esa información, supuse que Edward nunca había sido residente, pero no lo tengo todavía confirmado._

_Hasta que no tenga el Lexicon colgado y funcionando, intentaré dejar caer algunos hechos al principio de cada capítulo, de esta manera todo el mundo podrá empezar a beneficiarse de la buena suerte que tengo. Si tienes alguna pregunta que hacerle a Stephenie sobre Twilight, (y por favor, que no sea "¿Se hará Bella vampiro?"), siéntete libre de comentarlas junto a los reviews que me dejas y le pasaré las mejores a ella en mi próximo e-mail. _–yo no puedo hacer eso, lamentablemente-.

_El tema del día está inspirado por todos los fics "Bella se convierte en un vampiro" que hay por aquí. Suponemos que el color de los ojos de un vampiro está directamente vinculado a su poder sobre la sed. Está basado realmente en la cantidad de sangre que tienen en su cuerpo. A más sangre, más dorados. Si un vampiro bebe de un humano, los ojos se le vuelven borgoña –o burdeos. Un vampiro recién transformado tiene los ojos de un rojo intenso debido a la cantidad masiva de sangre que tiene en sus venas. El color rojo va desapareciendo conforme pasa el primer año hasta que los ojos alcanzan un color parecido al de los demás vampiros._

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

No volví al instituto ese día, lo que fue una buena decisión teniendo en cuenta lo que me esperaba en casa. Podía escuchar los enfurecidos pensamientos pertenecientes a mi familia mientras me iba acercando a mi casa con mi coche. Me sentí tentado a seguir conduciendo y a evitarlos a todos, pero me di cuenta de que cuanto más alargara esto, enfrentarme a los hechos, sería peor.

Sabía que estarían enfadados conmigo por lo que había hecho; estaba enfadado conmigo mismo¿así que cómo podía culparles? Fue algo idiota e impulsivo lo que hice, estaba claro que iba a pagar por ello. Decidiendo que ya no podía alargar más lo inevitable, salí del coche y me planté en el porche de delante. Inmediatamente escuché a Rosalie gritando una lista detallada sobre lo que me quería hacer y paró en cuanto me vio.

"Y la tortura comienza," dije entrando en casa.

Cinco miradas austeras postradas en mí, todas expresando diferentes emociones. Fui bombardeado con furibundos e irracionales pensamientos por cada uno de los miembros de mi familia, quienes concentraban sus principales preocupaciones en mí.

_¿Cómo te has atrevido¡No tenías derecho!_

_¡Quebrantaste la ley, Edward!_

_No deberías haber intervenido._

_Podría matarte por ponernos en esta situación._

_¿Por qué es tan especial esta chica por la que eres capaz de arriesgarlo todo para salvarla?_

El último pensamiento procedía de Esme. La miré y pude observar la preocupación incrustada en su dulce cara. "Edward. ¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó afable.

"Te diré lo que ha pasado," saltó Rosalie. "Se abalanzó delante de una furgoneta para salvar a esa niña con la sangre tan apetitosa."

Esme la miró y frunció el ceño. "Gracias Rosalie, pero me gustaría oírlo de Edward."

"Te diré lo que me gustaría escuchar de Edward," dijo Emmet haciéndose notar. "Me gustaría saber por qué Edward cree que tiene el derecho a poner de manifiesto sus habilidades en público." Se giró hacia mí, enrabiado y fuerte. "Justamente el otro día nos regañaste a todos por acercarnos demasiado en el almuerzo. Dijiste que debíamos parar para no atraer demasiado la atención. Bueno, tengo noticias para ti, Edward. Hoy ha atraído toda la atención del mundo este asunto del aparcamiento."

"Quebrantaste la ley," me recordó Jasper.

"Me doy cuenta de eso," salté.

"¿Y te das cuenta de que todo el mundo en el colegio se pregunta cómo la salvaste?" dijo Jasper. "Todo el mundo. Todo el día nos incordian los humanos cotilleando sobre lo valiente que fuiste y sobre cómo lo hiciste. Es irritante y nos hace vulnerables."

"Jazz," dijo Alice poniendo una mano en su brazo para que se calmara.

"No, Alice", dijo él deshaciéndose de su mano. "Tiene que responder a esto."

"Pero yo vi…"

"Sé lo que viste, y si esa visión se hubiera hecho realidad, no habríamos tenido este problema aquí y ahora. Como yo lo veo, tenemos un problema enorme¡y todo por culpa de Edward!"

Me sentí curioso. Quería saber que había visto Alice, pero Esme habló tan rápido que el tema cambió completamente de rumbo.

"Esperad un minuto," empezó Esme. "Edward vio el peligro y salvó una vida humana. ¿Me estáis diciendo que si vosotros hubierais tenido la oportunidad de salvar una vida no habríais tomado el riesgo de hacerlo?"

"No si eso significa poner en peligro todo lo que tenemos aquí," contó Rosalie." Sí, Edward salvó una vida, lo cual en otras circunstancias podría considerarse como un hecho heroico. Pero vamos a considerar las circunstancias de sus acciones. Primero de todo, lo hizo en un aparcamiento lleno de humanos. Segundo, lo hizo de una manera que resulta imposible explicarlo sin contar nuestro secreto. Y tercero –y para mí es lo más importante-¡ha salvado la vida de la humana de la que desea beber!"

"¡Para!" exigí. "Lo has entendido todo mal, Rosalie."

"Oh¿en serio?" sus cejas se alzaron y lentamente se acercó hacia mí hasta estar cara a cara. "Quieres decirme que si hubiera sido cualquier otro ser humano –algún estudiante cualesquiera que apenas supieras de él- que habrías abandonado tu sentido de la razón y habrías saltado delante de una furgoneta para salvar su vida? Yo no lo creo, Edward. Lo hiciste porque era _ella_."

Entrecerré los ojos mirándola, la rabia me consumía y no porque se equivocara, sino porque tenía toda la razón del mundo. Sin embargo, no lo iba a admitir delante de ella. "¿Qué debería haber hecho, Rosalie¿Dejar que la furgoneta la aplastara?"

"¡Sí!" rugió ella.

"Nos habría ahorrado muchos problemas," se mostró conforme Emmett.

Fruncí el ceño a Rosalie para mirar a Emmett después. "Oh¿lo crees así? Habría sido mejor si me hubiera quedado ahí plantado sin hacer nada mientras su sangre se desparramaba sobre el suelo¿verdad¿Creéis que habría sido más discreto si su sangre hubiera estado justo ante mis narices?"

"Te habríamos contenido," dijo Emmett.

Me reí fríamente ante su falta de seriedad. "Me habría gustado ser testigo de veros sujetándome para que no me arrojara a beber su sangre. ¿Cómo me puedes sugerir _tú _una cosa así? Va más allá de mi razonamiento. Tú, precisamente, que sabes muy bien lo que es ser tentado por una sangre tan potente."

Emmett gruñó enfadado. "Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis elecciones."

"No¡tiene que ver con mis elecciones!" dije enfadado. "He elegido no matar –no beber, a pesar de que desee con todas mis fuerzas sucumbir ante la tentación."

Emmett estaba que echaba chispas. "¿Crees que eso te hace mejor que yo?"

"¡Nunca dije eso!"

"¡Lo has insinuado!" dijo Rosalie poniéndose al lado de Emmett. "¿Y qué pasa si tomó lo que ansiaba? Hace mucho tiempo de eso. Y dada la posición en la que nos has puesto a todos, deberías de haber seguido el ejemplo de Emmett, y tomar la sangre de la chica antes de que las cosas se descontrolaran."

Se oyó un portazo. Eso anunciaba que Carlisle había vuelto a casa. "Sabía que os encontraría discutiendo sobre este asunto, y aunque estoy seguro de que vuestros argumentos tienen consistencia¡no puedo creer lo que he escuchado!" Sus ojos, enfurecidos, se centraron en Rosalie. "¿Cómo te atreves? Cómo te atreves a alentar a tu hermano no sólo a beber de ella¡sino a matarla¿Es que no has aprendido nada de mí?"

Rosalie se mantuvo firme, intentando no mostrar su temor ante las palabras de Carlisle. Pero podía escuchar en su mente lo asustada que estaba por si Carlisle la castigaba por sugerir aquello. "Es una molestia. Le distrae hasta el punto de abandonarnos. A pesar de lo que diga Edward, sabemos que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que se deje llevar por su verdadera naturaleza."

"¡Yo no beberé de ella!" bramé.

"¡Sabe demasiado!" gritó Jasper. "Ha visto demasiado. Sólo por eso ha de morir."

"¡NO!" grité con más fuerza.

"¿Por qué no?" saltó Rosalie indignada y encolerizada, más allá de todo lo que había podido presenciar de ella. "Es demasiado arriesgado que los humanos sepan cosas sobre nosotros –saber lo que podemos hacer y lo que somos. Es por eso por lo que vivimos así. Es por eso por lo que acepté fingir ser tan joven –así tú, Emmett y Alice y todos nosotros podemos tener algo de protección. Es la _ley_ Edward. ¡No se nos permite exponernos! Y ahora tú vas y destruyes todo lo que hemos trabajado durante estos últimos dos años para salvar a una insignificante humana. ¡Dime, Edward!" chilló ella. Cada una de sus palabras destilaba ira. "¡Dime por qué es tan importante esta chica para que lo arriesgues todo y nos pongas en peligro¿Por qué ella¿Por qué es tan especial Isabella Swan?"

"¡No lo sé!" dije. No podía darle una respuesta lógica.

"¡Oh¡No lo sabes!" se rió fríamente. "Bueno, estoy contenta de haber dejado las cosas claras, pues."

La ignoré y continué diciendo, "Lo que sé es que no es una amenaza para nosotros."

Jasper dejó caer un sonoro, "HA!" como muestra de incredulidad.

"Hablará. Le dirá a todo el mundo lo que pasó," dijo Emmett.

"Me dio su palabra de que no lo haría."

"¡Oh, su palabra!" se mofó Rosalie. "Porque un humano, inexplicablemente especial, tiene que ser por fuerza una persona honesta."

"Me dijo que no se lo contaría a nadie y yo la creo. Además¿quién creería su historia aunque la contara?"

Jasper se dejó caer encima de una silla. "Ese no es el punto, Edward. Alguien la presionará para que se lo cuente y ella aceptará. ¿Y entonces qué?"

Carlisle levantó la mano haciendo ademán de que nos callásemos. "Parece que todos olvidáis que tenemos ventaja. Si esta chica decidiera contar a alguien la verdad, Alice probablemente lo vería, vería el peligro. Incluso aún más, Edward puede oír los pensamientos de la chica. Sabrá con certeza si ella considera decirle a alguien las inusuales circunstancias del accidente."

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal al escuchar lo que había dicho Carlisle.

"Y entonces," continuó, "incluso si lo contara, Edward todavía sería capaz de escuchar la mente de la persona a la que se lo está contando para ver como se lo tomaba." La habitación se sumió en el silencio. Todos estaban procesando lo que había dicho Carlisle.

"Ahora, estoy de acuerdo con Edward en que si ella decidiera contar a alguien la historia, nadie la creería. Pero si lo hace, al menos tenemos estos recursos para usarlos en nuestro beneficio."

Podía sentir la rabia de la mirada inquisitoria de Rosalie posada en mí, y sabía perfectamente lo que iba a venir ahora. Escuché la pregunta en su mente antes de que la hiciera pública. "¿Qué cree Isabella Swan que ha pasado¿Qué es lo que piensa exactamente?"

Me quedé paralizado. Me las había arreglado para evitar ese tema más de una semana utilizando lo que escuchaba de las mentes de la gente. Esa gente que se relacionaba con Bella y así podía interpretar sus reacciones. En mi fuero interno sabía que, llegado el momento, tendría que explicarle a mi familia mi incapacidad de escuchar la mente de Bella, pero no me había planteado que sería tan pronto. No estaba listo para que conocieran mi debilidad- mis limitaciones.

"¿No nos lo vas a decir?" dijo Emmett con desprecio. "¿O sus pensamientos son demasiado personales¿No los puedes compartir porque son demasiado privados? Demasiado… licenciosos."

Los ojos de Rosalie se ensancharon. "¿Es eso? Te encuentra atractivo, es por eso por lo que sus pensamientos son demasiado carnales. ¿Y por eso tampoco los puedes compartir?"

Me encendió su insinuación. Cerré mis puños, luchando contra la rabia que me consumía.

"Es eso¿verdad?" Rosalie continuó presionándome." Esta chica joven, inocente y virgen te desea de la misma forma en la que tú ansías su sangre. Apostaría lo que fuera a que ella te ha desnudado en su mente y tú has disfrutado cada minuto. Sus pensamientos deben de ser tan deliciosos como su olor."

Apreté el cuello de Rosalie y se oyó un crujido. Fui hacia ella rápidamente y la sujeté con fuerza, mis dedos presionando la fría piel de su garganta. "¡Ni se te ocurra hablar otra vez de ella así!"

"¡Edward!" jadeó Esme. "¡No!"

"¡Suéltala, Edward!" me ordenó Carlisle.

Rosalie no estaba siquiera ni peleando contra mí. De hecho, tenía una mueca retorcida en su cara. Lo consideré como un incentivo para apretar más.

Carlisle me ladró otra vez. "¡Te he dicho que la sueltes!"

Lentamente la liberé. Una vez libre, se sacudió su pelo por detrás de su cabeza, sintiéndose satisfecha porque creía que estaba en lo cierto. Emmett estuvo a su lado en un instante.

Rosalie colocó sus manos en el pecho de Emmett, su voz sonó aterciopelada cuando habló. "Ciertamente Edward, si tiene algo que ver con todo lo que hemos dicho deberías de haberlo comentado antes. Al fin y al cabo, todos nosotros sentimos lo mismo. Todos menos… menos tu. No tienes nada por lo que avergonzarte."

"No tengo nada por lo que avergonzarme porque no es así," dije lentamente.

Emmett se rió. "¿Entonces por qué te has enfadado?"

"Exacto," dijo Rosalie de acuerdo con él.

Me sentí perdido. No sabía cómo proceder. ¿Deseaba a Bella de esa forma, de la forma en la que me estaban sugiriendo? La deseaba, eso era cierto, pero lo que deseaba era su sangre. Insinuar que la consideraba de la misma forma que un hombre desea a una mujer era algo que nunca había considerado.

¿O sí?

Recordé cuando escuché los pensamientos de Mike Newton y las arcadas que me entraron al pensar que Bella podría pasar tiempo con él. No me gustó. No quería que estuviera con ningún hombre a no ser que fuera yo.

Pero ella no se sentía de la misma forma que yo. Vale que no podía escuchar su mente, pero podía ver su lenguaje corporal. A mi familia le conté precisamente eso. "No importa lo que sienta… no es lo mismo que siente ella. No me ve de la misma forma que yo."

"Pero se la puede convencer," dijo Jasper.

"¿Y por que iba a hacer eso? Es ridículo, es humana."

"No tiene por qué serlo." Alice le dio un codazo a Jasper en las costillas.

"No," negué rotundamente.

Rosalie gruñó. "Si no piensa así de ti¿entonces qué piensa?"

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando encontrar una forma para evitar decirles la verdad. Pero antes de que lo pudiera siquiera considerar, ya había murmurado muy suavemente, "No lo sé."

"¿No lo sabes?" preguntó Emmett. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?"

Cerré los ojos y me apreté el puente de mi nariz, apartando los pensamientos que me venían de todas partes de la habitación.

_¿Cómo que no lo sabe? Tiene que escucharla._

_Quizá está confundido._

_Esconde algo, lo sé._

_¿Por qué no nos dice lo que piensa¿Tan malo es?_

El estrés del día y la presión que sentía crecía por momentos, más allá de mi control. No podía luchar por más tiempo, así que lo dejé estar. "No sé qué piensa," dije lentamente.

"¿Qué quiere decir eso, exactamente?" comentó Rosalie con un humor socarrón.

"Quiere decir que yo…" detuve la frase a mitad y tomé una profunda bocanada de aire lentamente. Mantuve mi voz baja, y admití a mi familia que Bella era un misterio absoluto para mí. "Es como si mirara a una pared en blanco. La veo moverse, escucho su voz, huelo su sangre. Todos mis sentidos me dicen que es una humana que vive y respira. Y aún así… cuando me concentro en su mente… no hay nada."

Emmett puso una cara que reflejaba confusión. "¿Estás intentando decir que su cabeza está llena de pajaritos?"

Rosalie se rió.

"No, Emmett. No es estúpida. Es… brillante. Hice una práctica con ella y acertó todas las preguntas. Por las pocas conversaciones que he tenido con ella, te puedo decir que es muy inteligente. Pero ya está. Todo lo que sé de ella me ha venido de su boca, verbalmente. No puedo escuchar su mente."

La habitación se sumió en el silencio en el momento en el que hice pública mi confesión.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Alice tras un rato.

"Y dale, que no lo sé. Me gustaría saberlo. Haría las cosas mucho más simples."

"Tú, espera un momento," dijo Jasper completamente perplejo. "Ayer en el almuerzo nos dijiste lo que pensaba. Dijiste que creía que tú la odiabas."

"Lo supe por sus amigos. Aunque no sé cómo de cierto es. Lo único que sé es lo que Bella me ha dicho. Por lo que yo sé de mi gran experiencia, los humanos no suelen decir siempre lo que piensan."

"Déjame aclarar las cosas," dijo Rosalie. "No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que pasa a través de la mente de esta chica. No sabes lo que siente por ti. No sabes si planea decirle a su padre, el jefe de policía, tu súper proeza. Ni siquiera sabes si confía en ti lo suficiente como para no decir nada. Así que todo eso de que te había dado su palabra era un montón de mierda."

"No, Rosalie, me dio su palabra."

La furia de Rosalie se vio acentuada. "¿Cómo sabes que no te estaba mintiendo¿Qué pasa si te dijo eso para que la dejaras en paz y contárselo a todo el pueblo?"

"Yo la creo."

"¿Por qué¿Porque huele bien?"

"Rosalie," le advirtió Carlisle.

"Carlisle," repitió en un tono de burla. "¿Cómo puedes ponerte de su lado? No tenemos ninguna garantía de que está chica vaya a mantener la boca cerrada sobre lo que sabe. Aquí está en riesgo nuestra seguridad."

"Eso no te lo discuto," afirmó Carlisle. "Pero he visto a esta chica. La examiné yo mismo, y creo que si ella fuera a decir algo, ya lo habría hecho. Además, tengo la impresión de que quiere apartar todo lo que ha ocurrido y olvidarlo."

Emmett resopló, enojado e incrédulo. "¿Y qué vamos a hacer¿Sentarnos y esperar a ver que hace ella y… no hacer nada?"

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza. "No creo que tengamos muchas más opciones."

Jasper hizo un gesto de desaprobación. "Tenemos una opción perfecta. Por desgracia, nadie quiere hacerla."

Había tenido suficiente y quería dejarlo claro a todo el mundo. "Si estamos hablando de matarla, entonces está conversación ha terminado."

"Es como ha dicho Rosalie," continuó Jasper. "Sabe demasiado. Debe morir. Va en contra de la ley dejar un humano vivo una vez que ha presenciado nuestros poderes. ¿Por qué tenemos que empezar ahora?" Podía sentir su poder persuasorio crecer y me dejó más enfurecido que antes.

"Mira¡no le he salvado la vida para que vaya uno de vosotros y la mate!"

"Estás retrasando lo inevitable, tentando al destino. ¡Se supone que ella iba a morir y tú lo interrumpiste!" bramó él.

Sus palabras me dejaron paralizado. "¿Qué has dicho?" inquirí asustado. El miedo crecía por momentos.

"La humana… Bella… estaba destinada a morir. Alice lo vio."

Alice le miró boquiabierta. "¡Jasper!"

"Es verdad y me he cansado de escondérselo."

Mi mente se aceleró. Estaban ocultándome algo de Bella que no sabía que podía ser.

"¿Qué viste, Alice?"

Me miró con esa cara de duendecillo. "Ahora no importa. Es del pasado."

"¿Qué viste?" repetí más duramente.

"No es importante."

"Alice, ayúdame¡o me cuentas lo que viste o me meto en tu mente y lo miro yo mismo!"

"¡Muy bien!" dijo ella. Sus ojos buscaron los de Jasper para que la ayudara. _¿Cuál de todas? _La pude escuchar pensar.

"¿Has tenido más de una visión sobre Bella?" pregunté.

Miró al suelo con arrepentimiento. "Una visión… dos finales." _Y no te gustará ninguna de los dos, seguro._

"Dime."

"Vi el accidente, y la vi morir."

Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire a propósito. "¿Cuándo¿Cuándo lo viste?"

"Justo después de que te fueras a Alaska, pero a la única persona a la que se lo conté fue a Jazz. Quería ir en tu busca e intentar convencerte de que volvieras. No entendía por qué una chica podía hacer que te marcharas y que tú, sabiéndolo, se lo permitieras."

"Y entonces me contó que Bella moriría pronto," añadió Jasper, "y que tú podrías volver, con seguridad, una vez que ella se hubiera ido. Así que… dejamos las cosas tal cual."

"Pero entonces cambiaste de opinión y volviste antes de que muriera," continuó Alice con un leve tono de desesperación. "Pensé en contártelo pero… entonces…" sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jasper, suplicante. _No le gustará. No me hagas contárselo._

"¡Alice!" grité. "Si no lo puedes decir, cuéntamelo mentalmente."

Me lo contó alternando entre palabras habladas y pensamientos. "Tuve la visión otra vez, pero acabó diferente." _Porque tú estabas allí. _"Estaba mortalmente herida." _Pero no muerta. _"Y tú intentaste ayudarla." _Había tanta sangre que casi te volviste loco._ "Se estaba muriendo." _Podías sentir su pulso debilitándose. _"Y sabías por sus heridas que no iba a conseguirlo. Así que… la trajiste a Carlisle." _Le suplicaste que la ayudara. Se lo suplicaste, Edward. No podías dejar que muriera. Así que… él… él…_

"No."

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Estaba siendo sincera, no podía negarlo. La visión había sido real. "La cambió, Edward." _Lo hizo por ti. Para que no estuvieras solo._

"No," negué rotundamente.

"Eso habría resuelto muchos problemas," murmuró Emmett.

Me giré hacia él. Mi rabia estaba rebasando los límites. "¡No resuelve nada! No lo haré. No dejaré que nadie lo haga. No beberé de ella. No la mataré. ¡Y por el amor de Dios, no la cambiaré¡No la voy a condenar a esta vida!"

Esme se acercó hacia mí y me dijo amablemente, "Edward. Piensa lo que dices."

"¡Lo estoy haciendo!" rugí. "Estoy pensando claramente. Vosotros queréis que tome a una chica que es joven, inocente, inteligente, guapa –una chica que acabó trágicamente en una clase de biología con un único asiento vacío- cuyo único defecto es que está tan llena de vida que apenas puedo resistirme- y queréis que se lo arrebate, queréis que le arrebate todo lo que la hace especial y que la condene a una vida de oscuridad. Pues bien¡no lo haré!"

"Eres un vampiro. Sigue tus instintos naturales y bébetela."

"¡Jazz!" le regañó Alice.

Jasper hizo una mueca una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Lo siento, Alice, pero es la verdad. No le estoy diciendo que salga y empiece a cazar humanos. Estamos hablando de una chica en concreto."

"Y no lo haré," repetí.

"Deja que lo haga uno de nosotros, pues," se ofreció Jasper.

"¡NO!" grité. Sentí aumentar su influencia sobre mí.

"¡Es sólo humana!"

"Bella es diferente," insistí.

"Diferente para ti, pero no para nosotros."

"¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima!"

"¡Bien!" gruñó él. "¡Pero sólo la dejaré en paz si tú me haces la misma promesa!"

"¿Qué?"

"No la tocaré, pero tampoco tú puedes tocarla."

"Bien." Les señalé a todos con el dedo mientras hablaba. "No la tocaréis. No la molestaréis. No le haréis daño, de ninguna forma. Y sí, me estoy incluyendo a mí mismo en esto. La dejaré en paz sólo para asegurarme de su seguridad. No quiero oír nada más sobre su muerte, sea del modo que sea, la razón, la causa."

El silencio de la habitación era pesado, enorme, y les miré uno por uno para escuchar sus mentes y asegurarme de que me habían entendido. No me sorprendió descubrir que Emmett dudaba si podía mantenerme alejado de Bella. Yo también lo dudaba.

"Crees que no puedo hacerlo." No era una pregunta.

"No, no lo creo. Como me has señalado con anterioridad, sé de buena mano la tentación a la que te enfrentas."

Tenía razón. Y ahora me tocaba a mí mostrárselo. "Dije que la dejaré en paz y lo haré."

"¿Cómo?"

"Me voy."

Mi confesión fue recibida con un abanico de emociones, desde la decepción al escepticismo.

"Edward, no lo hagas," rogó Esme.

"No tengo otra opción, Esme. No quiero que muera."

"Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que tú te crees. Puedes resistir, sé que puedes. Eres parte de esta familia, Edward. Aunque esta noche se nos haya ido el asunto de las manos y hayamos discutido, sabes claramente que esta familia no puede funcionar si nos dejas permanentemente."

Echó una ojeada alrededor de la habitación, mirando a los ojos a los demás mientras hablaba. "Quiero que Edward se quede, y me gustaría que le apoyaseis. Pero necesitará más apoyo, no sólo el mío." Como nadie decía nada, se limitó a llamarlos a cada uno individualmente. "¿Alice¿Jasper¿Emmett¿Rosalie¿De verdad queréis que Edward, quien ha sido un miembro de esta familia más tiempo que vosotros, nos deje y se vaya por su cuenta?"

Nadie dijo que sí. Ni siquiera en sus mentes. Me sorprendió gratamente saberlo.

"Edward se queda," añadió. "Y a Bella nadie la molestará. Lo dejamos por hoy. Si necesitamos revaluar las cosas en el futuro, entonces lo haremos. Pero por ahora, seguiremos como una familia. ¿De acuerdo?"

Asintieron con la cabeza y murmuraron palabras en un acuerdo dubitativo. Rosalie me miró con ira empujando a Emmett fuera de la casa. Alice cogió de la mano a Jasper y subieron las escaleras. Me quedé solo con Carlisle y Esme. Les miré, primero a uno y luego a otro, queriendo que me perdonaran por haber traído tanta discordia en nuestra familia, pero no encontré ninguna palabra que me lo expresase. En vez de eso, salí de la casa y me metí en mi coche, queriendo colocar tanta distancia como fuera capaz entre mi familia y yo durante unas pocas horas.

Mientras iba conduciendo, escuché a la distancia los pensamientos procedentes de Carlisle y de Esme.

_Creo que la quiere._

_Yo también lo creo._


	5. Chapter 5

_N/A: Otra vez os agradezco sinceramente todos los reviews que me habéis dejado. De verdad, son lo que nos aviva a nosotros, los autores, para seguir escribiendo, y yo no soy ninguna excepción. Estoy conmovida porque muchos de vosotros me habéis dicho que he interpretado a Edward como si se tratara del verdadero. Eso es lo que pretendo y quiero que me hagáis saber si sigo por ese camino. Muchas gracias a Imogen y a Hellish Red Devil por ser mis beta. Vosotros moláis y vuestros comentarios me estimulan para seguir. Este capítulo es más bien individual en el sentido de que había intentado que Esme y Edward hablaran tanto como me fuese posible. Pero parecía que Esme tuviera mucho que decir y que Edward se mostrara cabezota, como siempre. Prometo que voy a volver con la trama en el siguiente capítulo, cuando Edward reacciona a la perspectiva de que Bella fuera con Mike al baile. Je, je, je._

_N/A 2: El tema de hoy pertenece a Carlisle y a Esme. Se conocieron por primera vez cuando Esme tenía 16 años y se había roto una pierna, cayéndose de un árbol. Carlisle era el médico que le curó la pierna, y ella nunca fue capaz de olvidar al médico que la atendió. Casi una década más tarde, cuando despertó de su intento de suicidio, Esme estaba feliz de haberse reunido con el "hombre de sus sueños", sin importar que fuera un vampiro._

_Con esa información, retoqué el final de este capítulo y añadí algo. Era algo que quería poner originalmente, pero estaba demasiado preocupada en como desarrollarlo. Ahora que tengo su historia, lo añadí. El resto del capítulo sigue igual._

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

El mes que siguió a esos eventos contendientes de esa mañana fría y gélida fue hasta ahora el peor mes de mi existencia entera. No sólo había acordado precipitadamente evitar a Bella a toda costa, sino que me obligaron a adentrarme en las mentes de los adolescentes para vislumbrar y saber como podría estar manejando ella la situación. Fue horriblemente aburrido y tedioso, pero mi familia no me había dado otra opción. Querían saber si ella estaba manteniendo su palabra de no decir a nadie lo que había pasado en realidad, y eso estaba haciendo yo. Había puesto a mi familia en una posición difícil, y se merecían saber cualquier tipo de información que pudiera sonsacar de las principales conversaciones que tenía Bella con los demás.

Pasé los días de clase mirando fijamente las páginas de los libros mientras mi mente vagaba por los pasillos y las clases buscando a Bella. Me llevó sólo un día aprenderme su horario de clase, lo que resultaba mucho más fácil para encontrarla y evitarla. Al principio, prestaba atención a cualquier pensamiento que estuviera relacionado con ella, esperando que fallara y contara el secreto de su supervivencia, pero nunca vino. Fue bombardeada al principio con un montón de preguntas, y simplemente las respondía dándome a mí todo el crédito. Me sorprendió escucharla describirme como el héroe, explicando cuanto coraje tenía por haber arriesgado mi propia vida para salvar la suya. Pero lo que me sorprendió incluso más fue que ella realmente mantuvo su promesa y no le dijo nunca a nadie lo que había visto ese día.

Me molestaba totalmente que ni siquiera pudiera agradecerle que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Había acordado que me mantendría lejos de ella, y mantuve mi palabra en que lo haría, pero era más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Después de todo, me sentaba a su lado durante una hora entera, y, por si fuera poco, los cinco días a la semana. Intentó hablar conmigo el día siguiente de que ocurriera el accidente, pero le di la espalda, ni siquiera me molesté en mirarla. No intentó hablar conmigo después de eso, pero todavía me miraba. Sentía sus ojos postrados en mí tantas veces que estaba empezando a convertirse en una molestia total.

Aún así, quería que me prestara atención. Quería que estuviera afectada por mi presencia de la misma forma que la suya me afectaba a mí. Necesitaba saber que no era el único que estaba sufriendo por nuestra forzosa separación, incluso aunque ella estuviera desorientada sobre la realidad de los hechos. Era retorcido, pero me ayudaba a eliminar algo del dolor saber que ella, fuera al nivel que fuera, quería más de mí de lo que le podía proporcionar. Habría sido demasiado doloroso que ella hubiera sido capaz de ignorarme, y de olvidar todo lo concerniente hacia mi persona. Lo había intentado, pero yo no podía ni olvidarla ni ignorarla.

Lo había intentado. De verdad que sí. No le había hablado en absoluto, ni siquiera en biología, donde me resultaba más difícil hacerlo. Podía conseguir, sin embargo, que pasara un día entero en la escuela sin que mis ojos se desviaran hacia los suyos ninguna vez. Incluso me las arreglé para no escuchar algunas de sus muchas conversaciones, pero eso no era tan difícil como encontrar a menudo las mentes de sus amigos; que era algo que me destrozaba los nervios. Habría sido mucho más difícil ignorar la mente de Bella si yo hubiera sido capaz de escucharla, y sólo por eso, al menos, estaba agradecido.

No obstante, el pacto no me resultaba tan engorroso de cumplir durante el tiempo que pasaba en el colegio, sino después. Ahí era cuando verdaderamente tenía que luchar con mi familia para que se mantuviera alejada de Bella. Era demasiado fácil seguirle el rastro en Forks. Su casa y las casas de sus amigos eran normalmente sus sitios preferidos para pasar el rato, habitualmente. Y con toda la cobertura vegetal que había, rápidamente podía encontrar un lugar adecuado para esconderme y que nadie pudiera verme. Pasaba mis tardes observándola a una distancia prudente, deseando con toda mi fuerza que ella no se diera cuenta. Al mismo tiempo, saboreaba el hecho de que tuviera estos sentimientos. Eran sentimientos desconocidos e inquietantes para mí.

Todavía no podía darles nombre a los sentimientos que tenía en mi interior. O quizá no quería nombrarlos aún. Habiendo oído aquella noche los argumentos que habían dado Esme y Carlisle, no podía evitarlo y meditaba sobre la suposición que habían hecho ellos de que me estaba enamorando de ella. Podía admitir que la deseaba, puesto que no había forma de que negara que ansiaba su sangre. ¿Pero la amaba? Tendría que ser idiota para enamorarme de una humana como Bella.

Tuvieron que pasar cerca de tres semanas de silencio entre nosotros para que me encontrara a mí mismo inexplicablemente sentado delante del piano la pasada noche, componiendo una melodía mientras mi mente se llenaba de imágenes de Bella. No sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido sentado ahí solo, jugando con las teclas, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que me quedara una melodía decente. Me molesté un poco porque no estaba satisfecho con alguna nota que había por aquí y por allá, hasta que me di cuenta de que Esme estaba al pie de las escaleras.

"Es preciosa, Edward."

"¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?"

Sus cejas se juntaron. "No me digas que no me has oído bajar."

Desvié la mirada avergonzado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que un miembro de mi familia había sido capaz de aparecer delante de mí y pillarme por sorpresa.

"Debías de estar muy metido en tu mundo," dijo ella, avanzando hasta el piano y colocando sus codos en la parte superior.

"Lo estaba," admití, ya que no había forma en escondérselo. "¿Dónde está todo el mundo esta noche?"

"Cazando. Deberías ir con ellos. Estás pálido."

"No creo que quieran mi compañía, y menos ahora."

Aunque, técnicamente, permanecía alejado de Bella, mi familia sabía que me estaba volviendo loco. Sabían que la miraba y nadie se mostraba totalmente compasivo de esa opción. A Alice y a Carlisle no les molestaba, pero sabía que estaban preocupados por mí. Esme quería verme feliz, fuera lo que fuera aquello que necesitara para conseguirlo. Jasper se estaba acostumbrando a la idea poco a poco; claramente, Alice le influenciaba. Emmett pensaba que estaba loco, pero no le importaba mientras la familia estuviera a salvo. Y Rosalie… Dudaba si me perdonaría alguna vez totalmente por lo que había hecho. En mi fuero interno no me importaba demasiado que Bella sospechara de mí, pero Bella podría empezar a preguntarse qué era lo que le molestaba tanto a Rosalie.

"Para ser justos," apuntó Esme, "no nos has dado a ninguno de nosotros la oportunidad de pasar tiempo contigo, últimamente. Yo, por ejemplo, adoro mucho tu compañía. No me habría mostrado tan insistente para que no abandonaras la familia si no disfrutara de tu presencia."

Pasé mis dedos a lo largo de mi pelo. "Aprecio eso, Esme."

"Pero no es mi compañía lo que quieres¿verdad?" evaluó ella.

Dejé salir una pequeña risa. "¿Desde cuándo puedes leer mentes?"

"No puedo leer mentes, pero sé bastante sobre la comunicación no verbal."

"¿Y exactamente que crees que estoy diciendo?" inquirí.

"Que eres desgraciado," afirmó con absoluta percepción. "Que quieres algo que crees que no puedes tener. Eso es todo lo que estás pensando¿verdad? Estás tan preocupado por ella que no sabes que hacer cuando estás solo."

Desplacé una pierna por encima del banquillo del piano, teniendo así una pierna a cada lado y poder oír mejor a Esme. "Lo dices como si pudiera elegir."

"Es así."

"No, no lo es. Acepté que me mantendría apartado de ella."

"No lo estás manteniendo."

Me provocó su acusación. "No he hablado con ella casi en un mes. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que me resulta ignorarla?"

"Pero es que eso es lo que importa, Edward. No la estás ignorando." Su mente añadió, _¿Cómo puedes ignorar a alguien que quieres?_

"No estoy enamorado de ella, Esme. Sé que crees que sí, pero no es… no podría…" mi voz desfalleció debido a su penetrante mirada. "Incluso si así fuera, ella me odia, así que¿qué importaría?"

"¿Te odia?" sonó sorprendida. "¿Por qué piensas que te odia?"

"Bueno, más que nada porque he estado engañándola todo el rato. La he obligado a mentir por mí. No hablo con ella. Ni siquiera le presto atención."

"¿Cómo prueba eso que te odia?"

"¿Cómo podría ella no odiarme después de todo lo que le he hecho?"

"Oh, Edward," suspiró entornando los ojos. "¿Cómo puedes tener tanta experiencia con todo lo que pasa y no saber nada sobre mujeres?"

Su pregunta me confundió muchísimo. "Crees… tú crees… ¿que yo le gusto?"

"Totalmente," declaró. "¿Por qué te guardaría el secreto si no le importaras, aunque sea un poco? Por todo lo que nos has dicho de ella, no parece el tipo de persona que se sienta y espera a que le den órdenes, y aún así, ha hecho exactamente lo que le has pedido."

Fruncí el ceño por lo que estaba sugiriendo Esme. No tenía sentido para nada. Un humano normal estaría lívido por la manera en la que estaba tratando a Bella, pero entonces recordé que Bella nunca se había portado como un humano normal.

"Has dicho que no has hablado con ella desde el accidente," dijo Esme. "¿Ha intentado ella hablar contigo?"

"Sí, pero sólo una vez, y fue justo después de que pasara."

"¿Y nada más?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

Esme tenía una especial sonrisa en su cara y me metí en su mente para escuchar lo que estaba pensando. _Más pruebas de que ella está por él. ¿Cómo no puede verlo?_

Estaba más bien frustrado por su forma de pensar. "Esme, no me habla. Normalmente, si te gusta alguien, le hablas."

Se rió. "Lógicamente, sí, pero las chicas humanas tienden a ser más ilógicas que eso. Por regla general, cuando una chica está interesada en un chico, intenta no hablar con él por miedo a que él vea que a ella le gusta y se meta con ella –o la rechace. Así que normalmente, cuando a una chica le gusta un chico, permanece callada cuando está con él. Se encoge de hombros y juega con su pelo, mirando por el rabillo del ojo si él la está mirando."

A la vez que estaba hablando, Esme demostraba sus palabras, imitando una obra sin haberla practicado. Se escondió detrás de su hombro y chasqueó su pelo, colocándolo a su alrededor como si de una cortina se tratase. Me echó una ojeada tímidamente y entonces, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Me quedé hipnotizado por lo que estaba viendo, ya que había visto a Bella hacer lo mismo una y otra vez en clase de biología.

Al momento siguiente, el hechizco estaba roto y Esme había recobrado la compostura, ya con su forma natural de comportarse. "Se llama flirteo, Edward. Estoy segura de que has oído hablar de ello."

Hice una mueca. "Ya sabes, Esme, no soy tan ingenuo como te crees."

"Nunca dije que fueras ingenuo. Sólo… que no tienes experencia." _Eras tan joven cuando Carlisle te cambió._

Se me escapó un rugido. "Eso es incluso peor." Sacudí la cabeza mostrando mi desacuerdo. "No es que no tenga experiencia, ni que sea demasiado joven. Esos factores no tienen nada que ver. Es sólo que nunca sentí la necesidad de salir y buscar aquello que me completase. Siempre he creído que yo he estado completo –tan completo como cualquiera de nuestra raza pueda estarlo, he de añadir. Buscar una compañera me ha parecido a menudo más como algo que esperas que no como una necesidad real. Suponía que tenía todo lo que necesitaba aquí, dentro de mí, y que no llenaba lo que podía obtener de cada uno de vosotros, de mi familia."

Me sonrió con afecto. "¿Pero no te sientes ya así?"

Abrí la boca para oponerme, pero entonces, la cerré de nuevo. Ya era difícil admitir estas cosas a alguien que no fuera yo, así que con Esme me resultaba más complicado todavía. Probablemente, se lo contaría a Carlisle, y no estaba seguro si él lo aprobaría o no. No quería molestar a esta familia más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

"Dime, Edward. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?"

Cerré los ojos, escuchando a su pregunta, y dejé que las palabras salieran. "No puedo parar de pensar en ella. Siempre me estoy preguntando que es lo que piensa, que es lo que siente, a todas horas. Camino por los pasillos de la escuela evitándola a propósito, pero secretamente espero que dé un giro inesperado y dé un brinco, colocándose justo delante de mí. Me siento a su lado en clase, fingiendo que no me doy cuenta de cómo me llama la atención, intentando con toda mi fuerza ignorar la necesidad de inclinarme hacia ella y dejar que su esencia llene mis sentidos. Eso es todo lo que hago –todo lo que hago es pensar sobre ella o pensar que estoy con ella. Ni siquiera sé por qué, pero me está volviendo loco."

Alcé los ojos para mirar la cara preocupada de Esme. "Todos estos años nunca he envidiado lo que tú tienes con Carlisle –o Rosalie con Emmett, o Alice con Jasper. Respetuosamente apartataba de mis pensamientos vuestras conversaciones si se volvían demasiado románticas o íntimas. Y nunca me molestó. Estaba feliz por todos vosotros. Era lo que queríais y lo que necesitábais para sentiros bien. Y en todas esas extrañas ocasiones cuando yo era el raro, me encantaba pasar tiempo solo, sin pensamientos, sólo los míos. Nunca me sentí apartado o… solo."

Hice una pausa y tragué con fuerza antes de añadir, "Hasta ahora."

"Oh, Edward," suspiró Esme, colocando una mano encima de mi hombro y mostrando consuelo.

"Por primera vez en mi existencia, me siento… solo. Siento un vacío en mi interior, Esme. Como si hubiera perdido algo y que la única forma de llenarlo es…" No podía terminar la frase, a pesar de que ya me había desahogado bastante. Seguramente, Esme sabía como iba a terminarla.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" pregunté, más confundido que nunca en mi vida.

"Eso es decisión tuya, Edward. No puedo tomarlas por ti."

"Qué paternal," gruñí.

Sus labios se curvaron dejando ver una sonrisa. "Supongo que sí. Si fueras mi hijo biológico, te habría dicho lo mismo. Tienes que hacer con tu vida lo que creas que es lo mejor. Mi único deseo es que estés feliz. Quiero verte sonreír –quiero verte reír. Si eso significa que has de dejar que una humana entre en tu vida por un tiempo… entonces, hazlo."

Salté ante sus palabras, sobresaltado por lo que me había sugerido. "Pero los demás…"

"También quieren que seas feliz," declaró.

"No lo sé, Esme. No quiero que nadie salga herido. Y menos, Bella."

"Pues dile eso y que tome sus propias decisiones. No sabrás como se siente de verdad a menos que se lo preguntes."

"No puedo preguntárselo. Ya cree que estoy loco."

"¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? No puedes escuchar sus pensamientos."

Era un punto discutible, uno que no podía entrever.

"Te diré una cosa," exhaló y se inclinó encima del piano de manera casual. "Quieres consejo, bueno, aquí va lo que haría yo si fuera tú. Pararía de fingir que Bella no existe. Le haría caso. Miraría como actúa ella en comparación con sus otros amigos –especialmente, si son chicos. Creo que te sorprenderás una vez que veas como reacciona."

"¿Y entonces qué?"

"Bueno, es tu decisión. Haz lo que creas que es correcto."

"¿Incluso si es lo peor que podía hacer?"

"A veces tenemos que elegir el menor de los males entre dos males, Edward. No van a ser fáciles todas las decisiones."

"Lo estoy aprendiendo a las malas. ¡Un siglo en este planeta y todavía tengo lecciones para aprender!"

Entonces, se rió de mí. "Claro que todos tenemos lecciones para aprender. Creo que vas a disfrutar de aprender esta lección."

Si pudiera, me habría sonrojado. Desvié la mirada tan rápido de ella que era imposible esconder mi vergüenza. Podía escuchar su preocupación en su mente. _No lo hice para molestarte. _"Lo siento, Esme. No me has molestado. Sólo…" Suspiré profundamente. "Todo esto es nuevo para mí."

"No pidas perdón por amar a alguien, Edward."

No se me pasó que utilizara la palabra amor. "Te he dicho que no estoy enamorado de ella. Sólo estoy… curioso."

"Um, hum," dijo con un humor socarrón.

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" inquirí de manera tentadora. "Con Carlisle… ¿cómo lo sabías?"

Su cara se suavizó y una sonrisa de ensueño se formó en sus labios. "Carlisle me salvó –figurada y literalmente. Mi matrimonio falló. No quería a mi marido… ni siquiera me gustaba. No tenía ningún respeto por él. Y con la muerte de mi bebé… Me sentí como si no tuviera nada por lo que vivir. Recuerdas esos días, Edward. Los hombres de entonces no mirarían dos veces a una vieja mujer de veintiseis años que ya había tenido un bebé. Los hombres las querían jóvenes, esposas que no hubieran sido tocadas por nadie. Así que cuando Carlisle me cambió… cuando él me quiso… le dio a mi vida un nuevo significado."

Me miró a los ojos con tanta intensidad que no podía mirar hacia otro sitio. "Todo el mundo necesita que su vida sea valorada. Es por eso por lo que buscamos con tanta diligencia a alguien con quien compartirlo –alguien que atesore nuestras experiencias. No es natural que alguien pase toda su vida solo."

"¿Pero cómo lo sabías?" repetí, ansioso.

"No hay forma de explicarlo. Cuando está bien, lo sabes." Apretó su mano contra mi hombro y se colocó más cerca de mí. "Lo sabes, Edward. Tú lo sabes."

Exhalé profundamente en protesta y sacudí la cabeza como signo de derrota. Esme quitó la mano y volvió a subir las escaleras. La miré hasta que la perdí de vista y entonces, seguí su mente. Estaba con Carlisle.

"¿Algo nuevo?"

_¿Por qué debería contarte nuestra conversación privada?_

_Porque Edward es importante para mí y quiero verle feliz._

_Creo que él lo estará… una vez que se de cuenta de que ha encontrado a su compañera._

_¿De verdad crees eso¿Aunque sea humana?_

_Todos somos humanos alguna vez._

Aparté sus pensamientos de mí, pensando con disgusto como se había desarrollado la conversación. Nunca podría hacer lo que estaban sugiriendo. La humanidad de Bella era demasiado extraordinara para, simplemente, ignorarla. Nunca tomaría eso de ella. Sabía que, probablemente, fracasaría en mi intento y abandonaría mi deseo de estar cerca de ella, no importaba como de en serio juraba que no lo estaría. Pero nunca me retractaría de dejar a Bella como una mortal. Nunca negaría esa promesa. Me destrozaría a mí mismo antes de dejar que eso pasara.


	6. Chapter 6

_N/A: Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo que subo desde la gran explosión de información. Os alento a todos para que volváis y leáis las notas de autor que hay en cada capítulo, puesto que he ido poniendo trozos nuevos de información al principio que me ha dicho Stephenie._

_Otra vez, gracias a mis betas Helissh Red Devil y a Imogen. (¿Quién estaba conectada cuando vi el gran review y estaba catatónica por mi flipante sesión de "¡Joder, qué flipante!")._

_Tu información extra de Twilight de hoy es algo a lo que he ido aludiendo unas cuantas veces en los capítulos revisados. Voy a copiar esto directamente del e-mail de Stephenie para que lo veáis exacto:_

"_Una última cosa-hay leyes, o, en realidad, sólo una ley, para ser vampiro: tienes que tener un perfil discreto. Exponerse no está permitido. ¿Y quién no lo permite? Ja, ja, ja –lee New Moon."_

_Tengo mi propia interpretación de eso, pero tomarlo como queráis y pensarlo así._

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Las mentes de los adolescentes estaban llenas con información aburrida y de bazofia. A menudo quería salir corriendo y gritando del edificio por ello. Hoy no era ninguna excepción, y más viendo como se acercaba el anual baile de primavera, que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, creando todo tipo de fantasías y de sueños. Todos los humanos en el edificio que tenían menos de dieciocho años pensaban en ver a quien le preguntarían para ir con ellos o que llevarían, o qué canciones bailarían. No era ninguna sorpresa que la mayoría de los pensamientos, eventualmente, se adentraban en territorio lujurioso a algún punto. Había incluso pocos estudiantes por los que honestamente me preocupaban, puesto que sus pensamientos eran claramente inmundos. Y naturalmente, estaba aquellos que contaban a sus amigos que dicho acontecimiento era trivial e infantil, cuando, desesperadamente, deseaban en sus mentes que les pidieran para salir y asistir.

Toda esta conmoción por un estúpido e insignificante baile: era absurdo, de verdad. ¿Por qué era tan importante? Los humanos se gastaban mucho dinero en ropa que nunca llevarían, por no mencionar las flores y las limusinas requeridas, todo por unas pocas horas de cuerpos sin desarrollar riéndose al son de la estrepitosa música. De verdad, no entendía por qué era tan importante.

Sin embargo, conforme se iba acercando la fecha del baile, no pude evitar preguntarme quién escoltaría a Bella. Había una extensa lista de posibilidades, ni que ninguno de ellos se mereciera pasar ni diez minutos en su presencia, mucho menos una tarde entera. Pero había una cosa que sabía claramente sobre la cita de Bella. No iba a ser yo.

Tras mi charla con Esme, estaba incluso más empecinado en no cambiar de opinión respecto a mi promesa de permanecer alejado de Bella. Ni siquiera Esme me había persuadido ni un poquito de dejarlo estar e intentarlo, la conversación que escuché entre ella y Carlisle me convinció de que no podía echarme atrás. Sabía que creían que estaba enamorado de ella, a pesar de mis protestas, pero ahora creían que iba a traer a Bella a nuestra familia. Eso era algo que no podía dejar que pasar. Así que, una vez más, me resigné a mantener una cierta distancia de ella y recé cada día por fuerza. Fuerza para no sucumbir ante mis deseos.

Ya era rutina tener mi mente dentro de la amiga de Bella con el pelo extremadamente rizado, sin importar como de simples fueran sus pensamientos. Al menos no era tan vanidosa y odiosa como muchas chicas de las que había aquí. Jessica era, con toda honestidad, una persona agradable, y estaba contento de que Bella hubiera encontrado una amiga que parecía genuina.

Eso es por lo que me pilló totalmente por sorpresa escuchar los rencorosos y peyorativos pensamientos de su mente. Apenas le había dicho nada a Bella, lo que consideré que había sido una buena decisión considerando el estado de su mente, porque parecía que no tenía nada bonito que decir.

_No puedo soportar estar con ella hoy._

_¿Por qué él está interesado en ella, de todos modos? Sólo porque es tan guapa y nueva, y diferente… Yo puedo ser diferente._

_Me lleva gustando desde que estoy en tercero. No tiene derecho a venir aquí y robarme el protagonismo de esa manera. Además, ella dijo que no quería ir con él. Así que… ¿qué tengo yo de malo¿Por qué no vendrá él conmigo?_

Mike Newton. Tenía que ser él. Había escuchado a Jessica pensar unas cuantas cosas escandalosas sobre el chico, así que él debía ser la causa de su dolor. ¿Pero por qué tenía que culpar a Bella? No era culpa suya que fuera tan atractiva. Era lógico que Mike se sintiera atraído por ella. Era yo quien no tenía derecho a concentrarse de forma tan directa en ella, no Mike.

A la hora del almuerzo, los pensamientos de Jessica se habían suavizado ligeramente mientras dedicaba todos sus esfuerzos en poner a Mike celoso. Flirteó abiertamente con el adolescente número dos mientras Mike se sentaba en el lado contrario a la mesa, perdido en su propia cabeza. No le prestó ni una pizca de atención. La situación entera, hasta ahora, era demasiado infantil como para explicarla con palabras, y aún así, me di cuenta de que mi interés en ver cómo se desarrollaba esta situación era cada vez mayor, especialmente una vez descubrí exactamente lo que hallé en el cerebro de Mike.

_Debería preguntarle y acabar con esto. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría decir?_

_Podría decir que no. Eso sería horrible._

_Me pregunto por qué no me lo ha pedido ya, de todas formas._

_Quizá ya va con… pero si fuera así, ya lo sabría._

_¿Y qué pasa si le ha preguntado a alguien ya¿A Cullen… su salvador? Ella no ha sido la misma desde el accidente. ¿Qué pasa si le gusta Cullen?_

_Debería preguntarle antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

Así que _eso_ confirmaba el problema, que lo único que hizo es que se añadiera a mi ansiedad. Mike quería ir a este estúpido baile con Bella. El hecho no me sentó bien considerando que me veía como una potencial amenaza. Una foto se introdujo en la mente de Mike de Bella vestida con un traje demasiado ligero y apretado, mostrando más piel de la apropiada, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Mike mientras sus cuerpos se sacudían a la vez. Mi pecho se tensó durante unos momentos y sentí como si no pudiera respirar. Cerré mis ojos y me obligué a permanecer quieto y no saltar de mi sitio y atacar al chico que tenía justo en la misma habitación que yo por pensar ese tipo de cosas.

Tuve que colocar algo de distancia entre el chico y yo mismo, y eso sin ofrecer ninguna explicación a mi familia. Dejé la cafetería y busqué la soledad fuera de las frías paredes del colegio. Tomé varias bocanadas de aire, extensas, y reprimí la rabia que estaba experimentando y le dije a mi mente que no tenía ningún derecho a tener esa clase de sentimientos. Creyendo que había controlado mis emociones, entré en clase y esperé a que empezara.

Una vez más, el destino no iba a dejarme escapar de enfrentarme a mis propios demonios tan fácilmente. Estaba preparado para que Bella tomara su habitual asiendo, a mi lado. No obstante, mi mente no estaba preparada para tener a Mike viniendo hacia aquí, hacia ella, y hacer conocer sus intenciones de una manera tal que era capaz de escuchar cada palabra de la conversación.

"Así que, Jessica me preguntó de ir con ella al baile de primavera," dijo, inclinándose contra el pupitre de Bella.

"Es genial." Su dulce voz sonó entusiasmada y aguda. "Te divertirás mucho con Jessica."

"Bueno…" _Desearía que no estuviera tan feliz con ello. Deberías estar preocupada de que no seré capaz de ir contigo. _"Le dijé que me lo pensaría."

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

_Porque Jessica no me gusta tanto como tú. _"Me estaba preguntando si…" _No la cagues. _"… bueno, si no planeabas venir conmigo."

Personalmente, me estaba preguntando lo mismo. ¡Si sólo pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos¡Esto era pura tortura!

"Mike, creo que deberías decirle que si," le recomendó ella dándome una grata sorpresa.

_Cullen… ¿ella le…? _"¿Ya le has preguntado a alguien de ir?"

Me controlé totalmente para no girarme y concentrar toda mi atención en ellos.

"No, no voy a ir al baile."

_Sí… claro… _"¿Por qué no?"

Bella se calló, durante poco rato. No era suficiente para que ningún humano normal diera a su pausa mucho que pensar, pero para mí, era como un enorme vació de silencio mofándose se mí por mi incapacidad de escuchar sus pensamientos.

"Voy a ir a Seattle ese sábado."

Era una excusa patética como nunca la había oído, y por primera vez que no tenía ni idea de por qué le estaba mintiendo. Tenía que ser una mentira. El calor incrementándose en su cuerpo me contaba eso y más.

_¿Seattle¿Qué narices…_ "¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana? Mike dijo con una irritación obvia.

"Lo siento pero no. No deberías hacer esperar a Jess por más tiempo. No es educado."

"Sí, tienes razón." _Demasiado. Parece que voy a tener que ir pegado a Jess después de todo._

Mike se fue, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo permití a mis ojos que se posaran en la tentadora humana que tenía a mi lado. Bella estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados, apretando su sien con los dedos. Había visto a muchos humanos hacer algo así cuando tenían dolor de cabeza o no se sentían bien. ¿Había sido dolorosa la conversación que había tenido con Mike? Parecía dolida, pero en un sentido emocional.

¿Qué demonios era lo que pasaba en su adorable cabeza¿Quería ir con Mike pero le dijo que no porque sabía que su amiga estaba interesada en él¿O podía ser posible que encontraba a Mike tan irritable como yo y estaba más bien molesta por su atención constante? Sin tener certeza de conocer la verdad de primera mano, lo único que dejé en mi mente era la esperanza. Esperanza de que ella sinceramente no estaba interesada en él.

El profesor empezó a hablar y Bella abrió los ojos, inmediatamente centrando su atención en mí. Miré profundamente esos ojos profundos y marrones, y busqué el significado oculto de sus acciones. Medio esperé que desviara la mirada y que se escondiera tras esa cortina de pelo como normalmente hacía para separarnos, pero para mi deleite, no lo hizo. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y me permitía beber en su apariencia como un hombre se moría de hambre por falta de alimentos. El sonrojo en sus mejillas incrementarse era intoxicante.

En algún lugar de mi mente me di cuenta de que el profesor estaba explicando algo sobre el ciclo de los ácidos tricarboxílicos. "¿Cuál es el otro nombre que tiene¿Uno más simple?" Le escuché decir. "¿Señor Cullen?"

Sin quererlo, desvié los ojos de la hermosa cara de Bella y contesté, "El Ciclo de Krebs."

El hechizo se había roto y Bella se colocó el pelo encima de su hombro para bloquearme la vista. La miré durante lo que quedaba de clase mientras ella cambiaba de posición, incómoda, intentando no mirarme. Cada movimiento que hacía me recordó a la conversación que tuve con Esme sobre la forma humana de flirtear de las chicas. Cada suspiro que se escapaba de sus labios intensificaba el deseo que sentía de hablar con ella, para decirle que no era la única que estaba sufriendo.

Sonó la campana y me dio la espalda. Empezó a recober sus cosas, su pelo se cayó por su espalda lentamente. Me reclamaba. Quería sentir la suavidad al tocarlo con mis dedos una vez que la tuviera sujetada. Todo lo que tenía que ver con ella me hacía sentir suave y cálido. Suspiró una vez más y sabía que no podía dejarlo así. Tenía que poner un fin, tanto por ella como por mí.

"¿Bella?" Intenté sonar lo más amable que pude, pero no había ningún error en que estaba dudosa. Lo supe por la forma tan lenta que tuvo de girarse hacia mí para enfrentarme. La dura expresión de su cara me hizo preocuparme por si había malinterpretado sus reacciones, y aún así, permanecí quieto y no dije ninguna otra palabra por miedo a que pensara que estaba siendo más cretino de lo que ya había sido con ella.

"¿Qué?" dijo enfadada tras un momento. "¿Me vuelves a hablar?"

¿Le volvía a hablar? Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo al acercarme tanto a ella. Prometí a mi familia –me prometí _a mí mismo_- que no lo haría. Pero no había planeado que ella mostrara interés por mí. Sin confíar en mí bajo esa intensa mirada, dije, "En realidad, no."

Cerró los ojos y tragó aire profundamente, transformando cada rasgo de su perfecta cara femenina e inconscientemente atrayéndome hacia ella. Su mandíbula se tensó y habría dado todo el dinero que tenía para saber qué estaba pensando. Tuve pronto mi respuesta.

"¿Entonces qué quieres, Edward?" Me preguntó mientras sostenía sus ojos cerrados.

¿Que quería que abriera los ojos así podría tener más oportunidades para saber qué estaba pensando¿Que quería decirle con vehemencia que cada vez que se movía –cada mirada que me daba, hacía mi cabeza acelerarse? Quería cogerla en mis brazos y llevarla a un lugar recóndito donde pudiera disfrutar de su risa… su sonrisa… su esencia. Un lugar donde gente como Mike o Tyler o cualquier otro chico que pudieran venir nunca pudieran tocarla. Pero no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas, sin importar cuánto lo quisiera.

"Lo siento," dije totalmente sincero. "Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé. Pero es mejor así, de verdad."

Sus ojos se abrieron para buscar el significado detrás de mis palabras. Quería que entendiera que para mí, ella era especial –que no la estaba evitando porque no estaba interesado, pero que era demasiado única y tentadora para mí, para que estuviera cerca de mí.

"No sé qué quieres decir."

Otra vez, mis poderes de coerción no parecían funcionar en Bella. "Es mejor si no somos amigos. Confía en mí."

Algo cruzó sus ojos. ¿Era ira? "Es una lástima que no lo hayas descubierto antes," siseó a través de sus dientes. "Podrías haberte ahorrado todo este pesar."

Estaba pasmado. "¿Pesar?" No lamentaba nada más que el hecho de que no podía darle una explicación mejor. ¡Maldita sea que no pudiera leer su mente! "¿Pesar por qué?"

"Por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me aplastara."

Era como si me hubiera pegado un puñetazo con sus palabras. Después de todo lo que le había hecho¿de verdad pensaba que la quería muerta? Si sólo supiera lo que había tenido que luchar para asegurarme de su seguridad, ella no estaría haciendo afirmaciones así tan a la ligera. Era inimaginable, incluso irónico, que tras haber luchado desesperadamente para mantener mis ansias de beber de ella controladas, conteniendo a mi familia de atacarla, que creyera que la quería muerta. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

"¿Crees que me arrepiento de salvarte la vida?"

"Sé que es así," saltó.

La ira me consumía. "No sabes nada."

Levantó la cabeza y se volvió bruscamente hacia la puerta. Quería llamarla para que regresara, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero tropezó con la jamba de la puerta y sus libros se desparramaron todos por el suelo. Instantáneamente, sin pensar, estaba a su lado asegurándome de que los recogía. Mi reacción natural y protectora me dejó aturdido, pero lo dejé estar y me concentré en darle las cosas. Se los pasé asegurándome de que no la tocaba.

La única respuesta para mi acción fue un frío, "Gracias."

"De nada," repliqué sabiendo que había mucho más que decir. Pero opté en no decir nada más.

Se fue, y yo no la seguí. Aún así, ella estaba en mis pensamientos durante el resto del día. Todavía no podía econtrar el razonamiento de Bella tras su decisión de rechazar la oferta de Mike. ¿Tenía planes para ese fin de semana o se lo había inventado sobre la marcha¿Y por qué creía ella que me lamentaba en mi propia decisión de salvarle la vida¿La había tratado tan mal este último mes?

Sí, así era.

Una vez terminó la escuela, esperé a Bella fuera. Quería hablar con ella otra vez y pedirle perdón por mi rudeza. Era vital que entendiera que no tenía ningún pensamiento enfermizo hacia ella. Pero mientras me acercaba a su coche, me encontré con el adolescente número dos –Eric- de quien yo prestaba tanta atención como para no tener ni idea de cuál era su apellido. Sus pensamientos eran como un libro abierto.

_Hazlo fácil, se natural. Bella¿te gustaría venir al baile conmigo? Fácil. Tranquilo._

_No te emociones demasiado. Eso es problamente por lo que rechazó a Mike._

Me sorprendió saber que las noticias del rechazo de Bella a Mike se habían extendido, pero una vez más, mi pecho se tensó con la sola idea de que ella pasara tiempo a solas con alguien con tan poca imaginación como parecía ser este chico. Fruncí el ceño mirándole y pensé durante un momento lo fácil que me sería librarme de él.

Cacé la escencia de Bella y volví a ser una criatura racional. "Hey, Eric." Sonó aliviada por alguna razón.

"Hola, Bella." _Tranquilo… Calma… Concéntrate._

"¿Qué pasa?" Cerró la puerta completamente ajena a cómo de nervioso se encontraba el chico.

"Uh, me estaba preguntando… si… ¿irías al baile de primavera conmigo?" Casí me reí al escuchar el sonido de su voz romperse en la última palabra. Menudo crío.

Bella, sin embargo, frunció el ceño. "Creía que decidía la chica?"

"Bueno, sí." _Pero como no has preguntado a nadie… Oh vamos. Di que sí. ¡Di que sí!_

Podía decir que la sonrisa que le ofrecía ella era forzada. "Gracias por pedírmelo, pero voy a ir a Seattle ese día."

La misma excusa que le había dado a Mike, pero esta vez, salió de sus labios con facilidad, como si hubiera practidado su actuación. Personalmente, estaba contento de que otra vez Bella había rechazado ir a bailar. Decía mucho de su carácter que ella era mucho más que eso.

Al final él se dio por vencido, bajó los hombros como si de un niño se tratase y se fue deprimido por no haber conseguido lo que quería hacia la escuela. No pude retener mi risa por más tiempo, pero me controlé para manterla calmada para no llamar demasiado la atención y pasé a su lado con mi coche. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo así como su penetrante mirada. Tan fuerte como pudo, abrió la puerta, entró en su monovolumen y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Para añadir más humor al momento, me di cuenta de que Tyler Crowley estaba dirigiéndose hacia el coche de Bella, sus pensamientos me llegaron altos y claros.

_No te vayas aún, Bella. Quédate para que te pueda pedir… Porque si no te pregunto ahora, puede que nunca más vuelta a reunir coraje para pedírtelo de nuevo. Especialmente ahora que sé que no te gusta Mike._

Esto tenía que verlo. Había rechazado tanto a Mike como a Eric. ¿Cómo actuaría a otra invitación al baile? Tenía que dejar que el deseo de Mike se hiciera realidad. Tan rápido como pude, deslicé mi coche bloqueando el camino de Bella. Ahora estaba atrapada sin esperanza entre mi persona y las hormonas de un feliz chico detrás de ella. Oh¡esto iba a ser bueno!

Desde el espejo retrovisor de mi coche vi la reacción de Bella. Estaba en apuros. No se mostraba agradable para nada, y cuando Tyler bajó de su coche para dirigirse al lado de su asiento, ella estaba complemante irritada por la situación. Estoy seguro que si hubiera sido capaz d escuchar sus pensamientos, habrían incluido algunas pocas frases sobre el hecho de que le había bloqueado la salida. En vez de eso, tuve que confiar en la mente de Tyler para conocer las palabras de Bella.

_Has de ser guay._

_Gracias a Dios¡Cullen te ha bloqueado la salida!_

_Sólo pregúntale y se guay. ¿Vendrás conmigo al baile?_

_No estará en la ciudad –lo mismo que le dijo a Mike._

_Ya me di cuenta de que no querías ir con Mike._

_Pero se guay. Podemos siempre ir a la promoción._

Incapaz de contenerme por más tiempo, estallé en carcajadas al mismo tiempo que mi familia entró en el coche.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Nada," me reí.

Pero Rosalie me miró con sospecha y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando por el espejo retrovisor con interés. Se giró para mirar a Bella, quien ahora estaba visiblemente enfadada.

"¿Qué has hecho, Edward?" Me preguntó ella.

"No hice nada. Sólo… escuché."

La mirada que pasó entre Rosalie y Emmett no me pasó desapercibida, pero no me molestó. Apreté con mis pies el pedal del embrague y aceleré hacia casa, sintiéndome sorprendentemente más contento que de costumbre estos últimos días.


	7. Chapter 7

_N/A: Muchas, muchas gracias para todo el mundo que me deja review. Vuestras cálidas palabras me alentan para continuarla. He ido todo lo rápido que he podido esta última semana con todos los e-mails y comentarios. Estoy un poco exaltada, para deciros la verdad. El final de este capítulo puede que os resulte familiar para aquellos que han leído mi otro fic de Twilight: "The Chasm Between" _–Tras el Abismo-. _Como ya lo había escrito, no me veía con ganas de escribirla otra vez, así que lo plagié de mi propio trabajo. Cambié unos pocos momentos, pero es muy parecido._

_También, como podéis ver, estoy actualizando más lento _-Qué casualidad, como yo- _porque estoy trabajando con todo mi empeño en el Lexicon. No puedo escribir en el Lexicon así como un fic tan rápido como si solo escribiera un fic. Suspiro _–Lógico-.

_Vuestra información sobre los vampiros viene de un comentario que me hizo reír totalmente cuando lo leí en mi e-mail. Le pregunté sobre todas las leyendas tradicionales sobre Vampiros como el ajo, el tema del reflejo, el agua sagrada y, desde luego, la estaca en el corazón. Aquí está su respuesta:_

"_Todo son tonterías. Creo que ya lo dejaré todo claro en New Moon excepto lo del ajo y las estacas. Pero bueno, intenta cortar granito con madera." _-A ver qué pasa, añado xD-.

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

"¿Vas a decirnos que es tan gracioso?" Preguntó Emmett mientras nos dirigíamos a casa.

"Es una broma privada. No te preocupes." Dije para deshacerme de él.

"Perdóname, pero si es sobre Isabella Swan, creo que nos concierne a todos," contestó Rosalie.

"En serio. No es nada. Sólo… angustia adolescente."

"¿Desde cuándo te parece eso divertido?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Desde que su mente no se ha podido concentrar en otra cosa que no sea Isabella," respondió Emmett.

"No es verdad," dije. "Me divierte ver que los humanos a menudo se emocionan con nada. Especialmente los adolescentes."

"Supongo que tiene algo que ver con el baile que se avecina," sugirió Alice.

La miré. "¿Has visto algo?"

Ensanchó los ojos, casi como si la hubiera pillado desprevenida. "Pensé que la angustia sería por el baile. Todos hablan sobre ello. ¿Por qué supones que he visto algo?" _Porque no he visto nada. Nada de nada._

Fruncí el ceño en señal de frustración. Estaba intentando bloquearme sus pensamientos intentando engañarme haciéndome creer que no había visto nada interesante en su cabeza. Me asombró sobremanera ver que intentaba ocultarme algo tan poco importante para mí, después de todo¿qué me importaba a mí el baile? Nunca me habían interesado estos rituales humanos tan habituales para ellos… tradicionales… ritos de paso… como sea.

Pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que me importaba, para mi incredulidad. Si Alice había visto algo sobre Bella y ese ridículo baile, necesitaba saber esa información. A pesar de que había disfrutado ver a Bella romper los corazones de esos pretendientes, llenos de esperanza, hoy mismo, sabía que habría algún hombre quien, finalmente, se ganara su afecto. Ese conocimiento me rasgaba el corazón de una forma incomprensible.

No podía situar la sensación, puesto que no creía que la hubiera tenido nunca antes. Ciertamente, no había nada malo en Mike, o Eric, o Tyler. Tenían una edad correcta para Bella y, lo más importante de todo, eran humanos. Pero no pude evitar sentirme consumido por la ira pensando que uno de esos estúpidos chicos la manoseaba. Aunque tuvieran permiso para tocarla, cuando eso ocurriera, no apreciarían absolutamente lo preciosa y única que es. Lo daba por hecho. En mi caso la adoraría, debería haberle dado la oportunidad.

Por primera vez en cientos de años, desearía poder ser como un humano más. Envidié el hecho de que uno de esos chicos podía pasar fácilmente una tarde a solas con Bella y yo no. Codiciaba esa cercanía que ellos podían conseguir sin sentirse tentados de beberle la sangre. Era difícil de calificarlo, pero la única palabra que lo definía era envidia. Estaba celoso, tan simple como eso.

Y ahora parecía como si Alice supiera algo sobre Bella y su acompañante para el baile. Tenía que saberlo antes de volverme loco.

Llegamos a casa y cogí a Alice por un lado antes de entrar. Me las arreglé para mantener mi voz firme cuando dije, "Alice, si has visto algo sobre Bella yendo al baile, entonces, por favor, dímelo. Necesito saber con quién va a ir."

"¿El baile?" Me preguntó confusa.

"Sí. He disfrutado escuchando los pensamientos de esos tres chicos a los que Bella les ha dicho que no. Ha rechazado sus invitaciones y les ha roto el corazón. Ahora, si la has visto ir con alguien…"

"Edward¿por qué necesitas saber con quién ha decidido ir Bella al baile?" Había un ligero matiz nervioso en su tono de voz que ignoré.

"No necesito saberlo, es sólo que… me gustaría saberlo."

"Me suena a voyeurismo. Creo que deberías de mantenerte alejado de ella."

Puse mal gesto. "Hey, podía jurar que tú estabas conmigo si tenía que ver con Bella."

"Estoy contigo. Quiero lo que tú quieres. Quiero que Bella esté segura porque te hace feliz saber que está segura."

"Entonces¿por qué no me dices con quién irá al baile? Resulta que sé por experiencia que no hay muchos chicos en la escuela que tienen intenciones honorables, así que si acaba con alguien que…"

Alice gruñó y entornó los ojos. "No vi nada del baile¿vale?"

"Pero viste algo."

Desvió la mirada, pero no necesitaba mirarla a los ojos para escuchar su mente. _Sí… Pero no me preguntes porque no te gustará. Por favor, déjalo estar._

"Mira, me parece bien que no vieras nada sobre el baile. En realidad, estoy mejor que bien. Sabía que no planeaba ir; sólo quería asegurarme. Si la viste con alguien entonces… necesitaba prepararme para eso. No es que me siente bien, pero aún así, al menos podré acostumbrarme a la idea."

"Bueno, lo que yo vi no tenía nada que ver con el baile. Así que olvídalo."

No la iba a dejar estar tan fácilmente. "¿Tenía algo que ver conmigo?"

"¡Edward¡Para!"

"¡De acuerdo!" Dije con las manos alzadas en el aire, derrotado. "Sólo tengo curiosidad."

"No la tengas. No lo quieres saber."

Quise adentrarme en las profundidades de sus ojos para conocer el significado oculto tras sus palabras.

_Sabes lo que he visto. No me lo hagas explicar otra vez._

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espada. "¿Tuviste la misma visión? La misma que antes… cuando yo…"

_Cuando tú la cambiaste. _Su mente terminó la frase por mí.

Sacudí la cabeza, la rabia se acrecentaba por momentos. "Eso no va a pasar, Alice. No lo permitiré."

"No puedo negar lo que he visto, Edward. Y lo he visto más de una vez –en diferentes escenarios pero todos con la misma conclusión."

"Déjame suponer. Me viste con ella en el baile, y la cambié – ¡bebiendo de ella justo en mitad de la pista de baile y en el suelo!"

"¡Te he dicho que no tiene nada que ver con el baile!"

Pero no la escuché. Todo lo que pude pensar sobre su insistencia es que algún día le daría a Bella esta miserable vida tenebrosa. "No pasará. Te lo juro, me destrozaré antes de ver a Bella en esa situación."

"¿Has considerado alguna vez que no podrías elegir demasiado? Con todo este asunto."

Retrocedí un paso desconcertado por sus palabras. "Siempre hay una opción."

"Sí, tienes razón, pero a veces las opciones que tenemos no se rigen por lo que está bien y lo que está mal, sino por lo que está mal y lo que está… menos mal."

Ahora me había perdido totalmente. "¿Qué?"

Se revolvió el pelo y suspiró en irritación. "Vale¿qué pasa si Bella está herida –horriblemente herida- y la única forma de salvarla es convertirla?"

No me gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando esta conversación. "Primero de todo, lo evitaría. No permitiría que Bella llegara hasta ese extremo."

"Pero no puedes estar con ella siempre, Edward. Hay lugares donde tú no puedes ir con ella. No estará en Forks todos los días de su vida, del resto de su vida.

Algo golpeó mi cabeza. "¿La viste yéndose de Forks?"

Alice miró a sus pies evitando mi mirada.

"Alice, esto es importante." Sujeté fuertemente sus brazos con mis manos, forzándola a mirarme. "¿Dónde estaba Bella en tu visión? Cuando estaba herida. ¿Estaba en Seattle?"

Sus ojos brillaron. _¿Cómo lo sabías?_

"Bella le dijo hoy a esos tres chicos que la razón por la que no podía ir al baile era porque tenía planes, quería ir a Seattle."

Alice cerró los ojos y murmuró un silencioso, "Oh, no."

"La viste¿verdad? La viste en Seattle."

Asintió dándome la razón. La poca calidez que había en mi cuerpo desapareció en un instante. "¿Qué le pasaba?"

"No lo sé," dijo honestamente. "Todo lo que vi es que estaba herida. Estaba muriendo y tú…" _La encontrabas y la salvabas._ "Tú la traías a Carlisle, justo como en todas las visiones que he tenido de ti y de Bella."

La ira que suprimí anteriormente estaba empezando a surgir a la superficie. "¿Dónde¿Dónde la encontraba en Seattle?"

"No estoy segura. Para ser sincera, ni siquiera sé si era Seattle. Sólo sé que no era Forks. Era en un callejón oscuro y siniestro. Pensé que era inusual que estuviera en un lugar como ese."

"No va a ir a ningún lugar así. No si puedo evitarlo." Me fui lejos de ella más enfadado y con una determinación que no había tenido en años.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Me llamó Alice.

"Voy a salvar su vida –otra vez."

Corrió detrás de mí. "¿Cómo?"

"Rompiendo la promesa de permanecer alejado de ella."

"¿Edward?"

Me detuve abruptamente y me giré para verla a la cara. "De cualquier forma es inútil. Nuestra familia sabía que yo era incapaz de permanecer alejado de ella, sobre todo tú. Así que, si voy a romper las reglas, entonces las voy a romper todas. No voy a reprimirme nunca más, y _no_ la dejaré morir." Articulé la última frase con precisión.

La cara de Alice se contorsionó con preocupación. _Pero estarás tentado de… Tengo miedo por ti._

"Me voy a cazar ahora, Alice. Vuelve a casa y diles que el trato se ha terminado. Si no les gusta… pues que no les guste."

Con una velocidad preternatural, me deshice de ella antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hablarme sobre mi decisión. De una corrida me planté en los árboles que había detrás de mi casa, desesperado por desprenderme de la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo. La envidia de ver a Bella con otro hombre –el miedo de ver su vida hacerse más corta –la sensación inequívoca de querer más de ella de lo que yo nunca había querido de nadie en mi existencia entera.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, con una rabia irrefrenable; deseando poder escapar de este destino que se me había impuesto delante de mí. El viento cortó a mi alrededor mientras intentaba escapar de este duro destino que me rodeaba, que rodeaba a mi cuerpo como si se tratara de una soga. Ahora estaba en la espesura del bosque y el olor de sangre fresca me llegó a mis fosas nasales.

En la distancia divisé a mi presa –un indefenso e inofensivo ciervo, lo que resultaba ser un desafío nulo. Me habría venido mejor cazar en nuestra habitual zona, donde habría encontrado algún oponente que valiera la pena. Pero no tenía tiempo. Mi sed era demasiado poderosa y necesitaba beber para pensar más claramente y quitar esos pensamientos irracionales que me invadían.

En cuestión de segundos, tenía entre mis dientes el cuello del animal. El animal luchó y se movió violentamente, pero el veneno que se introdujo en su interior le calmó. Bebí de él, extrayendo la esencia de su vida y saboreando la calidez de su sangre a través de mis venas.

Me pregunté que pensaría Bella si pudiera verme ahora, drenando una criatura indefensa, bebiendo su sangre. Me pregunté que pensaría si supiera que mi sed por la sangre de este animal no era nada comparada por mi ansia de probarla a ella. Le entrarían arcadas, desde luego, era lo más normal. Para mí, la sangre era una necesidad, sin ella, no estaría vivo. Sabía por experiencia que el dolor de abstenerse de beber era demasiado intenso incluso para el más fuerte de nuestra estirpe. Pero para Bella, seguramente, beber sangre era algo que sólo haría un monstruo.

Y yo era un monstruo.

Bebí y, cuando hube terminado, encontré otro y bebí de él también. Mi sed estaba lejos de apagarse, y consideré con pesimismo que la sangre de Bella era la única lo suficientemente potente como para satisfacer a mi sed. Dejé caer el rígido cuerpo sin vida del animal al suelo y me quedé de pie, dejando que el viento me impactara, contemplando mi próximo movimiento. Miré al sombrío cielo, rezando por alguna intervención divina o cualquier divinidad para que me escuchara. Quizá mi atención se debería de haber concentrado en comunicarme con el Infierno y no con el Cielo, puesto que, con la más absoluta certeza, era el Demonio quien me había colocado en esta posición.

Todos mis pensamientos se centraban en Bella y la distancia que nos separaba, tanto física como espiritual. Todo lo que yo había hecho desde el día que llegó a Forks había sido por su propio bien. Había colocado mis propios deseos y aquello que quería retenido en orden para otorgarle su seguridad. Y ahora me enfrentaba a la posibilidad de que mis esfuerzos hubieran sido en vano. A pesar de que pareciera totalmente increíble, tal y como eran las cosas, mantenerme alejado de ella la había colocado en grave peligro. La única forma de protegerla era estar con ella. Contrario a la regla, concepto anti-natura. Pero no tenía opción.

Mis pies empezaron a moverse por propio acuerdo pasando de la casa, hacia el pueblo. No me importaba que se estuviera haciendo de noche. No me quejaba sobre el punzante clima gélido. Mi única preocupación era Bella y su seguridad para no condenarla a mi personal Infierno.

Me quedé fuera de su casa, debajo de la ventana de su habitación, y esperé a que se quedara en completo silencio. No había ninguna luz encendida en el edificio y los únicos pensamientos a los que pude acceder eran los del inconsciente de su padre, durmiendo. Las estrellas me confirmaron lo tarde que era, y me arriesgué a entrar en la casa de Bella.

La luz de la luna era la única fuente de luz en su oscura habitación; el suelo bañado por ella. Empero, no necesitaba de mucha luz para ser capaz de verla con mis ojos inhumanos. Sus rasgos eran tan delicados y bellos –la palidez de su piel… con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ese rubor servía como un recordatorio de que ella era humana, el abismo que nos separaba.

Miré su pecho subir y bajar en un ritmo sereno, el sonido de su respiración tan estridente para la tranquilidad de su habitación. Empecé a respirar a la vez que ella, queriendo alcanzarla, ser igual que ella en a un nivel tan básico. Era imposible, por supuesto, ya que su mortalidad la hacía muy superior a mí.

Y entonces me percaté de algo tan profundo que casi me noquea. No era por la conversión, sino porque, si tomaba lo que quería, ella estaría muerta y nunca más sería capaz de tener la oportunidad de mirar a tan asombrosa criatura durmiendo ante mí –nunca escuchar el tono de su voz –nunca oler la fragancia de su piel. Había valido la pena abstenerse durante un siglo para estar ante su presencia.

Quería mantenerla viva y mortal… y aún así, sabía que no iba a poder tenerla de esa forma. Era una criatura demasiado egoísta como para tomar tan sólo un poco y rechazar el premio entero. Estar con ella, tenerla en mi vida, significaba sacrificar gran parte de la esencia que me había dirigido hacia ella. Quería que fuera humana, pero también quería su compañía. Me permití a mí mismo aceptar eso hace bastante. Quería a Bella de la misma forma que Esme quería a Carlisle. Pero eso no podría ser mientras ella fuera humana, y no quería arrebatarle su mortalidad.

Cambió de postura, colocando su cabeza boca abajo y revelándome la suave piel de su esbelto cuello. Mis ojos instantáneamente se volvieron carmesí, dislumbrando el líquido rojo que recorría su yugular. Su garganta. ¡Oh, qué fácil sería beber de ella! Como disfrutaría su sabor. Probarla serviría para satisfacerme durante años. Me incliné hacia ella e inhalé su dulce olor. Si tomaba lo que quería, la perdería para siempre. Y yo la quería para siempre.

¿Qué suelen decir por ahí¿Coge la tarta y cómetela?

Me levanté sin hacer ruido, y le eché un vistazo antes de intentar adentrarme en su mente. Si sólo supiera sus sentimientos, esto no sería una decisión tan tortuosa de tomar. ¿Me aceptaría como amigo? Y si ella descubriera la verdad sobre lo que soy¿podría mirarme sin miedo o asco¿Qué quería? Mi mente gritaba por preguntárselo. _¿Qué quieres, Bella?_

Entonces pronunció mi nombre.

Me quedé paralizado, con los ojos abiertos como platos y curioso; como un animal cazado por las luces de un coche que se aproxima hacia él. Me pregunté por un momento si mis movimientos la habían despertado de una manera u otra, pero todavía estaba tranquila y profundamente dormida. ¿Me lo había imaginado? Mis ojos nunca dejaron su cara y vi su boca abrirse. Dijo mi nombre una vez más.

"Edward."

El movimiento de sus ojos detrás de sus pestañas me confesó que estaba soñando. Más que eso, que estaba soñando conmigo. Dejé que el pensamiento inundara todo mi ser mientras buscaba el por qué, indeciso en cómo reaccionar. Por primera vez en casi un siglo, podía jurar que había sentido a mi corazón latir.

Y, entonces, escuché el eco de la voz de Esme en mi cabeza. _No es natural vivir solo. Para nadie lo es. M_i visón. Bella. El ansia de colocarme a su lado y tocarla era abrumador, pero no quería interrumpirla en su letargo. Cerré los ojos y me imaginé cómo sería sujetarla entre mis brazos nuevamente, inhalar su fragancia, probar la dulzura de su piel, escuchar el sonido de su corazón, latiendo con fuerza.

Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía escapar del destino… o de Bella. Abandoné las sombras de su habitación para volver a cazar. Necesitaba ser fuerte si iba a dejar que el destino guiara mis acciones.


	8. Chapter 8

Como bien sabéis, respondo todos los reviews por mensaje privado, aunque me los leo todos y he daros las gracias.  
Gracias por comentar, y en el momento que os deje de interesar esta historia, me lo decís. Actualizaré cuando me sea posible, agradezco vuestro apoyo sinceramente.

Ahora, espero que disfrutéis con el capítulo.

_

* * *

_

_N/A: Os agradezco una y otra vez los ánimos que me dais. El Lexicon está haciendo progresos y espero poder compartirlo con todos vosotros esta semana. Tuve otro review de Stephenie, con lo que me alegró el día. Todavía se me hace raro que lea lo que escribo. Y está leyendo algo de lo vuestro también, tenedlo presente. Esto es lo que dijo en caso de que no lo sepáis. Puede que lo encontréis interesante: _

_"¡Buen trabajo, Alphie! Esto me resulta tanto interesante como apasionado¡leer que alguien está plasmando los sentimientos de Edward! Has aparecido con una intrigante versión alternativa. Estoy sorprendida por la gran diferencia que hay entre esta versión y la que estoy escribiendo. Son dos historias muy diferentes, y la tuya ciertamente está bien justificada. ¡Mantén el buen trabajo! (Para aquellos que se lo estén preguntando, sí, mi versión probablemente será publicada más adelante, pero eso depende de mi editor). ¡Sigue escribiendo, Alphie!" _

_Así que aquí lo tenéis. Le encantaría publicar su versión, pero depende de su editor si eso pasara. Recordad que ella ha prometido, al menos, dejarnos leer el primer capítulo. Esperemos que sea pronto, y no tarde. Estoy segura de que mi versión será INFINITAMENTE diferente de la suya. _

_Para este capítulo, tengo que dar las gracias a Stephenie personalmente por permitidme poner citas del libro de la forma en la que lo hago. Se lo pregunté a ver si estaba bien, y me dijo que sí. No me he devanado los sesos en este capítulo con respecto a los diálogos. Son todos suyos. De hecho, esto va a pasar con frecuencia porque ya me estoy metiendo de lleno en la historia. _

_Gracias a mis betas –Imogen y Hellish Red Devil. _

_Vuestra información del Lexicon de hoy está inspirada en la primera pregunta a la que puedo, honestamente, decir que Stephenie ha estado evitando contestar. Le pregunté, y estoy segura de que vosotros también, que por qué Edward no puede escuchar los pensamientos de Bella y me dijo que le había preguntado algo que no debería de haber dicho. La pregunta debería de ser por qué Edward puede escuchar los pensamientos de la gente. Toma eso y reflexiona sobre ello durante un rato. A ver si te mareas como me pasó a mí. ¡Lol! _

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

"No hablarás en serio¿verdad?" Preguntó Emmett mientras nos deteníamos en el aparcamiento escolar.

Resoplé disgustado. "No voy a tener esta discusión otra vez."

"Sólo estamos preocupados por ti, Edward," suspiró Alice. "No hace falta que te alteres así."

No aprecié su acusación de que era el único que estaba inquieto con respecto a la situación, pero no estaba de humor para discutir sobre ello por más tiempo. Me había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana peleando con mi familia sobre mi decisión y los peligros que eso conllevaba. Los sabía todos, puesto que había estado inculpándome a mí mismo toda la noche, así que lo encontraba inmensamente molesto que ellos sintieran la necesidad de recordarme los riesgos que estaba tomando.

Me llevó unos pocos segundos echar un vistazo a los otros coches para darme cuenta de que Bella no había llegado a la escuela aún. Mi familia salió del coche y rápidamente fue hacia el colegio, intentando evadir la lluvia, antes de percatarse de que no les estaba siguiendo. Uno por uno se giraron para verme directamente, preocupados.

_¿No vienes? _

_No lo hagas, Edward. _

_¿Estás seguro de que podrás resistir? _

_No dejes que vaya demasiado lejos. _

Sacudí la cabeza. "No os preocupéis por mí. Estaré bien una vez haya hablado con Bella."

Cuatro pares de ojos me miraron con incredulidad antes de girar y dejarme solo. Esperando a mi cita, a mi destino.

Estaba feliz de la soledad del momento. Era la primera vez desde que había vuelto de casa la pasada noche en la que no había sido asaltado por una retahíla de pensamientos en mi contra. Ahora estaba rodeado de los desvaríos internos de los niños y de la húmeda lluvia que me salpicaba.

Me acerqué hacia ella, percatándome de la forma tan agradable en la que su pelo caía por su espalda. Una brisa me trajo su deliciosa esencia a las fosas nasales. La inhalé lentamente. Se le cayeron las llaves torpemente en un charco, y frunció el ceño. No se había dado cuenta siquiera de que estaba ahí. Hice notar mi presencia cogiendo las llaves y me incliné hacia su coche.

Saltó. "¿Cómo lo has hecho?"

"¿Hacer qué?" Pregunté dejando caer las llaves en la palma de su mano, abierta.

"Aparecer de repente."

"Bella, no es mi culpa que seas excepcionalmente despistada."

Hizo una mueca y miró, repentinamente, a la calzada. "¿A qué vino taponarme el paso ayer por la noche? Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía, no irritarme hasta la muerte."

Encontré el comentario ligeramente incómodo, pero me reí de todos modos. "Eso fue por culpa de Tyler, no mía. Tenía que darle una oportunidad."

"Tú…" Abrió la boca como si se le atragantaran las palabras en la garganta, buscando el insulto adecuado. Su cara se tornó roja de ira y podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo incluso a distancia.

"No finjo que no existas." Al menos, ya no más.

"Así que¿me quieres matar a rabietas puesto que la furgoneta de Tyler no lo consiguió?"

La miré con odio, estresado porque había repetido otra vez que la quería muerta. Si supiera la verdad… "Bella, eres totalmente absurda."

Giró sobre sus talones con los puños cerrados y una cara que mostraba enfado. Caminó alejándose de mí echa una furia. No había sido mi intención estropearlo de esta manera. No se suponía que ella se iba a enojar conmigo ahora que estaba tan empecinado en su supervivencia. No me aceptaría si estaba enfadada conmigo al sugerirle que quería escoltarla en su viaje.

"Espera," la llamé. La alcancé fácilmente de una zancada, colocándome a su lado. "Lo siento, he sido descortés." Se mantuvo callada, ignorándome. "No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación."

"¿Por qué no me dejas sola?" gruñó como contestación.

"Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema." Me reí con la idea de que Bella, y sólo Bella, tenía la habilidad de hacerme perder el hilo de mis pensamientos gracias al hecho de que no podía escuchar los suyos. Por tanto, no sabía qué iba a venir después.

"¿Tienes un trastorno de la personalidad múltiple?" Su voz era punzante y su cuerpo estaba rígido.

"Lo estás haciendo otra vez," la acusé.

Suspiró y de nuevo inundó mis sentidos. "Vale, entonces¿qué me querías pedir?"

"Me estaba preguntando si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera…"

Volteó tan rápido que hasta a mí me sobresaltó el movimiento. "¿Estás intentando ser _gracioso_?" Su cara se contorsionó con tanta ira, mirándome, que hasta casi me reí.

"Por favor¿me dejas terminar?"

Bella resolló y se apretó las manos con fuerza, juntándolas. Me mostraba así que se había forzado a sí misma a esperar pacientemente a que continuara.

Estaba guapa cuando se enfadaba.

"Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo."

Parpadeó debido a la sorpresa. "¿Qué?"

"¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle?" Repetí simplemente.

"¿Con quién?"

"Conmigo, obviamente." Articulé la palabra lentamente para asegurarme de que no se había perdido el significado otra vez.

Puso una cara confundida. ¿O mejor dicho disgustada? No estaba seguro. "¿Por qué?"

"Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que tu monovolumen lo pueda conseguir." Había surgido con esa excusa esta mañana, de madrugada, cuando Jasper había señalado que Bella no iba a creerme si le dijera que quería ir con ella sin ningún motivo oculto.

Pero no estaba convencida. "Mi coche va perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación." Se alejó de mí, aún crispada.

"¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina?" Insistí alcanzándola de nuevo.

"No veo que sea de tu incumbencia."

"El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos."

"De verdad, Edward," Casi jadeé al oír mi nombre salir de nuevo de sus labios, recordándome lo mucho que lo había disfrutado escuchándolo de ella la pasada noche. "No te sigo. Pensé que no querías ser mi amigo."

"Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara." La corregí.

"Oh, gracias, ahora lo tengo todo claro." El sarcasmo impregnaba su voz.

Nos detuvimos debajo del toldo de la cafetería donde la lluvia no pudiera golpearnos y ella levantó la mirada, clavando sus profundos ojos chocolate en los míos, cautivándome. "Sería más… _prudente_," Dije con énfasis una vez que había encontrado la palabra más apropiada, "para ti que no fueras mi amiga. Pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Bella."

Me sostuvo la mirada, como si quisiera adentrarse en mi alma. Su cara se suavizó y se sonrojó. Podía pasarme mi vida entera mirando a esa cara. Para siempre.

"¿Irás conmigo a Seattle?" Pregunté suavemente.

Vacilando, asintió con la cabeza como respuesta. Una calidez sorprendente recorrió mi pecho viendo esa afirmación, pero el presente rubor en su tez me recordó que era humana. "Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras." Afirmé. No confiaba en mí mismo lo suficiente como para estar con ella más tiempo. Terminé la conversación diciéndole que la vería más tarde en clase, y di la vuelta obligatoriamente alejándome de ella.

Andaba por las salas de la escuela deseando encontrar algún tipo de distracción para no dejarme llevar por las súbitas reacciones de Bella que, claramente, me afectaban. Tenía unas pocas horas antes de volverla a ver, y necesitaba ese tiempo para clarificar mis pensamientos y prepararme para sentarme con ella durante una hora entera. Sería complicado, pero en mi fuero interno lo deseaba.

Me quedé ensimismado en mis propias cavilaciones sobre el primer período de clase cuando Emmett me bombardeó y me empujó hacia una esquina, en un área más apartada. Su voz me gritaba en mi mente.

_No vayas a clase de biología. Mantente alejado de allí a toda costa. _

"Emmett, no voy a tener otra vez esta discusión contigo. Te dije que…"

_Están comprobando el grupo sanguíneo de la gente. _

Me quedé de pie, escéptico. A pesar de que había escuchado sus pensamientos correctamente. "¿Qué?"

_Sangre. _"Sólo pinchan el dedo, pero, aún así…" _Sangre abierta. _

"¿Estás seguro?"

"La semana que viene recogerán sangre en Port Ángeles, así que hoy están comprobando el grupo de la gente en caso de que alguien quiera donar."

Maldije por lo bajo. Una cosa más que añadir a lo complicado del asunto. Sangre abierta… no importaba cómo de pequeña fuera la herida, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de aguantar en una habitación cerrada con veinte dedos sangrantes –y menos si uno de ellos era el de Bella. La tentación de probarlo sería demasiado fuerte.

_No puedes ir hoy a la clase de biología. _

"Lo sé, Emmett, muchas gracias."

"Bueno, parecía como si estuvieras decidiendo qué hacer."

"Lo estaba," admití.

"Pero Edward…"

"No voy a correr el riesgo, así que no te molestes en convencerme de que no vaya."

"Todos planeamos hacer novillos," explicó. "Jasper quería irse a casa ahora y evitar la situación todos juntos, pero Alice no le dejaría."

"Bien por ella."

"Así que… entonces… también vas a saltarte la clase."

"No veo que tenga alternativa. Me preocupa…" Dejé la frase inacabada. No quería manifestar mis sentimientos hacia Bella nuevamente.

"No puedes verla hoy, Edward," declaró Emmett como si fuera capaz de escuchar mis pensamientos. "Sé que quieres, pero no puedes."

Le miré con determinación. "¿Qué te apuestas? Si no la veo, creerá que estoy enfadada con ella otra vez. Me las he arreglado para progresar un poco y no la voy a fastidiar."

Emmett suspiró con los ojos entrecerrados. _No te creo. No puedes ignorar… _

"Almuerzo," dije, interrumpiéndole el pensamiento. "Hablaré con ella en el almuerzo. De esa forma le puedo decir que no voy a ir a clase y sabrá que no tiene nada que ver con ella."

_A pesar de que todo tiene que ver con ella. _

Sonreí sardónicamente, pero no dije nada. "Sería mejor que fuéramos a clase."

Asintió con la cabeza y me dejó solo de nuevo con mis pensamientos. Era bueno que tuviéramos clases aparte, la una de la otra, ya que resultaría sospechoso si todos decidiéramos hacer novillos a la vez. Ya era suficientemente difícil encontrar razones convincentes para no ir cuando hacía sol. Pero si tuviéramos biología todos juntos y dejáramos cuatro asientos vacíos cuando habíamos estado en el colegio durante todo el día, alguien habría preguntado el porqué. Carlisle había insistido reiteradamente que nos mantuviéramos en clases separadas por este motivo.

A Rosalie no le gustaba, a ella nunca le había gustado estar sola con un grupo de humanos sin estar con algún miembro de la familia. Jasper era igual, pero por distintas razones. Por mucho que le gustara ser el centro de atención a Rosalie, no disfrutaba que la gente especulara sobre aquello que la hacía diferente. Si tuviera elección, habría sido humana de nuevo. Jasper, por otra parte, simplemente era que no confiaba en sí mismo lo suficiente todavía. Vivía así por Alice, puesto que necesariamente no tenía ningún problema en beber sangre humana. Había sobrevivido alimentándose de humanos, y lo haría otra vez si no tuviéramos otra opción.

Luché durante el resto del día, pero no se debía al tema del análisis de sangre, sino porque parecía que el tiempo pasaba demasiado despacio. Ansiaba volver a ver a Bella, escuchar la suave melodía de su voz, ver ese adorable sonrojo en su piel, inhalar la dulce fragancia de su sangre. Tras habérmelo negado durante tanto tiempo, sabiendo que no tendría oportunidad de estar en su presencia de nuevo, algo se removió en mi interior. El almuerzo no estaba lo suficientemente cerca todavía. Me reí al pensar lo irónico que resultaba.

Una vez llegó, me senté en el lado opuesto de la cafetería donde normalmente nos situábamos mi familia y yo. Rosalie me fulminó con la mirada, pero podía escuchar la mente de Emmett mientras intentaba calmar su ira. Alice, aparentemente, parecía que había tenido éxito en convencer a Jasper, ya que no escuché ningún pensamiento detestable de su mente, sólo palabras de precaución. Tomé nota mentalmente de que Alice me había ayudado para darle las gracias, incluso aunque sus motivos puede que hubieran sido sospechosos.

Mis sentidos me alertaron de la presencia de Bella en el momento exacto que entró en la cafetería. Sus ojos se desviaron a mi mesa habitual, y vi una chispa de decepción en su cara una vez se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba allí. Me estaba buscando. Era gratificante saber que quería verme. Deseé que sus ojos me buscaran en el otro lado de la habitación, pero se giró ciegamente hacia Jessica pesarosa, dispuesta a sentarse.

Casi grité para que me mirara, pero sabía que eso llamaría más la atención no deseada. Ya que mis poderes mentales estaban lejos de funcionar en Bella, dirigí mi atención a Jessica y le mandé una orden silenciosa para que me viera. Lo hizo. Fue demasiado fácil.

_Edward Cullen nos está mirando… no… a Bella. ¡BELLA! _

_¿Y está solo¿Por qué no está con su familia? _

Los ojos de Bella encontraron los míos en un destello. Hermosos. No quería confundirla con mis deseos, así que moví el dedo índice hacia ella, sugiriéndole que viniera y se sentara conmigo. La sorpresa en su cara era intoxicante.

_Estará de coña. No se referirá a ti¿verdad? _

_¡Deberes de biología, ni hablar! Quiere algo. Oh, wow. _

Sus pasos fueron ligeros, y se acercó a la mesa parando detrás de la silla que estaba enfrente de mí. Su cara reflejaba tantas preguntas que hasta me dolió no ser capaz de escucharlas para poder, así, disminuir esa incomodidad presente. En vez de eso, le ofrecí sentarse.

"¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo?"

Para mi sorpresa, se sentó sin discutirme nada. Casi que estaba decepcionado, puesto que tenía muy buenos comentarios para rebatir cualquiera de las objeciones que hubiera podido tener. Así pues, tan sólo me miraba con una curiosidad total. Sus ojos en mi cara, sonreí.

"Esto es diferente," dijo ella tras una pausa.

"Bueno," suspiré, "Decidí que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo."

Era la verdad, a pesar de que me mirara de soslayo incrédula. "Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres."

"Cierto," y era algo bueno también. Si supiera algo, aunque fuera una idea remota, estaba seguro de que saldría corriendo al instante. Quizá debería de hacerlo. Huir de mí.

Desde una parte de mi mente escuchaba los pensamientos distantes de Mike y de Jessica.

_¿Por qué está ella con Cullen? _

_No lo sé tampoco. Estaría tan nerviosa. _

_No me gusta. No debería de estar con él. _

_Desearía que Mike me prestara ese tipo de atención a mí, y no a Bella. _

"Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado," la informé.

"Sobrevivirán." Casi se giró para mirarles, pero sus ojos continuaban fijados en los míos.

"Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte." A pesar de que quería que mi comentario sonara con mofa, Bella, dudosa, escuchó la verdad más allá de mis palabras y tragó saliva con violencia. "Pareces preocupada," me burlé.

"No," rechinó ella. "Sorprendida, en realidad. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?"

Todavía no me creía. "Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido."

"¿Rendido?" Repitió.

"Sí, he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser." Condenemos al destino.

"Me he vuelto a perder."

Oh, cómo me hacía sonreír. "Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ése es uno de los problemas."

"No te preocupes... No me entero de nada"

"Cuento con ello."

"Ya. En cristiano¿somos amigos ahora?" Había cierta incertidumbre en su voz, por lo que pude soñar pensando que había querido decir algo más que amigos. Pero entonces, probablemente estaba escuchando lo que quería oír, más que la verdad. Nunca lo sabría si no me era posible acceder a su mente.

"Amigos…" Dije en un breve susurro, pensando en la palabra en cuestión.

"O no," murmuró entrecortadamente.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi cara otra vez. Encontraba totalmente imposible resistir el deseo de sonreírle totalmente, a pesar de la indecisión de la conversación. "Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser un buen amigo para ti."

No me pasó desapercibido que se estremeciera ligeramente y palideciera. "Lo repites un montón."

"Sí, porque no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que me creas. Si eres lista, me evitarás." Pero sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Por mucho que lo intentara, fácilmente podía engatusarla para que volviera a mi vida. Era como un círculo vicioso del cual no había salida.

Aparentemente, había dicho de nuevo algo incorrecto, porque los ojos de Bella se estrecharon a la vez que habló, "Me parece que tú también te has formado tu propia opinión sobre mi mente preclara."

Sonreí a mi pesar, arrepentido.

"En ese caso hasta que yo sea lista... ¿Vamos a intentar ser amigos?" Me puso una cara deliciosa intentando entender los detalles de nuestra conversación.

"Eso parece casi exacto."

Sus ojos se desviaron a la botella de limonada que tenía en sus manos. Torció los labios y sabía, es que sabía, que estaba pensando sobre ello. No pude reprimirme más y se me escapó. "¿Qué piensas?"

"Intentaba averiguar qué eres."

Una vez más, me pilló desprevenido porque no era eso lo que creía que estaba pensando. "¿Y has tenido fortuna en tus pesquisas?" Esperaba que dijera que no y me quedé levemente aliviado cuando me confirmó su negativa. "¿Qué teorías barajas?"

La sangre se le acumuló en las mejillas, con lo que su piel adquirió un tinte rosado encantador. Presionó con sus dientes su labio inferior, delicioso, mohín… y casi revolucionó mi cabeza imaginarme lo que sería sentir sus labios entre mis dientes.

Me forcé a eliminar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

"¿No me lo quieres decir?" Supliqué.

Sacudió la cabeza negando, esparciendo su esencia a través del aire. "Resulta demasiado embarazoso."

"Eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes," me quejé.

"No concibo por qué ha de resultar frustrante, en absoluto," El duro sarcasmo de su voz regresó, además del ceño fruncido. "Sólo porque alguien rehúse revelar sus pensamientos, sobre todo después de haber efectuado unos cuantos comentarios crípticos especialmente ideados para mantenerme en vela toda la noche, pensando en su posible significado... Bueno¿por qué iba a resultar frustrante?"

Mi respiración se cortó con la sola mención de que no había podido dormir porque había estado pensando en mí.

"O mejor," continuó con valor sin reprimirse. Inhibiciones fuera. Liberó su rencor, "digamos que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un día y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras un paria, y jamás te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido. Eso tampoco debería resultar _demasiado _frustrante."

¿Estaba mal por encontrarla más atractiva cuando estaba enfadada? La manera en la que sus venas bombeaban su sangre era fascinante. "Tienes un poquito de genio¿verdad?" Observé.

"No me gusta aplicar un doble rasero."

Nuestros ojos se encontraron mientras intentaba averiguar sus verdaderos sentimientos por mí. Me concentré interiormente para alcanzar su mente, pero, de nuevo, nada. Vacío. La única mente que podía escuchar claramente venía de la mesa donde Bella se sentaba normalmente.

_La está molestando. Ella esta enfadada con él, se podría decir. Quizá debería de ir y decirle a Bella que se siente con nosotros. Me pregunto qué haría Cullen. _

¿Qué haría? Te desafío a que vengas a averiguarlo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Bella.

"Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión." Era motivo de risa que hasta pensara en una cosa así.

"No sé de quién me hablas, pero, de todos modos, estoy segura de que te equivocas." Su voz era fría, pero el calor se incrementó en su cuerpo.

"Yo, no. Te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las personas."

"Excepto yo, por supuesto."

"Sí, excepto tú." La tomé en cuenta durante un momento, preguntándome si sabía algo de la pelea en la que me había sumergido para tener una conversación coherente con ella. Quizá era por eso por lo que teníamos tendencia a discutir. No comprendía sus palabras tan bien como me gustaría. Me dejaba desconcertado. "Me pregunto por qué será."

Apartó los ojos de mí y bebió de su limonada. Por primera vez desde que se había sentado conmigo, me percaté de que no había traído nada de comida. "¿No tienes hambre?" Pregunté preocupado.

"No¿y tú?"

"No, no estoy hambriento." Oh¡la ironía de la pregunta! La presa preguntando al cazador si el blanco estaba listo para ser atrapado. Inmediatamente, me reprendí a mí mismo por referirme a ella de esa forma.

"¿Me puedes hacer un favor?" Dudó.

Iba a decir que sí, pero tenía que ser prudente. Aunque sabía que habría hecho cualquier cosa que me hubiera pedido, incluso aunque hubiera sido que me apartara de ella. "Eso depende de lo que quieras."

"Sólo me preguntaba si podrías ponerme sobre aviso la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme, por mi propio bien. Únicamente para estar preparada."

Acallé una risa y dije, "Suena justo."

"Gracias," replicó ella.

Pero había abierto la puerta y, simplemente, no podía resistirme a tomar la invitación. "En ese caso¿puedo pedir una respuesta a cambio?"

"Una."

"Cuéntame una teoría." Por la expresión de su cara –ojos abiertos como platos-, debería de haberla tomado por sorpresa debido a mi pregunta, pero tenía que saberlo.

"Esa no."

"No hiciste distinción alguna," apunté, "sólo prometiste una respuesta."

"Claro, y tú no has roto ninguna promesa." Intentaba distraerme de nuevo cambiando de tema. No funcionaría.

"Sólo una teoría... No me reiré."

"Sí lo harás."

Tenía razón; probablemente me reiría, puesto que, sinceramente, dudaba que hubiera llegado a la verdad. La miré, deseando con fervor que me lo dijera, pero como no respondía, recurrí a mostrarme suplicante. Me incliné más cerca de ella y murmuré un simple, "¿Por favor?"

Parpadeó pareciendo deslumbrada, o algo así. "Eh¿qué?"

El embrujo debía de haber funcionado en ese momento. Queriendo no confundirla, articulé mi petición lentamente, muy lentamente. "Cuéntame sólo una de tus pequeñas teorías, por favor."

"Pues... Eh... ¿Te mordió una araña radiactiva?" Tartamudeó. Su conclusión era inverosímil.

Tenía que admitir que era un comienzo, si bien no demasiado original. "Eso no es muy imaginativo."

Frunció el ceño. "Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo."

"Ni siquiera te has acercado." Gracias a Dios.

"¿Nada de arañas?"

"No."

"¿Ni un poquito de radiactividad?"

"No."

"Maldición." Estaba levemente decepcionada.

"Tampoco me afecta la kriptonita," terminé sin ser capaz de no meterme con ella ni siquiera una vez.

"Se suponía que no te ibas a reír¿recuerdas?"

Me obligué a mí mismo a mantener una expresión solemne, pero lo encontré totalmente innecesario cuando la escuché hablar.

"Con el tiempo, lo voy a averiguar."

Todo el humor desapareció con su advertencia. "Desearía que no lo intentaras."

"¿Por..?"

"¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe¿Y si fuera el chico malo?" Incluso aunque estaba siendo tan honesto como podía con ella, intenté sonreír.

"Oh, ya veo."

Podía ver su cabeza funcionar, y me entró miedo pensar que ella podía saber algo. "¿Sí?" Pregunté deseando con todas mis fuerzas poder saber qué estaba discurriendo en su adorable cabecita.

"¿Eres peligroso?" Me preguntó como si, de repente, se hubiera dado cuenta de que todos mis comentarios tenían cierta consistencia. Eso la había conducido hasta este momento. Forcé a mi cuerpo a permanecer quieto y no manifestar que estaba nervioso. Estaba nervioso por si había llegado a una conclusión no deseada.

"Pero no malo," resolvió ella, su voz no era más que un suspiro. "No, no creo que seas malo."

"Te equivocas." Quité el tapón de la botella y empecé a girarlo sobre la mesa para distraerme. Era malo. Era muy malo por estar con ella. Era malo que la deseara de la forma en la que la deseaba. Incluso hablar con ella se podría considerar como romper las reglas. Pero no podía tirarlo todo por la borda ahora. Tenía que protegerla. La había cuidado demasiado como para verla herida de cualquier forma. ¿Pero cómo podía protegerla de mí mismo?

De repente, dio un brinco. "Vamos a llegar tarde."

Casi olvidé que estábamos en el colegio; estaba tan distraído por su presencia… "Hoy no voy a ir a clase."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Es saludable hacer novillos de vez en cuando." Y sólo el Demonio sabía lo que te haría si estuviera tan cerca de tu sangre.

"Bueno, yo sí voy." Dijo, pero no se la veía muy ilusionada.

"En ese caso, te veré luego," prometí haciéndole ver que deseaba seguir mantiendo el contacto. Incluso ir a más.

Estuvo quieta, esperando algo o, simplemente, mirándome. Me volvía loco ser incapaz de conocer sus pensamientos. No se movió hasta que el sonido de la campana la sobresaltó, sacándola de sus no identificados pensamientos y se fue corriendo de la sala.


	9. Chapter 9

He terminado de traducirlo hace poco, y estoy que me muero del sueño -por mucho que me gusten los idiomas, esto es un trabajo y ahora estamos de vacaciones-, si hay algún error, por favor, pido perdón.

Siento también haber mareado tanto la perdiz con el cambio de capítulos, pero tenía que arreglar ciertas cosas. Dicho esto, sigamos con la historia. Ojalá siga gustándoos.

* * *

_N/A: Esto va a ser largo, pero ya estáis acostumbrados a ello. Primero de todo, gracias por los reviews y por todo el revuelo en torno al Lexicon. ¡Espero que os guste a todos!_

_Segundo, este capítulo es enorme, más que nada porque no sabía por donde cortarlo. Es TODO de Twilight, así que no me insultéis por robarlo del libro, que tengo permiso._

_Ya que lo vais a ver cuando salga en el Lexicon, he hablado con Stephenie por teléfono¡y es encantadora¡La adoro! Hablamos poco más de una hora, y NADA sobre Twilight. ¿Os lo podéis imaginar? Finalmente, llegamos a eso, pero la mayoría del tiempo me tomaba el pelo como fangirl que syo con comentarios como, "Bueno, cuando leas New Moon, sabrás la respuesta a eso." ¡Agh¿Puedo tirarme de los pelos ahora?_

_Así que sí, tengo su total permiso para hacer esto. Estoy asombrada, para ser sincera. Fue tan amable que hasta me mandó diálogos y algunas cosas sobre las escenas para que no tuviera que escribirlas yo. ¿Es o no es dulce? Si algún día la conozco, y parece ser que será en Noviembre, estoy segura de que le daré un gran "Gracias" como regalo._

_Muchas gracias a Red Devil y a Imogen por ser mis correctores._

_Oh, y tu información del día es…_

_¿Por qué no vas y la buscas tú mismo? Esta en www . twilightlexicon . com_

_¡Pero aún así lee y deja un review!_

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

Adoraba mi Volvo. Era una preciosidad. Normalmente, lo utilizaba como un lugar para evadirme del mundo. Solitario, en el interior de un coche cerrado con llave, podía estirarme con tranquilidad y sentirme casi normal con ningúna voz en el interior de mi cabeza, así como tampoco sentirme sediento ni nada por el estilo en mis sentidos. En situaciones como esta, era a mitad del día escolar cuando podía ahuyentarme con toda la seguridad de volver a tiempo a mi siguiente clase aburrida y sin sentido. Me sentaba en mi coche con los ojos cerrados y escuchando música, sin ninguna clase de distracción. Tras haber vivido ocho décadas con una cháchara constante en mi cabeza, era un alivio ser capaz de desconectar.

Sin embargo, no encontré el consuelo que buscaba en los tranquilos confines de mi coche. Mi mente permanecía vagando en la conversación que había tenido con Bella. En lo profundos que eran sus ojos cuando miraba en ellos sin evitar desviar la mirada, lo bella que era su tez y sobre todo cuando se sonrojaba con mi mirada, cómo se aceleraba su pulso en ocasiones inusuales… Me desconcertaba hasta límites insospechados lo rápido que me podía distraer y cambiar de tema. Nunca sabía qué decir, y era un experto en decir siempre lo correcto. Era un experto en decir aquello que la gente quería o necesitaba oír. Después de todo, era parte de mi don.

Con Bella, no obstante, siempre parecía que pronunciaba lo que no tocaba. Cuando pensaba que estaba siendo educado, ella interpretaba mis palabras como si la estuviera atacando. Si pensaba que estaba siendo elogioso, ella lo tomaba como si la estuviera criticando. Estaba empezando a pensar que nunca sería capaz de ganar. Aún así, quizá eso era lo que importaba –que no iba a ganarla nunca. Era peligroso para ella –más peligroso que una furgoneta resbalándose por el hielo- más peligroso que aquello que había visto Alice en aquel oscuro y escalofriante callejón. Nadie podía herirla como yo –y tampoco nadie podía quererla tanto como yo.

Era una total e irrebatible paradoja.

Coloqué los brazos detrás de mi cabeza, y me masajeé los músculos de mi espalda y hombros intentando relajarme. No estaba cansado, pero podía sentir el estrés marcado en mi cuerpo. Las suaves melodías de Debussy me rodeaban mientras intentaba relajarme y ser paciente para que terminaran las clases. La música clásica siempre me calmaba –un claro ejemplo de cómo la música relajaba a las bestias salvajes.

Pero mi mente no cooperaba con el ambiente que intentaba crear. Estaba demasiado preocupado y concentrado en Bella para relajarme totalmente. Quería verla otra vez, pero dudaba si me debería acercar a ella nada más hacer la prueba de sangre. Un pequeño rasgón en su dedo no era nada y lo era todo. Sería más fácil oler su esencia en una herida abierta, sin importar cómo de pequeña fuera, lo cual estaba seguro que me sería irresistible. Incluso la idea de su sangre coagulando en una gasa mandaron mis pensamientos a un lugar que no deberían ir.

Si la sangre probaría no ser un problema, todavía la tendría que convencer que quería tener cierta amistad con ella. Amigo. Me hacía reír que definiera nuestra relación con una palabra tan vulgar como "amigo". Podría ser mucho más si fuera capaz de mantener bajo control al monstruo en mi interior. Me cortaba la respiración ver las posibilidades.

Abrí los ojos y me rendí, concentré mi mente para encontrar la de Bella, o el vacío que tendría que sentir. En contra de todo pronóstico, alcancé la estúpida mente de Mike pensando en Bella, por supuesto. Estaba casi tan obsesionado como yo. Casi. Para mi total sorpresa, le vi salir del edificio antes de haberle oído, y Bella iba con él.

_Realmente tiene mal aspecto. Es perfecto para ofrecerle consuelo._

_Oh, no quiere que la toque, supongo. No he visto nunca a nadie reaccionar así ante la sangre._

Al segundo siguiente ya había salido de mi coche. Bella estaba en el suelo, pálida y exánime. Mi respiración se cortó en un repentino e indescriptible temor. ¿Qué narices le había hecho el estúpido de Mike?

_Se va a ensuciar de estar en el suelo. Y tío, mira el color de su piel. Nunca he visto a nadie con ese color._

"Wow, Bella, estás verde," le escuché decir mientras me acercaba a ellos con cuidado para no ir demasiado rápido. No quería que sospecharan.

"¿Bella?" Dije. Instantáneamente escuché a Mike gruñir en su interior. Le ignoré. No tenía tiempo para tratar con su aversión hacia mí, mi única preocupación era Bella. "¿Qué pasa¿Está herida?"

No olía la sangre, gracias a Dios, pero su piel estaba demasiado lívida y su pulso también era demasiado acelerado para mi gusto. Mike tenía razón, parecía verde. Sólo los muertos tenían ese color –un hecho que conocía muy bien.

"Creo que se ha desmayado," dijo Mike intranquilo. "No sé qué ha pasado. Ni siquiera se pinchó el dedo."

"Bella," la tranquilicé yo dejándome caer a su lado. Mantuve la voz lo más suave que pude. "¿Me oyes?"

"No," se quejó ella. "Lárgate."

Estaba mintiendo.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el frío y húmedo cemento del pavimento, lo cual encontré cómico porque ella odiaba tanto el frío como lo húmedo.

"La estaba llevando a la enfermería, pero me ha pedido que parase." Su tono y su cuerpo me advertían de que no era bienvenido, pero no me importaba para nada.

"Yo la llevaré," insistí preparando el terreno, por lo que me acerqué más hacia ellos. "Puedes volver a clase." Más que una sugerencia, era una orden.

_¡Y una mierda lo haré! No te dejaré con ella. _"No, se supone que tengo que hacerlo yo."

No tenía tiempo para discutir con el chico, puesto que sólo haría mala sangre y, considerando mi anterior estado de ánimo, no quería ni imaginarme lo que le haría si me permitía enfadarme. Además, cuanto más tiempo estuviéramos discutiendo quién debería llevar a Bella, peor se pondría. Sabía que era más importante ayudarla que dejarle claro a Mike que ella no estaba interesada en él.

Ella no podría estar interesada en él. No lo toleraría.

La cogí de forma delicada para no herir su frágil cuerpo, y evité cuidadosamente cualquier contacto con la piel que tenía expuesta. La separé del suelo y la sujeté entre mis brazos. Noté una sensación de calidez, pero no tanta como la que debería haber. No me gustó. Ella había estado caliente la última vez que me había permitido tocarla, y ahora, estaba fría al tacto. Sus ojos se abrieron de pura incredulidad.

"¡Bájame!" Podía oler la bilis en su respiración confirmándome lo enferma que estaba.

"¡Hey!" Protestó Mike a mis espaldas. _¡Tú, estúpido¿Cómo te atreves? Maldito Cullen, no le soporto._

La opinión de Mike hacia mi persona me importaba lo más mínimo, puesto que el sentimiento era mutuo. Me concentré, en vez de en él, en la delicada criatura que tenía en mis brazos. "Pareces horrible," afirmé ofreciéndole una sonrisa para que no se sintiera tan incómoda. Estaba tensa entre mis brazos y hasta podía escuchar en su mente que tenía miedo de que la dejara caer.

Ni de suerte.

"Déjame en la acera," me pidió, pero no podía. Podría desmayarse de nuevo y golpearse la cabeza. Ya había evitado una conmoción cerebral antes –no iba a permitir que se arriesgara otra vez.

"¿Así que te desmayas si ves sangre?" pregunté conociendo ya la respuesta, pero disfruté la ironía del asunto. Yo la ansiaba, ella la detestaba. Perfecto.

Pero ella no contestó. Solamente cerró los ojos y frunció los labios por cualquiera que fuera el dolor que estuviera sintiendo.

"Y ni siquiera con tu propia sangre," concluí, ya que ni se había pinchado a sí misma. Tan sólo podía hacer conjeturas de lo que pensaría de mí si supiera la verdad. Su animadversión hacia la sangre estaba predestinado para que me odiara si conociera mi auténtica naturaleza.

Entré en el edificio y me dirigí hacia la oficina, pillando desprevenida a la señora Cope.

"Oh, Dios," dijo la señora Cope cuando vio a Bella.

"Se desmayó en biología," expliqué mientras andaba hacia el interior de la enfermería. La señorita Mabel estaba enfrascada en una de sus románticas novelas nuevamente.

_Sus manos se colocaron vagamente contra mis caderas antes de chocar su cuerpo contra el mío y…_

_Oh, oh. ¡Un estudiante! Maldita sea. Justo cuando se ponía interesante._

Dejé cuidadosamente a Bella en la camilla y me coloqué apoyado contra la pared, justo al lado opuesto de la habitación. La enfermera probablemente le haría un chequeo y no quería exponerme a oler su esencia o captar un suspiro de preocupación de su boca.

"Sólo está un poco mareada," le dije a la señorita Hammond quien todavía pensaba en cómo continuaría su novela barata. "En biología están haciendo la prueba del grupo sanguíneo."

Asintió con entendimiento. "Siempre pasa."

Que Bella hubiera sido de las pocas personas que se habían desmayado en la habitación ya probaba que, naturalmente, era muy especial.

"Quédate tendida un minuto aquí, cariño, se te pasará."

"Lo sé," gimió Bella. Fue un consuelo ver cómo retornaba el color a su cara.

"¿Te pasa a menudo?" Preguntó la enfermera.

"A veces."

Supuse que le pasaba cualquiera vez que estaba cerca de la sangre. ¿Podía el destino haber escogido alguna situación más compleja para colocarme en medio? Tras años y años de estar solo, me termino enamorando de la única humana cuya mente no puedo leer, cuya sangre ansío más que otra cosa y que se desmaya con tan sólo ver el menor resquicio de sangre.

"Puedes volver ya a clase," me informó la enfermera.

"Se supone que tengo que estar con ella." Dije con un tono de voz autoritario que los humanos raramente solían desafiar. Claro estaba, obtuve óptimos resultados.

"Te traeré un poco de hielo para la frente, cariño." Se fue apresuradamente de la habitación, dejándonos solos. Aproveché la oportunidad para examinar los rasgos de Bella, comprobé su pulso e inhalé su esencia para ver si ya se hallaba mejor.

"Tenías razon," musitaron sus agrietados labios.

"Suelo tenerla¿pero en qué caso en particular?" Estaba ansioso por su respuesta.

"_Hacer novillos_ es saludable." Tomó varias bocanadas de aire para serenarse a sí misma. Me alegré de que me hubiera situado alejado de ella.

La miré en silencio durante un momento antes de admitir cómo de asustado había estado hacía un momento. "Me asustaste hace un minuto. Creía que Newton llevaba tu cadáver para enterrarlo entre los árboles."

"Ja, ja," se mofó ella con los ojos aún cerrados.

"Honestamente, he visto cadáveres con mejor color." Era la verdad. "Me preocupaba tener que vengar tu asesinato." Algo que seguramente hubiera hecho, asesinar a Newton por haberla asesinado y darle la espalda a mi educación.

"Pobre Mike. Se habrá enfadado."

No tenía ni idea. "Me odia," confirmé sin remordimiento.

"No puedes saberlo," terció ella.

Sí, sí podía. "Vi su cara, te lo digo."

Se frotó el estómago con la mano y me pregunté si se iba a poner enferma. "¿Cómo me viste? Creí que te habías ido."

"Estaba en mi coche, escuchando un CD." Omití la parte en la que estaba obsesionado con ella y nada hubiera sido capaz de distraerme de ella.

La señorita Hammon regresó con el hielo para la cabeza de Bella. Lo colocó a lo largo de su frente mientras decía, "Aquí tienes, cielo. Pareces en mejor estado."

"Creo que estoy bien," murmuró Bella sentándose lentamente. Me coloqué en guardia instantáneamente por si la tenía que sujetar en caso de que se cayera. Antes de que la enfermera tuviera oportunidad de volver a tumbar a Bella, la puerta se abrió y la señora Cope anunció la llegada de otro paciente.

"Tenemos otro," advirtió ella.

Bella, siempre más predispuesta a ayudar a los demás que a sí misma, se levantó para dejar libre la camilla para el siguiente inválido diciendo, "Aquí, no lo necesito." Extendió el hielo hacia la enfermera.

Entonces es cuando lo olí. Sangre. Sangre fresca. No tan potente como la de Bella, pero estaba abierta y demasiado cerca de mí para sentirme cómodo. Mike Newton, quién claramente estaba jugando a ser el héroe hoy, apareció ayudando a otro chico de la clase de biología. Ambos estaban sangrando de los diminutos cortes que tenían en sus dedos índice.

"Oh, no." Si Bella veía la sangre, probablemente se pondría enferma. "Vamos a la oficina, Bella."

Parpadeó con esos amplios y marrones ojos en confusión.

"Confía en mí, vamos."

Hizo exactamente lo que le dije y abandonamos la habitación sin ninguna explicación más. No era típico de ella que hiciera lo que le dijera, puesto que le gustaba discutir conmigo, así que que me obedeciera de forma tan sumisa fue verdaderamente un shock.

"Me has hecho caso."

"Olí la sangre," dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Eso era imposible. "La gente no puede oler la sangre."

"Yo sí puedo," me rebatió. "Eso es lo que me pone enferma. Huele a óxido… y a sal."

Estaba totalmente patidifuso. Jamás había escuchado en todos mis años que un humano podía oler la sangre. Probarla sí, los humanos a menudo saboreaban la sangre –su propia sangre. Había visto muchos humanos chupándose su sangre cuando se cortaban con un papel accidentalmente. Pero olerla… por lo que a mí respectaba, la sangre no era suficientemente fragante como para que un mortal, al menos, pudiera olerla –especialmente en esa dosis tan pequeña.

"¿Qué?" me preguntó mirándome a la cara. Estaba impresionado.

"No es nada." Pero lo era todo.

Pero fuimos interrumpidos en ese preciso momento por la molesta presencia de Mike Newton. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos un segundo, y escuché su mente tan clara como el cristal. Si pudiera escuchar la de Bella tan fácilmente…

_De verdad te crees que vas a ganar¿eh Cullen¿Por qué no te estampas con alguna roca y te arrastras por el suelo?_

Si hubiera dicho estas palabras en voz alta –y yo no me hubiera creído lo suficientemente disciplinado para resistirme-, le hubiera matado. Me había aguantado las ganas de matar a Bella todas estas semanas, por tanto, podía resistir matar a Mike Newton.

Los ojos del chico estaban fijos en Bella. "Pareces mejor."

"Ocúpate de tus asuntos," ordenó ella.

"Ya no sangras." _De verdad que le da asco. Huh, no era porque Cullen no estaba aquí. _"¿Vas a volver a clase?"

Le miró boquiabierta. "¿Bromeas? Tendría que dar media vuelta y volver aquí."

"Sí, supongo… ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana¿A la playa?" Sus ojos relucieron mirando a los míos. _Sí, Cullen, ella va a salir conmigo. ¡Toma eso!_

"Te dije que iría." Obviamente no conocía las verdaderas intenciones ocultas de Mike.

"Nos reuniremos en la tienda de mi padre, a las diez." _Y tú no estás invitado, Cullen. Antes me dejo matar que ir contigo._

Estuve tentando de decirle que sólo pasaría tiempo con él voluntariamente si estaba muerto, pero, desde luego, me mordí la lengua.

"Allí estaré," confirmó ella.

"Te veré en gimnasia, pues." Dudó él en la puerta, sin querer marcharse. _No puedo esperar a que se aleje de Cullen. Tío, odio a ese chaval._

El sentimiento era recíproco, sabiéndolo, sólo incitaría al chico a ir a más. Me coloqué disimuladamente al lado de Bella. Esperaba estar ahí con ella desde ahora, así que Newton tendría que acostumbrarse.

"Nos vemos," dijo Bella. Mike se fue de la habitación.

Sonreí en mi fuero interno, cobardemente animándome de que había ganado el partido. Newton podía creerse lo que quisiera, per Bella no estaba interesada en él. Lo sabía sin tener el lujo de poder leerle la mente.

Entonces rugió la palabra, "Gimnasia," reclamando mi atención hacia ella.

"Puedo ocuparme de eso. Siéntate e intenta parecer lívida." Si Bella no quería ir a clase de gimnasia, entonces Bella no iría a clase de gimnasia. No la podía culpar. Odiaba gimnasia tanto como ella. Era tan pesado y tan aburrido tener que fingir que no podía superar a ningún estudiante del colegio…

Bella se sentó y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Necesitaría frío, y deseaba que descansara en mí. Ciertamente, sería la primera vez que mi fría piel sería bienvenida en busca de consuelo. Pero eso significaría estar cerca de ella –demasiado cerca. Dejar que tocara mi piel… Sería glorioso y temerario a la vez.

Pasé por alto el pensamiento y me incliné contra la ventanilla. "¿Señora Cope?"

"¿Sí?" Los ojos de la mujer se entornaron fijos en los míos, y sabía que la tenía. Algunos humanos no se podían resistir a nuestros inmortales ojos, y Shelly Cope era un ejemplo perfecto. Nos encontraba a todos guapísimos, y yo era su favorito. Todos nosotros la habíamos usado para conseguir algo –ser excusados de alguna clase que no queríamos o no podíamos asistir. Esto sería fácil. Así que dije con la cabeza inclinada y con voz aterciopelada, "La siguiente clase de Bella es gimnasia y no se siente bien como para ir. En realidad, estaba pensando que debería llevarla a casa ahora. ¿Podrías disculparla?"

"¿Necesitas que te dispense a ti también, Edward?" Se sonrojó. _Los estudiantes no deberían de ser tan guapos._

Sonreí. "No, tengo clase con la señora Goff, no le importará."

"De acuerdo, no te preocupes de nada. Que te mejores, Bella." _Con Edward Cullen cuidándote, estoy segura de que estarás bien en poco tiempo._

Me volví para enfrentar a Bella. "¿Puedes andar o quieres que te lleve otra vez?" Dije con altivez, Bella lo rechazó con presteza.

"Andaré."

Lenta y tentadoramente, se puso de pie, probando sus piernas. Estaba preparado para cogerla, pero parecía estable. Le abrí educadamente la puerta, como un caballero le haría a una dama, y la seguí mientras se adentraba a la fría niebla de la tarde.

"Gracias," dijo suavemente. "Hasta ha valido la pena ponerse enferma para saltarse gimnasia."

"Cuando quieras." El viendo impactó contra mis fosas nasales y me llenó de su esencia.

"¿Así que vas a ir? Este sábado, quiero decir." Su pregunta, como era habitual, me pilló desprevenido. No sabía cómo responder, y entonces me di cuenta de que estaría dejando Forks. Y Alice la había visto en peligro.

"¿Dónde iréis exactamente?"

"A la Push, al puerto."

Eso era una complicación imprevisible. Sí, otra en la lista que iba en aumento. Incluso si quisiera ir, tenía prohibido ir allí. Los Quileutes habían mantenido el trato durante años, no iba a ser el que lo rompiera. Aún así, todavía no podía pensar en callejos oscuros y escalofriantes cerca de la playa. Le sonreí, agradecido de no tener que hablarle sobre ello. "No me han invitado."

Suspiró y, nuevamente, capturé su esencia. Su respiración era suave de nuevo, como debía ser. "Te acabo de invitar." Afirmó ella.

Me puso muy contento saber que ella quería que fuera, pero tenía que rechazarla. Había hecho ese acuerdo con los Quileutes estando presente. Claro, opté por explicarle mis ausencias en un estilo mucho más adolescente.

"No avasallemos más entre los dos al pobre Mike esta semana, no sea que se vaya a romper." No sabía quien se rompería antes, si Mike o yo pero, todavía, no quería probarlo.

"El blandengue de Mike," dijo con befa, dirigiéndose hacia su monovolumen.

La cogí por la chaqueta, a sus espaldas, y la sujeté. No podría estar diciendo en serio lo de conducir, era peligroso. "¿Dónde te crees que vas?"

Su cara se contrajo en una expresión confusa, la cual conocía demasiado bien. "Me voy a casa."

"¿No me has oído? Te prometí llevarte sana y salva a casa. ¿Crees que te voy a dejar conducir en tu condición?" Tendría un accidente y se mataría. Todo lo que me había esforzado para mantenerla viva… No iba a dejar que se pusiera en peligro ella sola.

"¿Mi condición¿Qué pasa con mi coche?" masculló ella.

"Le diré a Alice que te lo lleve a casa después de las clases." La empujé hacia mi coche, mostrándome perseverante para que no condujera ella el suyo.

"¡Déjame!" Protestó, pero la ignoré. La sujetaba fuertemente de su chaqueta hasta que alcanzamos mi Volvo. Debía de haberla agarrado con mayor fuerza de la que pensaba, ya que tropezó con el coche cuando la solté.

"¡Eres tan _insistente_!" Se quejó.

"Está abierto," repliqué antes de introducirme en el coche. No quería darle ninguna oportunidad de que saliera corriendo.

Pero, típico de Bella, no iba a hacerme caso hasta que no hubiera peleado contra mí primero. "¡Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir hacia mi casa!"

Se quedó de pie siendo golpeada por la lluvia, quedándose ridículamente mojada en el proceso. Era dulce, de verdad, que pensara que me podía retar. Bajé el asiento del copiloto y le dije que entrara.

Estaba quieta y podía imaginarme el plan que se estaría formulando en su cabeza. Sacudí la mía al ver su fuerza de voluntad. "Te arrastraría de vuelta hacia aquí," la advertí.

Se enfadó pero levantó el mentón como si me desafiera, abrió la puerta y entró. Me lo estaba mojando todo, su pelo casi se confundía con su cara pero, con todo eso, la encontraba hermosa. El color en sus mejillas y oír su corazón latir normalmente.

"Esto es completamente innecesario."

Tenía que darle crédito; había aguantado. No muchos humanos habían sido capaces de resistir a nosotros como ella lo había hecho. Ello sólo me fascinaba todavía más.

Giré la llave y encendí la radio. Quise asegurarme de que tenía puesta la calefacción, puesto que la necesitaba para que Bella entrara en calor y evitar que se resfriara. Salí del aparcamiento con mis ojos entrecerrados y con los sentidos controlados. Tener su esencia en mi coche, un recinto cerrado, había sido una mala decisión, por eso tenía que mantenerme tranquilo.

Su cuerpo estaba rígido, e intentaba no afectarse por mi presencia. Sabía que teníamos una fragancia que los humanos encontraban atrayente, pero nunca le había dado demasiadas vueltas si ello afectaba a alguien que me importaba. Bella, claramente, estaba intentando ignorarme, aunque con dificultades.

"¿Claro de Luna?" dijo repentinamente rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Conoces a Debussy?" Pocos estudiantes en estos días ponían atención a la música clásica.

"No mucho," admitió. "Mi madre pone un montón de música clásica cuando estoy en casa –sólo conozco mis favoritos."

"Es uno de mis favoritos, también." Era agradable tener algo en común con ella, considerando las vastas diferencias entre nosotros.

Mi mente empezó a divagar entre los pensamientos que tenía sobre su madre. Por las breves conversaciones que había tenido con Bella, sabía que ella y su madre eran buenas amigas, lo que no se podía decir de muchos jóvenes que iban al colegio en estos días. Seguramente echaría de menos a su madre, y viceversa. Si bien yo no recordaba a mis padres biológicos como debería, todavía les echaba de menos. Más que eso, los pocos años que me había mantenido separado de Carlisle, me había sentido más solo que nunca. Así que sabía lo que era estar alejado de aquellos a los que apreciabas.

"¿Cómo es tu madre?" Supe que no había esperado esa pregunta por la extraña expresión de su rostro.

"Se parece mucho a mí, pero es más guapa. Tengo mucho Charlie en mí." Interesante que hubiera elegido empezar con una descripción física. Nunca había pensado que Bella era vanidosa, era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella. Ya tenía suficiente soberbia viviendo con Rosalie. "Es más sociable y atrevida que yo. También es irresponsable y un poco excéntrica, y una cocinera impredecible. Es mi mejor amiga."

El ceño que se formó en su cara me confirmó que echaba a su madre profundamente.

Giré una esquina y me planté en su casa. Ella parecía totalmente descolocada cuando se dio cuenta de que habíamos llegado. La miré y reflexioné la complejidad de su existencia. Era exageradamente joven, un hecho que me tenía que recordar cuando mis pensamientos se dirigían hacia terreno prohibido. Me sentía atraído hacia ella, eso era cierto, y sentía que ella también le atraía yo. Pero me estaba tomando el pelo a mí mismo haciéndome creer que alguien tan joven y guapa como Bella caería por un monstruo como yo.

"¿Cuántos años tienes, Bella?" Pregunté finalmente incapaz de mantener la pregunta para mí mismo.

"Diecisiete." Dijo como si fuera obvio. Lo era.

"No los aparentas."

Se rió de algún chiste privado, con lo que me molestó por no poder leerle el pensamiento.

"¿Qué?" Me vi forzado a preguntarle.

"Mi madre siempre dice que nací con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me vuelvo más madura." Se rió otra vez, y el sonido fue como música para mis oídos. "Bueno, alguien tiene que ser el adulot." Sus ojos se cerraron como si fueran persianas. "Tampoco tú te pareces mucho a un adolescente de instituto."

Era mucho más observadora de lo que había pensado. "¿Por qué se casó tu madre con Phil?" Pregunté para que el tema no se desviara hacia mi edad.

Pareció aturdida durante un momento, a pesar de que no supiera el porqué. "Mi madre tiene... un espíritu muy joven para su edad. Creo que Phil hace que se sienta aún más joven. En cualquier caso, ella está loca por él."

No estaba convencido de que pensara que Phil era un buen partido para su madre. "¿Tú lo apruebas?"

"¿Importa?" Preguntó. "Quiero que sea feliz… y él es lo que quiere."

Me dejó impactado por la madurez de la respuesta. "Eso es muy generoso por tu parte. Me pregunto…" Y entonces mi mente viajó a un lugar prohibido, pensando en cómo respondería su madre si supiera que yo… Si Bella me viera como algo más que un amigo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tendría ella esa misma cortesía contigo, sin importarle tu elección?" Sus ojos se ensancharon y pude ver mi cara reflejada en ese oscuro color. No debería haber dicho eso, ya que lo dejaba abierto a muchas posibilidades de decepción. ¿Qué pasaba si su elección no era yo? No tendría que serlo, pero lo quería desesperadamente.

"Eso creo," tartamudeó ella. "Pero ella es la madre, después de todo. Es un poco diferente."

"Nadie que asuste demasiado, pues," dije. Me sonrió.

La cara de Bella era incluso más bonita cuando sonreía. Me prometí a mí mismo hacerla sonreír cada día de su vida. "¿Qué quieres decir con que asuste demasiado¿Muchos piercings en la cara y caros tatuajes?"

"Es una definición, supongo." Pero muy relativa al mismo tiempo.

"¿Cuál es la tuya?"

Le respondí en mi cabeza. ¿Qué tal un vampiro sediento de sangre que te puede drenar hasta secarte completamente sacarte el corazón de un golpe contundente?

"¿Crees que _puedo_ asustar?" me atreví a preguntar con un atisbo de sonrisa. Mantuve la mandíbula cerrada, sin querer atraer su atención hacia mi ya húmeda boca con solo pensar que iba a beber de ella.

Se pensó la pregunta, dándose tiempo para responder. "Hmmm… creo que podrías serlo si quisieras." Sabía que tenía más que decir pero que me estaba editando la respuesta. Ciertamente, lo había hecho.

"¿Te doy miedo ahora?" Era una pregunta seria, nada de tomarle el pelo.

Contestó sin vacilar. "No."

Sonreí ante su temeridad. Si alguien debería de asustarse, tendría que ser ella. Quería tanto de ella –más que amistad o compañía. No importaba cuánto la amara, siempre querría su sangre.

"Bueno¿vas a contarme algo de tu familia?" Preguntó inocentemente. "Seguro que será una historia mucho más interesante que la mía."

Dado el hilo de la conversación, lo más lógico era que ella me preguntara lo mismo, pero inmediatamente me puse a la defensiva, puesto que estaba preocupado de que sus dotes de observación me delataran y descubriera lo que yo tanto escondía. Titubeé cuando dije, "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Los Cullen te adoptaron?"

Esa era fácil. "Sí."

"¿Qué les paso a tus padres?"

Se estaba refiriendo a mis padres biológicos. De nuevo, fácil de responder sin poner demasiado interés. "Murieron hace muchos años."

"Lo siento." Sonó sincera.

Me dio la vena sensiblera y quise dejarle claro que la pérdida de mi familia biológica no me dañaba más. "Les recuerdo vagamente. Carlisle y Esme han sido mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Y les quieres," afirmó claramente.

Me hizo sonreír. "Sí, no puedo imaginar dos seres mejores que ellos."

"Tienes mucha suerte."

"Sé que la tengo."

"¿Y tu hermano y tu hermana?"

Ahora nos estábamos adentrando en terreno peligroso. Con cada adición que hacíamos a la familia conforme iban pasando los años, las explicaciones se hacían más y más complejas. No era algo que pudiéramos recitar tan fácilmente. Utilicé la excusa de la hora para excusarme y poder escapar de su curiosidad. "Mi hermano y hermana, así como Jasper y Rosalie, se van a disgustar bastante si ven que tienen que esperarme bajo la lluvia."

"Oh, lo siento. Supongo que te tienes que ir." No hizo ningún movimiento para salir del coche.

Necesitaba más persuasión. "Y tú probablemente quieres recuperar el coche antes de que el jefe de policía Swan vuelva a casa para no tener que contarle el incidente de biología."

Suspiró fuertemente, su respiración dulce y femenina. "Supongo que ya lo sabrá. No hay secretos en Forks."

Ahora era gracioso. Puede que fuera más observadora de lo que había pensado, pero no tenía ni idea de los secretos que todavía no sabía, ocultos. Se lo contaría… si tenía el coraje suficiente como para hacerlo. Por ahora, disfrutaría la cercanía con respecto a ella para saborear la calidez de su cuerpo todo lo que ella me permitiera.

Pero no había tiempo para eso ahora. Le había dicho la verdad cuando le había contado que mis hermanos se enfadarían si tuvieran que correr bajo la lluvia. "Diviértete en la playa… Que tengáis buen tiempo para tomar el sol."

Algo cruzó a través de su expresiva cara. ¿Qué había sido¿Decepción? "¿Te veré mañana?"

Me echaría de menos. El pensamiento derritió mi congelado corazón. "No, Emmett y yo vamos a adelantar el fin de semana."

"¿Qué vais a hacer?"

Pensé –_Voy a intentar saciar mi sed para poder arreglármelas en tu presencia sin querer beber hasta la última gota de tu sangre_-. "Vamos de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier."

"Oh, bueno, divertíos." Intentó sonar sincera, pero, nuevamente, la decepción era obvia.

Quería decirle que yo también la echaría de menos. Que con solo pensar que no la vería, ni que estaría cerca de ella, me frustraba y me preocupaba hasta límites insospechados. Quería decir que regresaría lo más rápido que pudiera, y que no estaría sola de nuevo, pero no podía –podría asustarla. En vez de eso, le hice una petición intentando sonar cauteloso. "¿Harás algo por mí este fin de semana?"

Asintió, sus ojos escrutaron los míos intentando penetrar en mi interior.

"No te ofendas, pero pareces ser una de esas personas que atraen los accidentes como un imán. Así que..., intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te atropellen, ni nada por el estilo... ¿De acuerdo?" Le dediqué una sonrisa.

Mis palabras la molestaron y me miró fríamente. "Veré qué puedo hacer."

Como si se hubiera quedado aturdida por toda la conversación que habíamos tenido, salió apresuradamente del coche, estampando la puerta a sus espaldas. De cualquier modo, se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa y casi se resbaló mientras intentaba llegar. Incluso su torpeza tenía encanto.

Afortunadamente, la memoria de su belleza me valdría para sostenerme mientras nos mantuviéramos separados.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

Competición, además de Rosalie, era una de las cosas que le gustaban a Emmett. Le volvía loco, como si no pudiera soportar no competir. Ser un vampiro complicaba las cosas, pues podía fácilmente ganar a cualquier humano que le retara. Los únicos seres que podían desafiarle y ser dignos rivales de Emmett, eran otros vampiros. Por si fuera poco, estaba constantemente probándose a sí mismo –ser mejor en cualquier reto que se proponiera, y hoy no era una excepción.

Le miré por tercera vez mientras cruzábamos el bosque, camino a la colina donde encontraríamos alguna presa para él, y volveríamos después con una mueca triunfante. Ciertamente, él había sido muy rápido, pues sólo se había salpicado un poco de sangre en la camiseta. Sacudí la cabeza decepcionado.

"¿Fui rápido?" Me preguntó dejándose caer a mi lado.

"No te cronometré," respondí vagamente desde mi posición, sentado en el suelo.

"Me dijiste que lo harías," se quejó.

"Lo hice, la primera vez que salimos."

"¿Y qué pasa con las otras dos?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Quizá fuiste más rápido, no lo sé."

"Que no lo sab… Ugh, ¡Edward, no me tomes el pelo!"

Le fulminé con la mirada.

"No voy a ir de caza contigo nunca más si vas a estar deprimido y enfermo de amor."

Me levanté rápidamente. "No estoy deprimido, ni tampoco enfermo de amor."

"Lo que tú digas." Pero su mente empezó a quejarse acentuando todavía más mi comportamiento frustrado durante las veinticuatro horas restantes.

_¿Toda esta mierda por culpa de una chica normal y corriente? No lo pillo. Pero oye, si la quiere supongo que tenemos que soportarlo. Tendría que estar feliz de que no la matásemos. Aunque eso sería una solución muy fácil._

"¿Te has dado cuenta de que eres el único ser al que puedo leerle la mente en un radio de cuatro millas?"

"¿Y qué?"

"Que pares, por favor."

"No puedo parar de pensar."

"Puedes parar de pensar sobre el tema."

"Pero es que me intriga."

"No me importa. Piensa en otra cosa."

Su mente estaba en blanco completamente hasta que empezaron a formarse imágenes de Rosalie no muy recomendables.

"¡Emmett!"

"Me has dicho que piense en otra cosa, ¡y lo he hecho!"

Gruñí y me froté los ojos. "En verdad, no tengo ningún deseo en ver a Rosalie medio desnuda."

"Lo sé, y te lo agradezco," dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "No creo que te haya agradecido alguna vez rechazar a Rosalie. Quiero decir, cuando averigüé que… Bueno, cuando me di cuenta de que Carlisle había pretendido que tú y Rosalie fueráis pareja y que tú no estabas interesado, creí que eras…"

"Emmett," le interrumpí.

Sus ojos se ensancharon. "Bueno, lo hice."

"Sé que lo hiciste," repliqué.

"Quiero decir, ¿quién rechazaría a Rosalie? Tienes que tener algo mal."

Entorné los ojos. Esta conversación no quería tenerla en absoluto. "No tengo nada mal. De hecho, me estoy haciendo un favor. Alejarme de ella es lo mejor. Somos como el agua y el aceite, no combinamos."

"Bueno, lo sé. Pero tienes que admitir que todos estos años sin una pareja…"

"Nunca quise una," le corregí.

"Hasta ahora," constató. Le miré sorprendido. "Tengo razón, ¿verdad?"

Aparté la mirada de él, preguntándome por un segundo si se las había arreglado para tener algún tipo de percepción extraseonsorial y escuchar mis reiterados pensamientos sobre Bella.

Emmett me dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente. "Puede que no tenga poderes telepáticos, pero sé cuando un hombre quiere a una mujer."

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza, intentando pelear contra la risa que pugnaba por salir de mi interior. "¿Por qué todo tiene que ver con el…?"

"¿Sexo?" Terminó. "Todo tiene que ver con el sexo… ¡y no puedes ni decirla!"

"Sí que puedo," le aseguré. "Lo que pasa es que soy más respetuoso que tú."

Rugió y chasqueó la lengua.

"Aquí tienes la prueba. Definitivamente, soy más educado."

Me miró boquiabierto, sin hablar, tan sólo pensando. _El amor es respeto. El sexo es pasión. Cuando Bella sea uno de nosotros, lo entenderás._

"Emmett," le advertí.

"¿Por qué te opones, de todos modos?"

"Hemos venido a cazar, no a discutir sobre el futuro de Bella."

"Pero mira, ahí está el problema." Giró para enfrentarme, y cruzó las piernas. "Desde que Bella ha venido a Forks, es lo único en lo que has pensado. Día y noche, sin importar dónde, todo es Bella."

"Abrevia."

"Vale, que estás obsesionado con ella, y hasta que no hagas nada, el resto de nosotros tenemos que sufrir por culpa de tus cambios de humor."

"Y, en tu opinión, ¿qué tendría que hacer? ¿Matarla?"

Se encogió de hombros nuevamente. "O cambiarla."

Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Qué?" Gritó.

"¿No has escuchado ni una sola palabra o qué?"

"Oh, vamos Edward," se rió entre dientes. "No puedes dejarla humana."

"Eso es exactamente lo que quiero."

Ante esto, se rió fuertemente. "¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Quiero decir… tú no puedes… no puedes hacer nada con ella."

Sabía a qué se refería, pero preferí no manifestarlo. "Puedo estar con ella, y además, ahora somos amigos. Eso es todo."

Emmett se retorció en el suelo por la risa y a mi costa. "Oh, está claro, estás totalmente coladito por ella, ¿verdad? Esto tiene que ser divertido, nunca pensé que serías tan entretenido. Eres siempre tan serio, Edward."

"Con esto también lo soy, Emmett, así que apreciaría que pararas de burlarte por mis buenas intenciones."

"Oh, sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero creo que estás siendo un poco ingenuo."

Salté irritado ante su evaluación. "Estoy realmente cansado de que se me acuse de ingenuidad. Soy mayor que tú, Emmett, y sólo porque no haya deseado una mujer desde hace un siglo no significa que no pueda entender cómo funciona el mundo."

Su sonrisa cayó y su voz fue más grave. "¿De verdad crees que vas a estar con la chica, olerla, escuchar sus latidos, sentid la calidez de su piel, y no responder? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Sentarte con ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que aguantarás? ¿Cinco años? ¿Tal vez diez? Bella tendría… ¿veintiocho? Porque ya sabes, tú con tus diecisiete años…"

"Puedo pasar por uno de veiniticinco," dije mordazmente.

"Sí, y ella puede tener treinta y cinco." Hizo una pausa que me enfureció más. "Si vas a hacerlo, mejor que sea rápido, pero si no lo vas a hacer, déjala ir. Será lo mejor."

No podía permanecer callado durante más tiempo. Estaba demasiado frustrado, tenía que correr. Tenía que cazar antes de que me volviera y golpeara a Emmett. Sus argumentos eran válidos, pero no iba a aceptarlos. Bella era demasiado inocente –demasiado pura para ser atacada por un monstruo sediento de sangre como yo. Tenía que controlar mi sed lo mejor que pudiera.

Salté entre los árboles, inmediatamente encontré a los osos con los que Emmett había estado jugando todo el día. No eran difíciles de localizar, además de que Emmett era un experto en irritarlos. Se enfadaban por sus camaradas caídos, y cuando se daban cuenta de mi presencia, nada les retenía.

Eso es lo que quería, una pelea. Había tres de ellos rugiendo y cargando contra mí; me escrutaron con la mirada mientras me preparaba para el ataque. Gruñí salvajemente, mostrando mi afilada dentadura y exponiendo mis intenciones. Rugieron como contestación, y uno elevó las patas traseras para abalanzarse sobre mí y apresarme con sus garras. Era emocionante.

Emmett saltó por encima de mi cabeza en dirección al oso con una fuerza que no había visto nunca en él. Sus dientes desgarraron la garganta del animal y el olor a sangre fresca embargó el ambiente. Vencí al oso que tenía más cerca de mí igual de fácil, rasgando su cuello y bebiendo el cálido líquido que surgía con presteza. Mi cuerpo se llenó de sangre, sangre que fluía por mis venas. Saboreé el sabor en mi boca, intentando desesperadamente convencerme a mí mismo que esta sangre era igual de buena que otra, pero sabía que me estaba engañando a mí mismo.

Cuando consumí la última gota de la sangre del animal, le eché una ojeada a Emmett, quien se hallaba encima del cuerpo interte del tercer oso. _Menuda pérdida._

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Tuve que matar a este antes, cuando quería alimentarme porque iba a golpearme. Ahora su sangre se ha enfriado, cosa que odio." Frunció el ceño disgustado.

"No puede estar tan frío," dije haciéndome paso entre los restos hacia el oso pardo, acercándome más a Emmett, quien se estaba quejando de lo lindo. Toqué la gruesa piel del animal y sentí que todavía había calor. "Podemos beber."

Emmett se mofó. "No, gracias, si quieres tú vale. A mí me gusta cuando están peleando."

"Tú sólo quieres el peligro," le corregí.

"Aunque no haya mucho con un oso pardo," se rió. "Aún así, tampoco les tenía mucho miedo cuando era humano y me podían herir."

Me quedé estático y en mi mente volvió a aparecer Bella. Los humanos eran tan frágiles… y parecían no tener idea de este concepto. Moralidad era un tema poco común tratado por los humanos. Y no tendría que serlo. Después de todo, Emmett era la prueba de cómo de destructibles eran los humanos; una enfermedad me arrebató mi vida, un oso, la suya.

No pude evitar preguntarme qué sería lo que quitaría la vida de Bella, eventualmente, y su precioso corazón dejara de latir.

"¿Ahora qué?" Gruñó Emmett.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, repentinamente consciente de que había perdido el hilo de mis pensamientos. "Lo siento," murmuré quedamente.

"Y yo que creía que aquí te divertirías. ¿Por qué tienes que torturarte tanto?"

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero entonces la cerré aceptando la derrota. "Lo siento mucho, Emmett. No puedo parar de pensar en ella, aunque lo intente."

"Ella… así que volvemos a Bella."

Hice una mueca.

Jadeó y se sentó estirando sus largas piernas de forma casual. "¿Qué es esta vez? Por favor, dime que has decidido cambiarla y acabar ya."

"No, Emmett. Justo lo contrario, en realidad." Me uní a él en eso de sentarme en un banco imaginario.

"Así que, ¿de verdad quieres que siga siendo humana?"

Respiré profundamente antes de responder. "Eso es lo que quiero, y te entiendo, de verdad que sí. Pero no puedo imaginar su piel fría, y tampoco que no lata su corazón. Me parece que es tan especial y única… no puede perderlo para satisfacer mis necesidades. No merece la pena, en mi opinión."

"Bueno, si quieres probar que eres más fuerte que yo, supongo que podrías hacerlo. Yo no duraría ni cinco segundos."

"Tú no duraste ni dos segundos," rectifiqué.

Asintió casi de forma imperceptible y entonces, sacudió la cabeza. "Todavía no puedo ver cómo va a funcionar. Quiero decir, tienes que ir con mucho cuidado cuando la toques, si la sujetaras demasiado fuerte…"

"Lo sé," suspiré. "Ya lo he considerado. Maldita sea, siempre estoy pensando en lo fácil que puede herirse, y siendo Bella un imán para el peligro… Siento como si fuera mi necesidad asegurarme de que no se… rompiera."

"Incluso aunque tú puedes cortarla en pedacitos." Emmett nunca había sido conocido por tener mucho tacto.

Pensé durante un largo momento, considerando cuidadosamente cómo podía acercarme a las preocupaciones que se mostraban en el interior de mi cabeza. Me di cuenta de que si Emmett podía ser directo, yo también. "Bella está en la playa hoy."

Nuestras miradas se encontrarion. "¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?"

"Sus amigos la invitaron."

"Bueno," tartamudeó, "a ella se le permite estar ahí. "No es como si ya fuera una de nosotros."

Ignoré el uso de la palabra "ya". "Pero tampoco me gusta que vaya allí. No creo que los Quileutes la ataquen, pero Bella es especial. Si yo puedo reconocerlo, entonces alguien más también lo hará."

"Pero es humana, ¿qué pueden hacerle?"

Me sentí levemente apaleado por su carencia de sensibilidad en el asunto. "Ella siempre es humana, pero piensa en las cosas que yo podría hacerle." Antes de que Emmett pudiera comentar, admití como final preocupación. "No me gusta que esté lejos de mí, ¿qué pasaría si se hiciera daño y no pudiera ayudarla?"

Emmett me hizo una cara. "¿Qué va a pasarle en la playa? ¿Ponerse morena? ¿Torcerse el pie con una roca?"

"Considerando que no sólo ha escapado de ser atropellada por una furgoneta, sino que también se las ha arreglado para sobrevivir a pesar de tener a varios vampiros enfadados con ella, pondría la mano en el fuego por que se metiera en problemas este fin de semana."

"Y a ti te importa porque…"

Quise estrangularle de verdad en ese momento. "¡Me importa porque la quiero! Sabes, Emmett, a veces me pregunto si de verdad tienes cerebro."

"Es gracioso, porque yo estaba pensando lo mismo de ti. Veo muchos fallos en tu plan, y eso que tú sólo puedes ver a Bella."

Solté un bufido y fruncí los labios levantando una ceja. "Como tú cuando discutes con Rosalie. Nunca puedes ver lo que yo opino, sea el tema que sea, todo lo que puedes ver es que Rosalie está enfadada contigo y quieres arreglarlo."

"Sí, pero es diferente."

"¿Y eso?"

"Bueno, Rosalie es mi… mujer."

"Y tú la quieres."

"Por supuesto."

"Pues yo quiero a Bella."

Entrecerró los ojos y pensó, _Lo que tú digas._

Me levanté y anduve varios pasos para alejarme de él. "Volveré mañana." Había hecho la decisión hacía una hora, pero era ahora cuando había querido hacérselo conocer a Emmett. Le estaba molestando, y viceversa. No nos vendría para nada bien estar los dos juntos aquí, pues sólo discutiríamos durante horas.

Además, estaba demasiado preocupado por el estado físico de Bella. Necesitaba escuchar su corazón, era algo que me servía como prueba para ver que todo estaba bien.

"Pero Alice dijo que este miércoles haría sol. No hay ninguna razón para volver ahora," protestó.

De nuevo me golpeó su ignorancia. "Hay una razón… para mí."

_Bella. _Le escuché quejarse interiormente. _Estaré feliz cuando la cambie y podamos parar toda esta mierda, es irritante._

Casi le golpeé por eso, pero opté por descargar mi rabia contra un lince que había visto justo ahora. El animal tenía sangre y Emmett no. Y necesitaba sangre si quería estar otra vez cerca de Bella.

El domingo llegó y mantuve mi palabra sobre lo de volver, si bien fastidié a Emmett. Le dije que podía quedarse él si quería, pero sabía que no lo haría. A Emmett le gustaba cazar con alguien, y no estar solo entre los árboles. Le gustaba la emoción pero también enseñar su fuerza. Disfrutaba cazando en grupo, como si fuera un deporte donde las únicas reglas eran no dejar evidencia de que el perdedor había muerto. Pero así era Emmett, claro y simple.

Cuando alcanzamos los límites de Forks, salí del Jeep sin mediar palabra.

"¿Dónde vas?" Me dijo cerrando la puerta. Sus pies tocaron el húmedo pavimento.

"A ver a Bella," repliqué honestamente.

"¿Qué pasa si no te quiere ver?"

"No me va a ver." Me volví y anduve hacia el monovolument escuchando los pensamientos de Emmett, quien estaba cuestionando mi cordura. Tampoco estaba seguro yo, lo único que sabía es que Bella era lo más importante para mí, la persona más importante que había conocido. Mi necesidad de estar con Bella estaba sólo por debajo de mi necesidad por la sangre.

Me descubrí a mí mismo justo al margen del bosque, cerca de su pequeña casa. Todavía era temprano, pero el coche del jefe de policía Swan ya se había ido, tendría que estar ocupado hoy. Me molestó que dejara sola a Bella en casa. Si tuviera una hija y fuera tan prominente a sufrir accidentes, querría protegerla lo mejor que pudiera. Pero Bella no era mi hija, sólo mi amiga. Sólo podía desear que algún día fuera algo más.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo me pasé observando la casa antes de ver movimiento a través del cristal de las ventanas. Era Bella, desde luego, y parecía… ¿Enfadada? Desapareció por un momento, y yo, curioso por su estado mental y sus ganas de salir en una mañana tan nublada como esta, la seguí. No era normal.

Pero, ¿desde cuándo Bella había hecho algo normal?

Pasó de largo su monovolumen y se dirigió al último lugar que creía que hubiera ido, el bosque. Había peligros allí distintos a los de la ciudad, animales, arañazos, caídas… sin mencionar las criaturas ocultas entre las sombras. Teniendo en cuenta el historial de Bella, seguramente encontraría uno, si no todos los peligros, uno para meterse en más problemas de los que ya estaba.

Con ayuda de mis sentidos, la seguí. Respiré fuertemente, buscando cualquier bestia inoportuna que pudiera causarle algún daño. Era doloroso hacer esto, dada la cercanía hacia su potente esencia, pero no iba a dejar que se hiciera daño, por tanto, tenía que sentirme cómodo. Aunque estaba más incómodo con la mera idea de que ella se fuera sin que yo lo pudiera evitar.

La tierra hizo un sonido extraño bajo sus pies, y los pájaros sobrevolaron su cabeza en dirección contraria a la mía. Me congelé, medio esperando que ella se girara y me viera, temiendo que mi movimiento hubiera asustado a los pájaros. Pero Bella, claro estaba, lo ignoró y continuó su camino adentrándose entre la maleza.

Anduvo con paso pesado con una fiera expresión en su tez. Sí, había leído correctamente, estaba furiosa, y me permití un momento para felicitarme por haber estado en lo cierto. Sin importar mi alegría por ser tan astuto, empecé a preguntarme la fuente de su rabia. Era demasiado pronto para una emoción así y, probablemente, habría pasado la mañana sola. ¿Habría pasado algo ayer en la playa? ¿Habría hecho Mike algo inapropiado con ella?

Empecé a imaginarme el cuerpo de Mike mutilado con su sangre fluyendo libremente.

No, no podía ser. Bella era demasiado fuerte como persona para dejar que alguien como Mike se aprovechara de ella. Habría ido con más gente, no podía ser que ella se hubiera puesto sola en una situación así, donde Mike podía abusar de ella. Era demasiado inteligente.

¿O no lo era?

Había estado sola en un coche con un vampiro dentro el otro día, sin ir más lejos. Un vampiro que anhelaba su sangre por encima de todo bicho viviente. Y eso, ciertamente, no era inteligente.

Y ahora estaba tumbada encima de un árbol caído en medio de un bosque con el mismo vampiro observándola. Cualquier cosa podía dañarla, yo podía dañarla, pero no lo haría, no permitiría que nada lo hiciera. Me escondí tras un gran árbol y me concentré en ella totalmente.

Se sentó en total silencio, y así permaneció durante un largo período de tiempo. Sólo pensando. Podía verla haciendo muecas mientras peleaba interiormente con algo. Me devané los sesos intentando que compartiera esos pensamientos conmigo, esos pensamientos que quería desesperadamente. Era cruel que ella estuviera enfureciéndome así, porque no había manera de saber qué era lo que le molestaba. Quería confortarla, hacer que el dolor desapareciera. Sabía que no tenía que estar ahí, pero verla obviamente tan mal por dentro hizo que mi frío corazón se derritiera.

Mi nariz captó la esencia de una de esas bestias ocultas a ojos humanos, y moví la cabeza violentamente, mis ojos buscando la fuente. No vi nada, pero esas criaturas eran buenas escondiéndose entre la vegetación.

Bella tenía que marcharse.

Tenía que marcharse ahora.

Mi mente le gritó, _¡CORRE!_

Si no se movía pronto, tendría que manifestar mi presencia para cogerla y apartarla de allí antes de que la mataran. Podía ver su cara asustada y atónita fulminándome por haberla seguido en secreto –atreviéndome a salvar su vida. Me odiaría por ello, estaba seguro.

Y empezó a llover.

Para mi gran incredulidad, Bella se levantó de su posición y regresó. Estaba lo más cerca que podía de ella para que no me viera, mis ojos y mis oídos concentrados en cualquier sonido que pudiera proferir el bosque. No la herirían, no lo permitiría. Empezaría una guerra, pero no me importaba.

Le llevó mucho tiempo a Bella encontrar el camino de vuelta entre las sombras, pero finalmente lo consiguió, y todo seguido. Suspiré de alivio mientras entraba en casa, sana y salva. Casualmente, entró como si nada hubiera pasado.

Totalmente inconsciente de que su vida había sido perdonada, otra vez.

Entonces, me hice la promesa de que nunca iba a permitir que nada la hiriera, ni siquiera yo mismo. Me destruiría antes que hacerle daño, y lo haría con gusto. Mi amor por ella podría significar el fin, pero no podía evitarlo. Y la observaría como si fuera un halcón para que esa promesa no se rompiera.

**N/A: ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! La verdad, este capítulo lo he traducido en un momento, y de verdad que lo he disfrutado así sin presiones y tal… Espero que me digáis qué os ha parecido con un review, ¡por favor!**

**Y bueno, me hago publicidad: he subido, haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, un one-shot de Harry Potter y la época de los Merodeadores para no perder la costumbre (son mi campo, qué le vamos a hacer), espero que os guste también y me hagáis saber vuestra opinión si os lo leéis y queréis, se agradecería un montón. Eso sí, hay SPOILERS del séptimo libro, si os lo habéis leído, o no os importan los spoilers, yo encantada Se llama Quimera, y en mi perfil podéis encontrarlo.**

**ACTUALIZACIÓN: Madre del amor hermoso y la madre del cordero y mil blasfemias más, ¡cómo me ha costado subir la puñetera historia de Quimera! Que si exclamaciones fuera, que si guiones, que si comas… ¡ARGH!**

**¡Ah! Más cosas… El foro de Crepúsculo.es ha vuelto, por tanto, también mi historia de "Wedding Party" (que ya dije que es la única que subo allí porque mira, ahí empecé y ahí terminará, pues no quiero que esté en más de un sitio), por si os queréis pasar, el link en mi profile.**

**Muchas gracias a todos, ¡besitos!**

**Se despide,**

**Sango.**


	11. Chapter 11

_N/A: Gracias a todos por el apoyo que me habéis dado. Me ha emocionado saber que disfrutáis de mi historia, a pesar de que sepa que está muy lejos de la realidad. Ya tengo pruebas de que es así, pues Stephenie Meyer dejó este comentario en MySpace sobre "qué es lo que hay en el bosque" y también la advertencia de Edward a Bella de mantenerse alejada._

"_Es porque los Cullen no son los únicos vampiros que hay en el mundo. A veces los visitan viejos amigos y neófitos (como James). La mayoría de veces es una visita amistosa, pero no es una buena idea que un humano se cruce por su camino. Edward sabe que Bella siempre está en el lugar equivocado y también que huele mejor que la mayoría de los humanos, y no sólo para él."_

_Estoy siguiendo mis ideas ya que no puedo saber cómo va todo en el mundo de los vampiros. También tengo miedo de que mis actualizaciones sean tan lentas que no alcance nunca el punto culminante de la historia. Puede que os parezca estúpido, pero encuentro que es más difícil escribir sobre algo que ya está escrito (me refiero a los diálogos). Una escena corta lo puedo llevar bien, pero son esos momentos tan largos con los que encuentro dificultad, ¡y casi todos son largos! Así que sed piadosos. Llegaré, pero quizá más lento de lo normal._

_Otra vez… Edward está mirando a Bella. Y recordad, a ESTE capítulo le pondría un rating mayor. El final tiende a ser un poco espeluznante. Bueno, al menos eso creo yo. El siguiente capítulo es la conversación de la cena. Jejeje…_

**CAPÍTULO ONCE**

Las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas fueron horribles. Por mucho que me hubiera quejado este último mes de saber de Bella a través de los pensamientos de los demás mientras intentaba evitarla, no era nada comparado con verla sabiendo que le agradaba mi compañía. El problema no estaba en mí, ni tampoco en Bella. El problema estaba en el maldito sol que había decidido salir esta semana, de todas las semanas, para brillar de esa forma en la diminuta ciudad de Forks. El destino había hecho de las suyas nuevamente.

Me vi obligado, literalmente, a esconderme de Bella. La miraba mientras iba conduciendo con mi coche para que no se diera cuenta de mi derrota. Aparcaba a cierta distancia y escuchaba las mentes de sus amigos para incluirla a ella también en la conversación. Me frustraba totalmente ya que no podía mirarla a la cara. Nunca me había fijado en cómo los humanos, e incluso mi familia si se daba el caso, confiaban en las expresiones faciales para ayudarse a hacerse comprender más allá de las palabras, pero aprendía rápido. No podía escucharla hablar la mayoría del tiempo, así que no tenía el extra de escuchar su tono de voz cuando pronunciaba ciertos hechos confusos.

De verdad que era molesto.

El domingo por la tarde no fue tan malo, pues sólo estaba hablando con su padre. ¿Qué había de ininteligible en el pescado y en una redacción sobre Macbeth? Bella no pasó mucho tiempo con su padre esa tarde, se la pasó encerrada en su habitación haciendo los deberes, pero Charlie Swan pensó en su hija un rato, así que recopilé alguna información valiosa.

Su cumpleaños era en Septiembre, y se preguntó si iba a estar mucho más tiempo allí para celebrarlo, en Forks. Charlie no había celebrado un cumpleaños con su hija en toda su vida desde que se divorció. Le entristecía no haber estado con ella en esos momentos, así que estaba maravillado de tenerla ahora. Ese era el motivo por el cual se mantenía distanciado de ella y nunca la presionaba mucho; quería que ella estuviera a gusto con él para que no se fuera.

Si Bella supiera cuánto la amaba su padre, se pensaría dos veces lo de llamarle Charlie en ese tono.

Esa noche la observé mientras dormía de nuevo. Estaba tan bonita cuando dormía, tan calmada, tan tranquila… Demasiado tranquila para mi gusto. Pero tenía que mirarla, puesto que era cuando dormía cuando sus pensamientos más profundos salían a la luz. Las palabras que susurraba de sus labios, inéditas, sin censura. Comentarios sobre su madre, sobre Forks y sobre lo verde que era. Sobre la lluvia. Parecía que se escandalizaba cuando la lluvia caía sobre el tejado.

Y entonces escuché comentarios sobre mí, penetrándome. Normalmente solía ser mi nombre, como en la primera noche. Pero ahora suspiraba y se preguntaba lo que era. No me molestó lo que debería su curiosidad. Todo lo que podía hacer era verla soñando conmigo nuevamente.

Deseé soñar con ella.

El lunes estuve dándole vueltas al tema todo el rato en lo que ella pensaba hasta que llegó al colegio. Había presenciado su alegría cuando vio que esa mañana hacía sol, así que naturalmente permaneció sentada en el patio antes de empezar las clases. No llevó mucho tiempo para que cierta personita se presentara y la molestara con su estupidez.

_Alí está. Sola, sin Cullen. Perfecto. Quizá en la playa la convencí de que estaba equivocada conmigo._

Gruñí como respuesta, intentando averiguar a través de su mente qué había pasado en la playa. ¿Había hecho algo específico con él? ¿Besarle? ¿Cogerse de las manos? Fuera lo que fuera, era demasiado.

_Eh, le gusta mi pelo. Guay. También me gusta su pelo, me gusta todo de ella._

Yo odiaba todo lo del chico.

_¿Qué hizo ayer? Afortunadamente no estuvo con Cullen._

_Deberes, no Cullen. Bien, ¿la redacción? ¿Para cuándo es? ¿El jueves?_

_Oh… Miércoles. Me pregunto de qué la ha hecho._

_No tengo ni idea de lo que me ha dicho. Ostras, es inteligente. Si es realmente inteligente, saldrá conmigo._

Por primera vez en mi vida deseaba que Jessica apareciera de la nada, así no tendría que escuchar a Bella a través de Mike. Si esto seguía así, terminaría haciendo algo por lo que después me arrepentiría. Pero por ahora no tenía otra opción.

_¿Por qué salir conmigo sería una mala idea?_

Porque te desgarraría si la tocaras.

_¿Jessica? ¿Por qué le debería de importar a Jessica?_

¿Podía ser Mike más gilipollas de lo que lo era?

_Oh… ¿Le gusto a Jessica? ¿De verdad? ¿Es por eso por lo que Bella se aparta de mí?_

_Clase. No me di cuenta. Sí, no quiero llegar tarde tampoco… Eh… ¿Bella?_

_Maldita sea._

Sonreí. Le había rechazado otra vez. Sentí una cálida sensación en mi interior por el trato que tenía con él y me alivié cuando vi que ella no quería estar con él otra vez hasta el almuerzo.

La mente de Jessica me llegó rápidamente. Desgraciadamente, no estaba muy concentrada en Bella porque le preocupaba más el hecho de comprarse un vestido para el estúpido baile y poder salir con un adolescente que deseaba que ella fuera Bella. Me sentí mal por Jessica, pues sabía que Mike no estaba para nada interesado en esta chica que perdía la cabeza por él. Quería ir hacia ella y decirle que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, aunque se deprimiría. Aún así, tampoco podía. Algo de la esperanza de Jessica en una relación imposible me alentó a que, tal vez, Bella y yo podríamos acabar bien.

Imposible, pero no había ningún daño en tener esperanza. ¿O sí?

Jessica estuvo parloteando sobre vestidos, zapatos, flores y todas esas cosas que gustaban a una chica normal y corriente. Me pregunté si Bella no se sentía como apartada. ¿De verdad que ella quería ir a un baile como ése? ¿Era lo que había dicho sobre lo de ir a Seattle sólo una estratagema para evadirse de esos superficiales adolescentes? Dudaba, porque no tenía ni idea.

No fue hasta que Jessica invitó a Bella a ir de compras por Port Angeles esta noche cuando me sobresalté y presté realmente antención a la conversación. Bella dijo que sí si Charlie lo aceptaba. ¿Por qué no lo haría? De nuevo, deseé que el jefe Swan fuera más recio con su hija, pero sabía de haber escuchado su mente que le diría que sí. Su padre quería que ella se lo pasara bien en Forks, quería que se quedara.

Y yo también quería que se quedara.

Port Angeles era un sitio puramente comercial con restaurantes muy caros, por no hablar de la ropa. Pero estaba fuera de Forks, y algo me dijo que Bella ansiaba marcharse de aquí, al menos durante un rato.

Y entonces me di cuenta… de que ella estaría yéndose de Forks esta noche.

La memoria de la visión de Alice me vino a la mente nuevamente. Pensé en Port Angeles, buscando el siniestro callejón que podría ser el último lugar donde Bella encontrara la paz eterna. No había muchas opciones, pero alguna sí había y no podía dejar que se arriesgara. Tenía que ir a Port Angeles también. Tenía que seguirla para que estuviera a salvo.

Se irían después de las clases, una vez que Bella hablara con Charlie. Las clases terminarían en unas horas, pero si iba a seguirla… estaba la opción de terminar cerca de ella. Comprobé mi sed. Tan sólo habían pasado unos pocos días desde la última vez que fui de caza y, aún así, no confiaba en mí mismo lo suficiente. No podía precipitarme si Bella estaba metida en el asunto.

Conociendo mi derrota, salí de mi escondite para dirigirme a casa. Me llevó sobre unos cinco minutos llegar, lo cual era un récord que Emmett, estaba seguro, intentaría romper una vez se enterara. No me sorprendió ver a Carlisle esperándome en el patio principal, pues Alice probablemente le hubiera dicho que iba hacia casa.

"¿Te vas a quedar lo suficiente para que pueda hablar contigo?" Me preguntó.

"No quiero discutir, de verdad." Pasé de largo, de él y de la casa, y me dirigí al bosque bloqueando su mente. No quería que me distrajera.

Pero no podía ignorarle porque su suave voz me llamó mientras corría. "Creo que la posición que tengo en esta familia, así como mi estado legal de ser tu padre, me permite el derecho de, al menos, discutir contigo sobre este tema."

Me detuve, de espaldas a él. "No hay mucho que me puedas decir porque ya me lo he dicho todo yo."

"Sí, pero merezco la oportunidad de decirte esas cosas, igualmente."

Me reí fríamente. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué intentas torturarme con lo mismo?"

"Nunca intentaría torturarte con esto, Edward."

Su confesión me sorprendió, y abrí mi mente para dejar que sus pensamientos entraran en mi cerebro. _Nunca te torturaría por amor._

Me giré para enfrentarme a él inopinadamente. "¿Entonces estás de acuerdo conmigo?"

Sonrió suavemente. "La diferencia entre sí y no… entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto… son tan confusas, ¿verdad? No hay ni blanco ni negro en esta situación, sólo tonos grises. Eso es lo que me preocupa."

"No sigas," salté.

"Oh, Edward," se rió cálidamente. "Me puedes decir que no me preocupe por ti, pero será lo mismo que si yo te dijera que no quieras a esa chica."

"Entonces no tenemos por qué hablar."

"Sí, sí tenemos." Ahora estaba a mi lado, y sabía que si hubiera elegido correr, él fácilmente me hubiera detenido. "Quiero saber cuáles son tus intenciones."

"Intento que esté a salvo, que sea humana."

Vaciló deliberadamente. "¿Y después?"

Le miré fijamente, en blanco. _¿En cinco o seis años? ¿Qué harás, Edward?_

"¡Nada! Yo no…" Mi mandíbula se tensó y mi voz se suavizó. "No lo sé." No podía mirarle a los ojos y admitirlo, por lo que desvié la vista. Era un cobarde.

"Es por eso por lo que necesitamos discutirlo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos adiciones a nuestra familia."

Mi ira se acrecentó. "Eso no pasará."

"Porque tú lo dices."

"Porque yo lo sé."

"Escúchame, Edward, y no me interrumpas. Me debes esta pequeña cortesía por ponerme en este humor últimamente."

Me quedé quieto, echando humo silenciosamente.

"Estás enamorado de ella, Edward. En casi un siglo no te he visto nunca tan delicado, tan fascinado con otro ser. Ahora entiendo por qué nunca tomaste a Rosalie cuando la traje a la familia. Bella y Rosalie son como el día y la noche, y tú siempre has preferido la luz sobre la oscuridad. Lo sé, y sé que no la dejarás ir tan fácilmente."

"No le quitaré la vida," gruñí incapaz de contenerme.

"Eso es bueno porque te sentirías decepcionado contigo mismo si lo hicieras. Pero tampoco creo que respondas bien si la dejas marchar, ésa debería ser tu última decisión."

Le miré a los ojos, interrogante.

_Haré lo que quieras que haga, Edward. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero tienes que confíar en mí._

Me sentí abatido. "No sé si puedo hacerlo. La quiero. La quiero más que a nada. Y no sólo es su sangre…" Dije apresurado casi en un susurro. "No puedo ni siquiera imaginarme lo que me haría una gota de su sangre."

Hice una pausa para respirar. "Pero no es sólo su sangre. Es… ella… todo. Su calidez, sus ojos, su… tacto. No me gusta cuando toca a otras personas."

El silenció reinó entre nosotros un rato hasta que Carlisle preguntó, "¿Y eso te preocupa?"

"Sí," admití. "No sé cómo llevarlo. Es todo tan extraño, como si fuera en contra de mi naturaleza. Pero es así. La quiero… sabiendo que no puedo tenerla."

"Es algo humano. Lo de quererla de esa forma," me aseguró.

"¿Incluso aunque quiera más su sangre que su cuerpo?"

Carlisle no tenía respuesta para eso. Si bien sus pensamientos le traicionaron. _No tienes por qué sufrir así. Quiero que estés feliz, y si ella te hace feliz… hay una forma…_

"No puedo," suspiré dejando caer mi cabeza. "No quiero condenarla a esta no vida." Le miré directamente a los ojos. "Sé que hay un Dios… porque hay un Demonio. Sé que Dios desataría toda su furia contra mí si me dignara siquiera a herir a una criatura tan inocente y preciada como lo es Bella."

"¿Y qué pasa si tuvieras que salvarla, como hice yo? ¿Qué pasa con tu inocencia? ¿O la de Esme? ¿Crees que Dios me castigará por lo que he hecho?"

¿Por qué tenía que preguntarme cosas tan difíciles? "Esto es diferente."

"Sólo es diferente porque la quieres."

Nadie dijo nada durante bastante tiempo. Carlisle incluso mantuvo cerrados sus pensamientos de mí, dándome espacio y tiempo para tomarme la conversación por mí solo. Entonces su mente estuvo clara de nuevo. _¿Dónde vas?_

"A cazar."

Entrecerró los ojos. "No lo necesitas."

"Sí, si quiero estar cerca de ella. No quiero tener nada de sed."

_Ya veo. Por favor, ten cuidado._

"Siempre lo tengo con Bella."

Me dejó ir entonces de caza. Nunca disfrutaba yendo solo puesto que mi raza no se las apañaba bien en soledad. Es irónico ver que Hollywood y las novelas góticas siempre nos hayan puesto como unas criaturas solitarias y hurañas cuando la verdad era otra. Anhelábamos compañía. Siempre había asumido que mi familia era todo lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, ahora que había conocido a Bella, ahora que había pasado tiempo en su presencia y entendido el dolor que sentía si estaba lejos de ella, no podía soportar la idea de estar sin ella. Ahora, mientras corría sintiendo mi apetito crecer, me di cuenta que mientras Bella viviera nunca estaría solo. Incluso aunque no tuviera a nadie con quien conversar o reír. La tenía a ella.

La tendría a ella, me corregí.

Llegué a casa de Bella justo a tiempo para verla salir por la puerta. Suspiré de alivio, pero se quedó en mi garganta cuando escuché sonar de nuevo el teléfono. Desanduvo sus pasos y yo entré en la casa para escuchar su conversación.

Jessica había llamado para cancelarlo.

"No, está bien, lo entiendo," la melodiosa voz de Bella me llegó a mis sensibles oídos a través de la habitación.

"De verdad, espero que te lo pases bien. No, es lo que tú quieres."

Se rió, pero sonó forzado.

"De verdad, Jess, ve a cenar con él. Podemos ir a comprar mañana por la noche."

¿Podía ser esta mujer más altruista?

La escuché gruñir cuando colgó el teléfono, poniendo de manifiesto sus desesperadas ganas de ir. Pero se quedó en la cocina durante un rato, soltando su frustración con el pescado que su padre le había traído ayer. Lo olía desde mi posición. Ella cortando el pez, cogiendo los platos, haciéndolos chocar.

No escuché ningún ruido más, por lo que pensé que se habría dormido. Decidí acercarme a la casa e incluso entrar cuando la puerta de delante se abrió. Me deslicé hasta mi lugar para esconderme entre los árboles y observé. Era Bella, dándole de lleno la luz del atardecer. Llevaba un libro y una manta.

Silenciosa y grácilmente, se tapó con el edredón, arrastrándolo por el patio, y lo dejó caer sobre su estómago para empezar a leer. Era un libro gordo –bastante más que las típicas novelas para adolescentes. Pasó las páginas buscando algo, y entonces se detuvo y empezó a leer. Quería conocer sus pensamientos, escuchar su mente mientras desglosaba el texto. Y entonces, tras haber leído varías páginas, la escuché rugir mi nombre.

"Ugh… Edward. ¿Cómo lo he podido olvidar?"

¿Olvidar el qué? Me comí el coco pensando que desconocía aquello por lo que se estaba quejando. ¿Qué había hecho? No me había visto hoy, quizá ahí estaba el problema.

Pasó las páginas del libro otra vez, constantemente murmurando en voz queda. "Edward… Edmund… ¿No podía coger nombres que no me recordaran a él?"

Su descontento estaba obviamente centrado en mí, pero por alguna razón, no podía imaginarme el porqué. No me había visto en días. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Pero el hilo de mis pensamientos se perdió cuando el viento trajo su esencia a mis fosas nasales. Cerré los ojos e inhalé conscientemente, absorbiendo la fragancia, dejando que penetrara por mi piel. Era glorioso y tóxico a la vez.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Bella se había acomodado a lo largo del edredón para tomar el sol. La miré de forma premeditada. Estaba tomando el sol, lo podía jurar. Intentaba que su pálida y sonrosada piel tomara todo el sol del que fuera capaz. Me dije a mí mismo que ahora era capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos, ya que sabía cómo adoraba ella la luz solar, ansiaba luz en su vida.

Mi respiración se entrecortó. ¿Cómo podría responder ante una eterna oscuridad?

El sonido de unos neumáticos me llamaron la atención, y supe que su padre había llegado. Me retiré entre las sombras, y Bella abrió los ojos de manera brusca, su voz sobresaltada.

"¿Charlie?"

¿Me había oído? ¿O visto?

Miró alrededor buscando algo pero no viendo nada. Se estremeció y rápidamente recogió las cosas antes de entrar en su casa, su refugio. Me aproximé más para poder escuchar la conversación.

"Lo siento papá, la cena todavía no está lista, me dormí."

"No te preocupes, quería ver la puntuación del partido, de todas formas."

No barajaron la posibilidad de que alguien estuviera mirando por fuera de la casa. Bella tendría que aprender a ser más observadora si deseaba sobrevivir en Forks.

Comieron y vieron la televisión. Tuvieron una pequeña discusión, pero los pensamientos de Charlie estaban centrados únicamente en su hija. Le gustaba tenerla en casa, consideraba especial que ella hubiera elegido estar con él, ahí sentada, por ninguna otra razón que por mera compañía.

Podía entender completamente su razonamiento.

Cuando le preguntó a su padre sobre la escapada para ir de compras, quería decirle al jefe Swan que la prohibiera ir y que la tuviera cerca de él todo el tiempo. Quería advertirle, pero como bien sabía, le dio permiso para ir.

Mi preocupación por su seguridad duró toda la noche, mientras la observaba. Colarme en su habitación se había convertido en mi segunda naturaleza, y la necesidad de escuchar sus palabras mientras dormía era difícil de resistir. Empecé a preguntarme cuánto tardaría en entrar en la fase Rem para que pronunciara mi nombre. Esta noche, lo había dicho varias veces seguido de suspiros inexplicables.

Pero el tiempo que podía pasar con ella se limitaba a la oscuridad, y escapé de su habitación justo cuando estaba amaneciendo para llegar a mi propia casa. Mi tipo no necesitaba bañarse tan a menudo como los humanos, pero nadie en mi familia disfrutaba especialmente llevar la misma ropa todos los días. Se contraponía a la manía de Rosalie de tener tanta ropa, o la adicción a las compras que tenía Alice tampoco ayudaba mucho. Al menos, podrían vender algo si se valoraba con los años. Alice era buena en cosas del futuro para conseguir dinero.

Entré en mi casa y me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme. Mientras salía, me quedé totalmente quieto cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo que colgaba en la entrada. Parecía… diferente, incluso cuando sabía que eso era imposible. Había un brillo en mis ojos que nunca había visto. Quería eliminarlo como si estuviera engañando al sol, pero no pude evitar considerar que, por una vez en mi vasta existencia, tenía una razón para continuar. En Bella, mi voluntad había encontrado una razón para seguir adelante.

No tardé demasiado en desear que terminara el día cuando aparqué. Llegué después de que hubieran empezado las clases, y pude ver el monovolumen rojo de Bella, un claro signo de que había llegado a la escuela sin ningún incidente. El día continuó con Jessica explicando su cita con Mike durante toda la tarde y se mantuvo entusiasta con la perspectiva del baile. Mi mente se estaba entumeciendo escuchándola, y me pregunté si Bella se sentía de la misma forma.

Cuando finalizó el día, seguí sigilosamente a Bella y a Jessica. Fueron a casa de Bella, dejando el monovolumen y cambiándolo por el de Jessica. Un Mercury mucho más seguro, si bien considerablemente viejo. Fui testigo de la emoción que se plasmó en la cara de Bella cuando entró en el asiento del acompañante. ¿Era emoción por ir de compras o porque se iba de Forks por lo que se sentía tan ilusionada? Más importante todavía, ¿era por mí? ¿Por eso intentaba huir?

Pararon para recoger a Angela antes de coger la autopista y traspasar los límites de Forks. Mantuve mi Volvo a una distancia segura, siempre intentando tener al menos cinco coches delante. Jessica estaba demasiado interesada en los chicos que estaban en la vida de Angela como para prestar mucha atención a los coches que iban detrás de ellas.

En mi interior deseé que le preguntara a Bella si había alguien que hubiera captado su atención.

Una vez en la ciudad, encontraron la tienda y entraron. No pude coger el riesgo de dejar que el sol me impactara y llamar la atención, así que las esperé fuera, en mi coche. Jessica era fácil de escuchar y no me preocupé en que Bella se metiera en problemas en un sitio tan concurrido como era un centro comercial. Nadie podría hacerle mucho daño sin que lo viera alguien, y lo echaran. Así que conecté la radio y me relajé.

Pasó una hora cuando escuché la mente de Jessica más claramente, concentrándome.

_Tenemos mucho tiempo. ¡Deberíamos ir a la playa!_

_Oh, primero al coche. No quiero que mis nuevos vestidos se ensucien._

_Sí, lo que sea. Puede ser raro de otra forma._

Me confundió, incierto por lo de raro. Tenía que ser Bella.

Encendí el motor y conduje por los alrededores, alejándome del aparcamiento donde sabía que guardarían sus compras, en el maletero. La playa no estaba demasiado lejos, así que decidí esperarlas. En sus mentes, todavía pensaban en chicos y en vestidos, como si no hubiera otra cosa más importante en el mundo.

Entonces las vi.

Y Bella no iba con ellas.

Mis ojos se ensancharon, y me metí en la mente de Jessica para ver si Bella había desaparecido. La imagen de un local que identifiqué como una librería me vino a la cabeza, y aceleré para encontrarla. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida como para irse vagando ella sola? ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidado yo de dejar de vigilarla?

Frené delante de la librería, y miré por las ventanas para ver si la localizaba. Entonces, olí en el aire su esencia, que iba desapareciendo paulatinamente. Supe que se había marchado hacia el sur, dirigiéndose hacia las áreas de la ciudad menos populares, menos amigables.

Tenía que volver, me dije a mí mismo en un pobre intento de calmar mis nervios. Tenía que volver al final de la quedada para subir al coche de su amiga. Pero la idea no me ofreció demasiado consuelo.

Mi mente se aceleró mientras conducía en círculos por la ciudad, me costaba respirar. Mis ojos buscaron cada diminuto rincón o cualquier callejón allá donde pasaba, pero estaba limitado al ir con mi coche, no podía adentrarme donde quisiera. ¡Maldito sol! No podía ir más rápido, sin embargo, la hallaría con mayor eficacia si fuera a pie.

En ese momento lo escuché. _Le_ escuché.

_Vaya… Menudo culo tiene ésa. Nunca había visto uno así._

_Me encantaría poner mi mano en esa cosa._

Bella. Su cara, su cuerpo tan claro como el cristal en su mente. Y lo que se estaba imaginando haciéndole provocó que tuviera ganas de marearme.

_Oh, oh, oh, cariño, ¡nos vamos a divertir contigo esta noche!_

_No puedo esperar en estar dentro de ella. Espero que sea virgen._

_Ojalá grite de placer._

Furia, rabia, ira como nunca antes había sentido, como si tuviera otra vez sangre en mis venas, recorriéndolas. Me estaba quemando vivo, el fuego me invadía a causa de los depravados pensamientos del hombre que quería herir a Bella como si eso le supusiera algo placentero.

Me corrijo… _hombres_. En plural. Escuchaba cuatro mentes distintas, todas con las mismas viciosas intenciones. Seguían a Bella, cada uno deseando ser el primero en robar su inocencia. Y si no tenían suerte en ser el primero, al menos pensaban turnarse.

Rugí y el asesino en mí explotó con ganas de matarlos a todos. Sería tan fácil… Pero primero tenía que encontrarles.

Mi pie presionó el pedal del acelerador y me salté varios semáforos en rojo e innumerables stops sin siquiera detenerme a pensar si colisionaba contra algo. La imagen de la visión de Alice me inundó. Bella tumbada en el oscuro callejón… su sangre derramada… moriría. El monstruo en mi interior bramó a la vez que el coche derrapaba por la esquina y se metía en otra calle.

Podía ver a Bella en la mente de sus atacantes. Estaban rodeándola mientras ella intentaba huir de ellos, obligándola a estar en una zona recluida donde nadie les viera o pudiera escuchar sus gritos.

_Oh, cariño… No huyas. Te gustará._

_A mí me gustará todavía más._

_Apuesto a que está frustrada con las relaciones sexuales._

_No puedo esperar, quiero estar dentro de ella._

Con ferocidad y con premura, di un volantazo y casi atropellé a uno de esos hijos de puta en el proceso. Mis ojos encontraron a Bella inmediatamente, tendida en el frío suelo, su expresión sorprendentemente concentrada. Con maestría, me coloqué a su lado y abrí la puerta de acompañante del coche.

"¡Entra!" Le ordené queriendo sacarla de allí lo más rápido posible.

Los cuatro hombres me dedicaron una mirada de odio, sus pensamientos violentos y enfadados porque les había arrebatado la diversión. No quería nada más que saltar del coche y reducirlos a cenizas, a todos. Sería fácil. Estarían muertos en menos de cuatro segundos, y yo disfrutaría cada minuto. Habían escogido una zona apartada de la ciudad, así que no habría testigos.

Nadie menos Bella.

Subió al coche inmediatamente, sus ojos llenos de alivio y gratitud. Su cara se tornó roja. Notaba su corazón acelerarse en su pecho, golpeando tan fuerte que me pregunté si no la había puesto en un peligro mayor por haberla rescatado. Pero no lo medité demasiado.

El portazo que dio me indicó que ya estaba segura dentro del vehículo. Aceleré y los neumáticos chirriaron por la velocidad, alejándonos de esos seres inhumanos.

**N/Sango: Sí, sé que he tardado siglos en actualizar, vale, pero recién empiezo la universidad y mi carrera no es que sea moco de pavo, así que tengo muchas horas allí y luego en mi tiempo libre no me llamaba especialmente la atención atarme a una silla e ir traduciendo como una loca… Además, tener ocho horas de inglés semanales NO es divertido, y menos cuando tengo mínimo dos horas seguidas y es inglés para tontos. **

**Así que, por favor, os pido paciencia conmigo… Seguiré traduciendo la historia, pero sed benevolentes conmigo, sólo pido respeto.**

**Agradezco a la gente que me lee y me deja review para decirme qué le parece la historia y, por supuesto, la traducción.**

**Cualquier frase rara que os pueda sonar, encantada estaré de corregirla.**

**Un beso y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que traduciré cuando pueda, y siento sonar borde, pero si es un review para decirme que actualice… No puedo desdoblarme, lo haré cuando tenga tiempo y ganas.**

**Sango.**

**Hasta otra, ¡nos vemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

_N/A: Bueno, llegamos a la parte del libro que todo el mundo espera y yo temo. De verdad, gente, esto me saca de quicio. ¡Quitar los "dijo él" con "dije yo" no es tan fácil como parece! Y menos asegurarme de que no me dejo ningún detallito por ahí. Grr… Estoy destinada a olvidarme de algo. Espero que lo disfrutéis a pesar del horror en el que me estoy metiendo. Normalmente tengo otro capítulo aparte del que subo, pero con este no. Estoy con el "Mito… Mito… Mito, no puedo dormir," del próximo capítulo, así que no esperéis que esté pronto._

_Muchas gracias a Imogen y a Red Devil por las correcciones. Y agradezco especialmente a Stephenie Meyer por hacerme sentir mejor diciéndome que no piensa que sea fácil tampoco. ¡Y ella es la que mejor conoce a Edward! Así que ahí lo tenemos._

**CAPÍTULO DOCE **

"Ponte el cinturón," le ordené.

Hizo lo que le dije sin dudar. El silencio en el coche era molesto; el único sonido venía del murmullo del motor y de la jadeante respiración de Bella. Tenía que calmarse antes de ponerse a hiperventilar. Tenía que parar de respirar si no quería que me mareara con su olor.

Mantuve la respiración intentando controlarme, lo que era bastante difícil considerando cómo me encontraba. Mi propia naturaleza me decía que volviera al mismo sitio donde habían casi maltratado a Bella, y que matara a todos esos hombres que la habían amenazado. Sería fácil, e increíblemente gratificante, ver sus cuerpos mutilados, probar su sangre con mis labios como castigo por siquiera pensar en que tenían derecho a tocarla. Se alimentaban del miedo de las mujeres. Sería justo para ellos experimentar el mismo miedo y perder sus vidas en el proceso.

Conduje brusca y rápidamente, intentando colocar la mayor distancia posible entre esos brutos repugnantes y mi persona. Tenía que pensar en Bella ahora. No podía dejar que viera quien era en realidad, sin importar mi potente deseo de matarles. ¿Por qué salvarla de un grupo de monstruos para exponerla a un monstruo más feroz y vicioso? No lo haría. Era demasiado pura para presenciar tal violencia.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

"No," dije tajantemente. No quería sonar tan enfadado, pero mis emociones estaban fuera de control.

Podía sentir su mirada posada en mí. Su corazón sonaba más fuerte en su pecho, a una velocidad inhumana. Su respiración era superficial –demasiado superficial para mi gusto. Con cada segundo que pasaba, la rabia en mí aumentaba. Esos hombres le habían hecho eso –obligar a su cuerpo a responder de una forma potencialmente peligrosa. Tendrían que pagar por lo que habían hecho.

Sin entender por qué, de repente aparté inopinadamente todos mis pensamientos para desviarme hacia un stop; mi coche chirrió. Bella se tambaleó, todavía conmocionada, y me miró a los ojos preocupada.

"¿Bella?" Pregunté intentando no parecer demasiado molesto.

"¿Sí?" Su voz era un susurro. Se aclaró la garganta, intentando aliviar la situación.

"¿Estás bien?" Era una pregunta estúpida, claro que no estaba bien, pero no podía escuchar sus pensamientos para saber cómo le habría afectado a su sistema. Si había sido grave o no.

"Sí," se las arregló para contestar si bien con dificultad.

Odié el miedo que escuché en su voz. Aborrecí a esos hombres por haberla llevado a esto.

"Distráeme, por favor," ladré.

"Lo siento, ¿qué?"

Suspiré frustrado. Cuando volví a respirar, inmediatamente fui golpeado con su esencia.

"Limítate a charlar de cualquier cosa insustancial hasta que me calme." De verdad que no podía pensar con claridad. Teníamos las ansias de encontrar a esos hombres y reducirlos a cenizas, además de la deliciosa esencia de esta criatura que tenía a mi lado, con lo que mi mente estaba totalmente enturbiada. Cerré los ojos y me apreté el puente de la nariz, intentando alejar su olor de mí durante un momento.

"Eh…" tartamudeó. "¿Voy a atropellar mañana a Tyler Crowley antes de clase?"

Esto no era lo que esperaba, aunque tampoco lo entendí muy bien. Nunca comprendía sus palabras, siempre me pillaban por sorpresa.

"¿Por qué?"

"Va diciendo por ahí que me va a llevar al baile de promoción... O está loco o intenta hacer olvidar que casi me mata cuando... Bueno, tú lo recuerdas, y cree que la promoción es la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Estaremos en paz si pongo en peligro su vida y ya no podrá seguir intentando enmendarlo. No necesito enemigos, y puede que Lauren se apacigüe si Tyler me deja tranquila. Aunque también podría destrozarle el Sentra. No podrá llevar a nadie al baile de fin de curso si no tiene coche..."

"Estaba enterado." No le dije que lo había escuchado en la mente del chico.

"¿De verdad?" Sonó irritada de nuevo pero continuó murmurando cosas. "Si está paralítico del cuello para abajo, tampoco podrá ir al baile de fin de curso," añadió.

Intentaba sonar graciosa, pero no encontraba motivos para reírme en este momento. Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

"¿Mejor?" Sonó esperanzada.

"En realidad, no." Me di cuenta de que era inútil negarlo. Tendría que estar ciega para no darse cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba. Su esencia era tan potente para el recinto tan pequeño que era mi coche… Inhalé profundamente, inclinando la cabeza buscando algo en el techo para concentrarme en vez de estar pensando en mi deseo de matar a esa escoria humana que sabía que estaba muy cerca de nosotros.

"¿Qué pasa?" Su voz sonó atropellada, llena de preocupación.

"A veces tengo problemas con mi genio, Bella," admití dando una ojeada por la ventana y deseando que los hombres hubieran seguido mi coche, así tendría una excusa más lógica para asesinarlos. Para mi decepción, no vi a nadie. "Pero no me conviene dar media vuelta y dar caza a esos..." La palabra que quería usar se quedó trabada en mi garganta. Había escuchado palabras como esas por todo el instituto, pero Bella no tenía por qué oírlas ahora. Ya tenía bastante con lo que le había pasado. "Al menos, eso es de lo que me intento convencer."

"Oh."

Parecía tan pequeña físicamente, tan rompible. ¿Por qué había llegado a pensar que yo podía mantenerla con vida?

"Jessica y Angela se van a preocupar," dijo de repente. "Se supone que iba a reunirme con ellas."

Casi me había olvidado de ellas. Con mi rabia y furia –en mi intento de rescatar a Bella una vez más de las garras del destino- había olvidado que ella estaba con amigas, quienes se preocuparían si ella no volvía. No estaba preparado para dejarla marchar, no ahora, no ahora que me había puesto en ridículo. No podía escuchar su mente, pero estaba seguro de que Bella se estaría preguntando qué estaba haciendo allí.

Otra parte más oscura y siniestra de mi personalidad se asustaba por si me dejaba solo en mi actual estado mental, estado mental que estaba dispuesto a abandonar cualquier pensamiento racional para ir de caza contra esos depravados hombres que habían intentado hacerle daño. No sería inteligente por su parte que me dejara solo.

Encendí el motor y aceleré para ir de vuelta a la ciudad. Encontré la mente de Jessica tan fácil como siempre. ¿Por qué me era tan fácil captar la suya cuando los pensamientos de Bella eran un misterio? Vi que estaban en un restaurante italiano, por la parte del centro. En apenas un segundo me planté enfrente del edificio, justo donde estaban sus amigas caminando.

"¿Cómo sabías dónde…?" Murmuró Bella. Sacudió la cabeza en señal de confusión y su esencia me embriagó. Tenía que salir del coche antes de perder la cabeza.

"¿Qué haces?" Me llamó mientras empezaba a salir.

"Llevarte a cenar." La explicación era simple, pero podía ver el desconcierto plasmado en su adorable rostro.

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia donde estaban las otras dos chicas andando. "Detén a Jessica y Angela antes de que también deba buscarlas a ellas. Dudo que pudiera volver a contenerme si me tropiezo de nuevo con tus otros amiguitos."

Era la verdad, y Bella me creyó. La vi estremecerse, y el rubor en sus mejillas empalideció ligeramente.

"¡Jess! ¡Angela!" Les gritó.

Ambas giraron aliviadas al escuchar la voz de Bella, y sus ojos, entonces, recayeron en mí.

_Ay, mi madre… Es… No puede ser._

_¿Edward Cullen? ¿Cómo puñetas ha terminado ella con él?_

"¿Dónde has estado?" Preguntó Jessica, suspicaz. _¿Y de dónde ha salido él?_

"Me perdí," mintió ella. Bueno… prácticamente. "Y me crucé con Edward." Lo que era parcialmente cierto.

"¿Estaría bien unirme a vosotras?" Intenté sonar casual, lo más que pude, dadas las circunstancias y mi presente calentón.

_Whoa… está bueno._

_¿Me ha acaba de preguntar algo?_

_¿Todavía no le he contestado?_

_Desearía no haber comido. Me encantaría pasar tiempo con él._

"Eh… Bueno," se las apañó Jessica para contestarme, desconcertada.

"Uhm… De hecho, Bella, lo cierto es que ya hemos cenado mientras te esperábamos... Perdona," declaró Angela.

Las dos estaban estupefactas por mi presencia, y eso que no estaba intentando encantarlas. Me pregunté si tendría el mismo efecto en Bella –si una simple sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba para confundir sus pensamientos. Qué decepcionante era no saberlo nunca.

"Está bien. Tampoco tengo hambre," dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso no me gustó. Había tenido una experiencia traumática y necesitaba comer algo para que su cuerpo no entrara en estado shock. Me incliné suave pero autoritariamente, y dije, "Creo que deberías comer algo." Mi mirada pasó a la atónita de Jessica. "¿Te importa que lleve a Bella a casa esta noche? Así no tendréis que esperar mientras cena."

_¿Me ha hablado otra vez? _"Eh… Supongo que no…" _¿Esto es lo que quiere Bella? Quiero decir, sería estúpida si no quisiera estar con él a solas, pero aún así…_

Me estaba preguntando lo mismo. ¿Quería estar a solas conmigo? Yo lo quería tan locamente que tan sólo había reparado en lo que anhelaba yo. Pero entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Bella guiñar el ojo a su amiga. Era todo lo que necesitaba Jessica para asegurarse, aparte de que cantaba demasiado lo que quería Bella.

"Vale." La respuesta tan tajante provenía de Angela. "Te veo mañana, Bella… Edward." _Vamos. Obviamente quieren quedarse solos._

Angela cogió a Jessica del brazo, empujándola hacia el coche que tenían aparcado en la calle de al lado. Una vez que se subieron a él, Jessica volteó y saludó a Bella, quien le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. Podía escuchar sus pensamientos mientras sacaba el coche de allí.

_¡EDWARD CULLEN!_

_Oh, ¡wow! ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido?_

_Está tan bueno…_

_¿No morirás?_

El último pensamiento me cortó la respiración.

Pero no podía pensar por más tiempo, ya que Bella había colocado su gloriosa mirada en mí una vez más. "De verdad que no tengo hambre."

"Compláceme."

No se iba a librar de cenar. Sabía más sobre la fisiología humana que ella, y estaba plenamente consciente de que necesitaba comer. Su color pálido, su taquicardia –incluso un ligero cambio en su olor. Tenía hipoglucemia, y no estaría haciendo bien mi trabajo de protector si no le ofrecía algo de comer pronto.

Le mantuve la puerta del restaurante abierta mientras la esperaba, como haría un caballero, antes de que entrara ella. Como no era temporada en Port Angeles, pues no estaba atestado de gente. ¿Qué mortal en su sano juicio elegiría el estado de Washington en Marzo cuando estaría lloviendo y haría frío? La anfitriona se nos acercó con una sonrisa y nos preguntó si necesitábamos una mesa para dos.

_Vaya. Es mono._

_Dos, ¿eh? No puede estar con ella. No están cogidos de la mano, no puede ser serio. Les voy a sentar por el centro para vigilarles. Quizá pueda dejarle mi número._

Nos llevó a una mesa a la par que se imaginaba cómo de fácil sería seducirme para dejar a Bella. Cuán equivocada estaba.

"¿Quizá algo más privado?" De forma fortuita, dejé caer un billete de veinte a la chica. No quería distracciones esta noche. Ya había tenido demasiadas.

"Claro," respondió de buena gana. Nunca había conocido a algún humano que rechazara dinero por no hacer algo. Eran excepcionalmente avaros, tanto si lo querían admitir como si no.

"¿Qué tal esto?" Preguntó la chica.

"Perfecto." Le ofrecí una sonrisa como pago esta vez. O quizá era una advertencia. Sus ojos se fijaron en mis dientes, justo lo que pensaba.

"Uh," tartamudeó, claramente cogiendo la advertencia. "Enseguida les atiendo."

Finalmente, ya estaba solo con Bella.

"De veras, no deberías hacerle eso a la gente," me regañó ella. "Es totalmente injusto."

No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que me estaba hablando. ¿Se refería al dinero? "¿Hacer qué?"

"Deslumbrarles así, probablemente estará hiperventilando en la cocina."

¿Deslumbrarles? ¿Qué quería decir con _deslumbrarles_?

"Oh, vamos," comentó haciendo una mueca. "Tienes que saber el efecto que haces en la gente."

¿Me estaba admitiendo lo que pensaba que me estaba admitiendo? La miré con curiosidad. "¿Deslumbro a la gente?"

Alzó las cejas. "¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿Crees que todo el mundo cede tan fácilmente?"

No había escuchado su pregunta. Sólo podía preguntarme a mí mismo si, por "todo el mundo", se incluía a ella también. ¿Tenía ese efecto en ella? Como no podía escuchar su mente, decidí preguntárselo directamente. "¿Te deslumbro a ti?"

"Con frecuencia."

Mi mente dio vueltas con su afirmación. Así que tenía el mismo efecto encantador en ella. Estaba inmensamente complacido de tener este conocimiento, y de poder hacer un buen uso de ello.

Y entonces nos interrumpieron; de nuevo otra chica con pájaros en la cabeza que quería que le prestara más atención a ella que a Bella. No tenía ni una sola oportunidad, no ahora que sabía cómo la afectaba a ella.

"Hola. Me llamo Amber, y esta noche os atenderé yo. ¿Qué os traigo para beber?" _Oh, sí. Kellie tenía razón. Dios, ¡está buenísimo! Es ardiente._

Estuve tentado de estirar la mano y tocarla para probarle que no tenía una buena visión del tema, pero mis ojos no dejaban la cara de Bella.

"Tomaré una coca cola." Dijo Bella, sonando insegura.

"Que sean dos." Repliqué.

"Enseguida las traigo." Y se marchó. Quería decirle que se tomara su tiempo, pero Bella necesitaba alimento. Estaba más pálida de lo habitual y sus ojos no estaban tan concentrados ni mostraban tanta determinación como solían hacerlo.

"¿Qué?" Saltó ella.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien." Típico de Bella.

"¿No te sientes mareada, ni tienes frío, ni delirios…?"

"¿Debería?"

Me reí por su imprudencia. "Bueno, en realidad estoy esperando que entres en estado de shock."

"No creo que eso pase," dijo ella, antes pasándose un buen rato mirándome fijamente. "Siempre se me ha dado muy bien reprimir las cosas desagradables."

Estaba seguro de ello, dado que era capaz de mirarme a los ojos y no ponerse a temblar aterrorizada. "Da igual," dije. "Me sentiré mejor cuando te hayas metido algo de azúcar y comida."

Como si la hubiéramos invocado, la camarera retornó con bebidas y una cestita de colines. Por alguna curiosa razón, Bella la miró tímidamente; un rubor teñía sus lívidas mejillas.

"¿Ya lo sabéis?" Inquirió la camarera.

"¿Bella?" Indiqué para que prestara atención al menú, con éxito.

"Uhm… Me pediré el ravioli de setas." Ordenó rápidamente sin ni siquiera leer los otros platos que ofrecía el restaurante.

La camarera se giró hacia mí. "¿Usted?"

"Nada para mí." Mis ojos nunca dejaron la cara de Bella.

"Hágame saber si cambia de opinión."

Nuevamente, nos quedamos solos. Inmediatamente me dediqué a que Bella se tomara algo de alimento para que le llegara a su sistema interno.

"Bebe," dije significativamente.

Nunca antes había prestado mucha atención a un humano cuando comía o bebía. Siempre me había parecido un poco molesto ver cómo comían algunos sin ningún tipo de educación. Sus fluidos gástricos removiéndose en su estómago nunca me había resultado para nada atrayente, pues mis sentidos del oído estaban muy agudizados. A pesar de ello, mis ojos se mantenían inalterables, mirando cómo Bella abría la boca para beber –cómo se empapaban sus labios- el gentil sonido de su garganta mientras tragaba…

Terminó su bebida, y le di la mía jovialmente para que se la tomara también.

"Gracias," murmuró bebiendo lentamente.

Y entonces se estremeció. Se le puso la piel de gallina, llamándome la atención el contorno de su cuerpo. El frío afectó a su organismo, lo que era obvio en cualquier mujer normal y corriente, y, por primera vez, fui totalmente consciente de lo femenina que era.

"¿Tienes frío?" Estaba empezando a sonar como si fuera médico.

"Es por la coca cola." Intentó no admitirlo, pero vi que todavía se estremecía.

"¿No tienes chaqueta?" Era lógico que tuviera alguna dada la temperatura de la sala.

"Sí." Empezó a intentar coger algo, pero se quedó paralizada. Frunció el ceño. "Oh, me la he dejado en el coche de Jessica."

Antes de que pudiera razonar lo que estaba haciendo, me quité la chaqueta de cuero en dos simples movimientos. No serviría de nada que pillara un resfriado, pero me pregunté si mi cordura no se vería afectada por tener su esencia plagando mi ropa. Si alguna vez me ponía esa chaqueta otra vez, su fragancia residiría en ella y, seguramente, me volvería loco.

Le pasé la chaqueta por encima de los hombros, y me di cuenta de que me estaba comiendo con los ojos. ¿Le gustaba lo que veía? ¿O le parecía demasiado extraño, demasiado alien, para su mente incorrupta?

"Gracias," murmuró deslizando los brazos por el interior de la chaqueta. Se estremeció otra vez, y me recriminé mentalmente cuando caí en la cuenta de que cualquier humano normal hubiera sentido calor al ponerse una chaqueta, pero no en este caso porque yo, sin embargo, era frialdad pura. Aún así, a Bella parecía no importarle. En vez de quitársela, se la puso a su alrededor e inhaló la esencia de cuero de la prenda. A los humanos, generalmente, les gustaba ese olor, y era un olor lo suficientemente fuerte para ocultar mi inusual esencia.

La tela de su blusa se ajustó a sus curvas, llamando mi atención una vez más a su figura. Era intoxicante. Toda ella.

"Tu piel tiene un aspecto encantador con ese color azul," la alabé como excusa por estar mirándola de esa forma tan descarada.

Se sonrojó bajo mi escrutinio y de nuevo me recordó lo pálida que estaba. Bella ya era blanca de por sí, pero esta noche lo estaba más de lo habitual. Quería que comiera, así que empujé los panecillos hacia su parte de la mesa.

No se los quería comer. "De verdad, no voy a entrar en estado de shock."

"Pues deberías, una persona normal lo haría, y tú ni siquiera pareces alterada." Cualquier otro humano, especialmente una mujer, estaría llorando o gritando aterrorizado por lo que le había pasado. Pero no mi Bella.

"Me siento segura contigo." Su confesión fue suave, pero la sentí extenderse por todo mi corazón.

Pero no se suponía que tenía que ser así. Por mucho que quería que estuviera sana y salva, parecía que ella deseaba lo contrario. Debería huir, apartarse de mí y nunca volver. Empero, sabía que si lo hacía, yo la perseguiría para que fuera mía otra vez.

"Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba." Estaba seguro de que en mi voz se notaba la inquietud que sentía.

Para mi sorpresa, cogió un panecillo de la cesta y empezó a morderlo por el final. Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en su boca, observando cómo su lengua se movía por ella y humedecía sus amplios labios. Me di cuenta de que tenía un arañazo en su mano, y me pregunté cuándo se lo habría hecho.

"Normalmente estás de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan." El sonido de su voz me sobresaltó. Desconociendo sus pensamientos, nunca podía cerciorarme de lo que me iba a hablar. Tendría que ponerle más atención a partir de ahora.

"¿Qué?" Honestamente, tampoco estaba seguro de haberla escuchado de forma correcta.

"Estás de mal humor cuando tienes los ojos negros. Entonces, me lo veo venir. Tengo una teoría al respecto."

Así que todavía quería averiguar lo que era. Lo esperaba, pero tampoco sabía si estaba preparado para escuchar cuáles eran sus conclusiones sobre mí. "¿Más teorías?"

"Ajá."

No tenía ni idea de lo guapa que era, únicamente sentada aquí, conmigo, comiéndose el panecillo. Podría estar mirándola durante horas. Me incliné hacia ella, aspirando su esencia.

Mi mente retornó al tema de la conversación. "Espero que esta vez seas más creativa, ¿o sigues tomando ideas de los tebeos?" Esperaba alguna referencia sobre los X-men, como si algún científico loco me pudiera haber creado.

Se movió hacia mí, acortando todavía más el espacio que nos separaba. "Bueno, no. No la he sacado de un tebeo, pero tampoco me la he inventado."

Me ocultaba algo, y eso me enloquecía. "¿Y?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, la estúpida camarera nos interrumpió otra vez. Al menos esta vez traía comida para Bella, así que tampoco me importó… demasiado.

"¿Ha cambiado de opinión?" Me preguntó la chica una vez le había dado el plato a Bella. "¿No hay nada que le pueda ofrecer?

_Café… té… ¿Yo? ¡Iré contigo gustosamente!_

Idiota. ¿No se daba cuenta de que no me interesaba para nada? "No, gracias," le corté. Hice un gesto con la mano a los vasos, vacíos, que estaban encima de la mesa, "pero estaría bien que nos trajera algo más para beber."

"Claro." Se marchó, tanto ella como sus licenciosos y rudos pensamientos.

"¿Decías?" La presioné.

"Te lo diré en el coche si…"

"¿Hay condiciones?" Me sorprendió, y eso era una atenuación.

"Tengo unas cuantas preguntas, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto."

Por lo que esperaba que fuera la última vez, la estúpida camarera volvió con las bebidas y se fue sin mediar palabra. Menos mal.

Bella bebió lentamente, tomándose todo el tiempo que quiso; alargando el momento.

"Bueno, adelante." Solía ser paciente, pero no cuando se trataba de los pensamientos de Bella."

"¿Por qué estás en Port Angeles?" Empezó preguntando.

No creía que se tomara muy bien el hecho de que la estaba siguiendo. Con las manos juntas le sonreí y dije, "Siguiente."

"Pero esa era fácil," dijo boquiabierta.

"Siguiente."

Miró hacia abajo, hacia su plato de ravioli, a la vez que arrugaba el entrecejo. No pensaba que su expresión tuviera algo que ver con la comida. Al momento siguiente, mordía vorazmente los ravioli. El descontento era visible en su cara, y pude ver que estaba meditando qué decir. Ahora me hubiera venido de perlas escuchar su mente, pero me era imposible.

Tras darle otro sorbo a su bebida, me miró duramente a los ojos. Podía afirmar que ahora vendría una sarta de preguntas. "En tal caso, de acuerdo. Supongamos que, hipotéticamente, alguien es capaz de... saber qué piensa la gente, de leer sus mentes, ya sabes, salvo unas cuantas excepciones."

Lo había pillado. Bueno, casi. "Sólo _una_ excepción," la corregí, "hipotéticamente."

"Vale, una excepción." Se sonrojó de nuevo, y no sabría decir si por miedo o por excitación. "¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué limitaciones tiene? ¿Cómo podría ese alguien... encontrar a otra persona en el momento adecuado? ¿Cómo sabría que ella está en un apuro?"

Impresionante, era buena. "¿Hipotéticamente?"

"Claro."

"Bueno, si… ese alguien…"

"Vamos a llamarle Joe."

Quise reírme pero me contuve. "En ese caso, Joe. Si Joe hubiera estado atento, la sincronización no tendría por qué haber sido tan exacta." No me podía creer lo honesto que estaba siendo con ella. Sólo Bella podría haberlo conseguido. Sólo Bella veía lo que los otros rechazaban ver. "Sólo tú podrías meterte en líos en un sitio tan pequeño. Destrozarías las estadísticas de delincuencia para una década, ya sabes."

"Estábamos hablando de un caso hipotético." Su tono de voz era frío, mas lo encontré divertido.

"Sí, cierto," me reí porque encontraba graciosa toda esta farsa. "¿Deberíamos llamarte Jane?"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Su curiosidad se convirtió en irritación, puesto que se inclinó para escuchar la historia íntegra.

El problema era que no sabía si quería contarle toda la historia. No se me permitía. No se podía hacer. Ningún mortal había mantenido el secreto. Si se lo contaba, si dejaba que entrara en mi mundo, sería infringir la ley, y no estaba seguro de poderlo explicar a mi familia. Ya sabía demasiado.

"Puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes," me aseguró como si pudiera oír mis cavilaciones. Deslizó la mano hacía la mía de manera íntima y amistosa. Típico de los humanos como gesto tranquilizador.

No podía. Ya me era bastante difícil soportar su calidez, incluso a distancia, incluso aunque todo lo que fuera suyo me llamaba. Su esencia. Sus ojos. Estaba perdido.

"No sé si todavía tengo opción." Me lamenté suavemente. "Me equivoqué. Eres mucho más observadora de lo que pensaba."

"Creí que siempre tenías razón."

"Solía tenerla." Sacudí la cabeza, abatido. "Hay otra cosa en la que también me equivoqué contigo. No eres un imán para los accidentes... Esa no es una clasificación lo suficientemente extensa. Eres un imán para los problemas. Si hay algo peligroso en un radio de quince kilómetros, inexorablemente te encontrará."

"¿Y te colocas a ti en esa categoría?"

La escruté con la mirada, impávido. "Inequívocamente."

Su mano se arrastró de nuevo y, esta vez, la dejé tocarme. A pesar de que sólo eran sus dedos frotándome levemente el dorso de la mano, la calidez que manaba de ella sólo reforzaba el hecho de que yo era la cosa más peligrosa con la que se había encontrado aquí, en Forks, desde que se había mudado.

"Gracias." Por el tono de su voz pude deducir que lo decía de verdad. "Ya van dos veces."

La tensión a la que estaba sometido pareció desaparecer con la ternura de su roce. "No dejemos que haya una tercera, ¿vale?"

Hizo una mueca, una de esas muecas desconcertantes que encontraba tan simpáticas. Confiaba en mí, si bien desconocía el porqué. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había averiguado, comencé a razonar conmigo mismo que debería decirle la verdad con respecto al tema de cómo la había encontrado. Después de todo, algunos humanos afirmaban poder leer la mente de los demás. Quizá no pensaría que mi don fuese demasiado repulsivo.

Aparté la mano de la de ella y la puse debajo de la mesa, donde ella no pudiera alcanzarla. Si le iba a contar la verdad, necesitaría ser capaz de concentrarme, y no estaba seguro de cómo de bien podría hacerlo si no paraba de estrujarme, aunque suavemente, la mano.

"Te seguí a Port Angeles." Empecé, las palabras sonaron atropelladas de mi boca. "Nunca antes había intentado mantener con vida a alguien en concreto, y es mucho más problemático de lo que creía, pero eso tal vez se deba a que se trata de ti. La gente normal parece capaz de pasar el día sin tantas catástrofes."

Me sonrió y perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Entonces, habló. "¿Crees que me había llegado la hora la primera vez, cuando ocurrió lo de la furgoneta, y que has interferido en el destino?"

"Ésa no fue la primera vez," gruñí. Oh no, su vida se había puesto en peligro desde la primera vez que capté su esencia. "Tu primera vez fue cuando te conocí."

No podía mirarla. Estaba demasiado asustado de su reacción por mi confesión. Y en ese momento tuve que mirarla. Tenía que saber lo que pensaba, si sabía a lo que me estaba refiriendo, claro.

Por la lividez de su cara, podía decir que sí.

"¿Te acuerdas?"

"Sí," respondió con dilación.

"Y aquí estás." Todavía me sorprendía ser capaz de controlarme así.

"Sí, estoy aquí… gracias a ti. Porque, de alguna forma, ¿has sabido cómo encontrarme hoy…?"

Quería más información, eso estaba claro. Con solo admitir que la había seguido no era suficiente. Pedía detalles. Una parte de mí quería decirle que tendría que salir corriendo como cualquier otro humano haría al verme, pero otra parte de mí lo temía. Algo dentro de mí frío y pétreo corazón me susurraba que ella no huiría.

"Tú comes, yo hablo," le ofrecí dándome cuenta de que no había comido durante un rato.

Hizo lo que le pedía, cogiendo la cuchara y llevándose más ravioli a la boca.

"Seguirte el rastro es más difícil de lo habitual. Normalmente puedo hallar a alguien con suma facilidad siempre que haya «oído» su mente antes."

Paró de comer, de masticar. Ni por asomo pensaba que no se sorprendería con mi actual confesión de mis habilidades. Estaba realmente preocupada. Cuando se puso otro trozo en la boca, continué con mi explicación.

"Vigilaba a Jessica sin mucha atención... Como te dije, sólo tú puedes meterte en líos en Port Angeles. Al principio no me di cuenta de que te habías ido por tu cuenta y luego, cuando comprendí que ya no estabas con ellas, fui a buscarte a la librería que vislumbré en la mente de Jessica. Te puedo decir que sé que no llegaste a entrar y que te dirigiste al sur. Sabía que tendrías que dar la vuelta pronto, por lo que me limité a esperarte, investigando al azar en los pensamientos de los viandantes para saber si alguno se había fijado en ti, y saber de ese modo dónde estabas. No tenía razones para preocuparme, pero estaba extrañamente ansioso..."

Me preocupé durante un momento por si estaba diciendo demasiado. Habíamos acordado ser sólo amigos, y mi obsesión con ella cruzaba ciertamente la línea de mera amistad.

"Comencé a conducir en círculos, seguía alerta. El sol se puso al fin y estaba a punto de salir y seguirte a pie cuando..."

La furia que sentí cobró vida mientras rememoraba los asquerosos pensamientos de los que habían sido los atacantes de Bella. No podía dejar que ella viera esa rabia, así que me forcé a calmarme.

"¿Entonces qué?" Me alentó ella en un susurro.

"Escuché lo que pensaban," rugí, y el monstruo en mi interior se rió despreciativamente. "Vi tu cara en su mente."

La imagen de Bella –inocente y hermosa- siendo controlada por el hombre. Su sudor cayendo sobre ella mientras la violaba. La alegría y el triunfo que sentía simplemente por considerar lo que podía hacerle…

Todos mis instintos me pedían salir, adentrarme por las calles para encontrar a los hombres de antes y matarlos. Queriendo ocultar la cólera y la agresividad que sentía, me cubrí los ojos con las manos, intentando detener que Bella viera el monstruo que habitaba en mí.

"Fue muy... duro, ni te imaginas cuánto, para mí pensar que sólo te tenía que salvar y dejarlos… vivos," todavía quería matarlos. "Te podía haber dejado ir con Jessica y Angela, pero temía que, si me dejabas solo, iría a por ellos." Si me cruzaba alguna vez con alguno de ellos nuevamente, sabía que no vacilaría en hacerles sufrir.

Bella no emitió sonido alguno. Permanecíamos sentados, en silencio, por lo que pareció una eternidad –yo colérico y ella atónita. No me hacía falta poderle leer la mente para saber que lo que le había dicho la había confundido.

Tras una larga pausa busqué su cara, deseando encontrar respuesta a mis preguntas a través de sus emociones. Todo lo que podía declarar era que había perdido el apetito.

"¿Estás lista para volver a casa?" Le pregunté sintiéndome culpable por haberle arruinado la cena.

"Estoy lista para irme de aquí," contestó. No me pasó desapercibido que dijera _irse de aquí_ en vez de _volver a casa._ Aún tenía preguntas que hacerme, y no iba a dejarlo correr tan fácilmente como yo esperaba.

Mostrando el primer gesto acertado de una buena atención al cliente, la camarera apareció y nos preguntó, "¿Qué tal?"

"Dispuestos para pagar la cuenta, gracias." Como no se movía para traérnosla, alcé la mirada hacia ella, mis ojos un poco más fieros de lo que se merecía.

"Claro," tartamudeó. "Aquí tiene."

La sacó de su delantal y me la dio. Le di un billete de cincuenta.

"Quédese con el cambio." Me levanté de la mesa y Bella se apresuró para unirse a mí.

"Que tengan buena noche," dijo la chica educadamente.

Oh, lo estaba intentando.

Dejamos el restaurante caminando los dos juntos a la misma altura, y me pregunté durante una fracción de segundo si me estaba comportando adecuadamente en una primera cita, si esto se podría considerar como tal. Se podría considerar como un placer inesperado. Si fuera humano, le ofrecería mi brazo para que se apoyara en él. ¿O era demasiado formal para los jóvenes de hoy en día? ¿Era eso lo que Bella esperaba? ¿Saltaría si la tocaba? ¿Sería capaz de controlar mis ansias inhumanas si la tocaba?

Mi madre -mi madre humana- siempre me había enseñado a tratar a una chica como una señorita. Sé cortés. Sé un caballero. Ábrele la puerta para que ella pueda entrar primero. Dándome cuenta de que ya estábamos fuera, decidí abrirle a Bella la puerta del coche.

Entró en el asiento del copiloto y cerré la puerta amablemente cuando ella ya estaba acomodada. Me senté a su lado, poniendo la calefacción para que mi compañera humana se sintiera más a gusto.

Una vez que ya estábamos en la carretera volviendo hacia Forks, dije, "Ahora, te toca a ti."

**N/Sango: Puff, creía que nunca terminaría de traducir este capítulo. ¡Era largo! ****Bueno, como siempre, agradeceros vuestras amables palabras de apoyo y que intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Quería haber subido este fin de semana pero, loca de mí, me puse a traducir todo el capítulo de golpe y… como que tenía que estudiar y mis ánimos no es que fueran precisamente los mejores. Creo que sería mejor ir poco a poco, sí… Otra cosa es que lo aplique, jaja. Aunque no sabéis lo que cuesta traducirlo, no entenderlo, sino **_**traducirlo**_**, porque ha de sonar bien en español y claro, si tenemos tropecientos mil "I wasn't sure," no voy a traducirlo siempre por "No estaba seguro,", tendré que ir variando para que no suene tan repetitivo… Y me toca buscar sinónimos, pero bueno, en el fondo disfruto y todo (no te digo… xD). Aunque bueno, tampoco es que sea ninguna experta.**

**Venga, como sabéis, contesto a todos los mensajes (si no son anónimos, claro, más que nada porque no puedo responder anónimos). Y… No tengo nada más que añadir.**

**Muchas gracias a todos. **

**P.D.: Si hay algo mal, ya sabéis, no me molesta que me lo digáis. Y si os apetece daros una vuelta por mis otras historias… (Bueno, esta es traducción, pero ya me entendéis) podéis hacerlo, jaja.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	13. Chapter 13

_N/A: Perdón por el retraso. Debería haber avisado a mis lectores que ahora es cuando voy a retrasarme más. Me emociono tanto cuando empiezo a escribir que no puedo parar. Ahora tengo un montón de cosas que hacer y esto es una de las muchas que me ilusionan. Espero que este capítulo calme vuestras ansias durante un tiempo, tengo la mitad del siguiente escrito y eso es algo que se ha de tomar en cuenta, y más con todo lo que me ha pasado. Esperad conmigo, llegaré a todo._

_Gracias a Imogen y a Red Devil por hacerme de beta. Otra vez, gracias a Stephenie por dejarme "coger" su texto y así no tener que copiar todo el diálogo aquí. No tenéis ni idea de lo bien que me viene. Y gracias a vosotros, a todos mis maravillosos lectores que gastáis vuestro tiempo en dejarme un review. Es debido a eso por lo que todavía esté continuando esta historia._

_Este capítulo fue duro de hacer, espero haberle hecho justicia._

**CAPÍTULO TRECE**

"¿Puedo preguntarte una más?" Me suplicó ella.

Me interesaba más escuchar su nueva teoría, pero claramente tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerme como para darse por vencida todavía.

"Una," le concedí preguntándome si estaba tentando mi suerte.

"Bueno… dijiste que sabías que había ido a la librería, y que había ido hacia el sur. Sólo me preguntaba cómo lo sabías."

Maldita sea. Miré por la ventana porque no quería que viera que me había alterado. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar eso? ¿No podía simplemente aceptar que la había salvado y dejarme en paz?

"Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas." Se mofó.

Estaba poniendo todas las cartas sobre la mesa para desafiarme. Quería la verdad, eso era algo obvio pero, ¿cómo reaccionaría ante ella una vez la tuviera?

"De acuerdo, seguí tu olor." Dejemos que conozca poco a poco los detalles y juguemos un poco. Dije a propósito _esencia_, no perfume, no champú. Ella. Bella.

Titubeó durante un momento. "Aún no has respondido a la primera de mis preguntas."

La miré frunciendo el ceño. Por lo que a mí respectaba, había respondido todas y cada una de sus preguntas. "¿Cuál?"

"¿Cómo funciona lo de leer mentes? ¿Puedes leer la mente de cualquiera en cualquier parte? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Puede hacerlo el resto de tu familia...?"

"Has hecho más de una," objeté.

Bella cruzó las manos en su regazo, esperando mi respuesta. Su inquebrantable persistencia era digna de admiración.

"Sólo yo tengo esa facultad, y no puedo oír a cualquiera en cualquier parte. Debo estar bastante cerca. Cuanto más familiar me resulta esa "voz", más lejos soy capaz de oírla, pero aun así, no más de unos pocos kilómetros." Tenía que haber una forma más fácil de explicarlo. "Se parece un poco a un enorme _hall _repleto de personas que hablan todas a la vez. Sólo es un zumbido, un bisbiseo de voces al fondo, hasta que localizo una voz, y entonces está claro lo que piensan... La mayor parte del tiempo no los escucho, ya que puede llegar a distraer demasiado y así es más fácil parecer _normal_," como si yo fuera incluso normal, "y no responder a los pensamientos de alguien antes de que los haya expresado con palabras."

"¿Por qué crees que no puedes oírme?"

Me había hecho esa misma pregunta alrededor de un millón de veces, y todavía no tenía una buena respuesta para ella. Alcé la mirada hacia ella, concentrándome en el vacío que me saludaba cada vez que me metía en su mente. Quería que me ofreciera algún tipo de explicación y se me hiciera la luz.

"No lo sé," admití suavemente. "Mi única suposición es que tal vez tu mente funcione de forma diferente a la de los demás. Es como si tus pensamientos fluyeran en onda media y yo sólo captase los de frecuencia modulada." Lo encontraba cómico, así que sonreí.

"¿Mi mente no funciona bien? ¿Soy un bicho raro?" Por la forma en la que me había dicho la palabra "bicho raro", podía asegurar que mi teoría no la había complacido.

"Yo oigo voces en la cabeza y es a _ti _a quien le preocupa ser un bicho raro." Eso sí era realmente divertido. "No te inquietes, es sólo una teoría…" Hablando de ellas, Bella todavía no me había dicho la suya. "Lo que nos trae de vuelta a ti," puntualicé.

Suspiró profundamente, con lo que el coche se llenó de la esencia de su dulce respiración.

"Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas." Utilicé sus propias palabras contra ella, esperanzado de que eso la desinhibiría de su timidez y me contaría sus ideas.

De repente, gritó, "¡Dios santo! ¡Ve más despacio!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Vas a ciento sesenta!" Sus ojos se ensancharon a la par que miraba por la ventana ávidamente, captando imágenes que se tornaban borrosas. Era una de las pocas veces que Bella se estaba comportando verdaderamente como una humana normal y corriente, y lo encontré ligeramente molesto. Como si fuera a chocar con el coche o fuera a dañarla.

"Tranquilízate, Bella."

"¿Estás intentando matarnos?" Chirrió.

"No vamos a chocar."

Su voz se suavizó más esta vez. "¿Por qué vas tan deprisa?"

"Siempre conduzco así," fanfarroneé. La miré con una sonrisa.

"¡No apartes la vista de la carretera!" En esta ocasión ni se preocupó en esconder su terror.

Qué típico era que la primera vez que quería que Bella se adaptara a mi modo de vida fuera cuando ella, casualmente, alucinaba. "Nunca he tenido un accidente, Bella, ni siquiera me han puesto una multa" Me toqué la frente a modo de recordatorio por mis habilidades. "A prueba de radares detectores de velocidad."

"Muy divertido." Su sangre hervía bajo esa piel tan delicada. "Charlie es policía, ¿recuerdas? He crecido respetando las leyes de tráfico. Además, si nos la pegamos contra el tronco de un árbol y nos convertimos en una galleta de Volvo, tendrás que regresar a pie."

"Probablemente," dije, conforme y riéndome. "Pero tú no." Claro ejemplo de cuando tenía que atender a su petición para que no se preocupara. No quería que se hiciera daño. Además, si permanecía tan furiosa como ahora, su pulso acrecentaría y me tentaría todavía más y no sabría si sería capaz de resistir. Reduje la velocidad, algo reacio, y dejé que la fricción entre la carretera y las ruedas frenaran el coche. "¿Contenta?"

"Casi."

"Odio conducir lento," murmuré.

"¿Esto es lento?"

"Basta de criticar mi forma de conducir." Arrugué el entrecejo. "Todavía estoy esperando tu última teoría."

Estaba tranquila. Sus dientes rozaron sus labios de manera tentadora. Era una tortura no saber lo que pensaba en esa mente suya.

"No me reiré," le prometí.

"Me preocupa más que te enfades conmigo."

"¿De verdad? ¿Tan mala es?"

"Bastante, sí."

Tendría que estar pensando en otra cosa que no en superhéroes si creía que era mala. Quizá había seguido mi sugerencia y ahora me imaginaba como el malo de la película. Aún así, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera en su mente, no podría ser tan amedrentador como el monstruo que era en realidad.

"Adelante," la alenté amablemente.

"No sé cómo empezar." Musitó ella.

"¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? Dijiste que no era de tu invención."

"No."

"¿Cómo empezaste? ¿Con un libro? ¿Con una película?" Había demasiados personajes malvados en la televisión estos días.

"No. Fue el sábado, en la playa."

Doblé el entrecejo, confundido. ¿Pero qué clase de ideas perversas se le ocurrían estando en la playa y pasándoselo bien con sus compañeros de clase?

"Me encontré con un viejo amigo de la familia... Jacob Black. Su padre y Charlie han sido amigos desde que yo era niña."

Jacob Black. Dijo el nombre como si lo conociera, y no era así. Me sonaba vagamente.

"Su padre es uno de los ancianos de los Quileute."

Me quedé paralizado cuando escuché la palabra. Ella lo sabía; tenía que saberlo.

"Fuimos a dar un paseo... y él me estuvo contando viejas leyendas para asustarme. Me contó una..." Su voz se quebró.

"Continúa." Dije a pesar de saber lo que procedería.

"Sobre vampiros."

Oír esa palabra salir de sus labios inocentes era doloroso, y apreté con fuerza el volante, reprimiendo la ira que crecía en mi interior. No estaba en mis planes que se enterara. Me odiaba más a mí mismo ahora que ella sabía la verdad.

"¿E inmediatamente te acordaste de mí?" De cualquier forma, me las arreglé para mantener monocorde mi voz.

"No. Jacob mencionó a tu familia."

Así que era eso. Me había preguntado cómo los Quileutes se las habían arreglado con el hecho de que Carlisle hubiera vuelto, trayendo a más gente de nuestra estirpe. Nuestra gente no se llevaba bien con ellos, pero el tratado se mantenía mientras todos lo cumpliéramos. No nos habíamos peleado, todavía. Aún así, tenía derecho a preguntar.

Y aquí estaba la prueba. Sabían que estábamos aquí. Más que eso, habían puesto a Bella en nuestra contra. La chica no había confesado ninguna advertencia que le hubieran dicho ellos, pero ¿no era evidente que, al menos, hubieran intentado convencerla para que no se acercara a nosotros? Que se alejara de mí. En cierto sentido, Jacob había roto el tratado.

"Sólo creía que era una superstición estúpida." Añadió con premura. "No esperaba que yo me creyera ni una palabra." Hizo una pausa antes de decir, "Fue culpa mía. Le obligué a contármelo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Lauren dijo algo sobre ti... Intentaba provocarme. Un joven mayor de la tribu mencionó que tu familia no acudía a la reserva, sólo que sonó como si aquello tuviera un significado especial, por lo que me llevé a Jacob a solas y le engañé para que me lo contara."

¿Engañarle? ¡Engañarle! Por alguna razón, la idea de que Bella hubiera sido capaz de engatusar a un miembro de esa tribu la encontraba bastante cómica, así que solté una carcajada.

"¿Cómo le engañaste?" Tenía que saberlo.

"Intenté flirtear un poco... Funcionó mejor de lo que había pensado." Se sonrojó, avergonzada.

"Me gustaría haberlo visto." Ser testigo de ver a Bella flirtear descaradamente con un chico demasiado joven para ella habría sido un gran entretenimiento. Después de todo, sabía perfectamente cómo de persuasivos podían ser sus flirteos. "Y tú me acusas de confundir a la gente... ¡Pobre Jacob Black!"

Se sonrojó todavía más y miró por la ventana. Mis ojos analizaron la blancura de su cuello, deslizándose por él. Vislumbré su pulso. Rápido, nervioso, como los latidos de su corazón. Tomé una bocanada de aire y dejé que su esencia me llenara, intoxicándome. Un intento inútil de satisfacer mi sed.

"¿Qué hiciste entonces?"

"Busqué en Internet."

"¿Y eso te convenció?" Yo también lo había hecho; buscar por Internet sobre nosotros. Para ser más preciso, mi familia lo había utilizado para asegurarse de que ocultábamos cualquier pista que nos pudiera delatar. Lo hacíamos cada vez que nos mudábamos o falsificábamos documentos.

Bella contestó mi pregunta negando con la cabeza. "No. Nada encajaba. La mayoría eran tonterías, y entonces…"

"¿Qué?" Odiaba cuando paraba de hablar, especialmente con todo esto tan trascendental. Precisamente ahora que ella conocía mi infernal existencia.

"Decidí que no importaba."

"¿Que _no_ _importaba_?" Estaba atónito con la mera sugerencia, y mi voz lo reflejaba.

"No," murmuró suavemente. "No me importa lo que seas."

Era impensable. ¿Cómo podía no importarle esto cuando, para mí, me estaba matando?

"¿No te importa que sea un monstruo? ¿Que no sea _humano_?"

"No."

¿Estaba loca? ¿Había perdido todos sus pensamientos racionales o qué? Acababa de descubrir que la criatura que se sentaba con ella en Biología, aquella que estaba conduciendo tan deprisa como si ella fuera una pasajera cautiva… era un monstruo inhumano… ¿y no le importaba? Tendría que salir corriendo, gritar asustada y, a pesar de ello, estaba aquí conmigo, sentada a mi lado, tranquila y bella. ¿Se hacía a la idea de que estaba actuando como un corderito que se acercaba de buena gana hacia el matadero?

"Te has enfadado," musitó ella. "No debería haberte dicho nada."

"No." No estaba enfadado, estaba flipando. "Prefiero saber qué piensas, incluso cuando lo que pienses sea una locura."

"Así que, ¿me equivoco otra vez?" Preguntó.

Deseaba poder decirle que sí, que su teoría era errónea, pero no podía. "No me refiero a eso. "No importaba" " Dije rechinando los dientes.

Me miró boquiabierta.

"¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

¡Ja! ¡Pillado! "¿_Importa_?"

Suspiró. Entonces, tajantemente dijo, "En realidad, no." Tras una pausa, agregó, "Siento curiosidad."

¿Debería de recordarle que la curiosidad mató al gato? "¿Sobre qué sientes curiosidad?"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Diecisiete." Respondí instintivamente. Práctica.

"¿Y cuánto hace que tienes diecisiete años?"

Casi sonreí. "Bastante." No pensaba que estuviera lista para saber que la criatura que se estaba enamorando de ella tenía más de cien años. Un shock por vez, gracias.

"De acuerdo."

Dijo la palabra lentamente, como si estuviera pensando en mi respuesta. Mis ojos se posaron en su impecable y pálida piel, notando la calidez de sus mejillas. Su corazón aumentó la frecuencia con la información que le había dado. Me pregunté que órgano estaría trabajando más ahora, ¿su corazón o su cerebro?

Me sonrió, alegre y vivaz. Parecía jovial por tener razón con sus especulaciones. Lo raro era que no hubiera gritado en terror y me hubiera suplicado que no me acercara más hacia ella. Una reacción inteligente y no lo que hacía ella, que era alentarme a ir a más.

"No te rías," empezó, "pero ¿cómo es que puedes salir durante el día?"

No pude evitarlo y me reí. Hollywood ataca de nuevo. "Un mito."

"¿No te quema el sol?"

"Un mito."

"¿Y lo de dormir en ataúdes?"

"Un mito." ¿De dónde habían sacado los escritores de terror la idea de que los vampiros podían dormir y, más aún, que escogeríamos algo tan incómodo como un ataúd? "No puedo dormir."

Bella se pensó dos veces volver a hablar al procesar mis palabras. "¿Nada?"

"Jamás," si pudiera, no estaría tan aburrido con esta vida. Ahora quería que los días transcurrieran más rápido para poder verla a ella, ahora que la había conocido, ahora que ella se había mudado a Forks. Y, si pudiera dormir, mis sueños se llenarían con ella y sólo ella.

Eché un vistazo al objeto de mi obsesión y dejé que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos. Intenté comunicarle la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo en mi interior, en vano.  
Respiré, inundándome de su enloquecedora esencia, y me taladré la cabeza pensando por qué no me había preguntado lo más evidente.

"Aún no me has formulado la pregunta más importante." Dejé caer el tema sin estar seguro de cómo se lo tomaría. ¿Qué ser humano podría estar con un monstruo que se alimentaba de sangre?

Estaba confundida.

"¿Cuál?"

¿Se estaba burlando de mí? "¿No te preocupa mi dieta?"

"Ah, ésa." Lo dijo tan casual que no supe cómo interpretarlo.

"Sí, ésa." Si fuera humano, esa habría sido mi primera pregunta. "¿No quieres saber si bebo sangre?"

Se revolvió en su asiento. "Bueno, Jacob me dijo algo al respecto."

"¿Qué dijo Jacob?" Quería saber la forma de los Quileute en transmitir sus conocimientos sobre nuestra familia a su retoño.

"Que no cazabais personas. Dijo que se suponía que vuestra familia no era peligrosa porque sólo dabais caza a animales."

"¿Dijo que no éramos peligrosos?" No me lo creí durante un segundo.

"No exactamente. Dijo que se suponía que no lo erais, pero los Quileutes siguen sin quereros en sus tierras, sólo por si acaso."

Era la verdad. Los Quileutes eran gente soberbia, además de honorables, con sus tradiciones, bastante ricas. Habían relatado sus historias honestamente, y ahora Bella poseía ese conocimiento.

"Entonces, ¿tiene razón en lo de que no cazáis personas?" Su voz era increíblemente suave y tranquila considerando la situación.

"La memoria de los Quileutes llega lejos," le confirmé. Bella estaba complacida de que hubiera admitido la verdad –demasiado.

"Aunque no dejes que eso te satisfaga," le advertí. "Tienen razón al mantener la distancia con nosotros."

"No comprendo."

"Lo intentamos." Afirmé. "Solemos ser buenos en todo lo que hacemos, pero a veces cometemos errores. Yo, por ejemplo, al permitirme estar a solas contigo."

"¿Esto es un error?" Sonó triste; como decepcionada.

"Uno muy peligroso," gruñí.

¿Sería capaz de convencerla de lo peligroso que era en realidad? Pero, ¿quería que me creyera? Necesitaba entenderlo, especialmente ahora que sabía de lo que era capaz y el tipo de bestia que era; si bien parecía que me aceptaba. Por mucho que me alegrara que no me encontrara repulsivo, me desesperaba por si llegaba _el_ día. El día que se diera realmente cuenta de lo que había estado intentando explicarle todo este tiempo –que era un monstruo que no merecía ni su bondad ni su inocencia.

¿Y entonces qué pasaría? Me dejaría, claro. Y volvería a estar solo. Temía ese día más de lo que nunca había temido en mi vida.

"Cuéntame más," dijo ansiosa. Su simple curiosidad me asombraba.

La miré, pensando si disipando sus dudas no la asustarían y saldría corriendo como debería. Empero, dije, "¿Qué más quieres saber?"

"Dime por qué cazáis animales en lugar de personas." Sonó como una estudiante en una conferencia; como si estuviera tomando nota para algún trabajo.

"No _quiero _ser un monstruo." Quería locamente ser humano en ese momento.

"Pero ¿no bastan los animales?"

¿De verdad que no tenía ni idea sobre lo que me estaba hablando? Sabía que Bella tenía una extraordinaria habilidad para oler la sangre humana, así que suponía que podría oler todo tipo de sangres. Me pareció interesante que hubiera reparado en que la sangre de los animales era mucho menos potente y fragante que la humana.

Me expliqué lo mejor que pude. "No puedo estar seguro, por supuesto, pero yo lo compararía con vivir a base de queso y leche de soja. Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos vegetarianos, es nuestro pequeño chiste privado. No sacia el apetito por completo, bueno, más bien la sed, pero nos mantiene lo bastante fuertes para resistir... la mayoría de las veces." Había aprendido esa lección la primera vez que respiré la esencia de Bella. "Unas veces es más difícil que otras."

"¿Te resulta muy difícil ahora?" Inquirió ella.

Tenía que ser honesto con ella, así que dije, "Sí."

"Pero ahora no tienes hambre." Era una afirmación.

Lo estaba. Siempre lo estaría con ella. Su esencia era demasiado atrayente como para rechazarla. Pero tenía que saber por qué creía eso, de todas formas. "¿Por qué lo crees?"

"Tus ojos. Te dije que tenía una teoría. Me he dado cuenta de que la gente, y los hombres en particular, se enfada cuando tiene hambre."

Me resultó cómica su perspicacia. "Eres observadora, ¿verdad?"

No me respondió, tan sólo inclinó la cabeza hacia mí y me sonrió. Me reí de nuevo. En serio, era asombrosa.

"Este fin de semana estuvisteis cazando, ¿verdad?" Preguntó un momento después, como si hubiéramos ido de camping o algo por el estilo en vez de desgarrar osos pardos con los dientes.

"Sí." Había mucho que contar pero tenía que ser cuidadoso con mis palabras. Rozaba una línea peligrosa entre querer que saliera corriendo o querer que se quedara. El egoísmo me hizo formular la frase de forma que no la asustara demasiado. "No quería salir, pero era necesario. Es un poco más fácil estar cerca de ti cuando no tengo sed."

"¿Por qué no querías marcharte?"

"El estar lejos de ti me pone... ansioso." Podía escuchar a Emmett en mi cabeza, riéndose ante la pobre descripción de mi comportamiento. Ansioso no era la palabra adecuada. Paranoico se acercaba más. "No bromeaba cuando te pedí que no te cayeras al mar o te dejaras atropellar el jueves pasado. Estuve abstraído todo el fin de semana, preocupándome por ti, y después de lo acaecido esta noche, me sorprende que hayas salido indemne del fin de semana." Rápidamente, eché un vistazo a sus manos y me corregí. "Bueno, no del todo."

"¿Qué?"

"Tus manos." Dije asintiendo en su dirección.

Miró los arañazos. "Me caí."

"Eso pensaba." ¿Tenía algún problema interno que provocaba que su cuerpo no pudiera estar en equilibrio? "Supongo que, siendo tú, podía haber sido mucho peor, y esa posibilidad me atormentó mientras duró mi ausencia. Fueron tres días realmente largos y la verdad es que puse a Emmett de los nervios."

La voz de mi hermano resonó en mi cabeza, mofándose por mi forma de relatar las cosas a la humana tan hermosa que estaba conmigo.

"¿Tres días? ¿No acabas de regresar hoy?"

"No, volvimos el domingo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no fuisteis ninguno de vosotros al instituto?" Había un matiz en su voz que denotaba enfado, además de que había entornado los ojos. Qué curioso.

"Bueno, me has preguntado si el sol me daña, y no lo hace, pero no puedo salir a la luz del día... Al menos, no donde me pueda ver alguien." No es que quisiera mantener ambigüedad. Qué va.

"¿Por qué?"

"Alguna vez te lo mostraré," le prometí antes de considerar verdaderamente lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

Arrugó el ceño, pensando. ¿Se estaría imaginando lo que me pasaría si me diera la luz del sol? ¿Me estaría imaginando con la piel centelleando y siendo traspasado por los rayos ultravioleta del sol?

"Me podías haber llamado." Dijo, sorprendiéndome.

"Pero sabía que estabas a salvo." ¿Qué tenía de importante remarcar lo obsesionado que estaba con su seguridad?

"Pero yo no sabía dónde estabas. Yo..." Sus ojos estaban tristes.

Lo estaba haciendo otra vez; dejar las cosas a mitad. Le tendría que quitar ese hábito suyo.

"¿Qué?"

"Me disgusta no verte. También me pone ansiosa." Le subieron los colores.

Una cálida y tenue sensación atravesó mi gélido corazón. Había estado pensando en mí –estar lejos de mí la apenaba. Esto era lo que quería de ella, pero también lo que no quería. Ella merecía calor, luz, mucho más de lo que yo era capaz de darle.

"Ah," gemí con aflicción. "Eso está mal."

Sus cejas casi se juntaron. "¿Qué he dicho?"

"¿No lo ves, Bella? De todas las cosas en que te has visto involucrada, es una de las que me hace sentir peor." Era imposible que se diera por vencida, pero tenía que intentarlo por su propia seguridad. "No quiero oír que te sientas así." Ya era verdad, ya era mentira. No obstante, tenía que decirlo, sin importar si eso le haría daño… o me lo haría a mí. "Es un error. No es seguro. Bella, soy peligroso. Grábatelo, por favor."

"No." La preocupación en su voz cambió a rabia, y sus labios se fruncieron con enojo.

"Hablo en serio."

"También yo. Te lo dije, no me importa qué seas. Es demasiado tarde."

"Nunca digas eso," solté, quizá con más dureza de lo que había pretendido. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde para que no estuviera rendido a sus pies. Sin embargo, para ella no era demasiado tarde y podría escapar de mí para tener una vida normal.  
Su esencia siempre me cazaría –su belleza. Pero ella podía aprender a olvidarse de mí.

No.

No quería que me olvidara.

Estaba callada, mirando fijamente la carretera delante de nosotros. Su mente era una pared en blanco, pero al menos ahora podía permitirme el lujo de preguntarle qué tenía en su cabecita. "¿En qué piensas?"

Sacudió la cabeza, respondiéndome silenciosamente. La miré, petrificado, cuando vi que de sus ojos empezaba a formarse cierta humedad a su alrededor, amenazando con deslizarse por esa mejilla tan suave. "¿Estás llorando?"

Me ponía enfermo pensar que yo la había hecho llorar. Tenía miedo de no ser capaz de soportarlo. El miedo lo esperaba, sí, pero no las lágrimas.

"No," dijo con voz entrecortada.

Una gota salió de sus ojos y cayó por su rostro. Captó mi atención, y quise probarlo. Sería salado y estaría plagado con su esencia. Lo hice, diciéndome a mí mismo que era sólo un sorbo, y ni siquiera se trataba de su sangre. Me hubiera encantado probarla, empero. Y entonces me eché para atrás, apartando mi mano y apreté el volante fuertemente.

"Lo siento." Me disculpé por ser el monstruo que era –por desear todo aquello que hacía su mortalidad tan preciada. La había molestado, sí, pero mi ansia por su sangre dificultaba las cosas de consolarla en este momento. Me sentí más monstruo ahora que antes.

Bueno, exceptuando el hecho de quitarle la vida a ella y a todos los de su clase el primer día de colegio.

O quizá hará un par de horas, cuando casi mato a los hombres que habían intentando perjudicarla.

De repente, recordé algo que me intrigaba. "Dime algo," comencé intentando aligerar la situación.

"¿Sí?"

"Esta noche, justo antes de que yo doblara la esquina, ¿en qué pensabas? No comprendí tu expresión... No parecías asustada, sino más bien concentrada al máximo en algo."

"Intentaba recordar cómo incapacitar a un atacante… Ya sabes, autodefensa. Iba a incrustarle la nariz en el cerebro."

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. "¿Ibas a luchar contra ellos?" Me encolerizaba que intentara tal proeza. "¿No pensaste en correr?"

"Me caigo mucho cuando corro."

Verdad. Pero había otras cosas que también podría haber hecho. "¿Qué tal gritar pidiendo ayuda?"

"Iba a hacerlo."

Era estúpido intentar buscar alguna manera de mantenerla con vida si ella pensaba que podía derrotar a cuatro hombres violentos y depravados de una sola vez. Casi mejor si se lo dejábamos a un vampiro sediento de sangre. "Tenías razón. Estoy luchando contra el destino para tenerte con vida."

Conforme nos acercábamos a los límites de la ciudad de Forks, me preguntó, "¿Te veré mañana?"

"Sí, también tengo que entregar el trabajo." _Macbeth. _Uno de mis preferidos. ¿Por qué no me iba a gustar si el protagonista era un intrigante asesino que mataba todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino para ser rey? "Te guardaré un sitio en el almuerzo." No me molesté en preguntarle si quería, sabía que me diría que sí.

Doblé la esquina y me detuve justo delante de su casa. Se me antojó mucho más pequeña ahora, dadas las circunstancias.

No se movió para salir del coche y la miré, expectante. Estaba esperando que se marchara.

"¿Me prometes estar allí mañana?" Exigió saber.

"Te lo prometo." ¿Cómo podía negarle algo?

Juntó los labios y asintió con la cabeza. Aparentemente, mi respuesta la había dejado satisfecha. Se quitó mi chaqueta, oliendo el cuero una vez más.

"Puedes quedártela. No tienes chaqueta para mañana." No quería que cogiera un resfriado, y Dios sabía que yo no me iba a poner enfermo por no llevarla.

Pero no me hizo caso. "No quiero tener que explicárselo a Charlie.

"Oh, vale." Casi olvidaba que tenía que responder ante su padre. Me pregunté que le contaría sobre lo que le había pasado. No es que me preocupara que soltara mi secreto, confiaba en ella enteramente en ese aspecto. Simplemente quería saber si me mencionaría o no.

Algo se movió entre los árboles que captó mi atención.

"¿Bella?" dije suavemente.

"¿Sí?" Su cara estaba ilusionada, casi como si estuviera esperando que dijera o hiciera algo específico. Si pudiera oír su mente, haría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz.

En vez de eso, dije, "¿Me prometes algo?"

"Sí." Me dijo, si bien en su voz había duda.

"No vayas al bosque sola."

Parpadeó patidifusa. "¿Por qué?"

Nuevamente, los árboles se movieron.

"No soy la criatura más peligrosa que ronda por ahí fuera. Dejémoslo así."

Escuché su corazón latiendo nerviosamente en su pecho ante mi advertencia. "Lo que tú digas."

"Te veré mañana," suspiré con resignación. No quería que se fuera, pero su padre pronto empezaría a sospechar.

"Mañana, pues." Abrió la puerta de mala gana.

Las clases de mi madre humana hicieron mella otra vez. _Sé siempre un caballero, Edward._ "¿Bella?" La llamé aproximándome hacia ella y olí su aroma. "Que duermas bien," mascullé. Sus ojos se nublaron. ¿Era esto lo que quería decir con que la deslumbraba? Me gustaba. Quería ver esa mirada más a menudo, incluso aunque estuviera mal desearlo.

Me aparté de ella y dejé que saliera del coche. Tropezó ligeramente y se cogió de la puerta para no caerse. Oh, sí, se había mareado. No sabía si salir a ayudarla o quemarme vivo por hacer que se sintiera así, pero me reí a pesar de mi preocupación.

Cerró la puerta. Acto seguido, puse en marcha el coche y me adentré en la oscuridad de la noche. Solo. Al menos hasta que pasaran unas pocas horas para que Bella se durmiera e ir, sin que ella lo supiera, a verla otra vez. Quería saber qué diría sobre lo acontecido últimamente entre nosotros. Asimismo, era lo único capaz de distraerme lo suficiente como para poder resistir el deseo de volver a Port Angeles. Deseaba cazar a esos hombres que habían intentado hacer daño a Bella. Esos depravados que, ahora, infestaban mis pensamientos.

**N/Sango: ¿Por qué los ingleses pueden repetir una puñetera palabra tropecientas mil veces y estar bien mientras que los españoles, si lo hacemos, tenemos un vocabulario pobre? ¿Por qué intento ponerme a traducirlo poco a poco y luego lo hago todo de golpe? **

**Las preguntas del millón… En este capítulo hay cada frase que me ha parecido bastante divertida, así en plan sarcástico y que yo he tenido que darle mi toque al traducirlo, ¡cómo no!**

**Me siento como si fuera una profesional traduciéndolo, jaja. Es que primero me lo leo en inglés, como es obvio, y luego lo traduzco al español, lo reviso para ver si hay algo raro comparándolo con el inglés y, por último, lo vuelvo a leer en español para ver si hay algo sin sentido y lo arreglo si se da el caso. **

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que estéis pasando unas muy buenas vacaciones. ¡Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo!**

**Por lo que me estoy dando cuenta, suelo actualizar una vez al mes… No es premeditado, pero así ya tenéis una fecha aproximada (aunque, que conste, intento hacerlo lo más pronto que puedo, si bien, como véis, no consigo hacerlo… siempre). Vale, que siempre me voy por las ramas. Igualmente, siempre sabéis cuando voy a actualizar porque respondo los reviews justo antes de subir el capítulo que toca.**

**Como no nos veremos antes, ¡que paséis una feliz Nochevieja y próspero año nuevo!**

**Besos.**

**Sango.**

**P.D.: No voy a decir cuándo voy a volver a actualizar porque no me gusta decir cosas que no voy a cumplir.**

**P.D.2: Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, al cuadrado por comentarme y por triplicado a aquellas personas que se han ofrecido a ayudarme. Además, no sabéis lo que me halaga todo lo que me decís… En serio. Me emociono sola.**

**P.D.3: Con lo de no poder contestar anónimos, me refiero a la gente que no está registrada, pues la página (según sus normas) prohíbe contestar los reviews en el capítulo. A no ser que quieras que te reporten, claro (si bien mucha gente no lo sabe y lo hace igualmente). Ah, y esta página sí, es sólo de fics, para historias originales hay que ir a fictionpress, me parece (es que me lo han preguntado).**

**Joder, es la nota de autora más larga que he escrito en mi vida. Corto aquí no sea que me enrolle más, jaja.**

**Por cierto, que se me va la pinza y se me olvida. Como la autora trata escenas del libro, obviamente, aquellas con las que está con Bella pues los diálogos son como los del libro… Aunque algunas frases las he arreglado un pelín porque me gustaban más de otra forma. Todo esto no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer, Alphie, y las editoriales (Alfaguara y demás). Una se limita a traducir una historia ****que, cuando se la leyó, le gustó. Si esto me perteneciera… -empieza a delirar-. Así que yo aviso que no es mío, aunque ya se sepa.**

**Hasta otra mis queridos lectores -guiña el ojo-.**


	14. Chapter 14

_N/A: No hay mucho que añadir esta vez. Este capítulo parece que me ha quedado un poco más corto que los anteriores, y eso se debe a que tengo que empalmar varias cosas. Normalmente, me gusta que los capítulos sean de ocho o nueve páginas, y los últimos fueron de catorce o quince, ¡así que os he estado malcriando como lectores!_

_Espero que os guste el plan de Rosalie. Gracias a Stephenie por alentarme a que siguiera con eso. Sé que puede parecer raro que le pida permiso, pero lo que planeo hacer no va a ser bonito (guiño, guiño). ¡No quería hacer algo que fuera ofensivo para mi autora favorita!_

_Gracias a Imogen, Pel y Red Devil por corregirme y sugerirme cosas. ¡Sois los mejores!_

_Y, como siempre, gracias por vuestro apoyo. De verdad me encantaría poder mandaros e-mails a todos vosotros personalmente, pero no me es posible. Me dais coraje. Me gustaría decir que, si tenéis algo en contra que decir sobre mi historia, y hay varios que opinan así, me dejéis vuestro e-mail (uno válido) para que tenga forma de contactar con vosotros y defender mi posición. Es realmente cobarde criticar algo y no firmar para que el autor pueda ponerse en contacto con él. Los reviews –TODOS los reviews- son importantes. A veces, algunos que empiezan con decir los errores de la historia pueden significar más que los que halagan. Ejemplo –hubo dos o tres personas que me dijisteis lo del problema de Hamlet/Macbeth. ¡Fue TOTALMENTE mi error! ¡Y lo he arreglado! Gracias por eso. Bueno, que os aseguréis de que dejáis un review con sinceridad y ser lo suficientemente valientes como para dejarme vuestra dirección de e-mail si el review no es tan fabuloso. Ahora, gracias por todo._

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

Me llevó un esfuerzo colosal dejar la habitación de Bella esa mañana. Había pasado toda la noche murmurando mi nombre y suspirando con pesadez mientras soñaba. Imaginaba que había estado soñando conmigo y que sería algo bonito, sueños humanos donde yo no sería un monstruo preparado para beber su preciada sangre. Me perdí en mis propios pensamientos, creando un mundo donde yo era tan mortal como ella, una existencia donde ella y yo pudiéramos dar un paseo, cogidos de la mano, en una playa bajo el atardecer sin tener ninguna preocupación más. El tipo de vida que ella merecía, el tipo de vida que yo jamás podría ofrecerle.

El reloj de su mesita me dijo que se acercaba la hora de irme. Pronto se despertaría su padre, y siempre se cercioraba de que su hija estaba ahí antes de marcharse. Era un buen padre, incluso si le daba demasiada libertad a su hija, en mi opinión. Los pensamientos de Charlie siempre eran sobre su hija o sobre su trabajo, y yo le respetaba por eso.

Me deslicé por la ventana de la habitación de Bella como hacía normalmente, aventurándome en la nebulosa mañana. Caminé y atravesé el bosque, recorriendo varios kilómetros en cuestión de minutos.

No me sorprendió encontrar a Alice en la puerta principal esperándome. No le había contado nada a nadie de mi familia sobre la otra noche, y sabía, por la expresión que tenía Alice en su rostro, que había visto lo que había pasado… o casi, fuera lo que fuera. Sus pensamientos me lo confirmaron.

_¿Bella está bien?_

"Lo está, Alice," respondí cerrando la puerta tras de mí. "¿Lo interpreto como que lo has visto?"

"Vi que querían herirla. Y luego la vi a salvo contigo."

Me encogí por la palabra que había escogido, ya que Bella no estaría _a salvo_ conmigo, ciertamente. Pero sabía lo que había querido decir Alice.

"También vi otra cosa, Edward."

Me detuve en las escaleras para enfrentarla directamente.

"Se lo dijiste a Bella, ¿verdad? Lo sabe todo."

Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que no sería capaz de mantener lo que había hecho en secreto por mucho tiempo. "Lo sabe, pero no todo."

"Pero ¿sabe lo que somos?"

Respondí con un simple gesto de cabeza.

"¿Y no se asustó?"

Sonreí. Alice estaba tan sorprendida como yo por la reacción de Bella.

"Eso lo explica, pues," jadeó.

"¿Explica el qué?" Bajé un escalón curioso por lo que había dicho Alice.

"Bueno, he tenido visiones de Bella con nosotros."

Mi ira resurgió. "Alice, no empieces…"

"Y es humana." Terminó ella.

Me llevó un momento reflexionarlo. "¿Viste a Bella pasando tiempo con nosotros sin ser un vampiro?"

"Todo el tiempo. Las he estado teniendo desde hace unos pocos días."

No estaba seguro de si esta información me molestaba o me esperanzaba. Pasar tiempo con vampiros no era exactamente una opción saludable para un humano, por mucho que ella estuviera de acuerdo.

"También he visto otra cosa que tienes que saber," dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño. "Algo que, seguramente, no te va a sentar bien."

"¿Sobre Bella?"

"No, sobre los hombres de la pasada noche."

Mis manos se cerraron en puños por la sola mención de esa morralla. "¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

"Uno, lo leí en el periódico. Se estaba riendo en el titular."

La imagen que había visto Alice llenó mi mente como si hubiera sido testigo de ella. El hombre pelirrojo que deambulaba por las calles sujetaba un papel en sus manos. El titular decía "Policía investiga un caso de muerte, violación y asesinato." Su risa era fría y despiadada. Supe en ese instante que él había cometido tal crimen.

"¿Cuántos?" Pregunté.

"Tres violaciones… un asesinato," dijo Alice con calma.

"Tendrías que haberlos matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad," me regañó Rosalie bajando las escaleras. "Salvaste una humana para poner en peligro otras tres."

"¡No sabía que pasaría esto!" Bramé.

Se burló de mí. "Vamos Edward. Sabes tan bien como yo que los hombres no son especialmente diferentes ahora que hace setenta años. Cuando tiene que ver con las mujeres, solamente tienen una cosa en mente, ¿quién será la próxima en acostarse conmigo? Y si no pueden encontrar a nadie que quiera voluntariamente, entonces tomarán lo que quieran cuando quieran."

"No todo el mundo es tan malvado, Rose," interrumpió Emmett poniéndose a su lado.

"Pero esos hombres lo eran," apuntó ella. "Edward tuvo la oportunidad de deshacerse de ellos y los dejó en paz."

Fue la voz de Carlisle la que habló ahora. "Nosotros no matamos porque podemos. No tenemos el derecho de tomar la ley por nuestra cuenta."

"Soy totalmente consciente de eso, Carlisle," suspiró ella. "Pero me gustaría saber por qué Edward simplemente dejó en paz a esos hombres. Al menos, podría haberles enseñado una lección."

"Bella estaba conmigo," expliqué, mordaz.

"Oh, sí, Bella." Rosalie entornó los ojos. "No tenemos que hacer enfadar a la pobrecita Bella."

"¿Qué querías que hiciera?"

Sus ojos se ensancharon. "¡Arréglalo! Podrías haberlos dejado sin conocimiento fácilmente sin necesidad de matarlos, y aún así lo dejaste correr porque no querías que tu querida Bella supiera qué tipo de monstruo eres. ¿Es eso justo para las otras tres mujeres que fueron violadas?"

Rechiné los dientes. "Bien, entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?"

Rosalie se sacudió el pelo por detrás del hombro. "Ayúdame a darles una lección."

"¿Tú?"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No crees que pueda hacerlo?"

"No, sólo me pregunto por qué estás tan empecinada en ocuparte de esos hombres."

Alzó la cabeza hacia mí. "Mírame por una vez, Edward, pero mírame de verdad. Cada día tengo que tratar con hombres que me observan… pensando conmigo de _esa_ forma."

"Lo disfrutas," afirmé.

"Disfruto mi belleza, y puede que lo use para aprovecharme, pero eso no significa que dé a todos los hombres permiso para que tengan pensamientos obscenos relacionados conmigo. No hace falta tener la capacidad de leer mentes para saber cuándo un hombre está excitado. Más que eso, estos críos disfrutan cuando la mujer está asustada. Tiene que ver con la dominación y yo, muy gustosamente, les enseñaría una lección a estos violadores."

Emmett se rió. "Ésa es mi chica."

Los ojos de Rosalie nunca dejaron los míos. _¿Qué dices? ¿Estás libre para tener un poco de diversión después del colegio? Tú y yo… contra una panda de escoria humana._

Inhalé profundamente. "Bien. Pero no los mataré. No he tomado una vida humana en casi setenta años y no tengo intención de que esos hombres me arruinen la puntuación."

_¿Incluso aunque merezcan morir?_

El pensamiento procedía de Jasper, ahora de pie junto a Alice y mirando ilusionado hacia nosotros. Deseaba unirse a nuestra causa. Alice levantó la mirada hacia él y le estrujó el moflete para tranquilizarle –como siempre hacía cuando la sed de Jasper llameaba.

"¿Quieres que vaya yo también, nena?" Preguntó Emmett colocando sus brazos alrededor de Rosalie. La besó en la mejilla.

"No," contestó ella inclinándose hacia él. "Edward y yo nos apañamos. Además, no quiero que me veas excitando a esos tíos."

Emmett se quedó de piedra, sorprendido. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Creo que la mejor forma de vengarnos de ellos es darles exactamente lo que quieren. Dejar que me dominen durante un momento." Su voz era como el siseo de una serpiente. Sonrió mirando a Emmett –una sonrisa retorcida y maquiavélica. "Entonces les enseñaré cómo de fuerte puede ser una mujer."

Emmett soltó una risita y se agachó para besarla con más ímpetu. Su mente se adentró en un terreno que no quería seguir. Con Alice calmando el deseo de Jasper de unirse a nuestro "juego" y a Esme despidiéndose tiernamente de Carlisle, me recordaron una vez más de que carecía de la compañía de otro ser, a diferencia de mi familia. El objeto de mi afecto estaba, en estos momentos, despertándose de sus sueños vampíricos.

"Voy a llevar a Bella hoy al colegio," anuncié. Tres pares de parejas pararon para mirarme.

"¿Tenías que mencionarla otra vez para fastidiarme? Estaba de buen humor." Musitó Rosalie.

"Sé que así no se hacen las cosas. Sé que estoy rompiendo las reglas pero…" Dejé de hablar para considerar cómo terminar la frase. Decidí que ser honesto era, probablemente, lo mejor que podía hacer considerando el peligro en el que había puesto a todos a causa de Bella. "La amo. Hasta que ella me lo prohíba, necesito estar con ella."

"¿Y todavía pretendes que permanezca siendo humana?" Preguntó Carlisle.

Mis ojos recorrieron cada miembro de mi familia. Sus pensamientos eran de escepticismo y preocupación. "No espero que lo entendáis, ni siquiera que estéis de acuerdo conmigo, pero espero que podáis respetar mis deseos. Dejarme que me ocupe de esto hasta que no pueda más."

"Vale, pero no esperes que a todos nosotros nos guste esa chica," advirtió Rosalie.

"Ésa es tu elección. Voy a cambiarme y a recogerla para ir al instituto."

"No iré con un humano," dijo Jasper, más para Alice que para mí. _No creo que pueda resistirme si estoy tan cerca. Sería demasiado fácil._

"Te entiendo, Jasper, y créeme que lo hago. Iré con Bella yo, solo."

"Puedo conducir," se ofreció Emmett.

"Déjame a mí," dijo Rosalie con dulzura. "Me siento muy… temeraria hoy."

Tan sólo me llevó unos minutos para cambiarme de ropa y prepararme para el día que me esperaba. Cuando estaba en la puerta, oí a Rosalie recordarme que ella y yo teníamos una cita después de las clases en Port Ángeles. Tenía que mantener ocultas mis siniestras actividades sobre lo que iba a hacer cuando estuviera con Bella.

Alice vino hacia el porche para despedirse. "Edward," me llamó. "Sería mejor que volvieras a organizar tus planes para el sábado."

Por supuesto, ella habría visto mi salida con Bella hacia Seattle. "¿Por qué?"

"Hará sol." Dijo con una sonrisa. Después, entró en la casa.

Exhalé, frustrado. Mi primera cita oficial con Bella y no sería capaz de ir. No permitiría que eso me detuviera, sin embargo. Con sol o sin sol, estaba claro que pasaría el sábado con Bella, incluso si eso significaba llevar manga larga, guantes y un gran sombrero. Alice no había dicho que haría calor, solamente que haría sol. Si hacía el frío suficiente podría llevar mi inusual atuendo.

A lo que me recordaba...

Me había percatado del frescor en el ambiente. Podía decir por años de práctica que hoy hacía más frío de lo normal, y la mayoría de los humanos preferirían llevar abrigo. Mi chaqueta de cuero todavía estaba en el coche, encima del asiento del copiloto. La acaricié como si fuera la piel de Bella. Su esencia aún persistía lo suficiente como para volverme loco y despertar mi sed. Inhalé profundamente, deseando poner a raya mi sed antes de poner en marcha el motor para llegar a casa de Bella.

Llegué justo a tiempo de verla tropezar enfrente de la puerta principal. Miró a través de la niebla, como si estuviera buscándole un sentido a lo que le decían sus ojos. La sorpresa inundó sus facciones en cuanto me vio.

"¿Quieres ir hoy conmigo?" Le pregunté sujetando la puerta del asiento del copiloto para asegurarme de que se diera cuenta de que no tenía opción. La llevaría yo o iría detrás de ese patético vehículo suyo.

Para mi deleite, ella dijo, "Sí, gracias," y se introdujo en el interior del coche.

Cerré la puerta para unirme a ella. Por la expresión de su cara, deduje que lo había hecho demasiado rápido para ella. Sabía lo que era, pero necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea. Me dije mentalmente que tenía que comportarme mejor, además de moverme más lentamente.

Encendiendo el motor, me acordé de la chaqueta, que ahora se hallaba detrás de ella.

"Te he traído la chaqueta," le expliqué. "No quería que te pusieras enferma o algo así." Omití el hecho de que tener su fragancia en mi ropa era más intoxicante que cualquier otro perfume.

"No soy tan delicada," replicó, pero tiró de la chaqueta para cogerla y darse un poco de calor extra. Pasó los brazos por las mangas y se la puso.

"¿En serio?" No estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Me forcé a no pensar en su esencia.

No estaba seguro de si me había oído, pero ella no contestó, sino que olió la fragancia que desprendía la chaqueta de cuero. Intenté grabar en mi memoria que a Bella le gustaba el olor del cuero. En fin, ahora tenía que ir al colegio. Conduje terriblemente lento a propósito. Rosalie nos hubiera adelantado en nada y se hubiera regodeado con ello, estaba seguro.

Además, Bella parecía tensa, nerviosa. Me preguntaba si era por si se arrepentía de confiar en mí después de lo que había aprendido la noche pasada. Tendría que ser eso, era lo normal. Su propio instinto de supervivencia tendría que aparecer tarde o temprano. Me sorprendía que ella no hubiera salido corriendo ya de horror.

Intenté ofrecerle una sonrisa amable para tranquilizarla o lo que fuera que le pasara. "¿Qué? ¿No tienes veinte preguntas para hoy?"

"¿Te molestan mis preguntas?" Preguntó con tranquilidad.

"No tanto como tus reacciones," afirmé honestamente.

Arrugó la frente. "¿Reacciono mal?"

"No, ese es el problema." Una parte de mí deseaba que reaccionara mal y, aún así, otra parte, una parte más desesperada que la otra, se alegraba al ver que ella había tolerado tanto mi presencia. "Te lo tomaste todo demasiado bien, no es natural. Eso me hace preguntarme qué piensas en realidad."

"Siempre te digo lo que pienso."

"Lo editas," la reprendí.

"No demasiado."

"Lo suficiente como para volverme loco."

"No quieres oírlo."

Pero quería. Era un deseo irrefrenable el querer oírle la mente –casi tan poderoso como mi ansia de chuparle la sangre. Casi. Me enervaba que Bella fuera una pared en blanco con tantos humanos por el mundo. ¿Qué mensaje podría sacar yo de todo esto? ¿Estaba Dios indicándome que me mantuviera alejado de ella? ¿Alejarme de una de sus más inocentes y especiales criaturas?

Llegamos al aparcamiento del colegio y su suave voz me sacó de mi ensoñación. "¿Dónde está el resto de tu familia?"

"Cogieron el coche de Rosalie." No era difícil ver el flamante descapotable rojo de la ingente cantidad de coches sin color que cubría el aparcamiento. Aparqué cerca de él y apagué el motor. "Ostentoso, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, ¡caramba!" jadeó deslumbrada. "Si ella tiene _esto_, ¿por qué va contigo?"

"Como te he dicho, es ostentoso." No podía describir mejor a Rosalie. "Intentamos no desentonar."

"No tenéis éxito." Se rió y el sonido fue como música para mis oídos. Ciertamente, tenía que intentar que se riera más a menudo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué conduce hoy Rosalie si es más llamativo?" Preguntó esperándome delante del coche.

"¿No te has dado cuenta? Estoy rompiendo todas las reglas ahora." Ya no me importaba. Si tenía que ir en contra de todo lo que me habían enseñado para estar con Bella por un día más, lo haría.

Caminamos hacia el edificio uno al lado del otro. Podía sentir la calidez que irradiaba de su piel, oler la deliciosa esencia de su sangre. Un mechón de su lacio pelo caía alrededor de su frágil cuello. Quería estar lo más cerca de ella y lo hice, pero evitando no invadir su espacio de una forma demasiado obvia. Me había tocado la noche anterior por propia voluntad, y eso provocó que me perdiera en mis propios pensamientos. Quería saber si ella intentaría tocarme otra vez hoy. ¿Dejaría que lo hiciera? ¿Podría soportarlo?

"¿Por qué tenéis coches como ésos?" Inquirió ella. "Digo, si queréis pasar desapercibidos."

"Un lujo." No habría quedado educado decir que teníamos que gastar el dinero en algo. ¿Por qué comprar un coche que no era el mejor? Sin embargo, le ofrecí la otra explicación. "A todos nos gusta conducir deprisa."

"Me cuadra," murmuró en voz queda.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la cafetería, Jessica Stanley estaba esperando a Bella con una cazadora debajo de su brazo. Sus ojos se ensancharon al vernos.

_¿Todavía está él con ella? Oh, Dios. ¡Madre mía, joder!_

"Hola, Jessica," saludó Bella casualmente. "Gracias por acordarte," dijo cogiendo su cazadora. Jessica estaba atípicamente calmada.

Pero en su cabeza no estaba así. Sus pensamientos gritaban con curiosidad, excitación y celos. Una respuesta típicamente femenina, aunque muy improbable por parte de Bella.

"Buenos días, Jessica," dije con un asentimiento de cabeza para ser cortés.

_Oh, Dios, es guapo. ¿Bella está saliendo con él? Si lo está, la voy a estrangular por mantenerlo en secreto._

"Esto… Hola." Tartamudeó Jessica.

_Di algo inteligente o él pensará que eres idiota. Eso es estúpido, probablemente ya lo pensará. __Mírame. Estoy mirándole. __¿Cómo lo hace Bella?_

Apartó la mirada de mí para posarla en Bella, "Supongo que te veré en Trigonometría."

_¡Y me lo vas a contar TODO!_

Bella suspiró, sonando decepcionada. "Sí, te veré entonces."

Jessica se alejó de nosotros no sin antes detenerse varias veces para mirarnos de soslayo por encima del hombro.

_Me pregunto… ¿Estará __por él? __Yo lo estaría. Cualquier chica en esta escuela está enamorada de él. ¡Una mirada en esos ojos dorados y ya está hecho! ¡No puedo esperar por saber los detalles de todo esto!_

Yo tampoco. Me interesaban los mismos detalles que a ella. "¿Qué le vas a contar?" Le pregunté.

"Eh, ¡pensaba que no podías leerme la mente!"

La miré, sorprendido. "No puedo." Y entonces la entendí. Bella estaría pensando en una forma de explicar nuestra… relación. El mero hecho me hizo sonreír. "Sin embargo, puedo leer la suya. Quiere tenderte una emboscada en clase," la advertí.

Gimió y se quitó mi cazadora. La cogí, consciente del calor que desprendería. Eso por no hablar del aroma. Pero la pregunta todavía estaba ahí. "Así que, ¿qué le vas a contar?"

"¿Una ayudita?" Me suplicó con cara de cordero degollado. "¿Qué quiere saber?"

¡Cómo si se lo fuera a contar para arruinar el elemento sorpresa! "Eso no es elegante."

"No, lo que no es elegante es que no compartas lo que sabes." Dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su primera clase. Aún el mechón de su pelo se burlaba de mí, tentándome todo el rato.

Quería saber las respuestas a las preguntas de Jessica más que Jessica misma, y las tendría si me acercaba a ellas para escucharlas. Si le decía a Bella lo que le esperaba, tendría tiempo para prepararse –para pensar las preguntas y editar cualquiera que fuera la información que ella no quería que yo conociera. Pero si no se lo decía, podría empezar a desconfiar de mí o a pensar que era un intento frustrado de caballero. Esme me regañaría si supiera que me estaba replanteando no compartir la información.

Nos paramos delante de la puerta, y decidí que, aunque luego me pasara factura, darle alguna pista. "Quiere saber si nos estamos viendo en secreto," dije. Más suave, añadí, "Y quiere saber qué sientes por mí."

Bella hizo una mueca retorcida. "Genial. ¿Qué debo decirle?"

No estaba demasiado seguro en cómo tomarme su reacción. ¿Le disgustaban las preguntas o la respuesta?

"Hmmm," pensé en voz alta incapaz de resistir el ansia de poner en su sitio el mechón de su pelo. Mi mano se entretuvo en su pulso, y no era ninguna sorpresa que su corazón latiera con mayor rapidez. Si mi corazón estuviera vivo, probablemente también se sacudiría por estar tan cerca de ella.

"Supongo que, si no te importa, le puedes decir que sí a lo primero... Es más fácil que cualquier otra explicación." Me sobresalté por ver lo nervioso que estaba por sugerir que quedaba con ella oficialmente. Parecía juvenil y, a la vez, correcto.

"No me importa," dijo tímidamente.

"En cuanto a la otra pregunta…" Tomé una bocanada de aire y sentí su aroma llenar mi garganta y pulmones. Le sonreí, deseando que ella no pudiera ver la desesperación bajo mis pensamientos. "Bueno, estaré a la escucha para conocer la respuesta."

Antes de que ella digiriera lo que le había dicho, me obligué a girar sobre mis talones para ir a clase. "Te veré en el almuerzo," le prometí.

**N/Sango: Hola, ¿qué tal? Bueno, esta vez he actualizado antes, jeje. En realidad, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que Alphie dejó una nota de autora diciendo que esta historia la va a dejar en hiatus porque está muy ocupada con su trabajo y con su vida.**

**Ah, antes de que se me olvide, me encanta Rosalie (tan maja ella) y también cuando Jasper quería unirse a Edward y a ella, lo he encontrado muy cómico, jaja.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, siempre lo digo pero es que es la verdad. Los reviews son el combustible del escritor (traductor en este caso) :P**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Y mucha suerte en vuestros exámenes.**

**Sango.**


	15. Chapter 15

_N/A: Perdón por el retraso. Me temo que la espera para el próximo capítulo será mayor puesto que tengo que escribirlo todo pasado este punto, incluidos los diálogos. Me puse mala y vinieron las fiestas y… bueno, ya veis hasta dónde puedo llegar. Tengo planes para lo que viene y lo escribiré, sólo que no sé cuándo. Espero que esto satisfaga vuestras ansias por ahora._

_Muchas gracias a Imogen, Red Devil y a Pel por ser mis betas. Y, de nuevo, a Steph por dejarme usar su texto._

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE**

Las tres siguientes clases me pasaron de un plumazo. Durante la de Cálculo escuché a Bella hablar con Mike Newton que todavía albergaba pensamientos lujuriosos hacia ella, pero le pillé teniendo también fantasías con Jessica. Ese chico realmente necesitaba reorganizar su mente. Podía deducir de sus pensamientos que sólo usaba a Jessica como efecto placebo hasta que Bella viera la luz y empezara a salir con él. Me supo mal por Jessica, y deseé que Mike no fuera demasiado lejos con ella y se comprometiera con ella por mucho tiempo.

Las dos horas siguientes, mi mente divagó entre mis propias clases de Gobierno, Inglés y las clases de Bella. Tenía Inglés antes que yo, así que supe que habría una especie de encuesta. Vamos, un examen sorpresa que no me preocupaba demasiado ya que podía extraer directamente las respuestas de la cabeza del profesor si las necesitaba. Rara vez tenía que hacerlo.

Casi nunca me daban una clase que no me hubieran explicado antes en el instituto. Sólo a nivel universitario podría encontrar algún desafío.

Me senté y esperé en mi pupitre a que empezara la clase. Mientras tanto, Bella se dirigió a Trigonometría, donde Jessica estaba extasiada impacientemente esperándola. Antes había escuchado a Jessica especular con otros amigos los detalles sobre la relación que Bella tiene conmigo. Conocía las preguntas que quería hacerle a Bella y supe que estaba ansiosa por verse con ella; esto iba a ser interesante, además de revelador.

Mi profesor de Inglés empezó a repartir los controles y me apresuré en terminarlo. Fingí que estaba repasando pero, en realidad, estaba escuchando una conversación infinitamente más interesante en clase de Trigonometría. Con mi bolígrafo encima del papel, esperé con afán para oír lo que Bella respondería.

_¡OH! ¡Aquí viene! ¡Me lo va a contar TODO!_

_¿Qué pasó anoche?_

_¡A cenar! ¡Y solos en el coche! Pero ¿cómo llegaron a casa antes que nosotras?_

Ups. Tendría que tener más cuidado con errores como ése en el futuro.

_¿Conducción temeraria? Uh, Bueno, supongo que eso es romántico. ¡Pero habría sido más romántico si hubieran tenido un encuentro secreto! Aún así, él la ha traído hoy al colegio, ¿verdad?_

_¿Otra sorpresa? ¿Están o no saliendo?_

_¡Ay, mi madre! ¡Van a ir juntos a Seattle!_

_¡Es una cita en toda regla! ¡Más que eso!_

_Estoy… estoy… wow. ¡Wow!_

_¡Un momento! Un día entero juntos… ¿Se han besado alguna vez?_

Se me cortó la respiración cuando consideré qué pasaría si besara a Bella. Sus suaves y cálidos labios presionando los míos, fríos. Inmediatamente me olvidé de ese pensamiento. Sería ridículo de contemplar, ¿no? Tampoco me era posible, claro. Ni siquiera podía concebirlo. La tentación sería demasiado grande. No obstante, el deseo permanecía y calentaba mi gélido corazón de una forma totalmente desconocida.

_Así que todavía no se han besado… Quizá lo hagan el sábado._

No había besado nunca a nadie durante mi vida mortal. Al menos, no un beso romántico. Cuando era humano, el cortejo era un arte que tenía reglas estrictas según las cuales cualquier caballero nunca se atrevería a incumplir. Besar la mano de una mujer era lo máximo que había hecho, pero esas memorias humanas estaban demasiado lejos para que me proporcionaran experiencia alguna. Los únicos recuerdos que tenía de tocar a una mujer se habían dado después de mi transformación. Esme enseñó a Emmett cómo bailar cuando Rosalie insistió para su primera boda. Tuve que ayudar a Esme siendo su pareja de baile para que ella mostrara los movimientos correctos. Aparte de mi familia, había tocado la mano de otras humanas en los últimos setenta años, pero esos eran accidentes normalmente... excepto Bella, que no lo era.

Tener la habilidad de escuchar los pensamientos de las parejas cuando se besaban no era algo que disfrutara, de hecho, afectaba a mi estado mental y me costó aprender a bloquearlos. Esos momentos eran privados. Nadie debería preocuparse por si tenía público indeseado cuando eran más vulnerables. Sin embargo, ahora que contemplaba la oportunidad de experimentar una cosa así, no pude evitar merodear en algunos pensamientos que había presenciado de los hombres de mi familia –la forma en que sus vidas rodaban alrededor de la mujer que amaban. Cada uno de ellos actuaba y reaccionaba de manera diferente a la pasión que los rodeaba –y, aún así, era lo mismo. La emoción de amar y ser amado era algo que había cambiado a estos hombres para siempre. Lo presencié cuando mis propios ojos vieron a Carlisle enamorarse de Esme. Como si recuperara una parte de él cuando la encontró, antaño perdida. Después de todo él era, bueno, más feliz. Tenía algo por lo que ilusionarse cada día. Era inspirador, peligroso y emocionante al mismo tiempo por pensar que sería capaz de vivir eso con Bella.

Sostenerla… besarla…

Sonreí al sugerirlo pero rápidamente despareció de mis labios esa sonrisa. Ciertamente, sería abrumador besar a Bella… si de alguna manera pudiera resistir beber su sangre y matarla antes. Deseaba que fuera diferente, pero iba en contra de mi naturaleza fijarme primero en su cuerpo y luego en su sangre. La sangre –especialmente la suya- siempre sería una tentación mayor que cualquier otra cosa.

De repente, los banales pensamientos de Jessica me devolvieron al presente.

_¡Dios! ¿Cómo es que no quiere besarle? ¡Me sentiría taaaaaaaaaan bien si yo le besara!_

_Si no se han besado, entonces tienen que haber hablado._

_Oh, vamos. ¡Cuéntame de lo que hablasteis!_

Me quedé paralizado durante un momento, preguntándome cuánto expondría Bella de nuestra conversación. No es que me preocupara que revelara mi secreto, ya que confiaba en ella. Lo hacía, no obstante, quería saber sus sentimientos sobre la situación en sí. ¿Tenía más miedo de lo que hacía ver? ¿Le daba asco o estaba demasiado asustada para decirlo? Ojalá sus palabras me ayudaran a dejarme claros sus pensamientos sobre mí.

_¿Ni siquiera miró a esa camarera tan guapa? Eso es buena señal, al menos._

_Si era adulta la camarera, ¡mejor! Si no la miró, entonces tiene que gustarle Bella. Qué suerte._

_Desde luego, yo probablemente me hubiera desmayado si hubiera tenido esa suerte de estar a solas con Edward Cullen. Él es… tan… bueno…_

_Me intimida. ¿Qué iba a decirle a alguien tan impresionante?_

_¿ELLA tiene problemas? ¡Cualquiera tendría problemas al hablar con un tío tan bueno como él!_

_¿Hay más aparte de que esté como un tren? ¿Qué más podrías desear?_

_Más allá de su rostro, ¿huh? ¿Quiere decir debajo de la ropa?_

La escuché reírse de mí en su mente. De una cita a un beso y a quitarme la ropa… típico. ¿Es que los humanos sólo pensaban en eso? ¿Era imposible creer que dos personas podrían sentirse atraídas por otras razones que no fuera sólo el sexo? Por supuesto que la atracción física era importante, pero mi amor por Bella era mucho más profundo que eso. Si ella se preocupaba por mí de la forma que esperaba que hiciera, no solamente se basaría en mi belleza inhumana. Todos los vampiros eran guapos para su presa. Quería más de Bella.

Claro, eso suponiendo que ella se preocupaba por mí.

_Así pues a ella le gusta._

Escuché más atentamente, preparándome para la respuesta que me destruyera o me salvara.

_Por supuesto que le gusta, quiero decir de verdad._

_¡Oh! ¡Mira ese sonrojo!_

Esbocé una sonrisa imaginándome a Bella ruborizada en mi mente. Podía verla a través de los pensamientos de Jessica, mordiéndose el labio inferior y tornándose sus mejillas de un sugerente tono rojizo. Me encantaba.

_¿Y cuánto le gusta?_

_Bueno… sí… Edward Cullen es así. Él no se interesa en los demás tanto como ellos. No me sorprende que a ella le guste más él que al revés._

_¿No pasa lo mismo con todos los tíos? A mí Mike me gusta más que yo a él._

Sus pensamientos cambiaron a un territorio aburrido y predecible sobre Mike Newton y Bella; obviamente, cambió de tema, pasando de su propia vida romántica y se concentró en la de Jessica… Jessica parloteando sobre sus problemas no me molestó porque estaba pensando en lo que había dicho Bella. ¿De verdad creía que sus sentimientos por mí eran más fuertes que los míos? ¿Cómo podía decir me gusta más de lo que yo le gusto ? ¡Estaba muy equivocada, de verdad! "Gustar" no era la palabra adecuada, "amor" tampoco expresaba mis sentimientos demasiado bien. Ella lo era todo, y consternaba a mi frío corazón saber que Bella todavía no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para mí.

Tendría que demostrárselo.

En gimnasia jugamos a bádminton, monotonía pura y dura. Consideré qué podría hacer. Mis habilidades en galanteo destacaban por su ausencia. Oh, conocía la rutina: flores, cena y un regalo bonito. Algo lógico pero que nunca había hecho. Todo era demasiado complicado porque me parecía bastante trillado y enrevesado cuando me imaginaba haciendo algo tan normal para conseguirla. Bella era extraordinaria y se merecía mucho más que los trucos normales y corrientes usados en las citas por un aficionado.

Se merecía mucho más de lo que podía darle. Nunca sería digno de ella, y ella parecía que pensara que era la situación contraria –que ella no me merecía. ¿Qué podría hacer para probar que se equivocaba? Podía regalarle ropa espléndida y cara, comprarle todos los diamantes del mundo o incluso construirle un palacio que eclipsaría la gloria del Taj Mahal. Dudé. Ninguna de esas cosas haría que ella viera lo que yo sentía en realidad. Para Bella, mejor darle algo pequeño e invaluable –algo que sólo yo pudiera ofrecerle. Tendría que ser algún gesto que superara una cantidad considerable de dinero.

¿Qué podría darle que fuera único y significativo? De repente, me sentí vulnerable. Mi amor por ella no estaba tan consolidado como pensaba a menos que me probara a mí mismo… o… quizá, eso era, lo que marcaba la diferencia respecto a Carlisle y a Esme. A ellos no les daba apuro mostrar su vulnerabilidad. Podría darle… bueno, a falta de una palabra mejor, a mí mismo. Y no en el sentido asqueroso y grosero en el que pensaban los humanos de hoy en día. Podría darle todo lo que yo apreciaba, no coches, no ropa ni cosas de precio prohibitivo. Algo que el dinero no podía comprar. Todos mis pensamientos… incluso mis preocupaciones y mis miedos. Si le entregaba mis secretos y le demostraba lo mucho que confiaba en ella al revelarle la parte más oscura de mi ser, tal vez lo entendería. Podría llevarle a mi lugar preferido, el prado, a plena luz del sol y dejar que viera exactamente lo que soy y lo que era. Me había estado ocultando de ella por mucho. El tiempo había llegado y tenía que dejar de fingir y dar la bienvenida a la realidad.

Me asustaba pensar en ello, pero tendría que hacerlo. Bella, seguramente, me miraría y saldría corriendo despavorida. Una vez supiera lo que anhelaba su sangre por encima de todas las demás sangres, no me sorprendería que me pidiera que nunca más me acercara a ella. Pero sería la única forma que tenía de mostrarle lo mucho que confiaba en ella –lo mucho que la amaba.

Decidí invitarla a ir al prado el sábado, eso a menos que insistiera en ir a la ciudad. Dudaba seriamente que su necesidad de ir a Seattle no fuera más que una excusa para evitar ir al baile con uno de sus muchos admiradores. Simplemente, yo le preguntaría por reorganizar los planes y hacer otra cosa, en vez de eso.

Tendría más días para prepararme en cuanto a sus reacciones –prepararme para el peor de los casos. No me opondría si ella me dijera que me odia, pero quizá pediría su perdón. Aún así, nunca la tendría en contra de su voluntad. Sería lo más difícil que tendría que hacer en mi vida, o eso creía, pero si así se daban las cosas, la dejaría ir. Más aún, debería de estar preparado para el dolor que esa reacción conllevaba.

Por supuesto, imparcialmente hablando, tendría que estar listo por si se daba el caso contrario. Desafiaba totalmente la cordura que ella aceptara todo lo que le iba a contar sin reaccionar mal, pero no podía evitar tener algo de esperanza al pensar que ella podría preocuparse por mí una vez supiera la verdad. Y si tras todas mis confesiones de culpabilidad no hacían que ella me rechazara… también tendría que estar preparado para eso. Tendría que ir de caza y asegurarme de que mi sed estaba saciada para arreglármelas con ella y no estar tentado de beberme su sangre. Tan absurdo como imprescindible era resistirme.

Una imagen se formó en mi mente, inesperada y completamente chocante. Vi a Bella de pie, con la luz del sol dando en ella de lleno. Vestía de blanco y estaba sonrojada de una manera seductora y sugerente. Abrí los brazos, extendiéndolos, mientras ella caminaba hacia mí y sus bellos ojos me miraban, llenos de amor y aceptación. Estaba esperando que ella estuviera más cerca de mí para poder rodearla con mis brazos. Dejó caer su cabeza encima de mi pecho a la par que yo la acunaba.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que no sólo quería probar su sangre, gracias a esta imagen, sino que la quería. A _ella._

El entrenador dio un soplo al silbato y todos tuvimos que ir a los vestuarios, forzándome a olvidar mi fantasía y enfrentarme a la cruda realidad. Ahora tocaba almorzar y podría estar con Bella. Ella no tenía ni idea de mis pensamientos románticos, todos optimistas, que había tenido y lo potencialmente peligrosos que eran para su salud. Todo lo que podía saber es que había escuchado su conversación con Jessica. Tendría que mantener a raya mis emociones –tranquilo y concentrado.

La clase de Bella estaba justo en la esquina, cerca de la mía. Fui capaz de llegar a la puerta antes de que ella recogiera los libros. Ella y Jessica estaban todavía hablando y, gracias a la proximidad, no necesitaba de la mente de Jessica para escuchar la voz de Bella.

"No te vas a sentar hoy con nosotros, ¿verdad?" Supuso su amiga.

"No lo creo," replicó Bella, insegura.

No me gustó. Sólo me confirmó que ella no sabía lo mucho que me importaba.

Entraron en el vestíbulo y Bella me saludó con una sonrisa que me iluminó el día. Jessica entornó los ojos mientras decía "Te veo más tarde, Bella,". Iba a llamar a Bella después del colegio para que le contara detalles sobre la conversación que tendríamos ahora.

Mujeres. Casi me reí, no sólo por el hecho de que me estaba cansando de que Jessica no parara de reclamar informes sobre mi relación con Bella, sino porque ya era bastante cargante que mi familia me acosara como para que encima añadiéramos esto. Bella, al menos, tendría que tener algo de privacidad.

"Hola."

"Hola."

No dijo nada más y yo estaba ligeramente preocupado en que deseara que yo no hubiera estado escuchando su conversación privada. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, y podía escuchar sus latidos que ahora, comenzaban a ir a un ritmo más rápido. Me pregunté la causa de su reacción.

Los pensamientos de cada mente de la estancia se desviaron hacia nosotros mientras entrábamos en la cafetería. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había escuchado mi nombre repetidas veces en tantas mentes, así que era difícil de ignorar.

_¿Es ésa… Bella Swan con Edward Cullen?_

_¿Cómo se ha liado con él?_

_¿Cullen está con Bella? Tendría que haberlo sabido. Idiota._

Reconocí la última voz impregnada de animosidad y odio. Estuve tentado de ir y decir, "El sentimiento es mutuo, Newton," pero sería grosero por mi parte… En vez de eso, anduve pasando la atónita muchedumbre.

_Ten cuidado, Edward._

La advertencia venía de Emmett.

_¡Tienes que darnos explicaciones más tarde, Edward!_

Típico de Rosalie, estaba enfadada conmigo. Probablemente porque Alice le habría explicado que Bella ahora ya sabía la verdad… lo que éramos. Yo iba a pagarlo, de una forma u de otra, pero estaba seguro de que lo haría.

_A Bella le encantará el prado, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Estará segura contigo._

Hice una mueca. Naturalmente, Alice lo había visto ya todo y sabía que yo iba a llevar a Bella al prado. Todavía tenía que preguntar a Bela si quería venir, pero ahora sabía que me diría que sí. A veces Alice me estropeaba la diversión, pero la parte positiva era que no tenía que preocuparme por si Bella iba a rechazarme.

Una vez alcanzamos la barra, comencé a seleccionar una amplia gama de comida para Bella. Estaba sorprendentemente curioso por saber qué tipo de comida le gustaría. Ya sabía que disfrutaba comiendo ravioli, así que cogí un trozo de pizza puesto que era lo único italiano que había. También seleccioné algo de fruta y patatas, y bebidas. Oh, sí, y algo de chocolate. Todas las mujeres con las que me había encontrado lo adoraban. A pesar del hecho que Bella era la excepción a la regla, por alguna razón dudaba que no se sintiera identificada con esta norma.

"¿Qué haces?" Se quejó. "¿No estarás cogiendo todo eso para mí?"

Sacudí la cabeza y se lo aclaré. "La mitad es para mí, por supuesto."

Me miró, escéptica.

La llevé a la mesa en la que nos sentamos el otro día, ignorando a los asombrados y respetados estudiantes de último curso sentados al final de la mesa, quienes estaban insultando a Bella en sus mentes. Si no hubiera estado tan empecinado en encontrar una oportunidad para confirmar realmente lo que había escuchado de Jessica o en mostrarle a Bella cuánto la quería, me hubiera dado el tiempo necesario para ponerlos en su lugar. Quería que Bella me viera como un caballero y no como el monstruo que era.

Nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro. "Coge lo que quieras," insistí acercándolo hacia ella.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y eligió una manzana. La examinó con minuciosidad. "Tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué harías si alguien te desafiara a comer?"

"Siempre tienes curiosidad." Fruncí el ceño y me pregunté si realmente valía la pena esta batalla o si ahora era el tiempo perfecto para sucumbir. Tomé la segunda opción.

De la comida que había cogido, la única que tenía un olor fuerte o sabor era la pizza. Si iba a hacer esto, al menos cogería algo bueno. Agarré la pizza manteniendo la mirada a Bella para cerciorarme de que me miraba, y le di un ávido bocado. Ya que no tenía saliva o papilas gustativas para probar la comida, el único sabor que pude discernir me venía por el sentido del olfato. Vagamente podía oler el ajo y el picante de la salsa, pero casi no tenía sabor y, ciertamente, era de todo menos atrayente. Mordisqueé la punta rápidamente, asegurándome de que se hacía pedazos. El veneno de mi boca lo disolvería, pero aún así supe que sería más cómodo no tener un amplio trozo de comida deambulando por mi estómago por mucho tiempo. Desgraciadamente, tendría que vomitarlo más tarde. Valió la pena sólo por ver la atónita expresión de Bella.

"Si alguien te desafiara a comer barro, lo harías, ¿verdad?" Pregunté con mofa.

Tornó sus facciones en una mueca de disgusto. "Lo hice una vez… en una apuesta. Tampoco estuvo tan mal."

Desde luego, dejar a Bella comer barro. La idea me hizo reír. "Supongo que no me sorprende."

_¡Le ha hecho reír! ¡OH! ¡OH! ¡Es genial!_

Jessica. Miré por encima del hombro para captar su mirada. La desvió con premura, cazada en el acto.

_¡OH NO! ¡Me ha visto! Espero que eso no arruine las cosas con Bella. Van tan bien._

_¿Ni siquiera se da cuenta Bella de la suerte que tiene?_

"Jessica está analizando cualquier cosa que hago," le expliqué. "Lo montará y lo desmontará luego para ti." Volví a concentrarme en la atractiva joven mujer sentada delante de mí a la par que apartaba la repugnante pizza.

Para mi sorpresa, Bella la cogió y la mordió por donde yo lo había hecho. ¿No se preocupaba ni un poco por los gérmenes? No es que fuera a infectarla, pero podría hacerlo con algo mucho, mucho peor. Me preocupé por un momento si mi ponzoña estaría por la pizza al morderla, ahora que ella la estaba tragando. No le haría daño tragarla, el veneno tenía que ir directamente a la sangre para causar cualquier tipo de cambio. Aún así, no me sentía enteramente cómodo con la idea de tener a Bella infectada por algo que tuviera relación conmigo.

Supongo que el acto de besar estaba fuera de preocupación. Tenía que pensar sobre eso. Había algo más importante que discutir ahora.

"Así que, ¿la camarera era guapa?" Actué lo más casual que pude.

"¿De verdad que no te diste cuenta?" Parecía asombrada por esto.

"No. No prestaba atención, tenía mucho en mi cabeza." Como seguir dando caza a los depravados que casi abusan de ti.

"Pobre chica," murmuró sin mirarme.

El suspenso me estaba matando. Tenía que saber si había interpretado su conversación con Jessica correctamente. "Algo que dijiste a Jessica… Bueno, me molesta." Intenté mantener mi voz lo más calmo que pude.

"No me sorprende que escucharas algo que no te gustara. Sabes lo que se dice sobre los cotillas," me regañó.

"Te advertí que estaría escuchando."

"Y yo de que no te gustaría saber todo lo que pienso."

"Lo hiciste." Tenía que decirle eso. A pesar de que anhelaba sus pensamientos más que nada, salté a algo que me inquietaba. "Aunque no tienes razón exactamente, sí quiero saber lo que piensas… todo. Sólo desearía… que no pensaras algunas cosas."

Juntó el ceño. "Eso es una distinción importante."

"Pero en realidad, ése no es el tema por ahora." Me incliné hacia ella, dejando caer mi barbilla entre mis manos. Quería que esta conversación fuera lo más privado posible… en un comedor lleno de curiosos espectadores.

"¿Entonces cuál es?" Reclinó su cuerpo para seguirme el juego, posando la mano encima de su cuello. Oh, cómo me gustaría poder tocar su cuello así. Su garganta…

_¡Mira su lenguaje corporal! ¡Están completamente compenetrados!_

Otra vez Jessica. La ignoré esta vez. Tenía una pregunta por hacer y no iban a desviarme del tema.

"¿Realmente crees que te interesas por mí más que yo por ti?" Va. Ya estaba. Lo dejé así adrede para que me respondiera.

Sus ojos estaban a la misma altura que los míos, abiertos como platos y llenos de asombro. Su respiración se cortó y su pulso se incrementó. Exhaló bruscamente y me llegó su dulce olor.

"Lo estás haciendo otra vez," murmuró, su mirada ahora lejos de la mía.

Lo pensé por un momento pero no podía entender lo que me decía. "¿Qué?"

"Deslumbrarme." Se sonrojó y levantó la mirada hacia mí, examinándome a través de sus oscuras pestañas.

"Oh." No quería hacer eso. Me di cuenta que Bella se refería con "deslumbrar" a, de hecho, una de las muchas armas que usaba para atraer a mi presa. Utilizaba abiertamente esa técnica cuando quería algo de una persona y se mostraba reacia a dármelo. En este caso, sin embargo, no quería tomar nada de Bella en contra de su voluntad. Si quería responder a mis preguntas tenía que ser porque ella quisiera y no yo. Tenía que tener cuidado con eso para que no pareciera que estaba presionándola o algo.

"No es tu culpa," suspiró. "No puedes evitarlo."

Podía evitarlo, y lo haría a partir de ahora. Pero eso no era lo que importaba. "¿Me vas a responder?"

Bajó la mirada. "Sí."

Sí… ¿qué? Qué frustrante. "Sí me vas a responder, ¿o es que piensas así?" Ciertamente, sería mucho más fácil si pudiera escuchar su mente y no tuviera que clarificar cualquier afirmación que me hiciera.

"Sí, lo pienso."

No me miró, pero podía decir por su rápido pulso y su respiración, superficial, que estaba asustada por si su respuesta me enfadaría. Me enfadé, pero no por la razón que creía que estaba pensando. Me daba la impresión por la forma en la que se sonrojaba que le preocupaba cómo reaccionaría al escucharla admitir que se interesaba por mí. En lugar de eso, mi sufrimiento procedía del hecho que Bella no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que la amaba.

"Te equivocas." Me aseguré de que mi tono era suave y que no sonara áspero ni nada por el estilo.

Me miró con los ojos embargados de emoción.

"No puedes saber eso," se mostró en desacuerdo en un susurro, negando con la cabeza. Estaba tan triste que casi me partió el corazón.

"¿Qué te hace pensarlo?" Odiaba tener que preguntar algo así de ella. Si pudiera, me adentraría en su mente y absorbería toda la información que encontrara para dar alguna explicación lógica a sus creencias.

No me respondió. Se limitaba a estar sentada y mirarme con esos grandes y profundos ojos marrones. Su cara mostraba preocupación y frustración. ¿Qué pasaba en esa mente suya? ¿Iba a responderme alguna vez o es que tenía que hacer mis propias conjeturas de su silencio? No me gustaba esto –casi era jodidamente inaguantable no saberlo. Si ella sabía lo fastidioso que esto era para mí, tener que esperar por una respuesta, consideraría hacérmelo otra vez.

"Déjame pensar," insistió levantando un dedo en un símbolo internacional de prórroga.

Así que iba a darme una respuesta; Solamente tenía que ser paciente mientras ella decidía exactamente cómo formularlo. Perfecto. Lo editaría de nuevo y esta vez yo era plenamente consciente de ello.

Jugó con sus dedos un rato, considerando cuáles serían las palabras adecuadas para mí. Me pregunté si aceleraría las cosas si le dijera que quería escucharlo todo.

Abrió la boca y empezó a explicármelo. "Bueno, aparte de lo obvio, a veces…" Paró nuevamente. Maldita sea, ¡sólo dilo! "No puedo estar segura. No sé leer la mente, pero a veces parece que estás… que intentas decirme adiós cuando estás diciendo algo distinto."

Interesante. Se había dado cuenta del hecho que pensaba que ella tendría que alejarse de mí. Y aún así, no lo hacía. Había intentado guardar las distancias con ella, pero fallé. Pero si tenía que irme por su seguridad, lo haría. Empero, era muy significativo que ella hubiera elegido ese hecho.

"Muy perceptiva," suspiré. "Exactamente es por eso por lo que te equivocas." No es que estuviera despidiéndome, era que necesitaba que ella me dijera que la dejara en paz. Dudé si, llegados a este punto, Bella me pediría alguna vez algo así.

Había algo que había dicho que me había intrigado. "¿Qué quieres decir con lo obvio ?"

"Bueno, mírame," se quejó, y acepté su invitación para echar un vistazo a su figura. "Soy totalmente normal –bueno, salvo cuando me pasan cosas malas como cuando la muerte me ha visitado y ser tan torpe que casi parezco inválida. Y mírate a ti." Agitó la mano en el aire y me señaló.

Tampoco la entendí. ¿Ella era normal? ¿Cómo podía pensar así? ¿Y cómo podía compararse conmigo? Mi apariencia estaba fundada en belleza sobrenatural, mientras que la de ella era completamente pura y perfectamente humana. ¿Estaba diciendo que ella no se consideraba… guapa?

Sabía que todos los adolescentes cuidaban su apariencia y deseaban que alguien los encontrara atractivos algún día, pero nunca había considerado que a Bella le preocupara ese tipo de cosas. ¡Ella era guapa! Única. Un diamante colocado misteriosamente en una pila de piedras. Era obvio. Para mí y para cualquier hombre de la escuela. ¿Había olvidado la atención que recibió cuando vino aquí, su primer día? Si no tomaba mi palabra, quizá la de los demás, sí.

"¿Sabes? No te ves a ti misma con claridad," señalé. "Admitiré que has dado en el clavo con los defectos," me reí sólo de pensar en su torpeza, "pero no has oído lo que pensaban todos los chicos de esta escuela el día de tu llegada."

Se puso pálida al escuchar mis palabras, parpadeando y mirándome con incredulidad. "No me lo creo…" Musitó incapaz de terminar su pensamiento.

"Confía en mí por esta vez, eres lo opuesto a lo normal." Miré su bello rostro, claro y honesto, deseando que me creyera y viera cuánto la amaba.

Debió de haberme entendido para que se ruborizara de esa forma bajo mi escrutinio. El rosa que lucía en sus mejillas se estaba convirtiendo en mi color favorito.

"Pero yo no estoy diciendo adiós," me recordó.

"¿No lo ves? Eso prueba que tengo razón." Era difícil de admitir esto, pero necesitaba decirlo. "Soy quien más se preocupa porque si dejarlo es lo mejor, lo hago y me haré daño a mí mismo para evitar hacértelo a ti, para que estés a salvo." Luché contra el temblor que me inundaba con la sola mención de que tendría que separarme de ella. Probablemente me mataría tener que hacerlo, pero lo haría si era necesario para salvarla.

Los ojos de Bella irradiaban ira. "¿Y no crees que yo haría lo mismo?"

"Nunca tendrás que tomar la decisión." No lo haría. Si alguna vez llegáramos a eso, la dejaría antes de que ella tuviera siquiera oportunidad de considerarlo. No la pondría en tal decisión emocional.

El ceño en su cara hablaba por sí solo y supe que la conversación había ido de mal en peor. Quería verla feliz, así que decidí cambiar de tema. Con una sonrisa, dije, "Desde luego, mantenerte a salvo está empezando a convertirse en una ocupación a tiempo completo que requiere mi presencia constantemente."

"Nadie ha intentado matarme hoy," replicó, más animada.

"Todavía," remarqué.

"Todavía," repitió.

Hubo un tenso silencio en el que recordé que había decidido llevarla al prado. Ahora era buen momento para preguntárselo, supuse.

"Tengo una pregunta que hacerte," dije fortuitamente.

"Dispara."

"¿Realmente tienes que ir a Seattle este sábado o sólo era una excusa para evitar rechazar a todos tus admiradores?"

Arrugó el entrecejo. "Sabes, no te he perdonado lo de Tyler aún. Es tu culpa que creyera que iba a ir al baile con él."

"Oh, hubiera encontrado la ocasión para pedírtelo sin mi ayuda. En realidad, sólo quería ver tu cara." Recordar ese momento me hizo reír. Y entonces, simplemente pregunté, "Si te lo hubiera pedido, ¿me hubieras rechazado?"

Para mi deleite, ella dijo, "Probablemente no." Se encogió de hombros y añadió. "Pero lo habría cancelado más tarde. Hubiera fingido una enfermedad o un esguince en el tobillo."

Vale, ahora estaba totalmente confuso. ¿Quería o no quería pasar tiempo conmigo? "¿Por qué harías eso?"

Dejó caer un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza, decepcionada. "Nunca me has visto en gimnasia, supongo, pero pensaba que lo entenderías."

Ahora sí. "¿Te estás refiriendo al hecho de que no puedes caminar en una superficie lisa sin encontrar algo en lo que tropezarte?"

"Obviamente."

"Eso no será un problema." Nunca la dejaría caer. "Todo depende en quién te lleve a bailar." Antes de que pudiera contradecirme, retrocedí en la conversación con determinación para conseguir una respuesta a mi anterior pregunta. "Pero nunca me has dicho si quieres ir a Seattle o si te importaría que hiciéramos algo diferente."

"Estoy abierta a alternativas," ofreció ella. "Pero tengo que pedirte un favor."

¿Por qué estaba repentinamente asustado? "¿Qué?"

"¿Puedo conducir?"

No. "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, principalmente porque cuando le dije a Charlie que iba a ir a Seattle, me preguntó específicamente si iba a ir sola, y entonces, así era. Si me preguntara de nuevo, probablemente no le mentiría, pero no creo que me pregunte otra vez. Y dejar mi monovolumen en casa sólo sacaría el tema a colación de forma innecesaria. Además, tu manera de conducir me asusta."

Tenía que estar tomándome el pelo. "De todas las cosas por las que podría asustarte, a ti te preocupa mi conducción." No había miedo en que pudiera matarla, beber su sangre, secuestrarla y largarme con ella. No. Se preocupaba en que conducía demasiado rápido. Lo irónico del asunto es que mi conducción temeraria era lo más seguro de mí cuando lo relacionábamos con Bella.

Entonces me di cuenta de que su padre pensaba que iría sola. Marcharse conmigo sin permiso de su padre no era exactamente una buena idea. "¿No quieres decírselo a tu padre? Que pasarás el día conmigo."

"Con Charlie, menos es más." Cambió de tema antes de que pudiera rebatírselo. "¿Dónde vamos, igualmente?"

"Hará buen tiempo, así que estaré fuera de la atención pública y podrás estar conmigo si así lo quieres." Esperé que me rechazara, deseando que no pero sabiendo que no lo haría pero que debería hacerlo.

"¿Y me enseñarás a qué te referías con lo del sol?" Sonrió demasiado optimista.

"Sí," sonreí, desconcertado por la excitación y ansiedad que ella sentía por estar a solas con un asesino. "Pero si no quieres estar… a solas conmigo, preferiría que no fueras sola a Seattle. Me estremezco en pensar con qué problemas te podrías encontrar en una ciudad de ese tamaño."

La implicación de que ella no podía cuidar de sí misma la hizo enfadarse. "Phoenix es tres veces más grande que Seattle, sólo en población. En tamaño…"

"Pero, aparentemente," la interrumpí, "en Phoenix no te había llegado la hora, por lo que preferiría que permanecieras cerca de mí." Sostuve su intensa mirada, asegurándome de que no había argumento alguno sobre su seguridad.

Me percaté de lo aturdido de su expresión y mentalmente me pegué a mí mismo. No quería que arrojara sus opciones, si bien no estaba tomando las correctas en este caso.

"Pasa que no me importa estar a solas contigo." Afirmó.

"Lo sé." Ése era el problema. "Deberías contárselo a Charlie, en serio."

"¿Por qué demonios iba a hacerlo?"

Tenía que ser brutalmente honesto con ella para hacerla razonar. "Para darme algún incentivo para traerte de vuelta."

Tragó con dilación, pero sus rasgos se suavizaron enseguida. "Creo que me arriesgaré."

Era una batalla perdida. Tendría que darme por vencido.

"Hablemos de otra cosa," sugirió ella.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" Todavía estaba enfadado con ella por no tomarse en serio el peligro que conllevaba estar conmigo a solas.

Sus ojos recorrieron la sala. Sentía curiosidad por saber lo que estaba buscando, así que yo también seguí su mirada. Vi a mi familia que nos observaba.

_¡No me puedo creer que se lo hayas contado! ¿Cómo te ATREVES?_

_¿Así que lo sabe todo? Genial. Simplemente genial._

_¿No pensarás de verdad enseñarle lo que te pasa cuando sale el sol? Flipará._

Estaban enfadados conmigo, y no se lo reprochaba. Nunca antes ninguno de nosotros se había comportado tan abiertamente con un humano. Cuando uno de ellos sospechaba de nosotros o se acercaba a nuestro secreto bien porque lo suponía, nos mudábamos. Era terreno desconocido para todos nosotros que un humano supiera tanto de nuestra familia. Sólo Alice tenía algo bonito que decir.

_Estará bien contigo, Edward. Nunca le harás daño. Lo veo claramente ahora._

Bruscamente, los ojos de Bella volvieron a mí y me fijé en ella. "¿Por qué fuiste a ese lugar, Goat Rocks, el último fin de semana? ¿Para cazar? Charlie dijo que no era buen lugar para ir de acampada a causa de los osos."

No me había preguntado eso, ¿verdad que no? Ya le había dicho que no cazaba gente. ¿Qué otra cosa podría cazar?

La comprensión cruzó su cara. "¿Osos?" Su expresión no tenía precio. "Ya sabes, no estamos en temporada de osos," me dijo.

Hice una sonrisa torcida. "Si lees bien, las normas sólo se refieren a cazarlos con armas."

Pensó sobre ello y pude ver cómo funcionaban sus neuronas en ese glorioso cerebro suyo.

"¿Osos?" Repitió con escepticismo.

"El oso pardo es el favorito de Emmett." Hablé, sincero, pero esperé su reacción. Cuando se diera cuenta de lo peligroso que era, saldría corriendo.

Hizo un zumbido cuidadosamente y mordió otra vez a la pizza, seguido de un gran sorbo de su cola. No me estaba mirando. De hecho, evitaba mi mirada. Me pregunté si tenía razón y ahora sería el momento cuando dijera que ya había escuchado suficiente.

Pero me equivocaba. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y me preguntó, "¿Y cuál es tu favorito?"

Era peor de lo que me había anticipado. No sólo no le inquietaba la mera sugerencia de que íbamos de caza y matábamos animales salvajes para bebernos su sangre, no, sino que ahora hasta quería saber qué animal suscitaba cierto interés particular en mí. Me debatí entre no decírselo, pero entonces opté por seguir adelante y darle lo que quería. ¿Es que se diferenciaba realmente de lo que una chica preguntaría a un chico? Quiero decir sobre su comida preferida. "El puma," dije con franqueza.

"Ah." Su respuesta, aparte de corta, era también evasiva. Odiaba no saber el significado tras sus palabras.

"Desde luego," continué, "tenemos que tener cuidado para no causar un impacto medioambiental desfavorable con una caza imprudente." Era un patético intento de convencerme para hacer una caza cuidadosa y educada más que una matanza realizada por un monstruo sediento de sangre. "Intentamos concentrarnos en zonas con superpoblación de depredadores… Y nos alejamos tanto como sea necesario. Aquí siempre hay ciervos y alces. Nos servirían, pero ¿qué diversión puede haber en eso?" Sonreí a mi pesar. El ciervo era, con total certeza, el animal más fácil de cazar, y no eran lo suficientemente satisfactorios. Ni siquiera sabían muy bien. Por mucho que deseáramos la sangre, también nos gustaba la caza. El ciervo sólo servía para mantenernos a raya hasta que pudiéramos encontrar algo que nos llenara más.

"Claro, qué diversión," murmuró pegando otro bocado a la pizza. Noté que estaba evitando hacer algún comentario que delatara sus verdaderos pensamientos ante mi revelación.

"El comienzo de la primavera es la estación favorita de Emmett para cazar al oso. Acaban de salir de la hibernación y se muestran mucho más irritables." Emmett tenía un rencor especial contra los osos desde su muerte. No obstante, si ibas a preguntarle sobre ello, diría que valdría la pena sólo por ver cómo Rosalie se metía de lleno en la aventura.

"No hay nada más divertido que un oso pardo irritado." Su tono era distante, casi como si se separara ella de la conversación y no quisiera relacionarse con mi parte monstruosa. No es que estuviera en contra, pero era raro que Bella hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

Me estaba volviendo loco. "Dime lo que piensas de verdad, por favor."

"Intento imaginármelo, pero no puedo," aclaró ella. "¿Cómo cazáis un oso sin armas?"

"Oh, las tenemos." ¿Acaso había dicho lo contrario? Sonreí abiertamente, mis dientes reluciendo y dejando que ella se diera cuenta del verdadero efecto del peligro. Fui un poco lejos, creo, porque se estremeció y palideció. No lo había hecho para asustarla, pero quizá eso era lo que necesitaba ver. "Sólo que no de la clase que se contempló al legislar las leyes de caza. Si has visto atacar a un oso en la televisión, tendrías que visualizar cómo caza Emmett."

Se estremeció de nuevo y echó una ojeada por encima del hombro adonde estaba sentada mi familia. Emmett y Rosalie estaban enfrascados en una acalorada conversación sobre el hecho de que casualmente estuviera yo aquí sentado, contando todos los secretos familiares a una inocente y joven humana. Por la expresión de sus caras, tendría una feroz lucha cuando llegara a casa esta noche. Rosalie se desahogaría con los hombres que íbamos a buscar en Port Ángeles y no se centraría en mí (al menos, no toda su ira), pero no me convencía del todo. Tendría que pagar esto, de una manera u de otra.

"¿También eres como un oso, tú?" La suave voz de Bella me devolvió a la conversación.

"Más a un león, o eso me dicen," admití. "Tal vez nuestras preferencias sean indicativas."

"Tal vez." Repitió ella con una sonrisa forzada. "¿Es algo que podría ver?"

"¡Absolutamente no!" La sangre que recorriera mi sistema circulatorio me subió a la cabeza. Me congelé con la mera idea de que no sólo estaría presenciando mi parte más instintiva, sino del peligro que eso supondría para ella. Con mis sentidos abiertos y ella merodeando por ahí, no me preocuparía tanto por su estado. Sería mi presa y yo tomaría su sangre sin pensarlo con detenimiento. Mis ojos pasaron a su pulso, en el cuello. Qué fácil sería. Qué glorioso sería.

No.

Me eché para atrás, posicionándome lo más lejos que podía de ella sin alarmarla y me crucé de brazos. Tenía que parar estos pensamientos. Si deseaba estar con ella, protegerla y que su alma permaneciera intacta y humana, no podía permitirme siquiera considerar que ella portaba en sus venas la más preciada y tentadora sangre que se había creado jamás.

"¿Demasiado aterrador para mí?" Dijo con un sonido agudo y estridente, intentando no mostrar que se había asustado tras mi reacción.

Casi acierta. "Si eso fuera, te llevaría fuera esta noche. Necesitas una saludable dosis de miedo. Nada te podría sentar mejor."

"Entonces, ¿por qué?" Me presionó para que respondiera.

No quería que me preguntara eso. No quería tener que demostrárselo, quería que aceptara que, por mucho que la quisiera, no la merecía. Era un juego peligroso el que estaba jugando, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. La quería, no, la _necesitaba_. Por mucho que me preocupara en que ella se diera cuenta del peligro, no quería que me odiara. Podía tolerar su miedo, no su odio. Algún día, cuando yo entendiera mejor su humanidad y ella tuviera un mejor entendimiento sobre mi sed, se lo explicaría.

"Después," dije, deseando que esto fuera el fin de la discusión. Me levanté y me moví para que ella viniera conmigo. "Vamos a llegar tarde."

Saltó, sobresaltada y de alguna forma confundida por ver que el comedor se había quedado vacío. Se puso la mochila por encima del hombro y me enfrentó directamente.

"Después, entonces."

No iba a dejar la pregunta sin respuesta. Tendría que pensar seriamente cómo iba a explicarle mi ansia por su sangre, y sólo su sangre, de una manera que no la ofendiera o la dejara petrificada. Difícil pero posible. Pero ahora, al menos, teníamos una clase de Biología a la que asistir.

**N/Sango: ¡Por fin! Estoy feliz, ya he podido actualizar este fic. (Pega golpecitos a la pantalla). ¿Seguís ahí? Siento muchísimo el retraso, de verdad que sí, si no era una cosa era la otra, y ahora me he enganchado a un fic de **Dryadeh **llamado **Dormiens** que realmente es una maravilla (causante que me retrasara con esta traducción). Le hago publicidad a mi **Dry**, jeje. Y eso que no soy fanática de la pareja, ni de ellos como individuales, pero bueno (es un fic de Harry Potter, aunque fijo que la mayoría de vosotros ya lo conoce).**

**Espero que haya valido la pena la traducción y eso, que intento que quede lo mejor que me sale. Si queréis que os responda los reviews, ya sabéis, firmados o un e-mail de contacto :) **

**Hasta la próxima actualización, ¡que seguro que no tardo tanto!**

**Perdón otra vez.**

**Con cariño,**

**Sango.**

**¡Y felices fiestas!**


	16. Chapter 16

N/A: Es más corto de lo que me gustaría, pero me di cuenta de que alguien podría perseguirme pronto si no actualizaba

_N/A: Es más corto de lo que me gustaría, pero me di cuenta de que alguien podría perseguirme pronto si no actualizaba. Prometo que no pasará tanto tiempo desde mi última actualización. __Estoy en deuda con cada uno de vosotros que me ha enviado lo mejor y prometido que tomará este fic por lo que es, exactamente un FAN fic y nada que tenga que ver con los spoilers. Escribo esto ya que no tengo información sobre lo que postea Stephenie en su web o en el lexicon._

_Hablando del diablo…_

_Stephenie puso el horario de las clases de Edward en su grupo de MySpace. Con esta nueva información, cogí el anterior capítulo y lo cambié para ceñirme a su horario. Si no quieres leerlo otra vez, es justo. Tampoco os perderéis gran cosa. Sin embargo, parecerá que Edward vaya dos veces a clase de Español. Había hecho que la tuviera a primera hora cuando, en realidad, la tiene al final del día._

_Muchas gracias a Red Devil, Imogen y Pel por la ayuda y ser mis betas._

**CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS**

_¿Qué pasa con Edward Cullen y Bella?_

_Ni de coña está saliendo con ella._

_No lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto._

_Ella es, ostras, ¡tiene tanta suerte!_

Cada pensamiento que me llegaba mientras me dirigía a mi asiento, en la clase, repetía en mi cabeza la misma incredulidad con el hecho de que Bella y yo éramos algo más que amigos. Me pregunté momentáneamente si les sorprendía que Bella había sido capaz de conseguir que alguien con un estatus como los Cullen se hubiera abierto a ella, o que, como Bella me había dicho antes, ¿les asombraba que, de todas las chicas del colegio que había, la escogiera a ella? No podría ser lo último. Cualquier chico tenía su radar en Bella. ¿Por qué yo era diferente?

Iba a ganármela. Y lo haría de la forma más gentil y encantadora posible.

Nos sentamos en nuestra típica mesa de laboratio, inusualmente cerca el uno del otro. Hasta ahora, siempre que había tenido oportunidad de sentarme con Bella, lo habíamos hecho lo más lejos que podíamos. Era perfecto porque me permitía una mejor vista de sus ojos; confiaba plenamente en que así pudiera entenderla, ya que no poseía el beneficio de escuchar sus pensamientos. Pero esta vez, sentados uno al lado del otro, nuestros cuerpos casi tocándose… Si pudiera inclinarme unos centímetros hacia ella, mi brazo rozaría el suyo. Era emocionante estar tan cerca y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

El profesor Banner giraba sobre sí mismo exageradamente, de pie, peleándose con un viejo televisor y un vídeo colocado encima de él. Es decir, tocaba película. Me llevó dos segundos escuchar que él no había tenido tiempo para preparar la clase de hoy, así que había decidido arreglarlo con ponernos una película. Ni siquiera había escrito el peculiar cuestionario de preguntas estúpidas para que respondiéramos y asegurarse de que seguíamos el hilo argumental.

Perfecto. Una hora entera sin nada que hacer salvo disfrutar de la calidez que emanaba la piel de Bella. Mi mente se aventuró en territorio peligroso.

Y las luces se apagaron.

Una descarga eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo como nunca antes me había ocurrido. Como si hubiera un cable de alta tensión entre Bella y yo. Fluyendo, recorriendo, creciendo con intensidad. La miré de soslayo y vi el familiar sonrojo en sus mejillas, además de notar su cuerpo extrañamente tenso y poniéndose rígido junto al mío. ¿También sentía esto? ¿Estaba experimentando lo mismo que yo?

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y, por debajo de sus largas pestañas, pude ver deseo. Había visto esa mirada en bastantes vampiresas que pensaban que sería una buena pareja para ellas, pero nunca en mi existencia había sido recíproco. Sus ojos siempre reflejaban hambre y lujuria, a diferencia de los de Bella, que era inocencia y cariño. Era algo nuevo para mí y me cortaba la respiración.

Quería tocarla. Necesitaba tocarla para asegurarme de que esto era real y que no me imaginaba al ángel que se hallaba a mi lado. Pero no podía. No me atrevía. Tampoco es que ella lo hubiera intentado. Incluso aunque caminara junto a ella, incluso aunque ella podría haberme cogido de la mano en el almuerzo si lo hubiera querido, no lo había hecho. Por las pocas veces que había tenido el gusto de tocarla, ella, probablemente, recordaría la frialdad de mi cuerpo.  
Frío y duro como una piedra. Seguramente la habría repudiado y sería por eso por lo que no había querido rozarme siquiera. Y yo sería capaz de resistirlo, por ella.

Escondí las manos debajo de mis brazos y las mantuve así lo más firme que pude, mis puños cerrados. Súbito anhelo de tocarla, lo reprimí, haciendo más fuerza, deseando someter ese sentimiento.

Agaché la mirada para ver a Bella una vez más, y para mi estupor, encontré que tenía una posición semejante a la mía. Qué interesante. ¿Me rehuía? ¿Intentaba parecer natural con estar tan cerca de mí? O era que… Apenas podía creer que me atrevía a pensar que… ¿Quizá le resultaba tan difícil mantener sus manos alejadas de mí, como estaba pasándome en estos momentos?

Le sonreí con intención de atenuar la tensión entre nosotros sólo para ser recompensado con otro flujo de sangre en su rostro, un pulso mayor, y su mirada desviándose instintivamente de mí. No quería que apartara sus ojos de los míos, ya que era gracias a ellos por los que podía ver algo de verdad y significado tras sus palabras y actos. Dependía demasiado de esos ojos, ojos que me ponían contento cada vez que ella aprovechaba la oportunidad de mirarme fijamente a los míos, dorados.

La película seguía en línea, y no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué iba, ya que sólo tenía ojos para Bella. Era como si nos hubiéramos perdido en nuestro propio mundo, donde la energía corría entre su pulso y el mío de una facilidad tan asombrosa, como el mismo aire. Esa energía crecía y crecía, casi siendo insoportable. Si no paraba esto… Si no la tocaba pronto… Sentí como si mi corazón, muerto, fuera capaz de salir de mi pecho. Y sabía, conforme iba pasando el tiempo, que Bella lo sentía también. ¿De qué otra forma iba a ser, si no?

¿Era esto amor? ¿Era ésta la actual definición del amor manifestándose en forma de energía? Bella había dicho que ella se preocupaba por mí más que yo por ella, si bien sabía que erraba en su razonamiento, su sentencia al menos confirmaba que ella se interesaba por mí. Se interesaba por mí más de lo que estaba preparada a admitir delante de su amiga. ¿Significaba eso que me amaba?

Mi mente se tornó loca al considerar la idea.

De repente y sin previo aviso, el profesor Banner encendió la luz y el momento se perdió. Había estado tan ensimismado en Bella que ni siquiera me había percatado de que la clase había acabado, ignorando los pensamientos del profesor Banner o de los otros estudiantes que podrían haberme indicado el fin de la clase.  
Con la luz, artifical claro, todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros se había desvanecido en un instante.

A mi lado, Bella se estiró de brazos y la vida volvió a sus dedos. Su cara, todavía ruborizada; pero el ardor de sus ojos contaba por sí solo la intensidad de la experiencia. Podría decirse que estaba intentando no hacer un gran drama de lo que había pasado, lo que me hizo reír.

"Bueno, ha sido interesante," dije, maravillado.

Su única respuesta fue un tímido murmullo.

"¿Nos vamos?" Pregunté, levantándome de la silla y haciendo ademán de ir a nuestra siguente clase.

Parecía totalmente ridículo que nos separásemos ahora y justo ahora. Quería que el momento continuara. ¿Nos las arreglaríamos para recrear ese sentimiento de nuevo? Quería ella repetirlo?

Caminamos en silencio hasta nuetra próxima clase, que era gimnasia. Me giré para mirarla directamente y decirle adiós, pero no podía. No me salían las palabras. Recordando el gran incidente de antes, volví a posar mi mirada en ella con el mismo anhelo. Quería, más que nada, cogerla y rodearla entre mis brazos, salir corriendo a algún lugar privado y recluso, así no tendría que compartirla con nadie o separarme de ella nunca más. Sabía que ella no tenía ni idea de la total devoción que sentía por su persona, y no quería asustarla por la magnitud de mi amor, tampoco.

Me sentí muy temerario, así que acerqué lentamente mi mano a su cara. Sin hacer mucha fuerza porque podría romperla, mas no podía resistir tocarla durante unos momentos. Con cuidada precisión, recorrí suavemente su pómulo con la yema de mis dedos. Su piel era tan cálida, tan suave.  
Completa y totalmente opuesta a la mía. Sentía el calor de su cara aumentar y su pulso acrecentarse, provocando que se sonrojara.

Intenté ignorar la reacción de mi cuerpo ante esto, pero fue imposible. Nunca me había sentido así –nunca había reaccionado así. Formaba parte de mi naturaleza codiciar el calor de su sangre, pero era una sensación nueva ansiar la calidez de su piel en contraste con la gélida de la mía. Si nos quedábamos así por más tiempo, podría dejarme llevar por mis instintos y llevarla a algún lugar lejano y nunca traerla de vuelta.

Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, aparté mi mano de su gloriosa cara y forcé a mi cuerpo a voltear, alejándome de ella. Seguramente, me merecía algún tipo de premio por ser capaz de distanciarme de esta forma. Agonía. Eso era lo que sentía al separarme de ella, y ese dolor crecía por cada paso que daba, incrementando la distancia entre nosotros. La quería a mi lado, junto a mí. Quería que estuviera conmigo, donde pudiera vigilarla, donde pudiera tocarla otra vez si ella me dejaba. La quería en mi vida, en el centro de mi vida. Quería… a ella.

Las siguientes horas fueron una tortura pero me las apañé. Lo pasé mal en clase de Español cuando tuve que apartar los pensamientos de la gente. La clase se basaba en el uso del condicional, el cual ya me sabía de memoria desde hace décadas, pero estaba obligado a hacerme el tonto en situaciones como ésta.  
Desgraciadamente, mi mente no cooperaba.

"_¿Te gustaría tomar algo?_" Preguntó la profesora.

Casi lo traduje en voz alta. Peor aún que repetir la respuesta, era escuchar a los estudiantes decirla de nuevo al unísono. "_Sí, me gustaría tomar algo._" Puse los ojos en blanco mientras decía las palabras correctas.

"_Eduardo,_" dijo la profesora de repente. Mis ojos fueron directamente a su cara y pude escuchar su decepción. _Cree que esto es aburrido. Puedo deducirlo porque ha puesto los ojos en blanco. Odio eso de los estudiantes._

"_¿Estás molesto, Eduardo? Si no querías tomar algo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?_"

¡Por supuesto que estaba irritado! Si supiera lo que realmente quería, saldría de la habitación gritando de miedo. Pero tenía que responderle como cualquier estudiante normal y corriente, así que, inocentemente, repliqué, "_Me gustaría saber qué está pensando._"

Pensé que era la respuesta perfecta. No era una mentira, ya que quería saber qué pensaba Bella. Sin embargo, para mi profesora, sonó como si yo quisiera saber lo que _ella _estaba pensando, ya que no especifiqué a quién me refería. Terminé la contestación con una brillante y amplia sonrisa, deseando que la profesora siguiera con la clase y olvidara todo esto para lo que quedaba de clase.

_Dios mío, es guapo. Déjalo estar. Sólo sigue con la clase y no pienses así de él._

"_¡Estás hecho un bromista, Eduardo!_"

Funcionó. No me molestó durante el resto de la hora. En vez de en Español, mantuve mi mente concentrada en la persona que envidiaba en este momento quien, irónicamente, era Mike Newton. Estaría jugando valientemente con Bella a badminton, siendo su pareja. Valentía era el término perfecto, ya que Bella casi se las arregla para dejarle fuera de juego con su raqueta. Ella únicamente le pegó en el hombro, empero, y evitó darse a ella misma en la cabeza. Eso lo confirmaba; Bella Swan era un verdadero atrae accidentes que destacaba por encima de todo el mundo que vivía en ese tema. Mike se estaba arriesgando de verdad al ser su pareja. Sin embargo, tenía que darle crédito por ser educado con ella. A pesar de que ella fuera horrible como jugadora, Mike siempre se lo montaba para incluirla en la victoria cada vez que ellos –o mejor dicho _él_- ganaban un partido.

Aunque hubo un largo rato, como esperaba, que Mike se dedicó a sacar a relucir lo que le preocupaba: la creciente relación que se estaba forjando entre Bella y un servidor. Ese había sido su pensamiento más importante, más que preocuparse de pasar el volante por encima de la red. Sus pensamientos eran un revoltijo de preguntas y comentarios despectivos, todos con el fin de que Bella viera lo terriblemente equivocada que estaba conmigo. Casi me reí ante la ironía de que fuera Mike quien estuviera intentando convencerla de alejarse de mí cuando yo había estado haciendo lo mismo durante días.

No fue hasta finalizar la clase cuando Mike reunió el coraje suficiente para confrontarla y contarle lo que le obsesionaba. Ignoré completamente la asignatura de Español y mi atención se desvió a Mike y su malintencionada mentalidad.

_Natural. Pregunta amablemente. Tú y Cullen, ¿eh?_

_Sólo porque no me concierna no significa que me tenga que gustar._

_No me gusta la manera en que la mira. Parece… hambriento. No está bien._

Me sobresalté por la agudeza de su pensamiento. E incluso más asombrado cuando Bella le restó importancia. En la mente de Mike, pude verla marchándose tranquilamente por ese cándido comentario. No le afectaba para nada que pudiera terminar con su preciosa vida sin que ella supiera qué la habría golpeado. Era perverso por mi parte pensar eso, pero ahora que conocía lo mucho que ella confiaba en mí, me hizo amarla incluso más.

Mike, por otra parte, era una molestia. Odiaba tener que admitir que tenía razón en que Bella no tendría que estar conmigo. Aún así, era yo quien tenía que pelearse con eso. Bella no estaba interesado en él y en mi opinión, la seguridad de Bella no le atañía. Ése era mi trabajo. No había ningún lugar para Mike; no encajaba en el cuadro. Me obligué a olvidar lo inmaduro de su mente y me centré en Bella.

La esperé a la salida del gimnasio. Mi mente divagó en los hechos que habían acontecido durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, tomando nota de mis propios sentimientos. Primero de todo, Bella sabía lo que era y, aunque ella no sintiera repulsión o terror, no me odiaba. Lo que me llevaba al factor número dos, le importaba. Más que eso… probablemente incluso me quería. A pesar de que ya había tenido amor en mi vida, siempre había tenido relación con los miembros de mi familia. Estaba seguro de que mi padre y madre real me habían querido. Carlisle y Esme me querían como si fuera su hijo, e incluso Alice como si fuera su hermano. Empero, no había experimentado nunca un amor en plan romántico, o parecido. Era un territorio nuevo y excitante.

Cuando me vio a la puerta del gimnasio, parecía genuinamente sorprendida de que estuviera esperándola.  
Me pregunté cuánto le llevaría darse cuenta de que me sentía atraído por ella.

"Hola," me sonrió con una alegría tal que entibió mi corazón.

"Hola." Le devolví la sonrisa con minucia para no ofrecerle aquella que me reservaba para asustar a la gente. "¿Qué tal fue gimnasia?" Pregunté, lo más inocente que pude.

Su sonrisa decayó un poco. "Bien."

Mentirosa. "¿De verdad?" Quería continuar con este juego pero me vi interrumpido por cierta persona que estaba insultándome mentalmente. Mike Newton estaba de pie, en la distancia, sacando a relucir sus pensamientos y amenazándome en su mente. Cuando Bella se giró para ver lo que yo miraba, Newton no quiso una confrontación directa, por tanto, se marchó.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó.

Volví a mirar a sus ojos chocolate y contesté, sincero. "Newton me pone de los nervios."

"¿No estarías escuchando otra vez?" Sonó más bien enojada.

"¿Cómo está tu cabeza?" Pregunté, ignorando su gradual enfado.

"¡Eres increíble!" Dio la vuelta para ir al aparcamiento con una divertida mueca que denotaba enfado. La encontraba tan adorable cuando se enfadaba; no es que fuera mi emoción preferida en ella, pero siempre hacía que sus mejillas se tornaran de una deliciosa tonalidad de rosa. Desde luego, había aprendido otras formas de provocar la misma reacción en su piel sin hacerla enfadar. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba cabreada, y le debía una explicación.

Me planté a su lado y dije, "Fuiste la primera que mencionó que nunca te había visto en gimnasia. Tenía curiosidad."

Algo me dijo, por su manera de ignorarme más que nada, que observarla no era algo bueno. Mal presagio. Quizá estaba un poco más enfadada de lo que suponía. Continuó andando sin mediar palabra conmigo, y sólo se detuvo cuando estábamos a pocos pasos de mi coche.

Una horda de chicos adolescentes estaban mirando el coche de Rosalie, ambicionando el vehículo, embobados ante toda su gloria. Los aparté para ir hacia mi coche. "Ostentoso," murmuré para mí mismo.

Bella estaba subiendo al asiento del copiloto. El caballero en mí me dijo que debería haberle abierto la puerta, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Bella lo hubiera interpretado como una señal de que estaba siendo demasiado protectivo, o algo así igual de estúpido.  
Me acostumbraba rápido a ella.  
Además, me sentía agradecido por que ella hubiera subido al coche. Y eso que no me había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salió de gimnasia.

Cuando Bella decidió que iba a hablar, al menos ahora, me tomó por sorpresa.

"¿Qué coche es ése?" Inquirió.

No esperaba que me hiciera una pregunta así. Estaba preparado para una regañina verbal sobre invadir la privacidad ajena. Claramente, no estaba en sintonía con los pensamientos pertenecientes a la mente de Bella. Me pregunté si lo estaría alguna vez.

"Un M3," respondí apresuradamente.

"No entiendo de coches." Obviamente, todavía estaba enfadada porque el tono de su voz era de todo menos dulce.

No había dicho nada para menospreciarla; sólo había respondido a su pregunta. Aparentemente, quería algo más simple. "Es un BMW," dije, rodando los ojos y saliendo del aparcamiento a la par que intentaba evitar la masa de estudiantes que todavía miraban ansiosamente el coche de Rosalie.

La única respuesta que obtuve fue un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

"¿Todavía estás enfadada?" pregunté, aún sabiendo la respuesta. Leer la mente no era necesario esta vez.

"Definitivamente."

En mi opinión, era estúpido estar enfadado por algo que ya había dicho que haría, pero no podía soportar la idea de que ella estuviera enfadada conmigo. "¿Me perdonarías si me disculpara?" Sugerí.

"Tal vez… si lo dices de verdad. Y me promentes no volverlo a hacer."

¿No hacerlo nunca más? ¿Estaba mal de la cabeza? ¿Cómo podía prometerle no escuchar o participar en su vida? Eso sólo la dejaría expuesta a más accidentes de los que me pudiera imaginar. Era una pregunta sin sentido. Simplemente, tenía que cambiar las condiciones.

"¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en que lo siento de verdad y me comprometo a dejarte conducir el sábado?" Me dolía sólo hacer la oferta, pero al menos le estaba dando algo que quería a cambio de no hacer una ridícula promesa.

Lo consideró durante un momento y entonces, agregó. "Trato hecho."

Viré la cabeza para mirarla intensamente. "Siento mucho haberte ofendido." Su respiración se entrecortó y escuché su corazón latir de manera irregular. Obviamente, me creyó. "Y estaré en tu puerta temprano el soleado sábado por la mañana," añadí con una mueca traviesa.

"Um, no ayuda mucho con respecto a Charlie si, inexplicablemente, un Volvo aparece en la entrada."

Casi entorno los ojos ante ese comentario pero mantuve mi sonrisa. "No pretendo llevar coche." Más pronto o más temprano dejaría de pensar en mí como un humano.

"¿Cómo..?"

"No te preocupes por eso," la corté. "Estaré allí, sin coche." Hoy no era el día de explicarlo todo.

"¿Aún no es lo suficientemente tarde?" Preguntó acusadoramente.

O quizá hoy era el día. ¿Tenía que aprender todos los escabrosos detalles en un día?

"Supongo que sí."

Se quedó quieta, sentada, y estaba esperando que continuara. Sabía lo que quería. En el almuerzo le había prometido que le contaría exactamente el porqué no podía verme mientras cazaba. A mí me parecía inútil por lo obvio de la pregunta, pero no lo era para Bella. Naturalmente, su habilidad de protegerse a sí misma y mantenerse fuera del peligro era completamente nula e inválida.

Detuve el coche detrás de su monovolumen y la miré, intentando pensar lo preparada que estaba para escuchar la verdad íntegra. Ya había decidido contárselo, sólo que no esperaba hacerlo hoy. Disfrutaba enormemente este eufórico sentimiento de ser amado y no estaba preparado para terminarlo justo ahora, por eso me preocupaba que, una vez ella supiera la verdad, saliera corriendo aterrada.

Pero en ese instante, ella buscó mi mirada y fuera lo que fuera que me preocupaba, se desvaneció. Sus ojos me miraban con dulzura. No podía negarle nada.

"¿Todavía quieres saber por qué no puedes verme cazar?" Era hasta cómico que tuviera que explicarle esto. El depredador contando a la presa cómo cazaba.

"Bueno," aclaró ella, "Me preocupaba más tu reacción, la verdad."

Me pregunté el porqué de su reacción a la mía. "¿Te asusté?"

"No." Era una mentirosa terrible.

"Siento haberte asustado," dije, a pesar de su insistencia en negarlo. Y entonces mi humor cambió mientras lo consideraba; lo que sería tener a Bella cerca de mí cuando me encontraba en un estado más propio de alguien como yo. "Simplemente es el mero pensamiento de que tú estarías allí… mientras estuviéramos cazando." Apenas podía encontrar las palabras.

"¿Sería malo?"

Malo era una atenuación. "Extremadamente."

"¿Porque…?"

Me daba pavor admitir esto a ella –que deseaba su sangre por encima de todas las demás, pero eso era otro cantar. Si mis sentidos estaban abiertos buscando sangre, y mi sed era tal, atacaría cualquier cosa que tuviera más cerca o a la criatura más débil que se hallara por mi zona. Me estremecí con sólo pensar lo que podría hacerle a Bella. Aunque tuviera claro que no quería hacerle daño, no era tan idiota como para no darme cuenta lo fútil que sería si estuviera realmente hambriento y en mi mente sólo pensara en la caza.

Le debía una respuesta, me repetí. Algo que no la asustara demasiado, claro.

Inhalé profundamente y alcé la mirada hacia el cielo, así no tendría que mirar directamente a sus tiernos ojitos. "Cuando cazamos," empecé con dilación y precaución, "nos dejamos llevar enteramente por nuestros sentidos… nuestra mente casi no aparece. Nuestro sentido del olfato es el que predomina, especialmente. Si tú estuvieras tan cerca de mí cuando pierdo el control de esa forma…" No pude ni terminar la frase. Una imagen se fijó en mi mente; Bella gritando y corriendo inútilmente de mí mientras la perseguía. Sacudí la cabeza para forzarme a mirarla a la cara, y vi afecto en sus ojos; me concentré en su pureza y amor. Nunca le haría daño –nunca _podría_ hacerle daño. Me destruiría a mí mismo antes de permitir que algo así pasara.

El choque eléctrico que había experimentado hacía unas pocas horas y ya me parecía familiar retornó en todo su esplendor. Parecía imposible, pero, súbitamente, estaba más pendiente de ella que lo que había estado durante todo el día. El chocolate oscuro de sus ojos me atraía, me cautivaba. Su respiración, que se había parado mientras me devolvía la mirada. La leve separación de sus labios me permitían dislumbrar su lengua, y no pude evitar preguntarme por su sabor. El leve rubor en su piel servía como recordatorio de que era humana. Sangre corría por sus venas, fuertemente, llamándome. Qué tentadora que era, y en más de un sentido. Mi sed pugnaba por salir.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, separando la conexión de tal forma que me hizo recuperar la cordura. Supe en ese momento que me había ensimismado demasiado. Tenía que dejarla marchar antes de que mi sed por su sangre… por su cuerpo, me embriagara. Nunca había sentido este deseo antes y no estaba seguro de cómo de bien me las arreglaría para mantener distancias, o cuánto podría contenerme para no tocarla.

Cerré los ojos y me compelé a decir, "Bella, creo que deberías entrar, ya."

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la corriente de aire fresco llenó el coche y fue una distracción bienvenida. Salió del coche y cerró la puerta tras ella. No quería que se marchara pensando mal de mí, puesto que no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía sobre lo que acababa de pasar ahora entre nosotros. Tampoco podía decir mucho, porque su incapacidad para caminar recto, o de mantener el equilibrio correctamente, no sabía si era porque estaba sintiendo algo parecido a lo que yo sentía o era, llanamente, algo típico de Bella.

Bajé la ventanilla del asiento derecho del conductor y la llamé; mi voz sonaba más suave que un momento antes. "Oh, ¿Bella?"

"¿Sí?" Giró sobre sus talones para mirarme.

"Mañana me toca a mí."

"¿Te toca a ti, qué?"

No pude evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa. "Hacer las preguntas."

Arranqué para alejarme de su casa antes de que pudiera protestar.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**N/Sango: Estar sin ordenador es horrible, de verdad. Qué ganas tengo de que me lo arreglen del todo… Le pondré velitas a Voldy, a ver.**

**Tengo que hacer una aclaración, en la clase de Español, lo que hablan está en cursiva porque es como si hablaran en español, pero como esto ya es español, no podía diferenciarlo de ninguna forma (a no ser que cambiara el idioma, que no sabía si hacerlo), así que al final opté por ponerlo en cursiva para poder distinguirlo. Espero que haya quedado bien… Si no, pues hago que vaya a clase de italiano, por ejemplo, y listos. Ya me diréis.**

**Otra cosa que quería decir, muchas gracias a **Hyal **por recomendar este fic, ¡no veas la ilusión que me dio al leerlo! Te lo agradezco muchísimo.**

**Y eso, que actualizo cuando (quiero) y puedo, que a veces da pereza, jaja. Pero siempre os tengo presentes y os agradezco enormemente que os leyáis la traducción y me comentéis, que tengo mucha gente pero luego no me comenta ni la mitad… ¿Tanto cuesta un review? (Monta un drama) En fin, nos leemos.**

**Gracias a todos por hacer esta traducción lo que es.**

**Con cariño,**

**Sango.**

¡Hasta la próxima!


	17. Chapter 17

_N/A: Estoy segura de que ya lo sabréis porque Stephenie Meyer ha actualizado su web para que los fans puedan echar un vistazo al primer capítulo de Midnight Sun –la auténtica versión de este fic. Si no lo has leído, te sugiero que lo hagas, ¡es increíblemente intenso! Ahora, ya podéis entender lo que quería decir cuando dije que mi trabajo es bastante inadecuado y no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos. No temáis, voy a seguir el fic a pesar de eso._

_Ha pasado bastante desde que escribo algo que no sea del libro y salga de mi propia cabeza, me refiero a los diálogos, así que tengo que agradecérselo a mis lectores beta. Pel me ayudó con el argumento, tanto con las partes que no sabía cómo rellenarlas como con el principio, así las secuencias tienen sentido; y Red Devil se encargó de problemas con la transición de los hechos. Así que, ¡bien hecho!, ¡a los dos!_

_Por favor, no esperéis otra actualización para final de mes. Podría ser que posteara el capítulo antes, pero no quiero daros esperanzas para nada. Ya veis, me voy de casa el próximo miércoles y estaré fuera una semana visitando a Pel, además de ir a almorzar con Stephenie Meyer. No volveré a casa hasta el lunes, así que es bastante imposible que sea capaz de inventarme algo coherente mientras tanto, en mi tiempo libre. ¡Estoy emocionada!_

_Deseo que este capítulo sea lo suficientemente largo y lleno de diversión vampírica para satisfaceros hasta la próxima actualización. No necesito poner advertencias, pero este capítulo se excede un poco del rating, así que tened cuidado con palabras malsonantes y situaciones adultas._

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE**

No me sorprendió encontrarme a Rosalie en casa, esperándome, y totalmente encolerizada. Había estado escuchando mentalmente sus pensamientos desde el coche y su imparable rabieta, así que sabía lo que me aguardaba. Mi listón con ella había sido demasiado alto pero, aún así, su furia no era algo a lo que deseara enfrentarme en estos momentos. Para nada. De todos los miembros de mi familia, incluso teniendo en cuenta a Emmett y su poderosa fuerza o a Jasper y su facilidad para perder los nervios, Rosalie era la que peor carácter tenía. Por eso estaba preocupado… por la discusión que sabía que vendría. Ni siquiera había puesto un pie en la casa cuando las acusaciones y los insultos verbales empezaron a surgir.

"Tú, ¡hijo de puta! ¡Eres un total y completo hijo de puta!"

"También me alegro de verte, Rose," suspiré. Hice un repaso mental de la casa para localizar al resto de mi familia. Carlisle y Esme escuchaban desde la cocina, manteniendo las distancias pero lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer acto de presencia si esto se nos escapaba de las manos. Emmett y Jasper estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Habían decidido sabiamente no entrometerse en el camino de Rosalie. Alice era la única mente a la que no pude localizar.

Los ojos de Rosalie eran fieros y peligrosos. Me fulminó con la mirada. "Ni intentes ser dulce conmigo, no con este tema. ¡No tenías ningún derecho a contárselo todo! ¿Es que no respetas a nadie de tu familia?"

"En realidad, sí. Os respeto a todos de corazón, pero te equivocas en presuponer que se lo he contado todo."

Se río fríamente y con sorna. "Eres un mentiroso. Escuché la conversación que tuviste con ella durante el almuerzo. Lo sabe. Sabe qué somos, lo que hacemos, dónde cazamos…"

"Nunca le dije dónde cazamos," la corregí.

Sus ojos relucían como si fuera fuego. "¡Pero lo sabe! Eso es lo que importa, Edward. ¡Lo sabe! ¡Se lo has dicho!"



"No," repetí. "Como te he dicho antes, no se lo he contado. Lo ha adivinado ella."

"Sólo lo ha adivinado porque, prácticamente, lo insinuaste delante de sus narices. Tendría que haber sido una imbécil para no darse cuenta, más tarde o más temprano."

"Honestamente, si quieres echar la culpa a alguien por darle pistas para que lo adivinara, culpa a Jacob Black."

"¿Quién?" Se desconcertó durante unos momentos.

"Jacob Black. Es un Quileute. Es quien dijo a Bella la verdad."

Mi padre salió de la cocina donde estaba escuchando con mi madre, justo detrás de él. "¿Uno de la tribu de los Quileute le habló de nosotros?, ¿a una humana?" No es que Carlisle estuviera metiéndose donde no le llamaran, pero sus pensamientos me contaban que se sentía en la necesidad de estar aquí. _Rosalie me llamó y me contó lo que habías hecho._

Eso lo explicaba. "Técnicamente, no lo hice yo, Carlisle. Este chico, Jacob Black, le contó sobre nosotros y nuestra historia."

"Entonces, ¿rompió el tratado?" Preguntó Carlisle con tranquilidad. "Es bastante difícil de creer. ¿Por qué haría una cosa así? ¿Qué gana con ello?"

"Puede que sea difícil de creer pero es lo que ha pasado. Aún así, no conozco todos los detalles."

"A la mierda con el tratado," interrumpió Rosalie. "¡El verdadero problema aquí es que ahora nos tenemos que preocupar de que una tonta humana no salga corriendo para decir a todo el mundo que hay vampiros en este pueblo, viviendo en las afueras!"

"Rosalie…" Empecé, pero no tenía nada inteligente que decir.

"¡La observa mientras duerme! Se queda en las sombras de su habitación como si fuera un voyeur vicioso." Anunció Rosalie. "Me lo ha dicho Alice."

"¿Tú qué?" Dijo Carlisle boquiabierto, a mi lado.

Retrocedí en mi interior pero me mantuve estático. No le había dicho a nadie de mi familia lo que hacía todas las noches. Supusieron que, simplemente, iba a ver la casa de Bella, no que, de hecho, entrara –una suposición que, hasta ahora, no tenía ninguna intención de desmentir.

"¿Edward?" La voz de Carlisle me tanteó. Estaba decepcionado. Claramente, hablaríamos más tarde, pero a mí me preocupaba el ahora.

Lo mejor era dar una media explicación. "No sabe que estoy allí. No hay rastro alguno de mi presencia, no hago ruido. De verdad, no lo sabe."

"Pero lo sabrá," presionó Rosalie. "Ahora que conoce tu secreto, se dará cuenta de ti… de nosotros. Y hablará, ahora o después."

"Bella nunca diría nada," insistí.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?" Me retó ella.

"Porque la conozco. No me haría daño. Ni a mí, ni a vosotros."



"Oh, sí, la _conoces_. Tú la _amas_." Se mofó. "No sabes ni una mierda sobre ella, ¡Edward! Te has obsesionado con una humana, la observas mientras duerme, ¿eso te ayuda para saber sus pensamientos, lo que divaga por su mente? ¡Ni siquiera puedes escuchar sus pensamientos!"

"Confío en ella. No dirá nada."

"Bueno, ¡perdóname si no comparto esa confianza!"

"¿A qué tienes miedo, Rosalie? Explícamelo. Sé sincera." Salté.

"¡Hablará!"

"¡Si lo hace, nadie la creerá!"

"¡Va en contra de las reglas! No dejar pistas. No contárselo a nadie. Has roto la más antigua de nuestras reglas, Edward, y yo no voy a ser la que lo pague."

Por mucho que odiara admitir esto, tenía algo de razón. "De nuevo, técnicamente, no he roto ninguna de esas reglas, y nadie espera que seas tú la que lo pagues."

"Pero esperas que la dejemos en paz, que dejemos que sepa sobre nosotros y que no hagamos una puñetera cosa al respecto."

"Pues sí," afirmé.

"Esa boca, Rose," dijo Esme suavemente.

"Hablo cómo me da la gana, Esme. Edward espera que no hagamos nada, lo que, en esencia, se traduce como ayudarle," soltó. "Si no hacemos nada con el hecho de que una humana sepa nuestros secretos, entonces eso nos hace cómplices. Yo, por una vez, no quiero que se me envíe al Infierno por su incapacidad de pensar con propiedad."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Se burló entrecerrando los ojos. _Eres tan ingenuo a veces._

"¿Ingenuo sobre qué?"

"Oh, por favor. Eres como cualquier hombre, mortal o vampiro. Cuando os enamoráis, olvidáis pensar con vuestro cerebro y dejáis que otras áreas de vuestro cuerpo hagan las decisiones."

Mi enfado se incrementó y adelanté unos pasos, amenazante, hacia la hermosa rubia que me sonreía. Con malicia.

"Edward," me avisó Carlisle. _No lo hagas._

Tomé una bocanada de aire, intentando calmar las emociones que pugnaban por salir ante su obscena sugerencia cuando, de repente, un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente. "Sabes, Rosalie, no me sorprende que tú me regañes por tener problemas en pesar correctamente cuando se trata de la persona amada. Después de todo, tú sabes las consecuencias de tomar decisiones imprudentes."

Sus ojos se cerraron hasta ser dos rendijas. "¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Por qué no traemos a Emmett aquí y se lo preguntamos?"



Obviamente, había hurgado en la llaga, porque Rosalie bramó esta vez. "¡Le salvé!"

"¡Tú le querías, así que lo tomaste!" La corregí.

"¡Se estaba muriendo!"

"Sabes, Rose, estoy muy cansado de escuchar que me digas continuamente que me mantengamos alejado de los humanos. Si hubieras puesto en práctica lo que predicas, Emmett no sería parte de esta familia. ¡Así que ni se te ocurra decirme que me aparte de Bella!"

"No tendría ningún problema si la convirtieras. ¡Tengo un problema con tu deseo de que sea humana!"

"Así que, me estás diciendo que si hubieras tenido oportunidad de dejar a Emmett como humano en vez de convertirle, ¿no lo hubieras hecho? Le hubieras cambiado, ¿a pesar de la situación?"

Tuvo que pensárselo. _Era diferente. _"Hubiera muerto."

"Si lo hubieras encontrado sano, normal. Vivo y en perfectas condiciones. ¿Le hubieras dejado en paz?"

La confusión era evidente tanto en su cara como en su mente. _¿Cómo puede preguntarme esto?_

La estaba pillando. "Sólo responde, Rose. Ponte en mi lugar. Imagina por un momento que ves a Emmett, humano, cuando estaba vivo e intacto. ¿Te hubieras alejado de él, entonces? ¿Dejar que viva su vida sin tener ningún tipo de contacto contigo?"

"Sí," dijo con dificultad, pero pude escuchar la duda en su mente. _Supongo que hubiera sido lo suficiente fuerte como para dejarle vivir._

"Vayamos un poco más lejos. Imagina que te ve. Ve lo hermosa que eres."

_No quiero escuchar esto._

Finalmente, estaba llegando a alguna parte. "Te ve y no puede dejarte sola. Quiere hablar contigo, escuchar tu voz, tocar tu piel."

_No. Para._

Su resistencia sólo me provocó para presionarla más. "¿Puedes, honestamente, mirarme a los ojos y decirme que te hubieras marchado, alejarte de él, y nunca regresado?"

_¡PARA!_

"No, no lo haré porque necesito que sepas lo que es Bella para mí. La aparté de mí, y a pesar de eso, viene a mí. Por mucho que lo intente, no soy tan fuerte como para resistirme a ella por más tiempo."

La cara de Rosalie se suavizó un poco. _No puedo creerlo. ¿Tanto la quiere, de verdad?_

Casi me reí. "La quiero más que a nada de este planeta."

"Entonces transfórmala."

Suspiré, incrédulo.



"Me has preguntado. Aquí tienes mi respuesta. Si hubiera encontrado a Emmett vivo e ileso, y él hubiera querido estar conmigo, hubiera tomado la misma decisión. Le hubiera convertido."

"¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?" Dije, escéptico.

"Porque no es natural estar con alguien que no es tu igual. Hubiera querido que formara parte de mi vida, sin importar lo nefasto que eso fuera."

"¿Incluso si eso significa arrebatar su humanidad?"

"Si le hubiera dado esa elección y él hubiera querido esto, pues sí."

Sacudí la cabeza, contrariado.

"Y yo lo hubiera hecho, también. " Dijo Emmett entrando en la habitación y poniéndose al lado de Rosalie. "Nunca hubiera querido vivir sin ella. ¿Qué tipo de vida hubiera sido ésa?"

Sus miradas se encontraron y los pensamientos que cruzaban por sus mentes eran personales e intensos. Me giré, furioso por cómo había terminado la conversación, y me dirigí a mi habitación. La voz de Rosalie me detuvo a mitad de las escaleras.

"Edward."

"¿Qué?" Dije sin molestarme en darme la vuelta para encararla.

"Todavía estoy enfadada contigo."

Eso no me sorprendió. "Doy por hecho que nuestra pequeña visita a Port Angeles se ha suspendido."

"En realidad, no. Ahora me he preparado más psicológicamente para ello." La miré por encima del hombro mientras continuaba. "Tengo que desahogarme con alguien."

Asentí y retorné en mi tarea de subir las escaleras. Al final del todo estaba Jasper, casualmente apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de su habitación y de Alice.

_¿Le has dado la opción?_

Resoplé, frustrado. "Mira, apenas ha pasado un día desde que se enteró. Ni siquiera he admitido delante de ella que la quiero, lo profundamente enamorado que estoy de ella. Creo que es un poco pronto ofrecerle una maldición eterna, ¿no te parece?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Pues, Edward, cuando le digas lo mucho que la quieres, pienso que merece tener el derecho de elegir por sí misma."

Esto no era lo que quería escuchar. "¿Hubieras escogido esta vida? Sé sincero. Dado todo lo que sabes, todo por lo que has pasado, ¿hubieras escogido esta vida?"

_Matar humanos… No. No hubiera querido eso._

"Aquí tienes la prueba" dije, sintiéndome triunfante.

"Pero Bella no tiene por qué matar humanos."

Mis hombros cayeron como signo de derrota.



"Escucha, es diferente lo de Bella que lo mío. Me dieron una vida a la que miro con deshonra. Me enseñaron a matar sin sentir remordimiento por mis acciones. Mi educación, por falta de una palabra mejor, me ha torturado mentalmente por más de un siglo. Hasta ahora, tras estar muchos años con Alice y con todos vosotros, todavía me resulta difícil distinguir a los humanos como algo que no sea comida."

Me tambaleé un poco, agitando la cabeza, de acuerdo con él.  
Antes de que pudiera expresar la auténtica razón por la que no quería cambiar a Bella, Jasper avanzó un paso hacia mí; sus ojos, intensos y sinceros.

"Pero Edward, si Carlisle se hubiera acercado a mí y me hubiera dicho que había una manera de existir sin arrebatar vidas humanas, cazando animales, que podía tener mi inmortalidad, fuerza, conocimiento de varios siglos, consejos… sin derramar sangre humana y, para acabar de rematar, teniendo la eternidad ante mis ojos con Alice, no me lo habría pensado ni dos veces."

"¿Hubieras renunciado a tu humanidad?"

"¿Por Alice?" Sonrió. "Hubiera renunciado a cualquier cosa por Alice. Mírame. Renuncié a la sangre humana por ella."

Miré al suelo, perdido en mis pensamientos y desesperado por encontrar una respuesta convincente a sus palabras, pero no fue así. "¿Dónde está Alice, de todas formas?"

"Se enfadó consigo misma por decirle a Rosalie lo que haces cada noche y no quería estar aquí mientras durase la discusión. Sentía que te había traicionado."

"No me ha traicionado. Era algo que se iba a descubrir, igualmente," suspiré. "¿No pudo ver que la iba a perdonar?"

"No lo sé. Tendrás que hablar con ella."

"Genial. La única persona que está de mi parte considerando el tema y ahora, huye de mí."

"Yo estoy de tu parte."

Eso me descolocó. "¿Lo estás?"

"Puede que no me sienta muy cómodo con humanos que conocen nuestra forma de vida, pero confío en ti, Edward. Si dices que Bella Swan no dirá nada, te creo."

El cambió de tema me dejó sin palabras. Sentí su mano encima de mi hombro a la par que una onda de confort me inundó.

"Jasper," empecé.

"No es que diga esto muy a menudo, pero Rosalie tiene razón. Necesitas pensar esto mejor."

"Por favor, no intentes convencerme a hacer algo que vaya en contra de mi juicio ahora."

"No te estoy convenciendo para que hagas algo así. Sólo pensé que querrías tranquilizarte un poco antes de ir a Port Angeles y darle a esa bazofia humana una lección."

Hice un atisbo de sonrisa al darme cuenta de lo que me hablaba. "Gracias, pero creo que es Rosalie la que necesita tu ayuda en este momento."

Se rió. "No te preocupes. Entra en mis planes ir a por ella ahora después."



Hasta el crepúsculo, no vi a nadie más de mi familia. Me senté solo en mi habitación, escuchando música en un intento de olvidarme de los pensamientos de mi familia, ansiosos, sobre la trifulca que había tenido con Rosalie y mi decisión de estar con Bella a pesar de ser humana. Me concentré en lo que me había dicho Jasper: en admitir cómo me sentía. No tenía argumentos en contra de lo que me había dicho, pero me negaba en rotundo. Nadie querría esta vida de oscuridad y sangre voluntariamente; especialmente Bella. Era demasiado pura, demasiado angelical para verse rodeada de las tinieblas. Maldita. Y sabía que yo nunca sería capaz de amarla totalmente, como un hombre ama a una mujer, a menos que fuera una vampiresa. Eran pensamientos complejos y desconcertantes, pero el sol empezaba a ponerse, y sabía que mi reflexión tenía que acabar.

Dejé mi cuarto y me acerqué al de Rosalie. La encontré de pie, delante de su espejo de imagen entera, admirando su reflejo. No me hubiera sorprendido si la hubiera visto con ropa de diseño, pero ahora no se daba el caso. Estaba ataviada, de pies a cabeza, en uno de los trajes más horrendos que había visto nunca. Ceñido a su cuerpo, una diminuta camiseta escotada que dejaba poco a la imaginación y una mini falda de cuero, roja, que era más mini que falda. También llevaba botas altas, de cuero, con tacones de aguja.

"Pero ¿qué llevas?" Dije, pasmado.

Me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante. "Te dije que quería darles una lección."

"Ya, pero pareces…"

"¿Una puta? Ésa es la idea, Edward."

Junté el entrecejo. "¿Quieres enseñarle a esos hombres que no deberían flirtear con una meretriz?"

"No," me reprendió. "Quiero mostrarles que, sólo por que una mujer parezca que lo quiere, no significa que en realidad sea así." Puso su cara más inocente mientras decía, "Las prostitutas también tienen sentimientos, Edward."

"Te lo aseguro, no lo sabía."

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres ser visto con una puta? ¿Estás preocupado de que mancille esa virginal reputación que tienes?"

Esta me la guardaba.

Me sonrió con cierto toque seductor, "A Emmett le encanta."

"No lo niego," murmuré, soltando un bufido.

"Pienso que tendría que ir hacia ellos, atraerlos, y entonces…"

"¿Y entonces?"

"Bueno, depende de lo agresivos que se pongan conmigo."

"¿Y yo qué? ¿Se supone que tengo que mantenerme al margen y observar?"

"No. Eres libre de aparecer cuando quieras. Después de todo, es tu pelea la que voy a terminar."

Sacudí la cabeza, atónito. "¿Tu coche o el mío?"

Soltó una risotada. "¿Crees que una furcia conduciría un Volvo?"



Arqueé una ceja. "¿Qué tienes en contra de mi coche?"

"No es… femenino."

"Luego, el descapotable."

_Descapotable, sí… El mío, no._

"¿Rose?"

"Lo pensé anoche mientras maquinaba el plan. No hay muchos hombres que sean ricos en esta zona para que puedan pagar a una ramera suficiente dinero como para permitirse un coche tan precioso como el mío."

"¿Y qué es lo que tienes en mente, pues?"

"Bueno," sus ojos relucían con emoción. "Salí anoche y encontré este pequeño descapotable Volkswagen Beatle, de época, que es perfecto para esta insignificante farsa… Es bastante común para que pertenezca a la clase baja pero lo suficiente mono para una chica de trabajo. Está en el concesionario de las afueras. Puedo hacer que arranque sin necesidad de llave cruzando los cables sin complicaciones, tomarlo prestado por la tarde y devolverlo en el mismo sitio sin que nadie sospeche nada."

Incongruente era, modelo y mecánica; a Rosalie le volvían loca los coches. Por ahora, al menos, teníamos algo en común.

Haciendo honor a su palabra, a Rosalie le costó sólo tres minutos hacerse con el coche. El motor rugió y salió a la carretera. Puesto que era yo quien sabía el lugar por donde solían frecuentar esos hombres, me encargaba de ser el guía. Llegamos justo después de que se hiciera de noche, y tomé nota mental de que la última vez que conduje hacia aquí, fue casi una hora lo que costó. El viejo Beatle era más rápido que el coche de Jessica Stanley.

Bajé hacia la familiar calle donde Bella había paseado una vez, saliendo de la librería que quería visitar, y adentrándose en la zona menos poblada de la ciudad. Donde aparqué mi coche.  
Rosalie había parado en una calle más lejana; para que pudiéramos estar a una buena distancia pero no tan lejos como para que no pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos.

_Pita si me oyes._

Toqué la bocina y sonó como si hubieran pegado al parachoques.

_Me quedaré por aquí cerca del coche. Lo entenderán._

Miré a mi alrededor, buscando cualquier tipo de señal que me indicara que se aproximaban, pero todo me recordaba a la otra noche cuando había estado aquí con Bella. Todo excepto los molestos, impacientes e inconexos pensamientos de la mente de Rosalie.

_¿Dónde están?_

¿Es que esperaba que le contestara?

Unas voces lejanas me advirtieron. Desvié mi atención mientras veía a cuatro hombres surgiendo de las sombras, cambiando su trayectoria deliberadamente y yendo hacia la de Rosalie.

_No te encuentras a muchas como ésa aquí._

_Es una zorra buenísima._

_Apuesto a que está como un tren._

_Por todas las mujeres. Mira esas curvas._

Sus mentes eran tan vulgares y repugnantes como recordaba.

_Eh. ¿Son ellos?_

Rosalie los había visto también, obviamente.

_¿Franela? ¿No podrían haber atacado a tu princesita humana otros hombres? ¡Menudo gusto!_

Típico. Dejar que Rosalie infravalore el encuentro como si se tratara de una reunión de moda y hablar de la apariencia física.

"Hey, nena, ¿estás ocupada?"

Habían picado el anzuelo.

"Quizá. ¿Buscáis pasar un buen rato?"

"Oh, preciosidad, contigo estoy seguro de que lo haré."

"Entonces, que venga uno de vosotros aquí y hablaremos de negocios."

_¡El único negocio que tengo en mente es metértela por esa falda! Se lo voy a hacer tan fuerte que no podrá caminar mañana._

Rosalie los tenía distraídos a conciencia con su flagrante actuación, así que me aventuré sigilosamente a descender por la calle, donde pudiera presenciarlo todo más cerca, en la oscuridad del callejón. La habían rodeado. Les escuchaba. Sus mentes, creyendo que le habían bloqueado cualquier vía de escape. También podía escuchar en la mente de Rosalie que su plan era deshacerse de ellos.

_El tipo con el pelo rojo parece que sea el cabecilla. Me ocuparé de ése primero. Será fácil, pero necesito hacer esto rápido. Ya ha puesto las manos en mí… Que por cierto, qué sucias están. Me debes un nuevo atuendo porque ni de coña me voy a poner esta cosa otra vez. No después de que esta bazofia haya respirado en ella._

Típico de Rosalie.

"Así que… ¿Qué es lo que tenéis en mente para esta noche?" La escuché decir en la voz más suave y aterciopelada de la que fue capaz.

El hombre pelirrojo recorrió su costado con la mano, memorizando sus curvas. "Estoy pensando que me gustaría verte desnuda." Los otros tres le animaron.

"Um… seguro," dijo con una sexy sonrisa. _Pervertido._

"Y me gustaría verlo jodidamente pronto antes de que explote." Agarró la tela de su camiseta y la rasgó, rompiéndola; alardeando de su fuerza. _Necesita saber que trata con un hombre de verdad._

"Wow," dijo Rosalie con claro sarcasmo. "Te gastarás una pasta si es así cómo te quitas la ropa."



"La única ropa que me voy a quitar son mis pantalones, nena. Es tu cuerpo el que quiero ver." Predecible, sus secuaces se mostraron de acuerdo con comentarios groseros y gruñidos. Me hastiaba, porque me recordaba a cómo se habían comportado con Bella.

Rosalie se arrimó hacia él. "Bueno, es un alivio. Me preocupaba tener que ver tu cuerpo desnudo y fingir que me gustaba."

Sus ojos destellaron. "¿Qué has dicho?"

"He dicho que no disfrutaría si te viera desnudo. Eres pequeño… y hueles raro. Así que, como ya no tengo que fingir que estoy pasándolo bien…"

"¡Tú, zorra!" El hombre fue a darle un puñetazo, pero fue recibido por la dura piel de su cara. Tan dura como la piedra. Gritó de dolor y sujetó su mano herida.

Rosalie seguía impertérrita. "¿Debería decir ay? ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?"

El que había intentado golpearle la miró con asombro y dolor. "¿Quién hostias eres?"

"La última mujer que pensaréis en hacer daño." Y le pegó un puñetazo.

Un sonoro crujido se escuchó, y no estaba seguro de si fue cuando le atizó en la cara o porque su mandíbula se había roto. El hombre tropezó hacia atrás y se dio de bruces contra el suelo, gritando en agonía. Otro de su grupo se movió hacia su camarada herido.

"Déjale," exigió Rosalie.

"¡Vas a pagar por esto, puta!" dijo el otro, temporalmente ignorándola y agachándose para ayudar a su amigo.

Error. A Rosalie no le gustaba que le replicaran, lo sabía por experiencia propia. En un chasquido, la afilada punta de su bota se incrustó en su tórax. No hubo huesos rotos, pero se cayó, resollando como pudo, intentando respirar.

Como era de esperar, los demás salieron corriendo. No tenían intención de caer ante Rosalie, que iba alternando a la hora de pegarles patadas a los dos restantes.

_¿Es algún tipo de Amazona?_

_Y una mierda me quedo para ver cómo termina esto._

_Tenemos que salir pitando de aquí. No me puedo creer que me dejé la pistola en el coche._

Estaban demasiado ocupados mirando hacia atrás para darse cuenta de que iban a chocar conmigo. Como quien no quiere la cosa, extendí mis brazos y esperé que llegaran. Tras el impacto, ambos se deslizaron en un ruido sordo, golpeándose las cabezas contra el pavimento tan fuerte que sus cráneos rebotaron.

"¿Ya os vais?, ¿tan pronto?" Dije, de pie frente a ellos.

"¿Pero qué…?" _Joder, ¿quién este tío?_

_Mierda, otra vez él. Pero ¿con cuántas chavalas va este tipo?_

Rosalie cruzó la calle, negando con la cabeza. "¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Yo los hubiera cogido y hubiera hecho chocar sus cabezas."



"Oye, se dieron contra el pavimento con la cabeza. Dos por el precio de uno, ¿eso no te parece lo suficientemente bueno?"

Entornó los ojos y se puso de cuclillas para tener unas palabras con ellos quienes, desesperadamente, intentaban ponerse en pie. "¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿Por qué no huís? No me digáis que tenéis miedo de alguien tan inofensivo como yo."

_Vete a la mierda, zorra._

Incapaz de aguantarse, intentó hacerle la zancadilla a Rosalie, pero ella ni se inmutó. Le cogió del brazo, cerciorándose de que lo agarraba sin suavidad, y se lo retorció, tirando de su cabeza hacia su estómago y dejándole cicatriz en el proceso. "Obviamente, mi querido hermano no se ha ocupado de vosotros tan bien como pensaba," dijo, mirándome de soslayo. "Se ha enternecido un poco, ya veis, pero no yo."

Y con eso, le estrelló la cara contra el pétreo asfalto. Le rompió la nariz.

Desde la otra parte de la calle, el hombre con el pelo rojo profirió un muy violento grito, "¡Puta!"

"Yo me encargo," dije, empezando a caminar hacia él.

Rosalie se irguió para detenerme. "Oh, no, permíteme. Necesita aprender esto de una mujer."

Cruzó la calle inopinadamente y se colocó delante del enfurecido hombre. "Puede que sea una zorra, pero al menos, no soy una violadora."

Cometió el error de escupir en su rostro.

Con un sutil y rápido movimiento, Rosalie le dio un rodillazo en sus partes nobles. Hacía cientos de años que yo no podía sentir realmente ese dolor, pero podía recordarlo. Para él, la dura rodilla de Rosalie sería equiparable a ser golpeado por una bola de demolición. Se dobló con la cara contorsionada. Se quedó congelado por el dolor mientras caía contra el suelo.

Queriendo hacer que esa estúpida cabeza suya entrara en razón, Rosalie puso el pie encima de su garganta y dijo, "Nunca, pero NUNCA, vuelvas a hacer daño a una mujer otra vez. ¿Me oyes?" Se concentró en otro de los que había atacado antes. "¿Me oyes?" Asintió con la cabeza, alejándose de ella y cubriéndose sus partes con las manos, sus ojos abiertos de terror.

Volvió a mirar al hombre que estaba en el suelo. "Sólo para asegurarme de que no puedes hacer daño a otra mujer nunca más… " Como traca final, golpeó sus partes privadas, haciendo que chillara de auténtico dolor.

Sacudiéndose su largo y dorado cabello, Rosalie me llamó por encima del hombro a la par que se contoneaba hacia el coche. "Ahora me siento mejor. Te veré en casa, Edward. Me he divertido bastante hoy, ¿tú no?"

**N/Sango: Rosalie for president.**

**No digo más en esta actualización. Salvo que muchísimas gracias a todos y que espero que sigáis disfrutando este fic. Me hace gracia comparar la forma de hablar de Rosalie con la de Edward. Este chico es educado para todo.**

**Os adoro,**

**Sango.**


	18. Chapter 18

_N/A: ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡He actualizado! Lo sé, ¡probablemente os hayáis caído de la silla! En caso de que no hayáis visitado el Lexicon últimamente, os sugiero que vayáis y leáis mi anuncio. Explicará por qué he estado desaparecida recientemente. Ahora que las cosas se han calmado un poco, puedo volver a trabajar en mi fic. Prometo que la próxima actualización no llevará tanto como ésta._

_Muchas gracias a Stephenie por dejarme usar sus diálogos y personajes. Y gracias a Red Devil y a Pelirroja por la maravillosa revisión._

_Y gracias a vosotros por indicarme que había DOS coches al final del capítulo. Grr… Me cabrea mucho meter la pata así._

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no fui a la habitación de Bella esa noche. Vagué por los árboles cerca de su casa mientras la observaba, asegurándome de que estaba segura. Por supuesto que captaba la ironía del asunto. Un vampiro que se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche enseñando una lección a un grupo de escoria humana, ahora trataba de cuidar a otro humano. Podía escuchar la risa sarcástica de Rosalie en mi cabeza.

Por mucho que quisiera ver a Bella, no podía. No tras lo que había hecho esa noche. El riesgo era demasiado. La rabia que sentía hacia esos hombres todavía latía en mi pecho, comunicándome que tenía que seguir en mis asuntos, controlando mis emociones. Lo que significaba guardar las distancias. Ya lo había hecho una vez, podía hacerlo otra. A pesar de que ahora me resultaba mucho más difícil, máxime por todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días.

Cuando escuché los primeros vestigios de vida saliendo de la casita, cogí mi coche y me situé en la esquina. Encendí la radio y dejé que la música ensordecedora de un grupo punk apagara las voces que me venían de las casas de los alrededores. No quería escuchar sus mentes banales. Sólo quería ver a Bella.

Bella. Tan sólo de pensar su nombre, empezaba a calmarme. Ralenticé mi respiración y cerré los ojos, imaginándome su cara mientras dormía. Tan pacífica. Tan angélica. El pesado ritmo de la música llenado el coche significaba un claro contraste respecto a la tranquilidad que sentía. Apagué la música y me concentré en la casa de Bella… La cara de Bella… La esencia de Bella.  
Bella por todas partes.

Gracias a mi posición ventajosa, no tenía por qué preocuparme de ser avistado por el jefe de policía Swan, que era más bien predecible. No pasó mucho tiempo para que le viera salir de la casa y subir a su coche para ir a trabajar. Asegurándome una vez más de que yo ya estaba sosegado, aparqué mi coche girando la calle y esperé a que Bella apareciera.

Cuando salió de la casa, me forcé a no mirarla fijamente como me hubiera gustado. Fijé la vista en el bosque. No quería mostrarle lo desesperado que me hallaba por estar con ella. Todo de ella me atraía, sus ojos, su boca, la manera en que su mochila golpeaba su pequeña espalda tan prodigiosamente. Estaba seguro de que mi mirada sería intensa, y no quería asustarla, por lo que intentaba que no supiera lo profundamente obsesionado que estaba con ella. Había aprendido mucho sobre mí en los pasados días; por tanto, me recordaba que tenía que frenar el ritmo de los acontecimientos y darle tiempo para asimilarlo.

Llegó hasta el coche y se detuvo brevemente antes de abrir la puerta y sentarse a mi lado. Su fragancia me embriagó y la inhalé, llenado mis pulmones con su delicioso olor. Con dilación, me permití mirarla y observar el sonrojo de su piel, haciéndome memoria que, por mucho que ansiara su sangre, su humanidad me era mucho más preciada.

"Buenos días," sonreí. "¿Cómo estás hoy?" Odiaba no saber cuáles eran sus preocupaciones. Dependía de su hábito de hablar mientras dormía, y como esa noche no había estado con ella, me dejaba ansioso no conocer ningún comentario al respecto.



Sonrió como respuesta. "Bien, gracias."

Pero podía darme cuenta de que no me lo estaba contando todo, pues había entornado sus ojos chocolate. "Pareces cansada."

"No pude dormir," admitió, escondiéndose tras el pelo. Era normal que lo hiciera cuando se sentía incómoda por mi escrutinio.

Queriendo aligerar el ambiente, dije, "Yo tampoco." Con un toque, encendí el motor.

Se rió de la manera más deliciosa. "Supongo que tienes razón y que yo he dormido un poco más que tú."

"Apuesto a que sí." Su risa era melodiosa. Tomé nota mentalmente de que tenía que hacerla reír más a menudo.

"Entonces, ¿qué hiciste anoche?" Preguntó casualmente.

Me reí enigmáticamente para mí mismo, recordando mi pequeña excursión con Rosalie. Bella no lo encontraría divertido. Al menos, _no debería_ encontrarlo divertido. Mejor no decir nada. "Ni se te ocurra. Hoy me toca a mí hacer las preguntas."

"Oh, vale. ¿Qué quieres saber?" Frunció el ceño, inquieta. Como si mis preguntas fueran a ir demasiado lejos y la hiciera sentir mucho más incómoda. Decidí preguntar cosas sencillas para ir preparando el terreno hacia las que más me interesaban cuando estuviera más relajada.

"¿Color favorito?"

Entrecerró los ojos. "Cambia según el día."

"¿Color favorito de hoy?" Enfaticé, aún intentando que no se enrareciera el ambiente.

"Probablemente el marrón."

Me tomó por sorpresa y estallé en carcajadas. "¿Marrón?" ¿Era un color que pudiera considerarse como favorito? Qué tal morado… rojo… azul. Recordé lo adorable que le quedaba el azul la otra noche.

"Sí. El marrón es cálido. Echo de menos el marrón. Todo lo que se supone que tiene que ser marrón, troncos, rocas, tierra, está cubierto con una capa de verde, aquí."

Mi vista se desvió a sus ojos, completamente sobrecogido por la honestidad y emotividad de la respuesta. Lo había dicho tan claramente que parecía que se había preparado la contestación. Demasiado por eso de empezar fácil. Nunca dejaría de asombrarme.

"Tienes razón," reconocí. "El marrón es calor." Como su pelo. La espesa melena chocolate que caía por sus hombros y escondía su cuello de mis sedientos ojos. Sin pensar, le aparté la cabellera para poder ver la suave piel de su garganta.

Tan tórrido. Su pulso se aceleró bajo mi roce. Durante ese fugaz y sucinto momento, consideré presionar mi boca contra ello. Era tentador, pero tenía que resistirme y luchar contra el monstruo en mi interior.

Giré una calle y me adentré en el aparcamiento de la escuela, dejando el coche hábilmente en una solitaria zona por la parte trasera.



"¿Qué CD tienes ahora en tu radio?" Me preocupé en cómo se tomaría la pregunta. Debido a la respuesta anterior a su color favorito, tan personal, pensé que, probablemente, opinaría que las elecciones musicales lo eran aún más.

"Linkin Park," respondió.

Tenía que estar tomándome el pelo. Me parecía imposible que la misma música que había escuchado en su coche, fuera la única que tuviera, actualmente, en su estéreo. Sonreí con suficiencia hacia ella y abrí el reproductor de CD de mi Volvo.

"¿De Debussy a esto?" Dije, alcanzando mi copia del álbum de Linkin Park. Se la entregué.

Rodeó el CD con los dedos para mantener la vista alejada de la mía, pero pude darme cuenta de que estaba sorprendida gracias a su pulso palpitante.

Extendí la mano para que me devolviera el disco. Amablemente, como si a ella le asustara tocarme, dejó el disco en la palma de mi mano. Las yemas de dos de sus dedos golpearon ligeramente mi piel, y retrocedió, impresionada. Yo quería coger su mano desesperadamente, pegarme a ella y saborear su calidez. Pero como siempre, me resistí.

Poniendo a raya mis emociones, salimos del coche y la escolté a su primera clase mientras intentaba tener una conversación ligera. "¿Cuál es tu película preferida?" Una pregunta que tendría que ser bastante inofensiva.

"Uhm," pensó, y quise saber si en su mente había aparecido una lista con distintas elecciones. "Me gusta Orgullo y Prejuicio."

Interesante. "¿Lawrence Olivier y Greer Garson?"

"Colin Firth," me corrigió, sonrojada. "Sé que es más bien una miniserie y no una película, pero me gusta todo ese tipo de dramas de época. Los malentendidos, los libros extensos, lo elegante de la ropa. Simplemente por la época, ya me gusta. Cuando tus elecciones variaban entre pasar el día dando un inacabable paseo por los jardines o responder a una estúpida carta de tu hermana. Por ese entonces, las cosas eran mucho más simples que ahora."

Inmediatamente, empecé a imaginarme a Bella con un largo y blanco vestido de muselina, con el pelo hecho de tirabuzones, típicos de la época. Estaría sonriendo tímidamente, mirando al suelo en una sala de baile ante un potencial pretendiente. Se ruborizaría, por supuesto, y respiraría con dificultad.

"¿Qué pasa?" Su voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

"Nada. Sólo… pensaba. No creas que esos tiempos eran mucho más simples que los de ahora."

Me miró por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Hablas por propia experiencia?"

Solté una risotada. "Buen intento." Casi se las había arreglado para reunir información de mí que no estaba preparado para dar. "Hoy tocas tú, no yo."

Suspiró a la par que alcanzaba el marco de la puerta de su clase. No me entraba en la cabeza que estuviéramos en una escuela llena de niños, por mucho que lo intentara. No había nadie más en mi mundo en este momento. Sólo Bella.

"Bueno, será mejor que entre," dijo, reacia.

Asentí con la cabeza con un atisbo de sonrisa. "Hasta el siguiente descanso, pues."



La primera clase era fue larga y aburrida, y no pude evitar eludirme en mi propia imaginación. Era un lugar mucho más agradable que esta institución llamada colegio. En mi mente, Bella estaba vestida con el mismo traje de muselina, sólo que ahora, yo estaba a su lado. Éramos marido y mujer, y no hubo titubeo cuando deslicé la mano para colocarla en su cintura y empezar a bailar. Mi sueño inverosímil incluía un momento donde juraba sentir mi circulación acelerarse, bajo su intensa mirada.

Un sueño... Un imposible. Un lugar y un tiempo que nunca pasó ni pasaría. Una situación que nunca podría ser.

Sonó la alarma y me apresuré a salir, sin reflexionar en que alguien hubiera podido darse cuenta de lo innatural de mi movimiento. Había pasado una hora donde sólo había pensado en ella. Ahora, cada momento que podía robarle era, en realidad, un valioso regalo.

Siendo franco, no parecía sorprendida cuando me encontré con ella en la puerta de su clase. Sus hombros se hundieron cuando volví a cuestionarla.

"Si Orgullo y Prejuicio es tu película preferida, entonces haces que me pregunte cuál es tu libro preferido."

Estiró los labios. "No estoy segura. Quiero decir, un libro es diferente de una película, y hay demasiados donde elegir. Ni siquiera creo que tenga sólo uno como favorito."

Estaba yéndose por las ramas. "Entonces, elige uno de tus favoritos."

"Adoro más que nada Jane Austen. Ana de las Tejas Verdes. Romeo y Julieta."

"Eso es una obra de teatro."

"Sigue siendo literatura."

Me percaté de que su lista la formaban romances ambientados en el pasado. Me preocupó inexplicablemente sobremanera. "¿No tienes ningún favorito de ahora, moderno?"

"Moderno como… ¿Harry Potter?"

Me reí. "Estaba pensando más en líneas de Kurt Vonnegut, Toni Morrison… Sue Grafton. Algo escrito en los últimos veinte años o así."

"La mayoría de los autores modernos son demasiado reales. Demasiado… Bueno, modernos. Me gusta visitar lugares y épocas donde se centran principalmente en las costumbres y hábitos de la gente. Si quiero ver algo actual, sólo tengo que poner a Oprah en CNN. Cuando leo, me gusta evadirme."

"Entonces debería de haberte preguntado sobre la materia de tus libros preferidos y no sobre autores."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, todo lo que te gusta son romances."

Bella entornó los ojos. "Típico. ¿Has leído alguno de ellos, en verdad, o simplemente has mirado las portadas? Porque hay más que romance."

Aparentemente, había metido la pata y no sabía cómo arreglármelas. Por suerte, mi conocimiento sobre poesía podría ayudar. "Vale, confieso que no me he leído Ana de las Tejas Verdes. He visto las portadas de Jane Austen. Y por lo que respecta a Shakespeare, '¿Debo compararte con un día de verano?"



La sangre inundó sus mejillas, distrayendo a mi cabeza.

Se detuvo y se giró para enfrentarme. "¿Tienes algo en contra del romance? No me digas que estás asustado de que te acusen de leer 'algo de chicas."

"No," respondí mirándola directamente a los ojos. "Ciertamente, no tengo nada en contra del romance."

Se sonrojó todavía más y miró al suelo.

Por mucho que quisiera continuar con este hilo de preguntas, decidí cambiar de tema para aliviar la tensión. "Si pudieras ir a cualquier parte del mundo, ¿dónde irías?"

"Londres," dijo sin dudar.

No me sorprendió dadas sus preferencias en libros y películas. "Eso podría arreglarse fácilmente," ofrecí con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?"

"Inglaterra. Es un lugar relativamente fácil de visitar. Ni siquiera hay una barrera de idioma. Bueno, no técnicamente."

Arrugó el entrecejo. "Quieres decir… ¿Ir?"

"Sí, ir. Tonta Bella. Eso es lo que estoy preguntándote."

"Pero yo no quería decir que yo quería… Bueno, que quería ir, no tienes por qué."

"¿No tengo por qué?"

Se cabreó y cruzó los brazos, sujetando los libros y marcando caderas. "Suena como si pensaras llevarme a Londres gastándote un dineral, o algo así."

"¿Supondría un problema?"

"¡Edward!" Adoré la forma en que dijo mi nombre, incluso aunque estuviera enfadada. "No puedo… no puedes…" Entornó los ojos y anduvo por el pasillo.

"¿No puedo regalarte nada?"

"¡No! Y un vuelo de avión es más que un regalo. ¿Cómo explicaría algo así a Charlie?"

"Así que no te gustan los regalos. Interesante."

Abrió la boca como si fuera a contradecirme, pero la cerró sin pronunciar palabra.

Lo que quedaba de día transcurrió igual. Le hice pocas preguntas durante los cortos períodos de descanso y, después, pasaba la clase en mi propio mundo intentando buscar un significado a sus respuestas, pensando en cómo podría encajar yo en todo eso. Siempre llegaba a lo mismo. No encajaba. No pertenecía. Ella estaba por encima de mí, más allá de mí, totalmente fuera de alcance. Pero también reflexioné en que Bella no encajaba en este mundo, tampoco. Necesitaba un lugar suyo donde pudiera estar libre de imbéciles que la rodearan en su día a día que querían que fuera una cosa que no era. Un mundo donde un monstruo no anhelaba su atención. Nunca podría ser y, aún así, mi alma se mantenía reticente a dejar escapar la esperanza de que algún día lo imposible fuera realidad.



Cuando nos vimos en el almuerzo, opté por hacer las preguntas de manera distinta. Quería con ímpetu que sus respuestas no fueran exiguas, y me explicara más de lo que me decía a causa de su incomodidad con el tópico. Además, estaba haciéndole preguntas rápidas que requerían de respuestas rápidas.

"¿Animal preferido?" Comencé.

"¿Doméstico o del Zoo?"

"Da igual. Ambos."

"Gato para mascota y jirafa para el Zoo."

"¿Comida preferida?"

"Tarta de queso."

"¿Programa preferido de televisión?"

"Cualquier reality."

"¿Lugar preferido en qué has vivido?"

"Forks." La réplica vino seguida de un sonrojo, y retuve el deseo de presionarla por más información.

"¿Asignatura preferida en el colegio?"

"Inglés."

"¿Asignatura odiada?"

"Matemáticas… y Gimnasia." Añadió con premura.

"¿Plata u oro?"

"Plata."

"¿Piedra preferida?"

"Topacio." Se sorprendió tanto como yo y se ruborizó de pies a cabeza.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No… Sigue." Estaba aturdida y no sabía por qué.

Intenté analizar sus ojos, pero los había escondido expresamente. "¿Pasa algo con que te guste el topacio?"

"No, sólo que… Olvídalo." Sacudió la mano, todavía remisa a mirarme a los ojos. "Continúa, venga."

"Cuéntamelo," le urgí.

"Es el color de tus ojos hoy," suspiró con los ojos cerrados y las manos en su cabeza, jugando con su pelo. "Supongo que si me lo hubieras preguntado hace dos semanas, hubiera dicho que el ónice."



Me quedé sin palabras. Estaba absorto con las respuestas que me daba y, conforme me las iba otorgando, más entendía que ella también estaba cayendo por mí. Quería que lo hiciera, que sintiera lo que yo sentía. Sería un sueño hecho realidad si ella pudiera pensar de mí como una parte de su vida.  
Tenía que decirme a mí mismo que estaba jugando un juego peligroso con mi corazón y el suyo por dejar que las cosas fueran tan lejos. Empero, por mucho que lo dejáramos pasar, por mucho que yo lo dejara pasar, no era suficiente. Siempre querría más.

Ignoré mis peticiones y me centré en las preguntas. "¿Qué tipo de flores prefieres?"

Bella se mostró más que aliviada cuando dijo, "Lirios."

"¿Coche preferido?"

"El mío."

No pude evitarlo. "Me niego a creerlo. De todos los coches en el mundo, tú preferirías conducir un viejo monovolumen de la gama Chevy que no puede ir más de de sesenta y cinco kilómetros por hora."

"Nunca dije que ese viejo monovolumen Chevy fuera el coche de mis sueños. Sólo dije que mi coche es mi favorito. Si condujera un Lamborghini, entonces ése sería mi preferido."

Me había pillado.

Mi tarea de recopilar información continuó mientras caminábamos hacia clase de Biología. Bajé el tono de voz, sin querer callarme hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario. "¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer en vacaciones?" Inquirí, sentándome junto a ella en nuestro pupitre.

"Me gusta ver sitios históricos."

"¿Disneyland no?"

Hizo una mueca. "No, gracias."

El carrito enorme de audiovisuales que trajo el profesor Banner en la clase sólo podía significar una cosa: más película. Lo que se traducía en que la habitación pronto se sumiría en la oscuridad una vez más y… Bella estaría a mi lado todo el tiempo. No tenía ni idea de qué había causado las chispas entre nosotros ayer, pero tenía el presentimiento de que, pasara lo que pasara, iba a repetirse. Tan casual como fui capaz, aparté mi silla de la de Bella, aumentando la distancia entre nosotros sutilmente.

Pero no ayudó. Las luces se apagaron, la película empezó, y la misma corriente eléctrica me invadió. Me enloquecía y me intoxicaba. El antojo de tocarla era tan fuerte que me llevó esfuerzos sobrehumanos permanecer sereno, y no sucumbir a la tentación de tocarla y empujarla hacia mí.

Miré por encima de mi hombro para ver que ella también estaba peleando contra algo, ¿pero cuál era la causa de su lucha? ¿Quería tocarme, tanto como yo? ¿O estaba nerviosa porque le preocupaba que yo la tocara? ¿Me tenía miedo? Debería. ¿Tenía miedo de que nunca la tocara?

Mientras duró la película, no me miró ni una sola vez. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la televisión, pero su cuerpo, tenso, y la manera en que se revolvía, me revelaba que no se había enterado del tema de la película más que yo.

_Mírame, _le supliqué mentalmente. _Sólo una mirada._



Sabía que si únicamente pudiera ver sus ojos, sabría si querría lo mismo que yo. Si pudiera ver sus ojos, sabría si mi roce sería bienvenido. Pero nunca me miraba, y nunca hizo intento de ello.

Era todo tan perplejo. Por un momento estaba seguro de que poseía deseos similares a los míos, y en el momento siguiente, estaba cuestionándome mi propia cordura por pensar que me lo estaba imaginando. ¿Lo sabría alguna vez?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos cuando finalizó la película y encendieron las luces. Exhaló un suspiro, apaciguada, y eso hizo preguntarme si estaba aliviada porque se había acabado o porque no la había tocado. Era una tortura no saber lo que pensaba. Una total e irrebatible tortura.

Por primera vez en ese día, fuimos en silencio hacia nuestra próxima clase. Estaba tan pendiente de su angustia y de buscar el problema, que no podía pensar con claridad en hacerle preguntas racionales. Con intención de encontrar una respuesta, acaricié con suavidad su cara de nuevo. Esta vez, con el dorso de la mano. La calidez de su piel era contaminante y quería más. Mucho más. Pero ¿lo permitiría? ¿Quería ella más? Y si así fuera, ¿sería yo capaz de controlarme para no estamparla y causarle daño a ese quebradizo cuerpo?

Los segundos se me hicieron eternos. La miré a los ojos y esperé cualquier tipo de señal que me indicara que deseaba que la tocara tanto como yo. Si hubiera inclinado la cabeza y presionado su mejilla contra mi mano, hubiera sido suficiente. Una sonrisa, incluso. Pero no había nada más que esos ojos abiertos como platos con el típico sonrojo en su pómulo.

Durante mi última clase, reconsideré mi incapacidad para darme cuenta de las cosas. Todas mis inocentes preguntas habían hecho que emergiera su carácter a la superficie. Todavía miraba con pies de plomo cómo reaccionar con ella. Si sólo pudiera saber qué pensaba… conocer los deseos internos de su corazón… Entonces, quizá, podría empezar a desvelar el misterio que era Bella Swan. Me aconsejé a mí mismo dejar de divagar y preguntarle lo que más me importaba, centrándome en hacerla hablar. Ya no consentiría más respuestas monosílabas.

Cuando finalizaron las clases y estuvimos una vez más cara a cara, me sonrió, radiante, avivando mi alma y provocando que sintiera una mayor determinación en sacar a la luz lo que fuera que ella me ocultaba tras esa coraza: una coraza que me impedía conocer una bella criatura en profundidad.

Empecé a preguntarle sobre su vida en Arizona, y para saber lo que había en ese desierto que tanto parecía ella adorar y echar de menos. Yo había estado en Arizona una vez, pero había demasiado sol y calor en todas partes para que mi estirpe pudiera quedarse durante mucho tiempo. Incluso si me fuera posible quedarme, dudaba que lo hiciera. Siempre había preferido lugares tropicales con exuberantes palmeras y vistas oceánicas a la desnudez inhóspita de un desierto.

Sin embargo, mientras escuchaba las descripciones que me daba de su casa, me sentí completamente atraído por la previa y desconocida belleza de la tierra. Ella había cobrado vida mientras intentaba describirme los sonidos y las vistas… e incluso los olores a los que estaba acostumbrada. Dos pequeños empujones por mi parte y ya había conseguido que hablara. Seguía y seguía sin darse cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al aparcamiento de su entrada o que había empezado a llover.

Aumentó el tono y el volumen de su voz mientras me explicaba cosas como el perenne cielo que surcaba la ciudad o las montañas con plantas de hojas dentadas, mezclándose el azul y negro y morado oscuro. Lo que yo había pensado una vez como una tierra árida, ella me lo explicaba como algo rico y lleno de una vegetación hermosa que crecía como podía bajo la seca sabulosa del desierto. La manera en que el territorio parecía haber sido tallado con diferentes formas, la manera en que la luz solar era absorbida por la arena y creaba una multitud de colores en varias tonalidades de amarillo, dorado, naranja y marrón. Todo era bello para ella. _Ella_ era bella.



Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Bella tenía un raro y preciado talento para ver belleza en todas partes. Ese hecho hacía que la viera como algo más sublime todavía.

Tras una descripción muy precisa de su habitación de allá, incluyendo el fajo de papeles al lado de su ordenador o la pila de ropa que se había dejado, decidí que ya era hora para terminar por hoy. Alzó la mirada hacia mí, esperando que le preguntara cualquier otra cosa para continuar hablándome, pero sólo sonreí.

"¿Has terminado?" Preguntó, casi escéptica.

"Va a ser que no, pero tu padre estará pronto en casa."

"¡Charlie!" Exclamó. Miró al cielo, probablemente deseando tener un paraguas por la que caía. "¿Es muy tarde?" Peguntó, echando una miradita al reloj de la radio.

"Es la hora del crepúsculo," murmuré, mirando más allá de las nubes o la distante puesta de sol.

Sólo podía sentir sus ojos en mí. Me regocijé de ello durante un momento antes de enfrentar su mirada.

"Es la hora más segura para nosotros," expliqué. Quizá segura no era la palabra adecuada. "La hora más fácil, pero también la más triste… porque marca el fin de otro día, el retorno de la noche. La oscuridad es muy predecible, ¿no crees?"

"Me gusta la noche. Si no hubiera oscuridad, no podríamos ver nunca las estrellas." Hizo una pausa antes de añadir, "Aunque no es que se vean mucho."

Me reí maravillado por su habilidad de alegrar siempre mi mal humor.

"Charlie estará aquí en nada," le recordé sin pensar que decirlo me haría daño. "Así que, a menos que quieras decirle que estarás conmigo el sábado…" No terminé la frase con vistas a que entendiera lo que quería decir, pero no funcionó.

"Gracias pero no." Recogió sus libros y dijo, "Entonces, ¿es mañana mi turno?"

"¡Absolutamente no!" Dije, horrorizado. "Te dije que no había terminado, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué más tienes que preguntar?"

_Mucho más. Todo. Quiero saberlo todo de ti. _"Lo averiguarás mañana."

Queriendo una excusa para acercarla hacia mí, me puse a su lado para abrirle la puerta. Entonces, los escuché.

_Es hora de averiguar si uno de los Fríos está con Bella revoloteando por ahí. Charlie no puede dejar que eso ocurra. Malditos vampiros._

"Esto no es bueno," jadeé.

_Si Bella realmente está pasando su tiempo con un Cullen, probablemente tenga que romper ese tratado y decirle a Charlie el peligro en el que se encuentra su niña. Todos estamos en peligro de esas criaturas viciosas y chupadoras de sangre._

"¿Qué pasa?" Bella sonó alarmada.

Miré su gloriosa cara y vi ansiedad. "Otra complicación," era la única explicación que podía ofrecerle justo ahora.



Abrí la puerta y me alejé de ella lo más rápido que pude. No estaba demasiado seguro quién se acercaba, pero sinceramente no quería quedarme a averiguarlo. Tenía que ser un Quileute. Nadie más sabía de nosotros, nadie más nos llamaría los Fríos.

Mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando un coche oscuro apareció por los alrededores con dos miembros de la tribu de los Quileute ahí (un hombre viejo y otro joven). Los reconocí por el color de su piel. Sólo nuestros enemigos tenían esa tonalidad.

En la distancia como estaba, escuchaba los débiles murmullos de la mente del jefe de policía Swan. Debería de estar siguiéndoles.

"Charlie se acerca," señalé.

Bella se dio por aludida y salió del coche, siendo recibida por la incesante lluvia. La hubiera acompañado gustosamente hacia la puerta con la protección de un paraguas, pero con un enemigo tan cerca, no me atreví a arriesgar más tiempo del necesario.

_¿Es eso…? No. ¿Bella estaba en un coche con uno de ellos? ¡Vete al infierno, vampiro!_

Y yo pensando que sería el padre de Bella quien más disgustado se mostraría al saber que ella había estado conmigo.

_¿Tiene la más remota idea del peligro en el que está? Es estúpida._

Fulminé con la mirada al hombre mayor de los dos desde el coche, y pude ver el odio en sus ojos cuando me la devolvió con llamas en sus pupilas. Mis pies apretaron el acelerador y salí de allí con la franqueza de que averiguaría el nombre de este enemigo.

**N/Sango: He tardado más de lo normal, lo sé, pero como dije en mi perfil, estaba de exámenes y precisamente este no está siendo mi año. No me encontraba con ánimos para nada. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia. **

**Y no sé qué más comentar… Salvo auto promocionarme un poco diciendo que he subido más cositas aparte de esto, por si os interesa.  
Muchas gracias a todos por estar ahí, de veras.**

**Con cariño,**

**Sango.**

**P.D.: ¿Alguien sabe por qué demonios se ponen los malditos cuadrados entre líneas? Me trae de cabeza y no sé cómo eliminarlo. **


	19. Chapter 19

_N/A: Como prometí, una actualización que no me ha llevado un mes para hacerla. Me sentía algo nerviosa por dónde terminar esto, ya que tenemos la escena del prado en nada, pero alguien me comentó en un review que rellenar los capítulos con diálogos directamente del libro, no era tan original como el resto del fic. Esto es lo que me preocupa, ya que a partir de aquí, Edward no deja a Bella hasta que ella se marcha a Arizona. Me disculpo con antelación porque este capítulo va a ser el último durante bastante tiempo hasta que empiece realmente de nuevo con algo mío, es decir, con respecto a lo que hagan y digan los personajes. Tengo que apegarme al libro respecto a las acciones y conversaciones, lo que me deja mucho que pensar. Tengo que jugar con ello, y espero que eso no haga que la gente se vaya. Intentaré lo mejor que pueda que me quede interesante. Después de todo, es la escena que tiende a ser la favorita de todo el mundo, ¿no? ¡Algunos de vosotros seguro que os sabéis esa escena mejor que vuestra propia dirección de casa!_

_Gracias a Pel y a Hellfish por ser mis betas y animarme en las partes donde me atascaba. __¡Ambos moláis! _

**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE**

"¿Estás seguro que era uno de ellos?" Carlisle se sentó detrás de su escritorio, pensando en los eventos que acababa de describirle.

"¿Quién se referiría a nosotros como "los Fríos" de no ser ellos?"

Asintió con la cabeza mientras una hilera de pensamientos abordó su mente. _Así que saben que estamos aquí. Y Bella Swan sabe lo que somos. __Ya que ellos son los que se lo dijeron… entonces ellos tienen que haberse dado cuenta de que ella sabe lo que somos, también. Edward dijo que al hombre mayor no le gustaba la idea de Bella estando con nosotros. Supongo que tiene buenas razones… Aún así, el tratado…_

Un pensamiento me vino a la cabeza y no pude evitar decirlo en voz alta. "Tienes razón en que uno de la tribu se lo contó a Bella. ¿Podrían tomarlo como que hemos roto oficialmente el tratado, y si así es, contárselo a los demás, todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros?"

"El jefe de policía Swan no sabía nada, ¿verdad?"

"No, en realidad, no."

"Entonces, dudo que se lo hayan dicho a alguien. Si lo fueran a hacer, lo habrían hecho primero con alguien que tenga que ver con el asunto, puesto que es su hija la que está justo en medio de todo esto." Carlisle se inclinó hacia delante, dejando caer el peso sobre los codos encima de la mesa. _De todas las chicas con las que se podría enamorar, ¿y tenía que ser la hija del jefe de policía?_

"No empieces con mi elección," le advertí. "Tú has tomado unas cuantas extrañas decisiones a lo largo de los años."

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía. "Tras casi un siglo de escuchar la mente de los demás, tú, de todas las personas, deberías saber que no siempre tenemos voto en nuestras opiniones cuando conocemos mejor la situación. Entiendo que no tengas elección, pues nadie elige de quien se enamora. Simplemente deseaba que no fuera alguien que tuviera que ver con el cumplimiento de la ley." Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás con la silla. "Lo importante ahora es decidir qué hacer con respecto a los Quileutes. Es obvio que saben lo que pasa, pero ¿qué harán al respecto? Pienso que primero de todo tendríamos que averiguar quién es este hombre."

"Es uno de los ancianos, de los más fervientes creyentes," dije quedamente.

Carlisle me miró de soslayo. "¿Lo suficientemente anciano como para recordar nuestra última visita?"

"No lo creo." Entonces, algo me escamó. "Supersticiones estúpidas," murmuré con voz entrecortada.

"¿Qué cavilas, Edward?"

"Algo que me dijo Bella. Cuando me explicó sobre el chico que le dijo que éramos vampiros. Ese crío de Jacob Black… Dijo que él las había llamado una tonta superstición… una vieja leyenda."

Carlisle abrió los ojos más de lo normal. "¿Él no creía que le estaba contando la verdad?"

"No lo creo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué avisar a Bella?, ¿por qué decirle que se mantenga alejada de nosotros si él no creía que fuéramos…?"

"Eso es," dije, dando un paso hacia la mesa de manera que pudiera apoyarme en ella. "Nunca la advirtió de nosotros. Sólo le contó que pensaba que fuera una superstición."

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de mi padre. "¿Estás sugiriendo que los miembros más jóvenes de la tribu no creen en vampiros?"

"Sí." Mi mente retornó a cuando mi mirada se cruzó con los dos Quileutes, en el coche. Los pensamientos del hombre más viejo habían sido tan mordaces que apenas había prestado atención al otro chico. A pesar de eso, lo único que había sentido de la mente del joven, era emoción… al ver a Bella. Sí, eso era. Al chico le emocionaba ver a Bella. "No sentí hostilidad por parte del chico, únicamente del otro."

"Así pues, aunque los mayores hayan contado a la siguiente generación nuestra historia, los más jóvenes no la creen."

"Eso parece."

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Eso nos favorece. Si los propios miembros de la tribu no los creen, entonces es poco probable que decidan contarlo a más personas."

"Bella sí les creyó," apostillé yo.

"Ah, pero Bella tenía pruebas. Los Quileutes jóvenes sólo tienen la palabra de algún hombre mayor."

"Y ahora, uno de esos hombres está considerando contárselo al jefe de policía Swan." Sacudí la cabeza.

"Charlie Swan es bastante escéptico. Con una mente con tanto sentido común como la suya, dudo seriamente que pueda llegar a considerar que los vampiros existen."

"Puede ser, pero sigo interesado en saber quién era el que estaba en el coche."

Carlisle ladeó la cabeza. "No tendría por qué ser demasiado difícil de saber." Desvió la mirada y la posó en el pasillo. "Jasper," llamó.

"¿Sí?" Contestó una voz.

"¿Podrías venir un momento?"

Sólo diez minutos fueron suficientes para que Jasper se pusiera manos a la obra y me ayudara a solucionar mi pequeño misterio. Jasper era el mejor rastreador de todos nosotros. Tenía algo para encontrar a cualquiera o cualquier cosa que nosotros necesitáramos. Todos nosotros éramos competentes, pero Jasper era el más habituado a ello –una de las ventajas más útiles que había tenido su anterior forma de vida y educación.

En un viejo periódico, anunciado en el titular que Charlie era el nuevo Jefe de Policía de Forks, mencionaba lo mucho que le gustaba la zona para pescar. Se dirigió a uno de sus compañeros de pesca como Billy Black. También había documentación sobre la venta de un monovolumen Chevrolet de 1953, del mismo Billy Black para Charlie Swan. Otra búsqueda confirmó que Billy Black era el padre de Jacob Black… y el nieto del Anciano de la tribu con el que Carlisle hizo el tratado.

No cabía duda de que el hombre sintiera tanto odio. Ahora, todo tenía sentido.

"Un momento, déjame ver si he entendido esto correctamente," Rosalie gruñó desde la entrada porque había estado escuchando. "Charlie Swan es el mejor amigo del actual líder de los Quileutes, quien nos odia y no quiere otra cosa que nos larguemos de aquí. Edward está enamorado de la hija de Charlie Swan, que sabe de nosotros por el posible futuro líder de la tribu, y ahora está con ellos de invitados mientras nosotros charlamos. Dime… ¿hay algo positivo en esta historia que pueda hacerme sentir mejor, aparte del hecho de que Edward está lidiando con el enemigo?"

Entorné los ojos. "Bella no es tu enemigo."

"Según mi punto de vista, sí lo es." Bufó Rosalie, apartándose el pelo de los hombros y marchándose.

"No te preocupes por ella," dijo Jasper. "La calmaré."

"Gracias," dije. "Hablando de calmar a la gente, ¿Alice va a hablarme de una vez o todavía cree que estoy enfadado con ella?"

"Está fuera. ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas tú mismo?"

Miré a Jasper con sospecha.

_Conoces a Alice. Siempre se siente culpable cuando algo va mal._

Asentí, conforme con él, y me giré hacia Carlisle.

"Ve. Habla con Alice. Nos las podemos apañar aquí."

Dudé por un momento. "¿Debería decirle a Bella algo de esto?"

Carlisle inhaló profundamente. "Deja que sus emociones te guíen. Si parece distraída, tensa o preocupada, entonces sí. Si te menciona algo, deberías discutirlo con ella. Pero si actúa como si nada hubiera pasado, no creo que sea inteligente buscarse problemas donde no los hay. Por suerte, el hombre que viste se daría cuenta de que Bella no estaba herida y lo dejó correr."

"Dudo que lo dejara correr. Los Quileutes son nuestros enemigos."

"Sí, y técnicamente, vampiros y humanos son enemigos," apuntó Carlisle. "Si no lo hubiera creído antes, tú no hubieras podido demostrarme que cualquier cosa es posible, Edward. Cualquier cosa es posible."

Fruncí los labios, sin mostrarme concorde a ese argumento en su totalidad pero no le rebatí. Había muchas cosas inaccesibles para mí, y la vasta mayoría concernientes a Bella. Saldría de casa y la miraría mientras dormía, quizá llegaría a alguna conclusión a la par que la observaba y la escuchaba farfullar sobre lo que había pasado después de que la dejara en casa.

Pero eso podía esperar. Ahora, lo que quería era hacer las paces con Alice. Me dolía demasiado que me estuviera evitando.

La encontré al borde del bosque, tumbada en la hierba y mirando al cielo estrellado. No se movió en absoluto hasta que no me senté a su lado.

"Me siento halagada," dijo con voz suave.

"¿Por qué?"

"Me has elegido a mí y no a Bella."

Sonreí. "La quiero, Alice, de una forma en la que nunca he querido antes a nadie. Pero a ti te quiero por más tiempo."

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, y lo comprendió. "Te he echado de menos."

Me reí. "Todo esto es estúpido. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Se sentó y levantó la cabeza para enfrentarme. "No debería habérselo contado a Rosalie. Se ha enfadado tanto contigo últimamente… Sólo conseguí que las cosas fueran a peor."

"No, me alegra que lo hayas hecho."

Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y me miró, confundida. _¿Te alegra? Pero… ¿Por qué?_

"Ahora la familia sabe lo que me pasa. Era peligroso que yo lo mantuviera en secreto."

"Pero no era mi secreto como para contarlo."

"No," coincidí con ella. "Pero es mejor así. Nunca haría premeditadamente algo que hiriera a Bella. Sin embargo, todos los momentos que he pasado con ella en privado… la he puesto en peligro. Es mejor que todos sepáis dónde estoy y con quién. De esa forma, si fuera a hacerle daño…"

"No lo harás," dijo con presteza.

Le dediqué una media sonrisa. "Me gustaría tener tu certeza."

"La tendrías si poseyeras mi talento de ver el futuro."

"¿Y qué ves?" Pregunté con timidez, inseguro de si realmente quería saber el futuro que nos acechaba a Bella y a mí.

"Veo… a Bella contigo. Es muy feliz… y humana." _Aunque ella quiera ser uno de nosotros._

Aprecié el hecho que Alice no dijera lo último en voz alta. "¿Y cuánto queda para ese futuro?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Aún es joven. No puede estar demasiado lejos."

"La edad es relativa. ¿Te refieres joven como más joven que yo o joven como si…?"

Alice se rió de mí. "Quise decir que no era muy diferente a como es ahora. Así que… supongo que sería antes de los veinte."

Asentí pero desvié la mirada. "Lo que significa que pueden ser unos pocos años a partir de ahora o mañana lo que estás viendo. Eso no me da mucha tranquilidad, especialmente considerando lo del sábado."

"¿Qué pasa el sábado?"

Por un momento, contemplé la posibilidad de decir que no era nada, pero se trataba de Alice con quien hablaba. Siempre había sido amable conmigo con lo de Bella. Quizá podía ayudarme. "Voy a pasar el día entero con ella. Me preocupa… no ser capaz de… resistirme."

_No le harás daño. __La quieres. Y ella te quiere._

"Alice…"

"No me digas que eso no es verdad, Edward."

Pasé la lengua por mis labios, intentando mantener mis emociones controladas mientras procesaba la idea de que Bella pudiera estar enamorada de mí. Lo quería. La quería. Sabía que ella deseaba mi compañía, pero ¿amor? ¿Cómo alguien tan angelical podía enamorarse de algo maldito?

"Te quiere," dijo Alice cogiéndome de la mano y dándole un apretón. "No luches contra ello."

"No lo hago, es sólo que… no me lo creo."

"Bueno, creo que deberías empezar a creértelo, porque es la verdad. Y no le harás daño, lo sabes de buena tinta."

De repente, tuve una idea. "¿Harías algo por mí?"

"Lo que sea," dijo con esa mueca suya tan de duendecillo.

"¿Vendrías conmigo mañana a cazar?"

_¿A cazar? ¿Por qué? __Acabamos de…_

"No confío en mí," expliqué. "No quiero estar nada sediento cuando esté con ella. Es imposible para mí pensar que yo no… no quiero…" No pude terminar la frase. "Si no estoy sediento, puede que ayude. Quizá pueda relajarme lo suficiente como para pensar que estará bien."

Alice torció la cabeza hacia un lado y se mordió el labio inferior. _Mañana hay colegio._

"¿De verdad te importa perderte un día de colegio?" Bromeé.

"Claro que no. Pero a ti sí te importa perderte un día entero porque no podrás ver a Bella."

Tenía parte de razón. "Entonces, nos saltaremos medio. Nos iremos después del almuerzo."

"Vale, el almuerzo." Hizo una morisqueta traviesa. "¿Me la presentarás?"

Entrecerré los ojos.

"Oh, vamos. ¿Qué crees que le voy a hacer?"

"No es lo que puedas hacer lo que me preocupa, sino lo que puedas decir."

Estalló en carcajadas. "¿Asustado de que te avergüence?"

"Sí," admití sin vacilar.

Alice situó una de sus manos encima de su corazón de una manera muy femenina y empezó a hablar con un acento típico de Lo que el Viento se Llevó. "Oh, Bella. ¡Cuán entusiasmada estoy de conocer la mujer que ha robado el corazón de Edward!"

"Para," la amonesté, seguido de una risa.

Me obedeció. "No haré eso." Hizo una pausa por unos segundos. "Será más divertido pasarte notitas cuando esté en la hora de estudio."

La empujé y se cayó, riendo. "Me voy," dije, levantándome y empezando a caminar lejos de ella. Todavía podía escuchar sus risitas mientras dejaba la casa, dentro de mi coche.

Para cuando estaba en la carretera, de camino hacia casa de Bella, el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas, y todo se mantenía en completo silencio. Como era mi habitual rutina, me deslicé por la ventana de su habitación y me senté en la esquina, donde las sombras de la estancia se confundían con la oscuridad. En la quietud de la habitación, era fácil escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Cerré los ojos y olí su esencia con intensidad. Donde su esencia era fuerte y potente, ya que éste era su cuarto, con la puerta cerrada e inundado de su fragancia de la ropa y sus objetos personales. Me rodeaba tanto, que casi hasta podía saborearla.

"Edward," murmuró, y mis párpados se abrieron.

Siempre derretía mi gélido corazón escuchar mi nombre en sus labios. Lentamente y con sigilo, me alcé sobre mis pies, alejado de las sombras, y me acerqué a su cama para tener una mejor vista de ella. Su tez estaba girada, de modo que los rayos lunares la alcanzaban. Era realmente bella. ¿Es que había pensado alguna vez en ella como algo no bello? La palidez de su piel, sus labios carnosos, el brillo de su pelo… Podía sentir la calidez irradiando de su cuerpo como su sangre corriendo por sus venas. El sentimiento de vida que me transmitía me forzaba a inclinarme hacia ella, atrayéndome, tentándome.

Retrocedí, alarmado de lo peligroso de mis pensamientos y determinado en centrarme. No quería que ella muriera. La quería viva. Quería ver su sonrojo, quería sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo. Quería… _a ella. _Sí, eso era. Aparté mi parte vampírica y me concentre en mis deseos humanos, enterrados en mi interior. Algo natural, pues era normal que un hombre deseara a una mujer.

Bella suspiró y se dio la vuelta, esta vez, escondiendo su rostro de mí. Interpreté eso como una señal de no pasarme de la raya –tanto de los pensamientos naturales como de los no naturales. Sabía que Bella repudiaría mi deseo por su sangre, pero no podía evitar preguntarme cómo respondería a otros deseos que anhelaba.

Alice había dicho que Bella me quería. Me quería. La mera idea hacía mi corazón latir. Amor –y no de la forma en que una hermana ama a un hermano, sino de la manera en que una mujer quiere a un hombre. ¿Pensaba de mí de esa manera? ¿Pensaba que yo era un hombre al que poder amar, al que merecía la pena amar? Quería ser ese hombre para ella. Quería darle todo lo que ella quería… sin razón.

El amanecer pronto se dio, y un nuevo día empezó. Hoy, estaría con ella y con los otros adolescentes del colegio. Hoy sólo la vería durante unos breves instantes durante las clases. Hoy la dejaría para irme a cazar, para controlar mi sed. Y eso sería para mañana. Entonces, finalmente la tendría para mí. Todo el día. Sólo Bella. Nada más que sus cálidos ojos y su tierna sonrisa. Se me hacía eterna la espera.

**N/Sango: Vale, he podido traducir como un obús el siguiente capítulo, pues en breves me marcho de nuevo, sin internet. Es lo que tiene las vacaciones, así que me temo que hasta septiembre, no habrá nada, en fin… Espero que esto sirva para vuestro deleite, y nos veremos pronto, seguro. Pasad unas buenas vacaciones.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me respondieron lo de los cuadrados, o se preocuparon por mí, pero ya está todo solucionado ) Bueno, lo de los cuadrados es cosa de esta página, me refería a lo otro. Ah, y si queréis recomendarme, claro que podéis hacerlo poniendo un enlace a mi página web para poder leer las historias aquí, en fanfiction punto net. Gracias de nuevo y, sin más preámbulos, nos vemos en septiembre. Ya sabéis que respondo todos los reviews **firmados**, es importante la distinción (necesito algo con lo que poder enviar mi respuesta, claro). Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Corto para no enrollarme más de lo debido.**

**Con cariño,**

**Sango.**


	20. Chapter 20

_N/A: En caso de que no hayáis visto la página principal del lexicón, quiero felicitar a Stephenie por haber alcanzado el número uno de la lista de bestsellers del New York Times. ¡Guau! Después, muchas gracias a todos vosotros que habéis esperado con paciencia una actualización. Espero que esto os mantenga durante unas semanas. Tercero, gracias a Pel por corregirme esto. Hellish Red Devil, espero que lo estés pasando bien. Si encuentras alguna errata, ¡házmela saber!_

_Ahora, unas palabras para aquellos que me han criticado por mi falta de originalidad. Lo sé. Creedme, ¡lo sé! Uno de los problemas que conlleva hacer un fic así. Me bloquean las palabras y acciones de los personajes. A partir de aquí, la mayor parte de la vida de Edward está regida por Crepúsculo. Tampoco es que tenga muchas opciones de creatividad. Si os molesta, lo puedo entender, pero por favor, no desaprobéis mi trabajo. ¡Ya me preocupa bastante la escena del prado! Espero que todo esté a las expectativas de los lectores y os parezca una experiencia maravillosa. Si no… Oh, bueno. Al menos, lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Espero que este capítulo sea suficientemente "original" para satisfacer vuesrtas ansias por otro más largo._

**CAPÍTULO VEINTE**

El tiempo transcurría despacio mientras esperaba que Charlie Swan se fuera de la casa para que pudiera ver la adorable cara de Bella una vez más. Tan pronto como me fue posible, aparqué el coche en un vacío lugar de la entrada y esperé a que saliera y me viera. El día era bastante agradable considerando lo nublado que estaba. Bajé las ventanillas y dejé que el viento inundara el coche. No pasó mucho hasta que pude oler su esencia.

Prácticamente irrumpió en mi coche de la energía que la dominaba esta mañana. No estaba seguro de haberla visto nunca tan emocionada, y deseaba que fuera lo que fuera lo que la mantenía en ese estado, tuviera que ver algo conmigo. Me sonrió y cerró la puerta, calentando mi corazón y deteniéndome la respiración. No podía ser más guapa aunque lo intentara.

Hoy se había recogido el pelo y no lo tenía delante de la cara, sino que llevaba un pasador. Me gustaba así, su pelo. Me permitía ver más de su piel, su cuello expuesto… lo que también significaba que podía olerla mucho más fuerte. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, se sonrojó y, por primera vez, me di cuenta de que el color que cubría sus mejillas alcanzó hasta sus orejas. ¡Qué encantador!

Tenía demasiadas preguntas para ella hoy. Más de las que podia contar. Quería saber si ella realmente sentía por mí lo mismo que yo. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Podía un ángel enamorarse de algo maldito? Y si ella me amaba de verdad, ¿qué había hecho yo para merecer ese amor? Dudaba que yo fuera capaz de entender por qué ella me elegiría a mí por encima de cualquier posible pretendiente. Sin embargo, no me atreví a empezar una conversación que llevara a algo tan profundo. Para ella, ahora era cuando empezábamos a conocernos. Acabaría asustándola por mi obsesión por ella y eso, sencillamente, no era algo que yo quisiera. Tenía muchas razones para sentir miedo pero no quería que mi amor por ella fuera una de esas razones.

Empecé con algo obvio. "¿Cómo has dormido?" Pregunté, deseando que no sonara tan ansioso como me sentía.

"Genial." Siempre era genial verla dormir.

"¿Puedo preguntarte lo que hiciste tú?"

"No," me reí, preguntándome cómo actuaría ella si le contara la verdad. "Hoy me toca a mí."

"Oh, sí, ¿cómo olvidarlo?" Se deslizó en el asiento. "¿Qué más quieres saber? No soy tan interesante."

Me quedé petrificado. "Perdóname, pero estoy en desacuerdo contigo. Te encuentro la criatura más fascinante que he conocido."

Se sonrojó de nuevo y me miró con timidez a través de sus pestañas. Escuché cómo su corazón incrementó sus latidos y supe que si yo fuera humano, probablemente también me hubiera sonrojado. Me afectaba de una forma tan profunda, que casi creía responder ante ella de un modo mortal.

"¿Y por dónde empezamos hoy?" Inquirió de manera tentadora cuando encendí el motor y salí de la entrada de su casa.

"¿Qué tal con tu madre?" Sentía curiosidad por ella desde la primera conversación que había tenido con Bella en Biología.

"¿Mi madre?"

"Sí. ¿Cómo se llama?" Lo básico primero.

"Renee."

"¿Cómo se gana la vida?"

"¿En qué año?"

Me pilló por sorpresa. "¿En qué año?"

"Sí. Mi madre cambia de trabajo como si cambiara de camiseta."

Fascinante. "¿Y eso?"

"Se distrae fácilmente. Estuvo muchos años como profesora en una guardería. Ahora se gana la vida viajando con Phil y es profesora sustituta o hace trabajillos en cualquier parte."

"Entonces, ¿le gustan los niños?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Le gusta el recreo."

Eso encajaba con la descripción que me había dado de su madre. "Recuerdo que me dijiste una vez que era muy infantil."

"¿Lo hice?" Lo pensó durante un momento. "Supongo que sí."

¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Cada momento que yo había pasado con ella lo almacenaba en mi memoria permanentemente. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado algo tan importante como nuestra primera conversación de verdad? Tenía que darle el beneficio de la duda, aún así. Era humana, y cuando tuvimos esa conversación, yo no es que fuera precisamente su persona favorita.

"¿Tiene algún hobby?" Probé pensando que si sabía más de la madre de Bella, sabría más de Bella.

"Le gusta el arte. Artesanía. Cualquier cosa creativa y… no regida por el orden."

"¿Y a ti no te gusta el desorden?" Lo veía difícil dado el estado de su habitación.

"Depende del desorden, creo. Platos sucios y cosas así es una cosa. Es el desorden constante y no saber dónde meter las cosas es lo que me molesta. A mamá le gusta decorar cosas. Portadas de un libro, marcos, bolsos. Y tampoco es de los que piensan "menos-es-más"." Hizo una mueca. "Es bonito que ella haga ese tipo de cosas a veces, pero no es mi estilo."

Podía entenderlo. Bella no era de muchos adornos. Era natural y pura. Me percaté que no llevaba mucho maquillaje o joyas. No se arreglaba el pelo mucho, pasando horas y horas con él como muchas chicas hacían. Había un sinsentido en su estilo que concordaba perfectamente con su personalidad.

Seguimos con el mismo tema durante todo el día. Averigüé que sólo había conocido a dos de sus cuatro abuelos, de los cuales hablaba con mucho cariño. También descubrí que no seguía en contacto con sus compañeros de clase de Phoenix. Sentí curiosidad de por qué no lo encontraba necesario. La mayoría de los humanos tendían a anclarse en el pasado, especialmente en gente de otras etapas. Las reuniones familiares y de compañeros de clase eran una prueba de ello. Era un trato que incluso gente de mi clase no entendía. No poder olvidar gente y experiencias del pasado y centrarse en el futuro.

Por una fracción de segundo, dejé que mi mente considerara cómo respondería Bella a no dejar que ella pasara por todas esas experiencias humanas y estuviera la eternidad conmigo. Si dejaría a su padre… a su madre… a sus amigos… ¿Por mí? Sentí un escalofrío por el mero pensamiento y lo forcé a que se fuera de mi cabeza.

Mientras me sentaba para mi clase de Inglés, mi mente contempló toda la información que había reunido de ella. Sabía que si continuaba con ello, más tarde o más temprano sería capaz de unirlo todo y desentrañar el misterio que era Bella Swan. Le había preguntado a propósito sobre amigos en Phoenix deseando averiguar si había dejado algún novio atrás. Nunca mencionó a nadie especial, y ciertamente no pareció que estuviera prendada de nadie. Me dio esperanza y, aún así, seguía teniendo dudas. Dada la atención que había atraído en Forks, no pude evitar sino preguntarme por los numerosos pretendientes que podría haber tenido en el pasado.

Cuando sonó la campana, rápidamente salí para dirigirme a la clase de Bella y escoltarla en el almuerzo. Me reí interiormente con tan sólo pensar como deseaba ahora que llegara el almuerzo, ya que era normalmente el período de tiempo más aburrido para mi familia, incluido yo. Ahora, con Bella sentada conmigo y teniendo la libertad de hablar sin que ningún profesor nos mirara, era mi tiempo favorito del día escolar.

No había querido sacar el tema de sus relaciones pasadas así tan despreocupadamente, pero mi curiosidad era mayor y salió de una manera más que abrupta. "Cuéntame sobre tu último novio." No podía haberlo dicho menos apropiadamente aunque lo hubiera intentado.

El rojo inundó su cara. "Haces que suene como si hubiera tenido docenas.

"¿No has tenido muchos?" De nuevo, pobreza léxica. ¿Era mi culpa que mi mente tuviera dificultades en trabajar correctamente cuando estaba junto a ella?

Bufó, asustada. "No. ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"No tengo ninguna razón para no pensarlo. Eres amable, inteligente y elegante. Eres muy atractiva. ¿Por qué no iba a pensar que has tenido varios novios?"

Se asustó, sonrojándose hasta la punta de sus orejas. "Probablemente porque la mayoría de los chicos no quieren salir con una chica que tropieza con sus propios pies. Además, la mayoría de las chicas de Phoenix son más guapas que yo."

"Me cuesta de creer," murmuré quedamente. Para mi deleite, la frecuencia cardíaca de Bella se vio incrementada dramáticamente. Por fin había dicho algo correcto en esta inepta conversación.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual, solos y distanciados del resto de los estudiantes. Bella me miró algo avergonzada. "Nunca he tenido un novio de verdad," admitió.

"¿De verdad?" Estaba ligeramente atónito.

"Suelo ser una idiota cuando estoy con chicos… que me gustan. Los chicos que son tus amigos son una cosa, pero los que… bueno…"

Esperé ansiosamente a que terminara la frase. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Joder con eso de no poder leerle la mente.

"Normalmente, cuando alguien me gusta, hacen algo o dicen algo que me echa para atrás, entonces pierdo el interés."

¿Estaba escuchando correctamente? Tenía que asegurarme. "¿Así que nunca has conocido a nadie que quisieras?

Dudó durante unos instantes antes de contestar. "No en Phoenix."

La implicación detrás de esas palabras hizo que mis emociones estallaran. Me quería. Me quería y no había querido a nadie nunca antes. El sentimiento era mutuo, y sólo me hacía quererla todavía más. Me llevó toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no abalanzarme y besarla justo ahora. Pero temía no sólo asustarla, sino herirla en mi intento de expresar lo que ocultaba en mi interior.

Sorprendentemente no parecía tan afectada por su declaración, pues le pegó un mordisco a su bagel mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento e intentaba hacer una frase coherente. Desde el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a Alice saludándome. Esa era la distracción que necesitaba para alejarme de los sueños y volver a la realidad.

"Debería haberte dejado conducir," expliqué.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó. Parecía descolocada.

"Me voy con Alice tras el almuerzo."

"Oh." Frunció el ceño y eso me indicó que estaba decepcionada. "Está bien, tampoco está demasiado lejos mi casa como para volver andando."

Me sentí herido porque asumiera que iba a hacer algo tan poco caballeroso y dejarla sin medio de transporte. "No te voy a hacer andar hasta tu casa. Te devolveremos tu monovolumen."

"No tengo las llaves. De verdad, no me importa andar."

Mentía. Los rápidos latidos de su corazón me lo confesaban. Pero ¿en qué? Sabía dónde tenía las llaves. Se las había guardado en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros el miércoles. Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo observador que yo era cuando se limitaba a ella.

Negué con la cabeza. "Tu monovolumen estará aquí, y la llave en el contacto. A menos de que tengas miedo de que alguien te lo robe." Eso era gracioso.

"De acuerdo," suspiró, obviamente sin creerme. Había cierto reto en sus ojos, como si me desafiara a encontrar la llave. Estaba seguro de que lo haría sin problemas.

"¿Dónde vas?" Cambió suavemente el tema de conversación.

"De caza," confesé con disgusto. "Si voy a estar a solas contigo mañana, voy a tomar todas las precauciones de las que sea capaz." La miré, desgarrado por el sentimiento de los dos deseos que me consumían. Yo _quería_ a ella pero, al mismo tiempo, _la_ quería. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado mañana… y se merecía saberlo. "Siempre puedes cancelarlo, ya lo sabes," me ofrecí.

Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, escondiendo sus ojos de los míos, y por un momento, realmente pensé que ella había entendido por fin el peligro. Retuve la respiración esperando a que dijera algo.

"No," musitó, enfrentándome. "No puedo."

"Quizá tengas razón." Sabía lo que había querido decir. No podía soltarme igual que yo tampoco podía a ella. En algún punto, ambos habíamos cruzado la línea. Para mí, era escuchar mi nombre suave e inocentemente desde sus labios mientras dormía. No estaba seguro en el caso de ella. Pero la línea había sido cruzada, y no había vuelta atrás.

"¿A qué hora te veré mañana?" Su voz sonaba alegre, pero había decepción en sus ojos.

"Eso depende… Es sábado, ¿no quieres dormir hasta tarde?" No me importaba, pues estaría mirándola mientras durmiera.

"No."

No necesité escuchar sus pensamientos para entender por qué me había respondido tan rápidamente. Necesitaba verme lo más pronto posible. Intenté no sonreír demasiado. "Igual que siempre, pues," dije. "¿Estará Charlie?"

"No, mañana se va a pescar." Aumentó su sonrisa pero me dejó preocupado.

"Y si no vuelves a casa, ¿qué pensará?"

"No tengo ni idea," se encogió de hombros. "Sabe que tengo que ir a hacer la colada. Quizá piensa que me he caído en la lavadora."

Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo sincero que intentaba ser. Quería protegerla y ella no estaba siendo demasiado razonable. Su padre tendría que saberlo. Alguien tendría que saber que yo me iba a pasar todo el día con ella. Sólo por si acaso.

"¿Qué vas a cazar esta noche?" Me preguntó una vez que mi temperamento se hubo calmado.

"Lo que encontremos en el parque. No nos vamos a ir muy lejos." Como si pudiera soportar estar tan lejos de ella otra vez. Sobreviviría a base de ciervos por el resto de mi existencia si con eso podía verla todos los días.

Sus cejas se juntaron cuando dejó caer lo que pensaba. "¿Por qué vas con Alice?"

"Alice es la que más… me apoya." Supongo que era así como podría llamarlo. Era la única que pensaba que no haría daño a Bella.

"¿Y los otros?" Su voz era suave, casi tímida. "¿Cómo son?"

Contemplé la posible respuesta, algo que no la escandalizara. "Incrédulos, en su mayoría."

Se revolvió en su asiento y miró a mi familia, situada en su sitio de siempre.

_No puedo creerle._

_Realmente la quiere, ¿huh?_

_Personalmente, no veo la atracción._

_Cuando estés listo, Edward, me lo dices que estoy aquí. Bella estará bien._

"No les gusto," constató un hecho.

"No es eso." Casi digo _A Rosalie no le gustas_, pero me corté la lengua. "No entienden por qué no puedo dejarte sola."

Hizo una mueca. "Yo tampoco, por cierto."

Era como si avanzáramos en nuestra relación y de repente, volviéramos hacia atrás. "Te dije… que no te ves a ti misma con claridad. Tú no eres como nadie que haya conocido. Me fascinas."

Me devolvió la mirada con un obvio escepticismo.

Mira que era graciosa, a veces. Y lo frustrante que era el resto del tiempo. "Teniendo las ventajas que yo tengo," dije afectuosamente a la vez que me tocaba la frente para que entendiera las ventajas a las que me refería. "Entiendo mejor la naturaleza humana. La gente es predecible, pero tú… tú nunca haces lo que yo espero. Siempre me pillas por sorpresa."

Sus ojos se deslizaron lejos de mí e interiormente me acobardé. Algo había dicho para molestarla y provocó que no se atreviera a mirarme directamente. Me pregunté si alguna vez no metería la pata hablando con ella si ni siquiera podía leerle los pensamientos. Tampoco me había planteado cómo había sobrevivido sin esta habilidad durante diecisiete años humanos. Solía maldecirlo, pero ahora me había dado cuenta de que dependía de esto mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

"Esa parte es bastante fácil de explicar," continué. Bella siempre sería una caja de sorpresas para mí. Dejé que mis ojos se posaran en los perfectos rasgos delicados de su cara. Su garganta tan expuesta a mi visión, el pulso latiendo en sus venas. Entonces, sin previo aviso, mi mirada recorrió todo su cuerpo y mi respiración se cortó inesperadamente. "Pero hay más… y no es fácil de explicar con palabras."

De repente, Rosalie estalló de la rabia y me escrutó con la mirada. No, no a mí, a Bella. Sus ojos eran fieros y peligrosos.

_No lo puedo soportar. Tú. Una frágil e insignificante humana. No tienes ni idea de lo que fastidias a nuestro mundo. Te odio._

Le gruñí. Cómo se atrevía a descargar su rabia en Bella. La culpa no era de Bella, era mía. Bella no tenía nada que hacer si me resultaba tan tentadora… lo mucho que la deseaba. Era todo mi culpa. Simplemente, no podía resistirlo y Rosalie lo sabía. Encima, conocía el hecho que no podía escuchar los pensamientos de Bella. El odio de Rosalie tendría que ser conmigo y no con Bella.

Sostuve la mirada de Rosalie hasta que miró hacia otro lado. Bella, confusa y asustada, se giró y me enfrentó. Odiaba verla así.

"Lo siento," me disculpé. "Sólo está preocupada. Sabes… no sólo es peligroso para ti, también para mí. Si, con tanto tiempo que pasamos en público juntos, yo…" No era capaz de seguir.

"¿Tú…?"

"Yo lo fastidio todo y acaba mal." No había otra forma de terminar. Demasiadas opciones y ninguna de buen augurio. Todas terminaban con la vida de Bella a mis manos, pero era contradictorio pues sabía que no era capaz de vivir sin ella. Enterré la cara entre mis manos y deseé con todo mi ser que hubiera otra forma, otra solución. La amaba… y parecía que ella tenía sentimientos similares, aunque fuera de locos. Y aún así, no había manera de que pudiéramos estar juntos sin que nadie se hiciera daño. Para ser más exactos, sin que Bella acabara herida. Y no quería hacerle daño. Como si eso fuera difícil de adivinar.

Suavemente, Bella preguntó, "¿Y tienes que irte ahora?"

"Sí." Me quité las manos de la cara para poder ver a la bella mujer que tenía delante de mí, y aparté de mi mente todos los pensamientos nefastos sobre nuestro futuro imposible. "Probablemente es lo mejor. Todavía nos quedan quince minutos para terminar esa espantosa película en biología… No creo que pueda soportarlo mucho más."

_¿Estás bien, Edward?_

El pensamiento procedía de mis espaldas. Vi a Bella palidecer.

"Alice," dije a modo de saludo.

"Edward," replicó.

_Preséntame, idiota._

"Alice, Bella. Bella, Alice," dije señalándolas con la mano e intentando sonreír con naturalidad.

"Hola, Bella," musitó Alice en un tono musical. "Es agradable conocerte por fin." _Y es cuestión de tiempo, también. Considerando que algún día serás mi hermana…_

Le hice una advertencia con los ojos.

"Hola, Alice," murmuró Bella tímidamente.

"¿Estás listo?" Me preguntó Alice.

"Casi," contesté. "Te veré en el coche."

No estaba molesta por mi rechazo, pero me dedicó un último pensamiento mientras salía de la cafetería. _Me gusta, Edward. Es muy dulce._

¿Dulce? ¿Intentaba ser graciosa?

"¿Debería decir "divertíos" o sería lo equivocado?" Comentó Bella haciendo que saliera de mi momento de distracción.

Sonreí ante su inocencia. "No, "divertíos" es lo que queda mejor."

"Que así sea, pues." Su voz estaba impregnada de una falsa alegría y me alegró ver que me echaría de menos.

"Intentaré divertirme. Y tú intenta mantenerte sana y salva, por favor."

Entornó los ojos. "Sana y salva en Forks, menudo reto."

"Para ti, lo es." ¿No se había dado cuenta de que era un cebo constante para los accidentes? "Prométemelo."

"Te prometo que estaré a salvo," dijo con reticencia. "Esta noche iba a hacer la colada, algo tremendamente peligroso."

"No te caigas," la amonesté.

"Haré lo que pueda."

Di la orden a mis pies para que se movieran e irme, pero dudaba. Ella me imitó y se levantó, también.

"Te veré mañana," dijo con un profundo suspiro.

"Te parece mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?"

Asintió con la cabeza tristemente.

"Estaré por la mañana," le prometí sabiendo que la vería antes. Sentí que mi interior me pedía a gritos rodearla con los brazos y nunca dejarla ir, pero me resistí. Lo que hice fue alcanzar su mejilla con mis dedos y acariciarla. Dios, cómo la amaba.

Antes de dejarme dominar por las emociones, giré sobre mis talones y fui hacia el aparcamiento donde Alice me esperaba al lado de mi coche.

_¿Listo?_

Concentré mi atención en el colegio.

_Estará bien._

"¿Seguro?" pregunté sin mirarla.

"Edward," dijo con amabilidad y tocándome en el brazo para que me fijara en su cara de duendecillo. "Si Bella estuviera en peligro, te lo diría."

"¿Incluso si estuviera en peligro por mi culpa?"

_Nunca le harás daño. No así._

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Pero puedo hacerle daño de otra manera?"

"Se está enamorando de ti, Edward." Dejé de respirar. "Y a veces el amor duele."

Miré otra vez la escuela, sabiendo que Alice me estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Vamos," me ordenó. "Deja de darle vueltas."

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo."

"Vale," masculló. "Entonces conduzco yo."

Únicamente dijo eso porque sabía que saldría de mi aturdimiento. "De acuerdo, capto la indirecta." Odiaba ir en un coche cuando yo no conducía.

Salimos del aparcamiento y rápidamente nos plantamos en casa de Bella. No se lo tuve que explicar a Alice porque ya sabía que íbamos a coger el viejo y desvencijado monovolumen y llevarlo de vuelta al colegio.

Encontrar la llave del monovolumen me llevó menos de lo que esperaba. Casi me decepcionó que no fuera un gran desafío. Cuando fui a su casa el miércoles por la mañana, ella no me esperaba. Se anticipó a ir al colegio con el coche por lo que deduje que el primer lugar donde guardaría las llaves sería el bolsillo de su pantalón. Los vaqueros de colores claros con un dobladillo y un suéter verde. El suéter no tenía bolsillos, así que por fuerza estarían en los pantalones.

De repente pensé en que solo habían pasado tres días desde que rescaté a Bella en Port Angeles. Tres días desde que descubrió mi secreto. Tres días. Y a mí me parecía una eternidad.

Entré en la casa de Bella por la ventana de su habitación, como siempre y sin dificultades. Pasé un rato observando su cuarto. El montón de la ropa de la colada que normalmente se hallaba en el rincón ya no estaba. Bajé las escaleras de la pequeña casa para buscar la lavadora y la secadora sólo para detenerme en medio del salón. Había un montón de fotos alineadas sobre la estancia.

Bella. Bella siendo un bebé con su madre y su padre. Bella de niña. Bella de joven. Los marcos eran de baja calidad y no hacían juego los unos con los otros, pero no me importó. Para mí, estas fotos eran como una mina de oro. Escudriñé cada foto mientras me fijaba en los cambios de Bella un año tras otro. Su pelo era corto cuando se trababa de una niña. Le llegaba hasta los hombros y su flequillo se pegaba a la frente. En otra foto su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta sujetada con grandes lazos. Su sonrisa era radiante a pesar de que le faltaba uno de los dientes de delante. La foto siguiente probaba que el diente había vuelto, demasiado grande para su cara tan pequeña. Curioso que nunca me hubiera fijado en su dentadura.

Mis ojos se posaron en la última foto de la estantería, la última que había sido tomada, obviamente. Su sonrisa no era tan brillante en esta imagen. Era sutil y, de cualquier forma, misteriosa, como si me provocara a adivinar qué pensaba. Sus ojos centelleaban, mirándome, marrones y cálidos y tan deseable como siempre.

_¿Edward? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?_

Suspiré y aparté la mirada de las fotografías de Bella. Tenía que encontrar la llave. El lavadero era incluso más pequeño de lo que pensaba. Seguro que la ropa de Bella estaría desperdigada de cualquier modo por el suelo. Empecé a buscar por la pila de ropa, captando la potente y tentadora esencia que desprendía. Encontré la delicada blusa azul que se puso en Port Angeles y no pude resistir llevármela a la cara para poder inhalar su esencia más profundamente.

Tan gloriosa.

Los vaqueros eran lo siguiente, acechándome debajo del suéter que iba a juego con él. Fijo que la llave de la antigualla de Bella estaba escondida en el bolsillo derecho. Fácil. Unos momentos después, ya estaba fuera, sujetando las llaves y yendo hacia Alice.

"¿Voy a conducir el Volvo? ¿Pero…?"

"Sorpresa," sonreí sintiéndome orgulloso de que todavía fuera capaz de pillarla desprevenida. La verdad era que no quería conducir el viejo monovolumen porque sabía que sería la última vez en varias horas cuando tuviera oportunidad de respirar su asombrosa fragancia. Mi excursión a su casa sólo me había hecho anhelar mucho más.

Lenta y laboriosamente, condujimos de nuevo hacia la escuela para dejar allí el coche. Si hubiera podido ir a la mía, habría mandado a la porra este intento frustrado de coche y le hubiera comprado a Bella algo apropiado para ella. Quizá un Acura MDX o un Lexus LX, puesto que parecía que le gustaban los monovolúmenes. Un BMW X3 SAV sería un poco ostentoso, pero sería la mejor opción considerando su magnetismo para los accidentes. Hasta sería capaz de aceptar comprar un coche de segunda mano con el cuentakilómetros avanzado. Ya me había acelerado otra vez. Después de todo, sólo llevábamos tres días.

Los mejores tres días de mi existencia.

Apagué el motor dejando la llave en el contacto y salí del coche. Alice dejó mi coche detrás del monovolumen y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, esperándome. Me senté tras el volante y saqué un trozo de papel para escribirle una pequeña nota a Bella. Mi mano se paralizó en cuanto me debatí en qué decirle.

_Te quiero._

No, aún no. Demasiado bestia. Algo más ligero.

_Te lo dije._

No, demasiado directo. Algo más… significativo.

_Prepárate._

Tampoco una mala sensación, que no iban a aparecer los boy scouts para salvar el día. ¿Qué ponía?

_Permanece a salvo._

Perfecto.

Dibujé las palabras en el papel y lo doblé, dejándolo en el asiento de su coche. Lo encontraría y sabría que yo estaría pensando en ella. Siempre lo hacía. Durante todo el día, mientras cazaba y bebía de los animales en el parque, pensaba en Bella y lo que haría por poder estar con ella. Lo que daría por estar con ella como un hombre… humano. Lo que sacrificaría para que estuviera a salvo.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera sábado para estar con ella por fin.

**N/Sango: Edward me da miedo, sinceramente. Tanta obsesión no puede ser buena. Bueno… sólo quedan tres capítulos, pues la historia termina ahí aunque está incompleta, pero yo más no puedo hacer.**

**A ver, y****o no me posteo con Stephenie Meyer ni tengo contacto con esa mujer, es Alphie quien es su amiga, no yo. Yo no la conozco, repito, ni ganas. Y tampoco soy amiga de Alphie, así que poco voy a hacer yo con que siga la historia o no, es su decisión, y ya está. No me gusta dejar nada incompleto, pero no es mi historia, luego poco puedo hacer.**

**En fin, eso es todo, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo (guiño).**

**¡Gracias!**

**Sango.**


	21. Chapter 21

_N/A: Tras mucho "¡Por favor, actualiza!" una y otra vez mientras leía el libro en Austin, me di cuenta de que, al menos, os debía la parte de Edward a la luz del sol en el prado. Así que aquí está. Espero que esto os satisfaga durante algunos días, ¡por favor! Seguramente tendré el resto de la escena antes de la fiesta de Nashville, pero ya veremos. Es una escena muy larga y creedme, es muy difícil cambiar el "él dijo" por "yo dije", no sé si me seguís._

_Muchas gracias a Hellish, quien siempre esta ayudándome siendo mi beta, así como a mi nuevo amigo "R" de Austin, que me ayudó a mantener mi integridad. Y Pel. Bueno, ¡ya sabes que te quiero!_

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO**

El amanecer había llegado. Miré sin pronunciar palabra alguna cómo la luz dominaba el horizonte, enviando colores vibrantes mientras atravesaba las densas nubes que se ocultaban tras el cielo. Hurgué en mi mochila y saqué el suéter que ahí guardaba.

_Aún es pronto._

Sonreí a Alice. "Ya han pasado dieciséis horas desde que la vi por última vez."

Entornó los ojos ante mi comentario. _Vaya. Estás mal, Edward._

"¿Qué?" Solté una carcajada como respuesta.

"Estás contando las horas que pasan entre una cita y otra," dijo, incrédula.

"La quiero," me encogí de hombros.

"Lo sé, pero aún así…"

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que no viste a Jasper durante mucho tiempo?"

Fue su turno de reírse. "¡Ni siquiera ha pasado un día! Eso no es que sea demasiado."

"No tienes en cuenta que Bella y yo no podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos."

De repente, Alice se puso seria. _Podrías tener la eternidad con ella._

Suspiré, "No puedo pensar en eso ahora, Alice."

"Bien," hizo una mueca de suficiencia. "Ve y disfruta de… tu momento bajo el sol."

"Ja, ja," murmuré a la par que me ponía la sudadera. Me giré para darle un beso en la mejilla. "Gracias por venir conmigo."

"Cuando sea." Cogió la mochila, dio media vuelta y se adentró en el bosque para volver a casa.

Mis emociones estaban a punto de estallar. Ahora que estaba solo no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en lo que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo, tan tremendo. Un día entero con Bella era algo que sólo aparecía en mis sueños y ahora iba a ser una realidad. Exhalé profundamente y me preparé mentalmente para lo que me aguardaba. No estaba seguro de si estaría lo bastante listo para lo que iba a venir, pero sabía que lo quería. Mucho más de lo que había querido nada en toda mi vida.

Corrí a través de los árboles y llegué a los lindes del pueblo. Ralenticé el paso y vi la ciudad: estaba en completo silencio. Unos segundos después me encontré en el patio de la pequeña casa que Bella llamaba hogar. El coche de su padre no estaba en ninguna parte, lo que era buena señal. Me fijé que no había ninguna luz encendida, por lo que deduje que Bella todavía estaría durmiendo. Siempre podía colarme por la ventana y asegurarme, ya que disfrutaba observarla mientras dormía. Pero decidí que mejor verla despierta, así que llamé suavemente a la puerta para que me oyera y viniera a abrirme.

O quizá no querría verme. Quizá se había dado cuenta de lo peligroso que podría ser este día y había optado por no estar aquí esta mañana. Estos pensamientos no tuvieron apenas tiempo de cruzar mi mente cuando escuché el precipitar de sus pasos y el sonido del interruptor de la luz en cuanto lo pulsó.

Y entonces se encontró justo delante de mí, tan bella y delicada como siempre. Soltó una bocanada de aire y me llenó su esencia. Oh, sí, dieciséis horas eran demasiadas sin poder disfrutar de ese olor tan delicioso, sin poder ver esos ojos cautivadores, sin poder apreciar esa asombrosa figura.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de lo que llevaba. No pude evitarlo y me reí en cuanto la saludé. "Buenos días."

"¿Qué pasa?" Soltó, mirando a su cuerpo con un poco de horror.

"Hacemos juego." Si podía decirse que una humana que parecía un ángel divino y un vampiro sediento de sangre podían hacer juego. Su atuendo era parecido al mío, tanto que resultaba espeluznante, y si alguien de fuera nos viera creería que nos habríamos puesto de acuerdo. Se rió en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de la situación y se sonrojó ligeramente mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Oh, era tan tentadora.

Apartando pensamientos prohibidos de mi mente, me giré para dirigirme hacia su monovolumen. Retrocedí ante la idea de mostrarme conforme en cuanto a ir con ese intento frustrado de coche. No sólo era que Bella sería quien condujera, sino que no me parecía seguro el trasto ese.

"Hicimos un trato," me recordó a la par que se subía en el coche y me abría la puerta del copiloto.

Probablemente llegar a nuestro destino nos llevaría la mitad del día, dada la velocidad del vehículo. Y por Dios, la de peligros en los que nos veríamos involucrados. ¿Y si había curvas demasiado cerradas donde no podría reaccionar a tiempo debido a su condición humana? Pero se lo había prometido. Si esto era lo que tenía que hacer para estar un día entero con ella, me contendría para no ser yo el conductor y se lo cedería a ella por una sola vez.

"¿Adónde?" Preguntó una vez que me había acomodado en el asiento.

"Ponte el cinturón… Ya estoy nervioso."

Me dedicó una mirada reprobatoria pero hizo lo que le pedí. "¿Adónde?" Repitió sonando un poco más inquieta.

"Toma la 101 hacia el norte," le ordené.

La observé atentamente mientras maniobraba con cuidado para que el monovolumen se colocara en la carretera principal. Un solo vistazo al velocímetro me indicó que apenas llegaba al límite de velocidad. Olvidemos lo de perder la mitad del día. ¡A este paso, tendremos suerte si llegamos!

"¿Tienes intención de salir de Forks antes del anochecer?" Dije bromeando.

"Un poco de respeto que este trasto tiene los suficientes años para ser el abuelo de tu coche."

Al final alcanzó los bordes de la ciudad pasando de largo las últimas casas de la periferia y se adentró en el espeso bosque. Los árboles que lo componían eran imponentes.

"Gira a la derecha para tomar la 101," dije antes de que pudiera preguntar nada. Me extrañó que me obedeciera sin replicar. "Ahora avanzaremos hasta que se acabe el asfalto." No pude evitarlo y lo solté con cierto toque de mofa. Sabía que apenas se las arreglaba con una superficie lisa, mucho menos si estaba llena de baches.

"¿Qué hay allí, donde se acaba el asfalto?" Murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

"Una senda."

"¿Vamos de caminata?" Su tono de voz subió una octava, lo que no colaboró para ocultar su consternación.

"¿Supone algún problema?"

"No." Se puso pálida y su corazón aumentó los latidos. Estaba preocupada y no quería decírmelo. Genial.

"Tranquila," dije para consolarla. "Sólo son unos ocho kilómetros y no iremos deprisa."

Desgraciadamente nada de lo que pudiera decirle podría confortarla. Su expresión había perdido casi todo su color y su pulso se aceleró. No podía ser sólo la caminata lo que la asustara. ¿Era el bosque? ¿O en realidad temía por estar a solas _conmigo_ en el bosque? Sería una respuesta natural, tener miedo de adentrarse en un boscaje con un monstruo como yo, pero ya había empezado a creer que ella no estaba asustada a pesar de que tenía todo el derecho del mundo. Quizá me equivocaba. Nunca lo sabría si no preguntaba.

"¿En qué piensas?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Adónde vamos."

Miré por la ventanilla. "A un lugar al que me gusta mucho ir cuando hace buen tiempo."

Me observó por el espejo retrovisor y levantó la vista hacia el cielo despejado. "Charlie dijo que hoy haría calor."

"¿Y le contaste tus planes?" Quise asegurarme.

"No."

"Pero Jessica cree que vamos juntos a Seattle, ¿no?" No pasaba nada si no quería decirle a su padre lo que iba a hacer. No estaba seguro ni siquiera de si Charlie sabía algo de lo nuestro, así que podía perdonar a Bella que no le hubiera comentado nada sobre lo de hoy. Al menos Jessica lo sabía. Las mujeres siempre se contaban todo sobre los hombres de su vida. Si algo fuera a pasar hoy… incluso aunque me asegurara de mover cielo y tierra para que no fuera así… Jessica podría afirmar que Bella, supuestamente, iba a estar conmigo.

"No, le dije que lo cancelé… lo cual es verdad."

Me quedé congelado. "¿Nadie sabe que estás conmigo?"

"Eso depende… ¿He de suponer que se lo has dicho a Alice?"

"Eso es de mucha ayuda, Bella," solté con brusquedad.

¿Cómo había podido hacer una cosa así? ¿No apreciaba su vida lo más mínimo? Tras las incontables veces que la había advertido, tras todo este tiempo en el que la había machacado con que tenía que estar segura y demás… Quería estar a solas con ella, eso era cierto, pero sólo porque sabía que podía sentir algún tipo de consuelo al saber que, si algo malo le ocurría, habría alguien que podría acusarme.

"¿Te deprimiste tanto en Forks que estás preparando tu suicidio?" Pregunté con una rabia total.

"Dijiste que si lo nuestro se hacía público… sería peligroso para ti," dijo como si hablara del tiempo.

"Así que a ti te preocupa lo que pueda pasarme si tú no llegas a casa de una sola pieza." Increíble. Simplemente.

Su única respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza.

Gruñí y murmuré, "Tendría que hacer que diera media vuelta pero ya. No tiene ni la más remota idea del peligro en el que está."

Obviamente, no me había escuchado. Pero es que no había vocalizado ni me había preocupado en que ella no sería capaz de entenderlo si lo decía en ese tono.  
Quería esto tanto: estar con ella… mi parte lógica me indicaba que no debería pero mi corazón no quería que desechara la mera idea. Era inútil intentar razonar con ella cuando yo mismo no podía resistir la tentación de hacer lo que sabía que estaba mal.

Los momentos que precedían a nuestra pequeña discusión transcurrieron en completo silencio. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia mí una o dos veces, pero nada más. No quería estropear el día con comentarios negativos respecto al hecho que no hacía lo que yo le pedía, así que no saqué el tema a colación otra vez.

Pronto alcanzamos el final de la carretera y Bella detuvo el coche. No esperó a que le abriera la puerta, sino que salió por sí misma y se quitó el suéter y se lo anudó a la cintura. Tomé la decisión de seguir con el plan y no mirar atrás. No dejaría que el monstruo que había en mi interior me amilanara. Con un suspiro de determinación, pasé mi propia sudadera por encima de la cabeza y salí del coche.

El sol se encontraba oculto entre las nubes, por lo que mi piel no empezó a destellar aún. La piel sonrosada y cálida de Bella era mucho más bella que la mía.

Sabía que yo era inhumanamente lívido y que tendría que parecer como un trozo de piedra para ella, pero no podía hacer nada. Quería verme así y yo había aceptado. Sólo deseaba que no sintiera repulsión por lo que iba a presenciar.

"Por aquí," dije queriendo no suponer una amenaza para su seguridad.

"¿Y la senda?" Sonó tan preocupada que se puso a mi lado.

"Dije que había una senda al final de la carretera, no que fuéramos a tomarla," expliqué.

"¿No iremos por la senda?" Dijo con desesperación.

"No dejaré que te pierdas."

Me giré para enfrentarla y fui recibido con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. No había presenciado esa emoción de ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, y me rompió el corazón. Era algo que había estado esperando con expectación e incluso que le había dicho que debería sentir. Y ahora que así era, me cortaba la respiración que fuese por mi culpa que ella estuviera así.

No debería estar conmigo. No me merecía.

"¿Quieres volver a casa?" Me dolía hasta ofrecérselo, pero sabía que no me confesaría su miedo a menos que le preguntara directamente.

"No." Acortó la distancia entre nosotros para reafirmar sus palabras.

No la entendía. Si me tenía miedo… ¿por qué se acercaba más hacia mí? "¿Qué va mal?" Inquirí esperando una explicación.

"No soy una buena senderista," admitió, reacia. "Tendrás que ser paciente."

¿Senderismo? ¿Le preocupaba no ser buena en eso? No era de mí de lo que tenía miedo, sino de andar entre los árboles. Era totalmente asombrosa.

"Puedo ser paciente," dije con suavidad. "Si hago un gran esfuerzo." Era verdad. Cuando se trataba de Bella era todo lo paciente que podía. Nunca le metería prisa o la forzaría a nada que no quisiera. No importaba cuánto luchara el monstruo que poseía, nunca me dejaría llevar por sus exigencias. Y eso ya era una gran hazaña.

La débil sonrisa que recibí a cambio no hizo nada más que asegurarme que no estaba preparada para esto. "Te llevaré a casa." Solté, dándome por vencido.

Su cara y su voz de repente se tornaron feroces. "Si quieres que recorra ocho kilómetros a través de la selva antes del amanecer, más vale que te des prisa y me indiques el camino."

Parecía que, a pesar de su aparente miedo, sentía tal determinación a pasar el día conmigo como yo. No era alentador saber que ambos actuábamos en contra de nuestro raciocinio, sino a nuestra mutua necesidad y deseo de permanecer juntos. Bueno, sólo podía hablar de mí mismo ya que no podía leerle la mente, pero estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

Y empezamos con nuestra caminata matutina por el bosque, yo pensando todas las razones por las que no debería estar haciendo esto, si bien era incapaz de detener esta idea y ella tenía claro que no iba a dejarse dominar por el miedo. No era un buen comienzo pero podría haber sido peor.

Todo marchó bastante bien durante media hora. Yo iba delante de Bella y me desviaba hacia un lateral, con los arbustos, para asegurarme de vez en cuando que ella no tenía ningún problema. Casi no podía caminar y quise saber si ella quería que la llevara. Yo iba mucho más rápido y llegaríamos mucho antes al prado y tendríamos más tiempo para estar juntos. Me pregunté brevemente cómo respondería Bella si corriera por el bosque conmigo, mas cuando nos topamos con nuestro primer obstáculo real, enseguida llegué a la conclusión de que era una mala idea.

Un árbol caído bloqueaba el camino. Lo salté sin dudar sólo para mirar hacia atrás y ver una expresión de pánico en el rostro de Bella. Se había mordido el labio y no sabía cómo pasar a través de él sin caerse. Quise comportarme como un caballero y le ofrecí mi ayuda, cogiéndola por el brazo, y la sujeté por el codo. La balanceé un poco para que se mantuviera estable antes de saltar por el musgoso tronco.

Su piel era tan cálida y suave… Se estremeció ligeramente ante mi roce y sabía que la frialdad de mi piel le resultaría desagradable. Aunque hubiera intentado no hacer mucha fuerza, era completamente consciente del hecho que habría aplicado más presión en su brazo de la debida, pues era capaz de romperlo como si fuera una ramita. Amable… delicado… considerado. Las palabras se repetían en mi cabeza reiteradamente mientras la sujetaba. El momento en el que sus pies hicieron contacto con el suelo, la solté, agradecido de haber sido capaz de ayudarla sin haberle hecho daño. Había mantenido mi deseo de tocarla otra vez bajo control.

Alzó la mirada mientras se estabilizaba; un delicioso sonrojo invadió sus mejillas. En la quietud del bosque, únicamente con una brisa y el distante canto de los pájaros como distracción, el sonido del repiqueteo de su corazón era lo más glorioso que había escuchado nunca. Mi respiración se cortó y mi cuerpo se tensó cuando consideré las posibilidades… o mejor dicho, las posibilidades inexistentes.

Necesitaba distraerme. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su corazón o su sangre. Algo que tampoco fuera su bella y delicada forma femenina…

"Así que," empecé, tratando de sonar casual mientras avanzaba por el follaje. "¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?" Sabía que la pregunta sonaba fortuita pero era algo que quería preguntarle desde hacía mucho. A la vez que intentaba evitar temas que me recordaran lo mucho que nos llevábamos por lo que respectaba a nuestra edad. Pero ahora era incapaz de eludirlos.

"El trece de septiembre," respondió.

Moví la cabeza arriba y abajo haciéndola ver que la escuchaba. Sabía que era en septiembre pero no la fecha exacta… hasta ahora.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó.

Eso me sorprendió. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que no debería de saber cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

"No," dijo, "sólo que no quiero que se te vaya la chaveta y montes una fiesta tremenda en mi honor."

Me dejó descolocado. "¿No te gusta que la gente te haga caso el día de tu cumpleaños?"

"No me gusta que me presten atención y mucho menos en mi cumpleaños."

Iba en contra de la naturaleza humana. En términos genéricos, a menos que no fueran a cumplir muchos años, a los humanos les gustaba celebrar el día en el que habían nacido. Significaba regalos y fiestas, además de reunirse con amigos que vivían más lejos.

"¿Qué pasa con los cumpleaños?" La presioné.

"Oh, no es eso lo que me molesta. Es la atención. No me gusta que todo el mundo me esté mirando. Es como si estuvieran esperando que tropezara con la alfombra y me estampara contra el suelo."

Eso tenía sentido por la tendencia que tenía Bella a que fuera una realidad. "Así que los regalos están bien, ¿pero no las fiestas?"

Hizo una morisqueta. "Depende del regalo."

"¿Qué regalos te gustan?"

"Simples, supongo. No me gusta que mis padres gasten mucho dinero y me den algo que ni siquiera necesite. Me hace sentir… culpable."

"Pero si te lo regalan con toda la bondad de su corazón…"

"No funciona así. Los regalos caros son una forma de probar algo. Probar que te quieren… o que tienen dinero. Quizá que te pueden dar algo que los demás no. No quiero eso."

Me detuve y sencillamente la miré, impresionado por la complejidad de su carácter. ¿Nunca dejaría de sorprenderme?

"Nada de regalos caros, pues."

"Creo que ya te lo he dicho en otra ocasión."

Y así era, sólo que no la había tomado en serio. Ya no cometería ese error de nuevo.

"¿Y cuándo es el tuyo?" Quiso saber.

"¿No es mi turno de preguntar cosas?" Inquirí en un pobre intento de evasión.

"Oh, ¡vamos!" Dijo, irritada. "Sólo pregunto la fecha."

Como respuesta, junté el entrecejo.

"Te he dicho el mío," señaló.

Era estúpido que no quisiera compartir algo como esto con ella. Su pregunta tan sólo seguía el lógico y típico patrón humano de devolver la misma cuestión. Sin embargo, mi cumpleaños ya no lo celebraba desde hacía casi noventa años. De hecho, sólo me acordaba del día en el que me transformaron y no de mi auténtica fecha de nacimiento. Aún así, ¿cómo podía negarle esta simple respuesta a Bella si me miraba tan dulcemente?

"El veinte de junio," dije en un susurro.

Dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "¿Ves? ¡No era tan difícil!"

Sacudí la cabeza y continué caminando.

Nos sumimos en un silencio absoluto durante un tiempo. Se resbaló varias veces y yo ya estaba listo para agarrarla y darle seguridad. Esquivamos cantos rodados y árboles y, otra vez, intenté ser lo más suave que pude con ella. Su respiración era entrecortada, así como sus latidos aumentaron. Me obligué a hablar con ella para apartar de mi mente esos sonidos rítmicos y la deliciosa fragancia de su humanidad.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido mascotas?" Pregunté una hora después, más o menos.

Se encogió, acobardada. "Sí."

Era la respuesta más escueta que había recibido por su parte en todo el día.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dije con una expresión de desaprobación.

"Bueno… no se me da bien… tratar con animales."

Mi curiosidad se vio desbordada. "¿A qué te refieres? No se te olvidaría dar de comer al perro, ¿verdad?"

"Nunca he tenido un perro, o un gato, para el caso. Mi madre me dijo que lo más conveniente sería que empezara por algo pequeño para ver si soy capaz de ocuparme de ello. Si lo hacía bien, entonces ya pensaríamos en algo más grande."

"¿Hámster?, ¿pájaro?" Pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza. "Demasiado caro. Y mi madre es un desastre ahorrando. Además, si voy a asesinar a un animal, no quiero que cueste mucho."

"¿Asesinar?" La palabra me pilló por sorpresa.

"Sí, asesinar. Así se define cuando matas a alguien, ¿no?"

Pasé de su provocación. "¿Y qué animal mataste?"

"Un pez. En realidad, tres."

"¿Tres?"

"Tres. Y no tres en un período de varios años, no, sino a la vez. Sólo me llevó como dos semanas para matar tres inocentes pececitos. Pobres."

No pude retener el divertimento que me consumió y me reí más fuerte que nunca.

Ella se limitó a hundir los hombros. "Después de eso, me rendí en todo lo concerniente a tener mascotas."

Oh, ¡era adorable! Y fijo que no tenía ni idea de ello, incluso con sus, digamos, tendencias asesinas. Asombrosa. Simplemente asombrosa.

Desgraciadamente, no pude entretenerme demasiado en el hecho de encontrar atractiva su incompetencia para mantener vivo a un pez. El sol ya había salido en todo su esplendor y me pasé el resto del trayecto evitando los rayos de luz que se colaban entre los árboles. No quería que viera el efecto de la luz solar en mi piel, no ahora. Me pregunté en qué estado de shock se pondría si captara algún brillo de mi piel en cuanto me diera la luz. Si iba a mostrarle esto, lo haría bien.

Justo delante de nosotros se hallaba el prado.

"¿Aún no hemos llegado?" Su voz rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos, como si fuera capaz de leerlos.

"Casi." Sonreí, saboreando la emoción que sentí proveniente de ella y cómo intentaba ocultarlo. "¿No ves el fulgor?"

Me miró de soslayo. "¿Debería?"

"Quizá sea algo pronto para tus ojos," dije en tono de burla.

"Sí, tendría que visitar al oculista," jadeó.

No pude ignorar la sonrisa que cruzó mi cara ante su broma.

Tras unas cuantas más zancadas, sentí la respiración de Bella cortarse abruptamente cuando por fin alcanzamos el prado. Se detuvo y me miró. Acto seguido, fue hacia el prado sin contar conmigo y sólo dio una mirada atrás.

Iluminada por el sol, su cara brillaba de alegría. Giraba y giraba, absorbiendo todo la grandiosidad de lo que la rodeaba y los magníficos colores que sólo podían apreciarse aquí, al natural. Gloriosa por las maravillas de la zona, yo me deleité en su hermosura. Nunca la había visto tan bella como ahora. Disfrutando del sol. Flores que creaban un fondo perfecto, vivo. Y Bella en el medio, sonriéndome.

Y entonces, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Me mantuve a una distancia prudente de ella, protegido por la sombra que proyectaban los árboles durante unos instantes. Me permití una última oportunidad de disfrutar la forma en la que me miraba. Nunca me miraría así otra vez en cuanto viera lo alienígena que era, lo extraño que era y lo totalmente sobrenatural que regía mi condición no humana. Las cosas nunca serían lo mismo nuevamente. Quería compartir cada detalle de mi vida con ella, quería que me conociera, si bien al mismo tiempo me asustaba hasta límites insospechados. Después de todo, no había manera de predecir cómo podría reaccionar cuando viera lo que el sol me causaba.

Pero se lo había prometido. Merecía saberlo.

Esbozó una sonrisa y sus ojos me invitaron a unirme con ella, puesto que se movió hacia mí. Levanté la mano para pararla, ya que era algo que necesitaba hacer yo solo. Tomé una bocanada de aire y exhalé, lentamente. Era ahora o nunca.

Con todo el coraje y fe que pude reunir, di un paso hacia la luz que proyectaba el sol y mandé una ráfaga de destellos que danzaban alrededor de todo el prado.

**N/Sango: Arf, por fin pude terminar el capítulo. Creedme, he intentado ser lo más rápida posible, pero nunca encontraba un hueco. El próximo no tengo ni idea cuándo seré capaz de traducirlo, pues ya empiezo con trabajos y exámenes y voy un poco agobiada.**

**Sólo dos para el final, my friends! Ya no será lo mismo, claro, pero me haré publicidad con otras historias, lol.**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos, sois geniales.**

**Con cariño,**

**Sango.**

**¿Reviews?**


	22. Chapter 22

_N/A: No, ¡no me he olvidado de este fic! ¡He temido esta parte ya que es la que todo el mundo quiere leer! No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que me resulta, sobre todo por reemplazar los "yo dije" por "ella dijo" y los "él dijo" por "yo dije". ¡AGH! ¡Sin mencionar que esta parte se parece mucho a lo que escribí al principio del fic! Así que vosotros ya SABÉIS esta parte desde el punto de vista de Edward… ¿Por qué tendría que contarlo otra vez? De verdad, me ha costado horrores. Pero prometí una actualización para Año Nuevo, así que aquí está._

_Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias para Pel, Hellish y sillybella, por ser mis betas y mandarme la versión corregida una hora después. Mi asunto fue "¡TPCP!*", así que algo tuvo que ver. ¡Moláis las tres!_

_Nota especial: la mayor parte de este capítulo tiene mucho que ver con el capítulo 13 de Crepúsculo. Stephenie es consciente de lo que he hecho y debo decir que es su trabajo, ¡por lo que no hay necesidad de que me lo digáis!_

***TPCP: **_**tan pronto como puedas**_** ("ASAP": **_**as soon as possible**_**).**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIDÓS**

La reacción de Bella al verme reflejado por la luz solar no era la que imaginé, sino la que debería haber esperado teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Bella. En vez de estar horrorizada y repudiarme por la manera en que el sol recorría cada parte de mi ser, estaba fascinada, como ida. Tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y los labios separados, pero no me miraba conmocionada sino maravillada y asombrada.

Esperé a que saliera corriendo, como debería, pero se mantuvo quieta y pegada a la tierra. Sus latidos cardíacos se incrementaron, así como su respiración, casi me imaginé que iba a desmayarse. Pero entonces me deleitó con el mejor regalo de todos los que podía darme: me sonrió. Y no de manera forzada; una sonrisa verdadera llena de felicidad y emoción.

Envalentonado por su reacción, deseé tomar todo el calor del sol del que fuera capaz. Levanté las manos para desabrocharme los botones de la camisa, uno por uno. Bella me observaba, y yo la observaba observándome. Era una deliciosa tortura verla sonrojarse, escuchar su frecuencia cardíaca volverse errática. Sus ojos escanearon mi torso a la vez que me deshice del último botón, y tomó nota de cada detalle de mi cuerpo tan poco natural y hecho de piedra. No se me escapó que su mirada, inocente claro, decayó hacia mis caderas y mis piernas. Me estaba mirando, realmente me estaba mirando. A mí. Lo disfruté.

Si a ese hecho sumábamos la brisa que soplaba, que me intoxicaba de su esencia, yo ya me sentía absolutamente abrumado. Oh, cómo quería ir con ella, tocarla, cogerla entre mis brazos y decirle que la quería. Besarla.

Aparté ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Nunca podría… Nunca debería…

Pero no podía negar que lo anhelaba. Era inocente y yo era un monstruo por pensarlo siquiera. Si supiera lo profundo de mis sentimientos, ya no me miraría como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Me senté en el suelo y me tumbé en la fría arena para buscar una forma de evitar pensar en mis designios. Cerré los ojos e imaginé que las circunstancias eran diferentes, que Bella era mía y que yo la merecía. A la vez que me penetraban los rayos de sol en mi piel, quise convencer a mi mente que la calidez que sentía no procedía de una distante estrella celestial, sino de Bella.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, pero el suficiente como para que Bella decidiera sentarse en el suelo también. Podía escucharla con claridad, cada paso, cada bocanada de aire. No había ninguna mente que fuera capaz de distraerme. Aún podía sentir sus ojos en mí, emocionándome al saber que ella no estaba ahí conmigo, sino que quería estar conmigo. Incluso ahora que sabía lo extraño que podía llegar a ser.

La canción que había compuesto para ella me vino a la mente y empecé a cantar, agradecido por este precioso momento.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Escuché que me preguntaba la joven a mi lado.

"Canto," le expliqué. "¿Te molesta?"

"No, en realidad, no."

Otra vez pasó una brisa y su fragancia me golpeó como si fuera una pelota, recordándome al instante la promesa que me había hecho de mantenerla segura, de mantenerla humana.

Y entonces, perdí la razón cuando noté su piel en contacto con la mía. Un delicado dedo trazó una línea en mi espalda. Un gesto inocente a la vez que inocuo, si bien afectaba a mi cuerpo con una fuerza desgarradora, como si metiera fuego en mi interior. No tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba haciendo, ahí sentada tan cerca de mí que podía olerla, tocándome, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba su casto roce. Ejercía cierto poder sobre mí y no podía negarle nada ni tampoco resistirme. Estaría conectado por siempre a esta asombrosa mujer y su divina calidez y esencia divina. Sin embargo, continuaba sin entender cómo toleraba estar aquí conmigo, especialmente ahora que ya tenía claro lo inhumano que era.

Abrí los ojos para juzgar su reacción. Menuda carga era no poder acceder a sus pensamientos y tener que confiar en mi vista para interpretar su estado de ánimo. Parecía contenta pero al borde del colapso al mismo tiempo. No creía que estuviera particularmente preocupada por si la hería, más bien si ella me hería, a mí. Como si su roce pudiera darme otra cosa que no fuera alegría.

Me dio la impresión que, cuanto más aprendía ella de mí, más interesante se volvía. Daba igual que fuera algo nuevo que no conociera o algo aterrador, Bella sentía más curiosidad todavía. El mismo efecto tenía ella en mí. Era como si Dios jugara con nosotros con algún malévolo truco. La idea casi me hizo reír.

"¿No te doy miedo?" Le pregunté aguantándome las ganas de reír. Tenía que verificar que estaba en lo cierto.

"No más de lo habitual."

¡Madre mía, cómo amaba a esta mujer!

Su mano recorrió mi brazo, enviándome una oleada de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Era tan cálida, tan delicada, tan cuidadosa con la forma que me tocaba. Más que eso, no tenía miedo de tocarme. No podía recordar la última vez que un humano se había atrevido a tocarme voluntariamente sin retroceder. Incluso Bella. Me tocó la mano la noche que estábamos en Port Angeles, pero eso fue antes que supiera lo que era y el peligro en el que se encontraba si estaba cerca de mí. Desde aquella noche, que parecía que habían pasado siglos, yo siempre había sido el primero en establecer contacto, aunque hubiera sido en contadas y fugaces ocasiones.

Y ahora era ella la que quería tocarme. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el pensamiento se incrustara en mi mente, en mi corazón. La piel de Bella contra la mía. Oh, ¡era la gloria! Deseaba más. Por primera vez desde que me convirtieron, sentí una emoción placentera en lo más profundo de mi ser.

"¿Te importa?" Preguntó, cohibida.

"No," suspiré. ¿Creía que me molestaba que me tocara? ¡Nunca! "No te puedes ni imaginar lo que se siente," le dije a modo explicativo.

Supuse que me entendió, ya que continuó explorando mi piel. Sus dedos se hundieron en mis hombros, dibujando la forma del músculo y bajó hasta tocar nada: una vena muerta de mi brazo y mi muñeca. Me di cuenta que quería que girara la mano y actué con propiedad. Debería de haberme movido demasiado rápido para el género humano, pues la mano de Bella estaba en mi antebrazo.

"Lo siento," murmuré mirando su cara llena de sorpresa. "Es demasiado fácil estar aquí, contigo."

Me regañé mentalmente. Tenía que mostrar un mejor control de mí mismo. ¡Es algo que debería saber! Ella era humana, buena y pura y virtuosa mientras que yo era un monstruo de la peor calaña. Se sorprendería más a menudo, pues. Su ausencia de miedo y su voluntad de estar tan cerca de mí no colaboraba para mantenerme a raya. Me sentí libre a la vez que atado. Libre por ser yo mismo y atado por la promesa que le había hecho de no hacerle daño de ninguna forma.

Unió las cejas a la par que volteaba mi mano, sujetándola contra la suya, tierna y suave. Examinó el brillo que el sol hacía en mi palma. Ahora la estaba escrutando, inspeccionándola para no perderse detalle alguno. Presionó con el pulgar mi línea de la vida y se dirigió hacia mi dedo anular, lo que lo encontré intensamente erótico.

"Dime lo que piensas," susurré sin poderme detener. Busqué en su cara cualquier indicio de que no estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Probablemente no, ya que Bella era demasiado pura de corazón como para pensar algo de esa índole. "Me resulta extraño, no saberlo."

"¿Sabes?, para el resto de las personas es así," bromeó.

"Es una vida dura," dije con total honestidad. "Pero no me has contestado."

"Yo desearía saber qué estás pensando…"

Arrastró las palabras, lo que apuntó que tenía más que decir y que se estaba censurando a sí misma. Yo no lo hubiera hecho. "¿Y?"

"Desearía saber que eres real. Desearía no tener miedo."

Me quedé anonadado. ¿Tenía miedo? Parecía tan temeraria, sentada en el prado, sola y con un vampiro que no tendría que permitirse el lujo de estar con ella, menos tocarla. "No quiero que estés asustada." Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estarlo, aunque me gustaría que supiera que antes me mataba que hacerle daño.

"Bueno, no era eso lo que quería decir, para ser sincera, aunque sea algo de lo que ciertamente hay que preocuparse."

Me ocultaba algo. Había escondido el rostro bajo una cortina de pelo, evitando que pudiera ver sus ojos por culpa de sus pestañas. Había más que miedo y necesitaba saber qué era lo que pasaba exactamente por esa encantadora mente suya. Sin apartar mi mano de la de ella, dejé caer mi peso encima de mi codo de forma que pudiera ver mejor tanto su tez como sus ojos, y no tuviera manera alguna de esconderme sus sentimientos. Nuestras cabezas estaban peligrosamente cerca; podía sentir su dulce respiración en mi piel. Si hubiera estado en mis cabales, la hubiera apartado justo ahora, pero ya hacía tiempo que había abandonado mi sentido común por un deseo carnal.

"¿De qué tienes miedo, entonces?" Inquirí.

Puso los ojos en blanco y detuvo la respiración. Sentía su corazón, incluso su rubor. Inhaló profundamente y supe por la mirada confusa que tenía en su cara que no era el único que encontraba la esencia de una persona atractiva. Sus ojos se pararon durante un momento en mis labios mientras se inclinaba hacia mí, respirando y abriendo la boca cerca de la mía.

Iba a besarme. Mi cuerpo reaccionó con vehemencia ante lo que eso implicaba.

Podía apreciar su pulso en su garganta, atrayendo mi atención, tentándome por el rápido flujo de sangre que pasaba por su vena yugular externa. La esencia de su sangre se mezcló con la femenina fragancia de su pelo y su piel. Mi sed rugía de vida, excitada por su cercanía. Podía tomar tan fácilmente lo que deseaba… Justo ahora, justo aquí. Su sangre… su cuerpo… tan tentador.

De alguna manera, en ese microsegundo, me las arreglé para organizar mis pensamientos y darme cuenta de que estaba mal. Me aparté de ella lo más rápido que pude, lamentándome por la pérdida de su suave piel. Mi cuerpo casi se resintió ante la eliminación de una fuente de calor tan poderosa.

La quería, eso era cierto. Y ahora, dada la forma en que me miraba y cómo se movía cuando estaba conmigo, vi claramente que ella también me deseaba. Me deseaba. Perdí la noción del tiempo, ¡y casi me pongo a gritar de la alegría! Pero mi alegría sólo pudo durar una fracción de segundo, ya que no podía ser. Bella y yo no nos mezclábamos. Ni parcial ni totalmente.

"Lo siento… Edward," dijo con un débil tono de voz. Pero la escuché como si estuviera delante de mí. No tenía nada por lo que pedirme perdón. No era su culpa. Nunca se lo hubiera reprochado. Pero aquí estaba, pidiendo perdón. Y aquí estábamos los dos. Ella. Me deseaba.

"Dame un momento," reclamé con la esperanza que no se percatara lo tenso que estaba. Tenía que controlar mis emociones antes de permitirme cualquier tipo de contacto con ella. Deseo… Lujuria se aproximaba a una mejor definición. La lujuria por lo humano, cuerpo y alma, y no sólo sangre, era un concepto humano del que, obviamente, no me había preocupado.

Ralenticé mi respiración, obligando a mi cuerpo y a mi mente a calmarse durante el proceso. Una vez que estuve seguro de que podía manejar las emociones que me carcomían, anduve lentamente hacia el centro del prado, que formaba un círculo, y paré varios pasos con respecto en donde Bella estaba sentada pegada a la fría tierra. La expresión de su cara no era alegre, y era mi culpa que ella estuviera así. Aspiré su femenino olor a propósito, asegurándome de que había alcanzado mi límite, antes de ofrecer una disculpa.

"Lo siento mucho." Fruncí los labios en un intento de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirle cómo me sentía. "¿Me entenderías si te dijera que sólo soy humano?"

Un asentimiento de cabeza fue lo que recibí como respuesta y casi instantáneamente noté su corazón acelerarse a la vez que su cara reflejaba la preocupación que yo había sentido tan sólo instantes antes. ¿Qué iba a hacerle? ¿Y por qué no podía parar?

"Soy el mejor depredador del mundo, ¿verdad?" Me inculpé a mí mismo. "Todo en mí te atrae. Mi voz, mi cara, hasta mi olor. ¡Como si lo necesitara!"

Para dar credibilidad a mi argumento, crucé el prado, a través de los árboles, rodeando a Bella mientras ella intentaba seguirme con sus ojos humanos sin éxito.

"Como si pudieras huir de mí," me reí con amargura. Como si hubiera algo que ella pudiera hacer para detenerme en tomar lo que quería de ella.

Salté para alcanzar una rama que colgaba de una picea que tenía encima y la arranqué con facilidad. Entonces, con la misma facilidad y casi sin hacer esfuerzo, la lancé con fuerza, enviándola contra el tronco de otro árbol que se deshizo en mil pedazos.

Significaba un parpadeo para Bella. Me moví hacia ella, quedándome sólo a dos pasos de distancia. "Como si pudieras derrotarme," añadí en un susurro.

Sentí el miedo en su cuerpo, incluso en cómo me miraba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, como si fuera a cazarla. Se lo mostraría ahora, casi todo. Ya no podría usar la ignorancia como excusa. Me emocionaba ser capaz de moverme así delante de ella, ser natural (para mí, claro). Escondía mi verdadera naturaleza de ella y del resto del mundo con tanto ahínco, que era realmente un alivio relajarme y dejarla surgir. Y aún así, al mismo tiempo, me dolía saber que ahora ella ya podría apreciar lo peligroso que realmente era.

Sabía con precisión de lo que era capaz y de lo rápido que podía hacerlo. Una vez le hice la broma que necesitaba una buena y saludable dosis de miedo, y ahora que se la había dado me arrepentía. Me afligía ver lo rápido que había conseguido asustarla, a pesar de que ése había sido mi intento. Su cara estaba anormalmente pálida y me rompió el corazón saber que habían sido mis acciones las que habían provocado que ella estuviera así.

No obstante, así era cómo me miraba. Ya no con esos soñadores y románticos ojos, sino con ojos que acababan de ver a un monstruo, lo que era. Un asesino. Un vampiro.

Supongo que tendría que tener cuidado con lo que deseo…

"No tengas miedo," murmuré intentando que ella se tranquilizara. "Te prometo, no, te juro," me corregí, "que no te haré daño." La promesa no iba sólo para Bella, también para mí.

"No tengas miedo," repetí con suavidad, ya que era importante para mí que no me temiera. Tenía que entender por qué debería estar asustada, pero eso no significaba que quería que lo estuviera. Era complicado y complejo, pero así era nuestra relación.

Tan lento como pude, acorté la distancia que nos separaba lo justo para que nuestras cabezas se separaran a un paso. Me senté a su lado y la miré directamente a sus grandes y oscuros ojos, queriendo que me creyera.

"Por favor, perdóname," dije tímidamente. "Puedo controlarme. Me has pillado desprevenido pero ahora me portaré mejor."

Sólo me miró con fijeza con la misma expresión patidifusa.

"Hoy no tengo sed, de verdad." Como último intento para aligerar el ambiente, le guiñé un ojo.

Se rió y, al instante, me sentí mejor. No había otro sonido que me provocara felicidad que el de la risa de Bella. Quizá también su corazón latiendo.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté con dulzura. Lentamente, me acerqué a ella y, con cuidado y dilación, puse mi mano encima de la suya, cálida y suave.

De nuevo, examinó mi piel, viendo cómo de dura en contraposición a la suya. Y entonces, levantó la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Buscó mi cara, y esperé con toda mi alma que fuera capaz de perdonarme por lo descortés que había sido con respecto a sus sentimientos. Volvió a escudriñarme la mano y, una vez más, trazó las líneas de mi palma con sus delicados dedos.

Entonces, me sonrió y sentí mi cuerpo como si ardiera.

Era todo lo que podía hacer para reprimir a mi cuerpo y no brincar de alegría.

"Así que," suspiré a la vez que forzaba mi mente de ir a un lugar más seguro, "¿dónde estábamos antes de que me portara tan horriblemente mal?"

"Pues la verdad, no lo recuerdo."

Me avergoncé por haberla confundido con mi inesperado comportamiento, pero no le daría vueltas al tema ahora. "Creo que estábamos hablando de por qué tenías miedo, además de lo obvio."

"Oh, cierto."

"¿Entonces?"

Otra vez, miró mi mano, dibujando círculos en mi piel y sin seguir ningún patrón determinado. Me pareció una eternidad, estar sentados aquí en silencio mientras ella formulaba su respuesta. Contuve la respiración un rato, deseando por enésima vez que su mente no me estuviera vetada.

Era demasiado. La agonía de la espera me resultaba insoportable. "Qué fácilmente me frustro," dije, suspirando.

Me observó con detenimiento y podía jurar que algo había cambiado en sus ojos, como si hubiera llegado a algún punto en su intento de comprenderme. Fuera lo que fuera, le dio el coraje suficiente como para decirme lo que pensaba.

"Tenía miedo porque… bueno, por razones obvias, no puedo estar contigo. Y tengo miedo de querer estar contigo más tiempo del que debería." Escondió la mirada una vez hubo admitido sus sentimientos.

Me deleité al escuchar su confesión, pero también capté tristeza detrás de sus palabras. "Sí," dije, conforme. "Eso es algo de lo que hay que estar preocupado, claro. Querer estar conmigo. Claramente, no te conviene."

Frunció el ceño y me rompió el corazón ver ese bello rostro desencajado por el dolor.

"Debería haberte dejado hace tiempo," dije en voz alta, revelándole mis propios pensamientos. "Debería irme ahora, pero no sé si podré."

"No quiero que te vayas." Murmuró en un bajo timbre, como si hubiera algo que no quisiera que oyera. Si hubiera sido humano, ni me hubiera enterado. Pero no lo era, y el impacto era demoledor.

"Por eso debo, pero no te preocupes, soy una criatura excepcionalmente egoísta. Anhelo tu compañía demasiado como para hacer lo que debería hacer."

"Me alegra."

"¡No lo estés!" Salté de sopetón. Me arrepentí de lo duro que podría haber sonado. Con dilación, aparté mi mano de la de ella, percatándome que lo más seguro es que estuviera confundiéndola. Bien estoy tranquilo y sosegado, bien estoy gritando. Traté de calmar mi voz mientras le explicaba exactamente por qué no debería desear mi atención permanente.

"¡No es sólo tu compañía lo que anhelo! Nunca lo olvides," le recordé. "Nunca olvides que, para ti, soy más peligroso que para los demás." Me odiaba por ello, pero necesitaba saberlo. Incapaz de mantener su mirada, miré al bosque.

"Creo que no te he entendido. Al menos, lo último que has dicho." Confesó ella.

Volví a concentrarme en ella sólo para encontrar una expresión de verdadera curiosidad en su tez. No parecía que ella fuera consciente de lo enfadado que estaba conmigo mismo, por lo que me sentía aliviado. A mi pesar, sonreí.

"¿Cómo explicártelo?" Musité. "Y sin aterrorizarte de nuevo… mmmm." Para ser sincero, era difícil explicárselo de manera que lo comprendiera. Después de todo, la sed de sangre era la fuerza más poderosa para un vampiro. Ciertamente, no creía que hubiera un equivalente para un ser humano. No era sólo que quisiera su sangre, sino que la suya era más potente para mí, más deseable que cualquier otra sangre que había encontrado durante toda mi existencia. ¿Cómo se lo podía contar para que lo entendiera? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo se lo podía decir sin asustarla de manera permanente?

Como un signo de gentileza, le acaricié la mano, saboreando la calidez del roce. Percibí su mano apretando la mía, aumentando el calor que emanaba su cuerpo a través de su piel y transmitiéndolo a la mía.

"Es increíblemente placentero, el calor."

Su calor era como la lluvia a un campo de secano; como el calor del fuego tras una ventisca, como un festín para un hombre hambriento. Y no un festín cualquiera, sino uno de los más deliciosos y tentadores que un hombre pudiera consumir. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había encontrado la forma perfecta de describirlo.

"Sabes que la gente disfruta de diferentes sabores," empecé. "A algunos les gusta el helado de chocolate, a otros el de fresa."

Afirmó con la cabeza y yo, interiormente, me acobardé de ver que la estaba comparando con comida, un producto consumible.

"Perdona por la analogía con la comida," le pedí perdón. "No se me ocurre otra forma de explicarlo."

Aumentó la sonrisa y yo se la devolví, arrepentido.

"Ya ves, cada uno huele diferente y tiene una esencia diferente. Si encierras a un alcohólico en una habitación llena de cerveza de mala calidad, se la beberá alegremente. Pero podría resistirse, si quisiera, si fuera un alcohólico en rehabilitación. Ahora digamos que ponemos en esa habitación una copa con un brandy, el más exquisito y refinado coñac, y llenamos la habitación con su delicioso aroma. ¿Qué crees que hará, entonces?"

Tenía la expresión en blanco. Obviamente, no estaba usando la mejor analogía. Bella probablemente no tendría problemas de adicción. Puede que algo menos sutil ayudara a que entendiera mejor lo que quería decir.

"Quizá no sea la mejor analogía ya que puede que fuera demasiado fácil rechazar el brandy. Quizá debería haber hecho a nuestro alcohólico un heroinómano, en vez."

Algo cruzó sus ojos. "Así que, lo que estás diciendo, ¿es que yo soy tu marca de heroína?"

Lo dijo como si fuera un chiste. Su sonrisa me lo decía, pero su conclusión no iba mal desencaminada. "Sí, eres _exactamente _mi marca de heroína."

Arqueó las cejas, sorprendida. "¿Pasa a menudo?"

De nuevo me preocupó cómo podría interpretar mi respuesta. Miré al horizonte mientras elaboraba mi réplica.

"He hablado con mis hermanos al respecto. Para Jasper, todos sois lo mismo. Es el neófito de la familia. En verdad, es una lucha constante para él, abstenerse. No ha tenido tiempo en aprender a distinguir las esencias, el sabor." La miré en el momento en que me di cuenta de cómo se lo estaba contando. "Lo siento." Dije, tan sincero como pude.

Sonrió. "No te preocupes. Por favor, que no te preocupe ofenderme, o asustarme, o lo que sea. Es como piensas. Puedo entenderlo, o intentarlo al menos. Explícate como puedas."

Respiré su fragancia una vez más como recordatorio de lo que intentaba describirle y miré al cielo.

"Así que Jasper no estaba seguro de haberse cruzado con alguien que fuera tan…" Ahora, ¿qué palabra utilizar? ¿Delicioso?, ¿tentador? Tan… "_atrayente_ como tú lo eres para mí. Lo que da que pensar. Emmett decidió no beber hace mucho más tiempo, así que hablé con él y me entendió totalmente. Me dijo que le había pasado dos veces, una más fuerte que la otra."

"¿Y para ti?" Maldita sea. Lo preguntó. Y ahora tenía que contestar.

"Nunca."

La vi tragar y escuché el palpitar de su corazón.

"¿Qué hizo Emmett?" Inquirió en un susurro.

Eso era algo que no quería hablar con ella. Claro estaba, Emmett había matado a los dos humanos y había tomado lo que su cuerpo deseaba. ¿Pero cómo iba a decirle eso a Bella justo en el momento que había admitido que quería su sangre de la misma manera? No podía mirarla puesto que el miedo y el lamento en sus ojos sería demasiado doloroso para mí.

"Me lo imagino," añadió suavemente.

No quería que pensara mal de Emmett, así que la miré a los ojos y deseé que fuera capaz de entender. "Incluso el más fuerte de nosotros cae, ¿eh?"

Me miró boquiabierta. "¿Qué estás pidiéndome? ¿Mi permiso?" Su tono era demasiado áspero para ser suyo. Era un tono que hacía mucho que no oía de ella, y me sorprendió. Entonces, por alguna razón que me era desconocida y que deseaba conocer a través de su mente pero no podía, suavizó el tono. "Quiero decir, ¿no hay esperanza?"

"¡No, no!" Respondí con presteza, penitente. "¡Claro que la hay! Quiero decir, por supuesto que yo no…" No podia terminar la frase. Ni siquiera la mera idea. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle yo eso? Sin importar lo mucho que me doliera privarme de su sangre, lo haría porque la amaba. Y tenía que saberlo. "Es diferente para nosotros. Emmett… estos eran desconocidos que se encontró por el camino. Hace mucho tiempo de eso y no tenía tanta práctica. No era tan cuidadoso como ahora."

Quería decirle lo mucho que la quería y que no tendría que preocuparse nunca de que fuera a arrebatar su vida de una manera tan despiadada. Eso era lo que quería decir, pero preguntó otra cosa, lo que me llevó a una diferente afirmación.

"Entonces, si nos hubiéramos conocido… oh, en un callejón oscuro o algo…"

Su esencia inundó mis fosas nasales. "Me llevó sudor y sangre no saltar en medio de esa clase llena de niños y…" Otra vez, no pude finalizar la oración. Recordé con claridad lo rápido que había ideado un plan para las muertes de todos los estudiantes que había en el aula sólo para saborearla. Me sentía ultrajado de tener que admitir tales atrocidades pero Bella merecía la verdad. Cuanto menos, se lo debía. Sabía que en cualquier momento ella saldría corriendo de mí y me dejaría para siempre. Me lo merecía. Amarla tanto, tenerla como si fuera una parte normal de mi vida, sólo tendría sentido si ella me dejaba.

Pero deseaba que no. Me controlaría por ella. Ahora, era su turno.

"Cuando pasaste por mi lado," continué, "Podría haber arruinado todo lo que había construido Carlisle para nosotros, ahora y aquí. Si no hubiera estado negando mi sed durante, bueno, estos años, no hubiera sido capaz de contenerme."

Paré, enrabiado conmigo mismo y por cómo me comporté el primer día y por cómo podría haberle afectado. "Debiste de pensar que estaba poseído."

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, recordando el incidente en su inocente mente, sin ningún atisbo de homicidio en sus pensamientos. "No podía entender por qué, cómo podías odiarme tan pronto…"

La confesión me pilló con la guardia baja. "Para mí, tú eras una especie de demonio que había sido convocado de mi infierno personal para llevarme a la desesperación. La fragancia de tu piel… Pensé que me iba a trastornar, o algo, ese día. En tan sólo una hora, pensé en cientos de formas distintas en engañarte para que vinieras conmigo a alguna habitación, para tenerte a solas. Y las deseché todas, pensando en mi familia, lo que podría hacerles. Tenía que huir, que marcharme, antes de pronunciar las palabras que habrían hecho que me siguieras…"

Habría sido tan fácil. La habría matado sin esfuerzo. Creí que había encontrado la sangre más preciada e intensa en la Tierra cuando, en realidad, había encontrado la única mujer que era capaz de despertar mi alma. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo vacía que había estado mi vida antes de conocer a Bella. Me sentía complacido de no haber dicho las palabras apropiadas para engatusarla y seguirme.

"Habrías venido," dije en voz alta.

"Sin dudar," aseveró ella.

Me fijé en sus manos y me sentí aliviado de habérselo dicho todo. ¿Por qué contenerse? Después de todo lo que ya sabía, de lo que habíamos pasado. Sabía que quería matarla y por qué. Sabía que su sangre me parecía más irresistible que cualquier otra. También sabía que no la había matado y que había jurado y perjurado no hacerlo. Así que, ¿por qué no contarle la historia entera desde el principio? Al final, se lo merecía.

Comencé por el primer día. Cómo había intentado reorganizar mi horario sólo para impedir que me llegara la esencia de Bella una vez más. Cómo la podría haber matado junto a la pobre y pervertida señora Cope. Le expliqué cómo huí de la escuela y acudí a Carlisle, además de la vergüenza que me provocaba tener que admitir a mi familia lo débil que era. Partí hacia Alaska y ni siquiera mis queridos amigos del Norte consiguieron que saliera de la miseria en la que me había sumido. Ni siquiera me callé el decirle que había vuelto no sólo porque echaba de menos mi casa, sino porque no iba a permitir que una simple e insignificante chiquilla arruinara mi tranquila vida en Forks.

Diciendo mucho a su favor, Bella seguía sentada y se limitaba a escucharme con una mezcla de asombro y de horror, dependiendo de lo que le estuviera contando. Quise tranquilizarla un poco, así que le expliqué que cacé más de lo habitual para prevenir. Le confesé que recurrí a las mentes de sus amigos para tener un mejor juicio de su opinión sobre mí. Cómo intenté con ímpetu hablarle para que olvidara lo acontecido el primer día cuando casi la maté. Pero en el momento en que el aire me trajo su esencia, me di cuenta de que era completamente capaz de controlarme.

Y llegué al punto donde casi la matan sin que yo tuviera nada que ver. La furgoneta de Tyler se habría encargado de ello si yo no hubiera estado ahí, observándola. Le expliqué lo peligroso que hubiera sido si su sangre se hubiera derramado libremente delante de mí, pero ésa no fue la razón por la que la salvé. Le dije que, en ese momento, lo único que pensé fue "ella no", y cómo actué sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias de mis actos.

Me desgarraba por dentro tener que admitirle esto: mis debilidades y el control que ella ejercía sobre mis acciones. Pero conforme seguía con mi explicación, el interés de Bella aumentaba y se mostraba más comprensiva.

Tras un momento de silencio por mi parte, su débil voz preguntó, "¿En el hospital?"

Miré esos cálidos ojos suyos y continué con mi vergonzosa historia. Lo crispado que me resultaba otorgarle dicho poder, lo enrabiada que había estado mi familia. Me salté los dantescos detalles de la inhumana pelea que había tenido con mi familia y cómo Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett querían que la matara por aquel entonces. Bella se tensó ante la mención del nombre de Rosalie.

Y también le conté cómo había esperado que ella rompiera la promesa, que le dijera a alguien lo que había visto y lo que sabía, y lo sorprendido que me mostré cuando mantuvo su palabra.

"No te entendía, la verdad," añadí. "Pero supe que no podía involucrarme más contigo. Hice todo lo que pude para no estar cerca de ti. Mas cada día el perfume de tu piel, tu respiración, tu pelo… Me golpeaba tan fuerte como si fuera la primera vez."

Estudié su gloriosa cara, tan feliz de no habérsela entregado nunca a la bestia en mi interior. Me sentía satisfecho de haberle dado una oportunidad, si bien breve, en conocerla por lo que era y sentir lo que realmente significaba amar a alguien. El cuidado que había tenido… hasta ahora. Ahora, ella estaba a solas conmigo y, una vez más, se me presentaba la ocasión de tomar lo que quería. Por lo que me había dicho, seguro que me lo daba gustosamente. No importaba lo mucho que la amara, cuerpo y alma, su sangre siempre cantaría para mí como una sirena.

"Y por todo eso," dije, "Hubiera preferido exponernos a todos en aquel momento que no ahora, sin ningún testigo ni nada para detenerme, hacerte daño."

Su bello rostro mostró un amplio abanico de emociones. "¿Por qué?"

"Isabella." Su nombre completo salió de mis labios como una oración sagrada. No pude resistirme y la toqué, pasando mis dedos a través de su pelo, inhalando su exquisita fragancia. "Bella, no podría vivir conmigo mismo si te hiciera daño alguna vez. No sabes la tortura que supondría para mí," me sentí más avergonzado aún, pero supe que tenía que continuar. "La mera idea de verte, inmóvil, pálida, fría… Nunca verte sonrojar de nuevo, nunca ver esa chispa de intuición cruzar tus ojos cuando te adelantas a mis pretensiones… habría sido insoportable." Quería que viera que le estaba contando la verdad, que nunca le haría daño y que no podría seguir mi vida sin ella. "Eres lo más importante para mí. Lo más importante que jamás he tenido."

Debería haber terminado la frase con confesarle mi amor por ella, pero no habría aguantado si ella me hubiera rechazado. Esperé pacientemente a que ella dijera algo, cualquier cosa que me diera alguna pista sobre sus sentimientos. Miró a nuestras manos entrelazadas, imposibilitándome poder distinguir sus reacciones.

"Ya sabes cómo me siento, claro," dijo finalmente. Pero sus palabras no ayudaron. Necesitaba ser más exacta. Dado todo lo que nos había pasado en los últimos días, sospechaba que sus sentimientos eran parecidos a los míos, pero la idea era ridícula y me negaba a creerla hasta que no me la dijera ella directamente.

"Estoy aquí," añadió, "lo que, burdamente traducido, significa que preferiría morir antes que alejarme de ti." Mejor morir… que alejarse de mí. Sentía lo mismo. Y eso significaba que ella sólo podía vivir si yo estaba cerca. Qué irónico. "Soy idiota," agregó.

"Eres idiota," dije con una carcajada. Sus ojos encontraron los míos y juntos nos reímos por la ironía del asunto. Un momento que guardaría como un tesoro… y decidí que lo mantendría mientras Bella existiera.

"Y entonces, el león se enamoró de la oveja…" Murmuré admitiendo por primera vez este sentimiento que experimentaba. Amor.

Desvió la mirada pero sentí su piel enrojecer con el calor de sus emociones y escuché sus latidos acrecentarse con respecto a su ritmo habitual. "Menuda oveja más estúpida," suspiró.

Por mucho que me ilusionaran sus palabras, no pude evitarlo y concluí la frase. "Menudo león más morboso y masoquista."

**N/Sango: (salta de alegría) ¡Por fin he terminado el dichoso capítulo! Era larguísimo, así que no os quejaréis.**

**Sólo queda uno… E imagino que para antes que terminen las Navidades, lo tendréis aquí. Supongo que antes de que se termine el año, pero como no quiero prometer nada que no pueda cumplir, pues mejor si luego lo subo antes de lo que os esperáis, ¿no? Je je.**

**Es gracioso como algunas notas de autora (las de Alphie) pueden aplicarse también a mí xD**

**Ya me diréis qué opináis. Si hay algún error, sabéis que podéis comunicármelo sin problema. Los reviews los contesto todos (si están firmados, necesito una vía de contacto), pero quiero agradecer a **salesia **por comentarme siempre y yo no poder responderle por ser anónimo. Ya sabéis, la página de te impide contestar los reviews a no ser que sea vía PM, lo cual me parece lógico porque en el capítulo molestaría la lectura, creo yo.**

**Muchísimas gracias,**

**Sango.**


	23. Chapter 23

_N/A: No estáis imaginando cosas. Esto es una actualización de verdad. No hago ninguna promesa sobre el próximo, pero teniendo la promoción de Eclipse, pues… Leer el primer capítulo me ha inspirado. Así que la musa de Twilight se me ha aparecido para que tengáis otro capítulo. Sólo espero que alcance las expectativas. Esta escena me ha preocupado desde siempre, dado lo sensual que creo que es. Espero que nadie se ofenda por mi punto de vista sobre ella._

_Tengo mucha gente a la que agradecer. Primero de todo, a Pel, por ser la que más me ha ayudado a inspirarme con las escenas de Edward. Me dijo un montón de cosas que había hecho mal. Pel, el momento de Carlisle va para ti. SillyBella y Be My Escape, por nuestras discusiones sobre cuando poner "debería" _**(would) **_o "podría"_ **(could)**_. Y Hellish Red Devil por ayudarme a arreglar esta cosa en el Día de la Madre. ¡Todos sois la leche!_

_Y, por supuesto, muchas gracias a Stephenie Meyer por dejarnos jugar con su fandom. Ella es realmente el genio detrás de todo esto._

**CAPÍTULO VEINTITRÉS**

Me pasé los minutos restantes simplemente escudriñando el bosque. Quería algo más que observarla, mantenerle la mirada y dejarme sucumbir por el amor que sentía por ella en ese momento. Pero no podía. Me preocupaba demasiado la intensidad de mis emociones hasta el punto de no quererla asustar y que me abandonara.

"¿Por qué…?"

Su voz no era estable. Probablemente quería saber por qué después de haber admitido mi amor. Ni siquiera podía mirarla.

"¿Sí?" Dije, mirándola a la vez que dibujaba una sonrisa.

"Dime por qué huiste de mí antes."

Eso no era lo que esperaba. "Sabes por qué."

"No, quiero decir, ¿qué he hecho mal? Tengo que estar preparada, ya sabes, así que mejor si ya empiezo a aprender qué es lo que debería hacer o no. Esto, por ejemplo," deslizó la mano gentilmente sobre el dorso de la mía, "Parece que no te hace mal."

Su roce, tan inocente, hizo que mi cuerpo rugiera de vida. "No hiciste nada mal, Bella. Fue mi culpa."

"Pero quiero ayudar si puedo, para no hacértelo más difícil."

"Bueno…" Me parecía irrisorio pensar que esto no era difícil. Deseaba que fuera más fácil conforme me acostumbrara a su esencia. Pero a lo que ella se refería, y mi reacción, no tenía nada que ver con su olor. "Es que estabas demasiado cerca," le expliqué. "La mayoría de los humanos nos temen instintivamente, les repele nuestra extrañeza… No pensaba que ibas a acercarte tanto. Y el olor de tu garganta…" No quería haber dicho eso. Miré sus oscuros ojos buscando el perdón y me sorprendió que me devolviera la mirada. No había repulsión sino comprensión.

"De acuerdo, pues," dijo, casual, a la vez que bajaba la barbilla para ocultar su delgado cuello. "Nada de exponer la garganta."

Se me escapó una carcajada. Como si ese pequeño detalle fuera a detenerme de anhelar su sangre. "No, en realidad, fue más la sorpresa que otra cosa."

No sé por qué de repente me sentí como si pudiera controlarme pero, de manera temeraria, alcé la mano y la coloqué amablemente encima de su cuello. Noté la calidez que emanaba su cuello, mucho más que sus manos, al igual que podía sentir mucho más fuerte su corazón y su pulso. La vitalidad de su sangre, la esencia de su vida. Lo fácil que era arrebatársela y sustituir mi mano por mi boca. Y beber.

También podía apreciar lo suave que era y, a pesar del hecho de que supiera que tenía que tener mucho cuidado con ella, no podía evitar querer más. Sus labios y la manera que tenía de moverlos, la añoranza de sus ojos, el sonrojo que se le formaba en la cara mientras la sujetaba… Ella era sinónimo de belleza y la amaba mucho más ahora que veía cuánto confiaba en mí.

"Ves," le aseguré. "Todo bajo control." Más bien era lo contrario, pero ella no necesitaba saberlo. Quería más, mucho más, y mucho más que su sangre y que calmar mi ansiada sed de sangre. La quería a ella.

Su pulso se movía a través de sus venas a una velocidad notable, y más desde que mi mano seguía en su cuello. El color de sus mejillas se incrementó y hubo un ligero cambio en su esencia. Por mucho que estuviera excitado por la sed, la pasión que crecía entre nosotros era mucho mayor. Podía sentirla y no hacía nada por querer ignorarla.

"El rubor en tus mejillas es adorable," murmuré quedamente, y me percaté de que mi comentario era de todo menos acertado para expresar lo que ella me hacía sentir.

Me pregunté si era capaz de mostrarle lo mucho que me importaba y que la amaba. Las expresiones humanas como el amor estaban relacionadas con roces afectuosos y besos. ¿Sería posible eso para nosotros? Deseé con toda mi alma ser humano y demostrarle libremente esa forma de cariño. Pero su sangre siempre sería algo que se interpondría. Si sólo hubiera una forma de acostumbrarme a ella, a insensibilizarme… El pensamiento casi me hizo reír, ya que sabía que era imposible. Pero, aún así, no podía eludirlo.

Aparté sus manos y, con suavidad, le acaricié la mejilla viendo el calor que salía de ella y la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos. Si hubiera una oportunidad pequeñita de amarla y estar con ella sin pensar en cuán tentadora fuera su sangre para mí, me forzaría a conseguirlo, me costara lo que me costara. Si quería estar cerca de ella, entonces tendría que acercarme hacia ella. Tenía que dejarme sentirla, tocarla y olerla. Era un gran riesgo; lo sabía con certeza, y era egoísta por mi parte ser tan imprudente, pero era incapaz de evitarlo. Quería esto tanto como nunca había querido algo antes. Ahora quedaba ver si ella me dejaba acariciarla.

Sujeté su bella cara entre mis manos y susurré, "Quédate quieta."

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos a la par que intentaba encontrar cualquier atisbo de miedo, rechazo o repulsa. Me incliné hacia ella. Si no quería, pararía. Sería una tortura pero lo haría por ella. Lo que vi en sus ojos me sobresaltó más de lo que había anticipado. Vi amor, deseo, confianza. Antes de que perdiera los nervios, bajé mi moflete para dejarlo caer contra su garganta, justo debajo de su mentón.

Calor. Pulso. Sangre. Vida.

Bella.

La mera esencia de su humanidad latía fuertemente en su pecho. Su fragancia me invadía, me subyugaba y me hacía sentir mareado y no sólo por la sed, aunque fuera el impulso más fuerte que sintiera. La sensación de quemazón se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, llenándome de una necesidad familiar y dolorosa.

Queriendo notar más de su piel, reposé mis manos a cada lado de su cuello. Tomé nota de su rápido pulso en su yugular. Su cuerpo se tensó inopinadamente, ya que era consciente de que estaba haciendo demasiada presión, pero no paré. No podía dejar mis manos en su cuello, sería demasiada tentación no deseada, así que las dejé encima de sus hombros desnudos. Su frecuencia cardíaca aumentó, al igual que su respiración.

No había forma de describir la potencia de su esencia. Era poderosa e intoxicante, y no pude resistirme y tuve que rozar su clavícula con mi nariz. Respiré, sintiendo la emoción de sentirla tan cerca. Su corazón palpitaba bajo su piel. Giré la cabeza y la apoyé ahí, memorizando el sonido y ritmo de su latir.

Un suspiro de puro éxtasis se me escapó.

Era delicioso y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Tener su corazón justo a una fracción de mí, escucharlo funcionar, sentir la sangre recorrer sus venas… me asustaba. Sería demasiado fácil, _demasiado _fácil, tomar lo que quería y acallar mi sed. Y, al mismo tiempo, me di cuenta de que la había puesto en una posición muy íntima. Era delicioso como sus pechos subían y bajaban con cada respiración.

Más pronto de lo que creía, su corazón se ralentizó a una frecuencia más normal, así como su respiración. Estaba aprendiendo a estar conmigo, quizá incluso estaba cómoda ya. Yo no podía decir lo mismo, todavía. Ni de suerte iba a beber de ella, no podría. Me odiaría para toda la eternidad. No porque ella no mereciera ese tipo de final, sino porque no podría soportar la idea de existir sin ella. Estar tan cerca de ella sólo me hacía desear que fuera para siempre. Sabía que su sangre siempre me atraería, pero también había otros aspectos que cumplían la misma función. Me sorprendió ver que había alcanzado este punto tras haberla estado acariciando durante un período de tiempo tan corto.

La amaba. La amaba con todo mi corazón, por muy gélido que fuera. Me regocijé al escuchar y sentir el sonido de su corazón latir, emanando calor a través de su cuerpo y transmitirlo al mío. La calidez de Bella podría derretir el corazón de cualquier hombre y aun así, yo era quien disfrutaba de esa experiencia. Si no hubiera sido por haber estado tan cerca de ella, habiéndola sujetado así, no podría imaginarme estar sin ella.

Algo golpeó mi cabeza cuando entendí totalmente lo que significaba amar sin control. Como cuando Emmett malcriaba a Rosalie con sus caprichos sin sentido, o que Jasper hubiera abandonado su anterior estilo de vida sólo porque Alice hubiera querido. También el hecho que Carlisle nunca pasara más de veinticuatro horas alejado de Esme. En ese momento, me convertí en el romántico empedernido del que siempre había sido acusado. Más importante, me encontraba en paz amando a Bella.

Inhalando su fragancia una vez más, la liberé lentamente y retrocedí para verla directamente a los ojos. Parpadeó, ligeramente deslumbrada.

"No será para tanto la próxima vez," afirmé.

"¿Lo ha sido para ti?"

"No tanto como imaginé." Era la verdad. Pensaba que querría drenarla hasta que se quedara sin una gota al estar tan próximo a ella, y lo único que había conseguido era que la quisiera más. "¿Y tú?"

"No, no lo ha sido… para mí." Su cara adoptó un matiz rojizo.

Sonreí automáticamente. "Sabes a lo que me refiero."

Me devolvió la sonrisa pero evitó mis ojos.

"Aquí." Cogí la mano de bella y la dejé encima de mi mejilla de piedra. "¿Sientes lo caliente que está?"

Parpadeó otra vez, más deslumbrada que antes, y pude sentir su cuerpo tensarse. Su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte de nuevo pero sus ojos me miraban. Si sólo pudiera escuchar su mente, sabría si habría hecho algún error. ¿Es que mi piel era demasiado pétrea para su roce? ¿O demasiado gélida para su cálida mano? ¿Tendría que llevarla a casa ahora que sabía lo diferentes que éramos? Sólo podía hacer conjeturas y, entonces, me pidió que hiciera lo más inconcebible.

"No te muevas," musitó.

No estaba seguro de por qué lo había dicho pero la obedecí. Cerré los ojos y esperé a lo que fuera que fuera a venir.

Sus dedos recorrieron mi cara delicada y cuidadosamente, como si fuera _yo _el que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. No tuve tiempo para divagar en la ironía del asunto, puesto que sus dedos distrajeron mis pensamientos cuando presionó con gentileza mis párpados, rodeando el ojo, y palpando mi cuenca ocular. Aguanté la respiración a propósito cuando tocó mi nariz, sin confiar en mí mismo al tenerla explorando mis rasgos faciales. Podría haber salido bien si no hubiera seguido con mi boca, pero sus dientes se posaron peligrosamente sobre mis labios. No fue intencionado, ya que no pude evitar abrir la boca y tomar una bocanada de aire. Casi podía saborear su piel y, por primera vez en mi vida, me encontré al borde de un precipicio, dispuesto a saltar y tirarme de cabeza, sin pensar.

La deseaba. Más que nada a lo que pudiera haber deseado en toda mi vida, humana o vampira. Y no era su sangre lo que me llamaba en este preciso momento, haciendo a mi cuerpo reaccionar de esa extraña pero placentera forma. Ya la había sentido una vez con ella, esas mariposas en el estómago, pero nunca había sido tan fuerte o tan poderoso como ahora. Era tan confuso quererla de esta forma cuando la quería de otras muchas…

Apartó las manos y me permití mirarla a la cara con la esperanza de encontrar el mismo deseo que yo sentía reflejado en sus ojos. Para mi alegría y completo ímpetu, di exactamente con lo que estaba buscando.

Sin haber experimentando nunca antes algo como esto, mi mente lo pasó mal intentando absorber este nuevo concepto de "desear". Y luché con todas mis fuerzas para que mi cuerpo se mantuviera quieto.

"Desearía," mascullé, "desearía que pudieras sentir la… complejidad, la confusión que experimento. Que pudieras entender."

Su pelo se agitó suavemente por la brisa, colocando un mechón justo delante de su cara. Por vez primera, no dudé en quitárselo para que no me obstruyera la vista de su divina cara.

"Cuéntamelo," jadeó.

"No creo que pueda," dije con honestidad, ya que me costaba explicármelo a mí mismo, incluso. "Te lo he dicho, por una parte tienes el hambre, la sed, de la criatura tan deplorable que soy por lo que siento por ti. Y creo que puedes entenderlo aunque," suspiré, "como no eres adicta a ninguna sustancia ilegal, probablemente no puedes ser lo suficientemente empática."

"Pero…" Miré su cara e, instantáneamente, me desvié hacia su boca. Tan delicada, tan suave, tan femenina. Recordé que, hacía justo unos días, me había preguntado lo que sería besarla. Ese deseo no se había desvanecido y ahora sabía que nunca lo haría. Era algo que anhelaba más que nada en este momento. Y, aun así, no podía. Aún no. Me conformaría con sólo una fracción de segundo tocándola. De modo que mis dedos trazaron la línea de sus labios, justo como ella había hecho antes.

"Hay otros deseos, deseos que ni siquiera entiendo y que me son nuevos."

"Puede que te entienda mejor de lo que crees." Se ruborizó, lo que alentó mi corazón.

"No estoy acostumbrado a sentirme humano." Era la manera más cortés de explicar el deseo que sentía en realidad ya que, como vampiro nunca lo había sentido, así que por fuerza tenía que ser una reacción humana. "¿Es siempre así?"

"¿Para mí?" Hizo una pausa y sostuve la respiración, preocupado de haber abierto la puerta de todos los hombres que habían llegado hasta su corazón antes que yo. Para mi alivio, dijo, "No, nunca. Nunca antes."

Entrelacé mis manos con las suyas, tapándolas completamente a modo de metáfora personal de lo mucho que ansiaba cubrir todo su cuerpo con el mío. Era un imposible, por lo que casi me reí con tan sólo pensarlo. "No sé cómo acercarme a ti," admití. "Tampoco si puedo."

Manteniendo mi mirada, Bella se inclinó con dilación. Podía apreciar la advertencia de sus ojos y, entonces, para mi total escepticismo, depositó la cabeza encima de mi pecho con amor. Mi respiración se entrecortó y momentáneamente perdí la concentración en todo lo que no fuera Bella, o lo que se sentía al tener su cuerpo contra el mío.

"Esto es suficiente," suspiró ella.

Cualquiera que fuera el instinto humano que vivía en mi alma inmortal, lo aparté a la vez que rodeaba con mis brazos a la preciosa mujer que tenía conmigo. No quería apretar demasiado pero empleé la suficiente presión como para mantenerla quieta, mostrando lo mucho que quería que no se fuera nunca. Mis ojos permanecieron cerrados y dejé la cabeza caer en su sedoso cabello. En cualquier historia romántica, mi próximo movimiento sería besarla y hacer hincapié en que mi intención era amarla siempre, pero esto no era un romance normal y corriente, a pesar de mi deseo de que así lo fuera. Siguiendo mis impulsos.

"Eres mejor en esto de lo que crees," opinó.

"Tengo instintos humanos. Enterrados, pero están ahí." Le revelé que eran instintos olvidados y acallados silenciosamente pero que sería capaz de encontrar más de ellos si quisiera.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvimos así. Las perplejas, felices y todavía confusas emociones persistían. Pero me regocijé en la manera que tenía su corazón de latir contra mi pecho. No me quería mover, no quería que este momento terminara. Habiendo desafiado el tiempo al haber sido un vampiro en este mundano mundo, encontraba demasiado cruel que no fuera capaz de quedarme en este momento durante mucho más tiempo. El sol se había puesto. El cuerpo de Bella se puso tenso y supe que la hora de volver había llegado. Exhaló lentamente, llegando a la misma conclusión.

"Tienes que irte," murmuré contra su pelo.

"Pensé que no podías leerme la mente."

Sonreí ante su provocación. "Cada vez, es más fácil."

Nos llevaría horas volver al coche si caminábamos al ritmo normal y humano de Bella. Si tenía que llevarla a casa pronto para que su padre no se preocupara, tendríamos que viajar de una forma mucho más rápida. Mi manera de viajar era infinitamente más rápida y más vigorizadora. Tomándola por los hombros, la moví gentilmente para poder verla a la cara.

"¿Puedo enseñarte algo?" Quise saber sin mostrar la emoción que sentía.

"¿Enseñarme el qué?"

"Cómo viajo por el bosque." Hizo una mueca. "No te preocupes, estarás segura y llegaremos a tu monovolumen mucho más rápido." Tampoco es que su monovolumen fuera a llevarnos a su casa en un período de tiempo más corto. Podría devolverla a casa en cuestión de minutos si no tuviéramos que preocuparnos por el viejo monovolumen. Sonreí con la mera idea.

Entrecerró los ojos. "¿Te convertirás en murciélago?"

Me reí. "¡Como si no hubiera oído eso antes!"

"Vale, seguro que te lo dicen a menudo."

"Ven, pequeña cobarde, súbete a mi espalda."

Dudó y frunció el ceño, mirándome como si estuviera loco. Quizá lo estaba, pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. La cogí de la mano para colocarla cuidadosamente encima de mi espalda. Su corazón se aceleró, pero no estaba seguro de si era por lo que iba a hacer o por estar tan pegada a mí de una manera tan inusual. Sus piernas rodearon mi cintura instantáneamente; aterrorizada. ¡Como si la fuera a soltar!

"Soy un poco más pesada que tu mochila de siempre," constató con un gesto de disculpa.

"¡Ja!" Me reí. Casi no podía notar su peso. Era más el hecho de que estuviera tan cerca de mí lo que me preocupaba y no ser incapaz de aguantarla. Pero no importaba, nada importaba. Podía andar sobre el aire en este momento.

Me asombró la confianza que había ganado en mí mismo al tenerla tan cerca de mí. Esta misma mañana temía por lo que podría hacerle si estábamos tan unidos y, ahora, todo lo que podía pensar era tenerla incluso más próxima a mí. Tomé su mano y presioné mi cara con su palma. Inhalando su esencia, murmuré, "Cada vez, más fácil."

Corrí entre los árboles, rebosante de felicidad. Mis pies empujaban la sólida tierra con tal ligereza, como nunca antes había experimentado. Había conquistado tantos obstáculos para confortar a Bella, que los árboles pasando a velocidad inhumana no eran nada en comparación. No es que fuera un desafío, de todas formas, considerando lo que había acabado de conseguir. Dada la paz que sentía al correr lo más rápido que podía con Bella en mi espalda, a salvo, contemplé las posibilidades que tenía con ella. Más concreto, una que quería haber hecho desde hacía mucho: besarla. Era impensable que me lo planteara siquiera, pero me di cuenta que, si no lo intentaba ahora, quizá no podría reunir el coraje suficiente para hacerlo más tarde.

Crucé el último recodo del trayecto y me detuve justo a una corta distancia de la carretera.

"Vigorizante, ¿verdad?" Afirmé, tanto por la carrera como por el hecho que había decidido intentar besarla.

Me callé y esperé a que Bella bajara. Al ver que no se movía, giré mi cuello para verla mejor. "¿Bella?" Pregunté con ansiedad.

"Creo que necesito tumbarme." Su voz era débil y áspera.

Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza que mi carrera podría haberla asustado. "Oh, lo siento," repliqué, pero ella seguía sin moverse.

"Creo que necesito ayuda," dijo, reacia.

Me reí deseando que se relajara y se riera conmigo, pero no lo hizo. Si eso, su agarre con respecto a mi cuerpo se hizo más fuerte. Gentilmente, la agarré por los brazos y los separé, deshaciendo el nudo que había formado alrededor de mi cuello. Con suavidad para no apretar más de lo debido, la coloqué delante de mí y la sujeté entre mis brazos una vez más. Era tan pequeña, tan delicada, que el mareo que se podía apreciar en su tez, combinado con su palidez, me rompió el corazón.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunté, dejándola en el suelo con dulzura.

"Mareada, creo," contestó, deslizándose para sentarse en la hierba.

Eso no era nada fuera de lo normal para Bella. Aún así, me dolía saber que había sido por mi culpa que se encontrara mal, y no por nada romántico, todavía. Le dije que pusiera la cabeza entre las rodillas, y estuvo así un rato. Su respiración era lenta y pausada, como su frecuencia cardíaca. Sintiéndome culpable por todo esto, me senté a su lado y esperé a que me regañara como merecía.

"Supongo que eso no fue una buena idea," concluí, apesadumbrado.

"No, fue muy interesante."

Intentaba apaciguarme, eso estaba claro, y me hizo reír. "¡Ja! Estás tan pálida como un fantasma! No, ¡estás tan blanca como yo!"

"Creo que debería haber cerrado los ojos."

"Recuerda eso la próxima vez."

"¡La próxima vez!" Se quejó.

Quizá no se habría dado cuenta aún pero habría una próxima vez. Había llegado a un punto que sabía que podía arreglármelas estando junto a ella. De hecho, me alegraba tanto mi nuevo remanso de paz que me aterraba siquiera pensar que iba a estar alejado de ella. Y dudaba seriamente que ella quisiera alejarse de mí, para ser sincero, viendo cómo había reaccionado cuando estábamos en el prado. Me reí de nuevo.

"Basta ya," murmuró.

Me incliné más hacia ella dejando mi cabeza muy cerca de la suya. Sus labios estaban a un centímetro de los míos. Estaba mal ser tan egoísta y querer besarla ahora. Había puesto a la pobre chica en una situación que había resultado una experiencia horrible y aquí estaba yo, listo para besarla a pesar de eso. Pero es que la oportunidad era demasiado perfecta como para ignorarla. "Abre los ojos, Bella."

Lo hizo y la escruté con la mirada a esos marrones ojos suyos. Cómo había acabado ganando el amor de este ángel divino era una misterio para mí.

"Pensaba que, mientras corría…" Respiré tratando de pensar en la mejor elección. No sólo había meditado durante la carrera, sino también antes, pero era ahora cuando creía que sería capaz de arreglármelas.

"En golpear los árboles no, espero," apuntó Bella.

"Tonta Bella," me carcajeé. "Correr es como una segunda naturaleza para mí, no es algo que tenga que pensar."

"Basta ya," repitió en un aliento.

No podía estar tan enfadada conmigo, ya que seguía teniendo su sentido del humor sarcástico. La amaba por eso. La amaba más de lo que pudiera explicar y ahora era mi oportunidad de mostrárselo… de la manera más humana que sabía. Pero dejaría que su reacción me guiara. Decidí que sujetaría su rostro con mis manos. Si parecía asustada o preocupada, fuera como fuera, entonces sólo besaría su mandíbula y cuello. Pero si veía cualquier indicación de que quería más que eso, si se ponía de puntillas hacia mí, entonces la besaría en los labios.

"No," continué, "pensaba en algo que quiero probar."

Cordialmente y con cuidado, puse mis manos alrededor de su bella, sonrojada y cálida cara. Miré sus ojos y noté que no estaba respirando con propiedad. De hecho, no respiraba. ¿Era miedo? Casi me aparté, pero entonces la boca de Bella se abrió ligeramente… y entonces, alzó la barbilla. Era un movimiento casi inapreciable para el ser humano, pero era la clase de señal que estaba esperando. Su boca estaba tan cerca de la mía que podía sentir el aire caliente abandonar su cuerpo conforme respiraba.

Entonces me di cuenta que, si la besaba, sería como si estuviera saboreando ese aire caliente. Sabía que besarla significaría probar sus labios, pero no había pensado lo de su respiración. Tenía que ir lentamente y no dejarme pensarlo demasiado, ya que no iba a ser tan tonto como para pensar que me conformaría con probar su aliento. Me tentaría demasiado para saborear… más que eso.

Sin tener ninguna experiencia en besar románticamente, me puse nervioso sobre cómo tenía que hacerlo. Nunca había querido besar a nadie mientras había sido un hombre, así que no podía confiar en mis distantes memorias humanas para sentir lo que se supone que tendría que sentir. Y en mi vida inmortal, aunque se me hubiera presentado la oportunidad en contadas ocasiones, nunca me había atraído la idea. Las películas y los libros eran buenos para hacer volar la imaginación, pero era rápido en aprender que se equivocaban enormemente sobre el concepto de amor verdadero.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era lo que había presenciado en mi propia familia. No es que yo hubiera prestado mucha atención al romance presente entre las parejas de mi familia, pero a veces era difícil de evitar. Y, después de todo, era un lector de mentes. No era como si yo pudiera apagar la sintonía cuando quisiera. Recordé con total claridad la primera vez que Carlisle besó a su querida Esme. Tras todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, tras todos los malentendidos que habían tenido que pasar y tras haber admitido lo profundo que era el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, él inclinó su cabeza en un simple movimiento de modo que sus labios tocaran los de ella, con lo que dejaron un profundo impacto en mí. Me acordé también de que me sentí como un indeseado en esa situación, por lo que me marché de la casa para darles algo de privacidad.

Quería que mi beso fuera algo así. Siendo más concretos, quería que mi primer beso con Bella fuera justo así.

Podía hacerlo. Quería hacerlo. Bella quería que lo hiciera. Mi cuerpo me lo suplicaba, al menos intentarlo.

Con precaución y extremada delicadeza, presioné mis labios con su suaves y gruesos labios.

Placer me recorrió al instante, consumiéndome. Ningún libro ni película, ninguna tortuosa conversación con mis hermanos, ni siquiera mi propia imaginación, me había preparado adecuadamente para lo que sentía en estos instantes. Mi mente se puso en blanco durante un segundo hasta que pude comprender totalmente lo que pasaba. El corazón de Bella había aumentado a una velocidad alarmante sus latidos, mandando la sangre rápidamente a través de sus venas, su calidez tentándome. Como si su boca estuviera en llamas y yo no pudiera escapar.

Y entonces, ella respiró. Tomó aire, abriendo su boca e inhalando con ímpetu. Mi boca aún empujaba la suya pero no me atreví a corresponderle el beso. Supondría la muerte si lo hiciera. Y me quedé petrificado. Deseé que mi cuerpo estuviera tan quieto como una roca mientras Bella me besaba y me acariciaba el pelo. Si hubiera sido mortal, la hubiera besado con la misma convicción que ella. Pero eso no podía ni ser planteado.

Gentilmente pero con determinación, aparté su cara de la mía, reticente, y la mantuve a un milímetro de distancia. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, risueña, con una expresión incrédula.

"Ooops," masculló.

"Eso es una atenuación."

Podía degustar sus labios. Los suyos. A Bella. Su respiración, su calidez, su fuerza vital. Y quería más. Pero, de nuevo, no me atreví a desafiar mis límites. Ya era bastante tener que controlarme al tocarla de una forma tan íntima como había hecho. Era demasiado. ¿Por qué arriesgarme ahora? ¿Por qué arriesgar su vida, a pesar de que me haya dado tanto?

"¿Debería…?" Se movió un poco, tratando de deshacerse de mi asimiento.

No quería que se moviera. Sólo quería que se mantuviera quieta durante un momento. Cerca de ella, con la sensación de sus labios aún fresca en mí.

"No, es soportable," aseguré, sujetándola. "Espera un momento, por favor."

Lentamente, el tiempo transcurrió y el fuego entre nosotros empezó a desaparecer. Me analizaba con minucia, y deseaba con vehemencia poder saber qué estaba pensando. ¿Qué había pensado en realidad del beso? ¿Mis labios eran como el mármol? ¿Demasiado fríos? ¿O había sido para ella lo mismo que para mí? Puro y desenfrenado éxtasis.

Decidí que sus sentimientos habrían sido como los míos teniendo en cuenta su respuesta. Era una reacción muy humana. Ese hecho me derritió en mi interior.

"Ya está," dije una vez que ya no veía fuego por ninguna parte.

"¿Soportable?" Preguntó ella.

No pude retener una risotada. "Soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Es bueno saberlo."

"Desearía poder decir lo mismo, lo siento."

"Sólo eres humana, después de todo."

"Muchas gracias," hizo una morisqueta.

Me levanté y la ayudé a levantarse. Sus ojos, más abiertos de lo normal, estaban fijos en mí cuando tomó mi mano, como si dudara y eso me intrigó. Desde luego, siempre me intrigaría esta criatura cuya mente me era inaccesible.

De repente, se balanceó ligeramente, como si fuera a perder el equilibrio. "¿Aún estás mareada por lo de correr? ¿O fue mi pericia al besar?" Bromeé con acidez.

"No estoy segura, aún me noto mareada. Creo que es una mezcla de las dos." Su sinceridad me sorprendió y me llenó a partes iguales. Había disfrutado del beso. Qué enternecedor, la verdad.

"Creo que tendrías que dejarme conducir," me ofrecí.

"¿Estás loco?" Protestó ella.

"Puedo conducir mejor que tú en tu mejor día," dibujé una sonrisa burlesca. "Tienes peores reflejos."

"Te doy la razón pero no creo que mis nervios, o mi coche, puedan soportarlo."

"Un poco de confianza, Bella, por favor."

Puso la mano en su bolsillo y supe que ya había decidido. Deseaba decir que su respuesta me había sorprendido, pero no fue así. A Bella no le gustaba ser dependiente de algo o de alguien.

"No, ni de coña," dijo, sacudiendo la mano.

Levanté una ceja como respuesta.

Sólo necesitó de un paso para casi caerse y estamparse contra el suelo. La cogí con facilidad y la sujeté con fuerza por su cintura. Me pregunté si sería capaz de pasar algún control policial. Si la policía la pillaba, sería acusada probablemente de conducir bajo la influencia de estupefacientes. Si yo no la paraba, iba a conducir.

"Bella, ya me he esforzado sobremanera para mantenerte viva. No voy a dejar que conduzcas cuando casi no puedes ni tenerte en pie. Además, la gente no deja conducir a sus amigos cuando están borrachos." El refrán provocó que soltara una carcajada.

"¿Borrachos?" Objetó ella.

"Mi presencia te intoxica." Siempre teníamos ese efecto en humanos, pero no sabía que ver a Bella vivirlo me resultaría tan estimulante.

"No puedo discutirte eso," admitió para mi felicidad. Alzó la llave y la dejó caer con rapidez. La agarré sin quitar mis ojos de ella. "Relájate, que mi coche es un señor mayor."

"Muy razonable," aprobé.

"¿Y a ti no te afecta mi presencia o qué?" Inquirió. Sonaba irritada.

No tenía ni idea. Su presencia era tan encantadora, tan intoxicante que apenas podía comprenderla. Me aproveché y, otra vez, absorbí su adorable esencia dejando caer mi boca delante de su mandíbula. Reposé mis labios sobre ella, recorriendo su oreja y su barbilla, notando el calor y el flujo de su sangre. La suave y sedosa piel de la chica, la tensión que provocaba a su cuerpo para que se estremeciera contra el mío… y la forma que tenía mi cuerpo de reaccionar ante todos esos estímulos. Oh, sí, me afectaba. Profundamente.

"Igualmente," murmuré, forzándome a apartar mi boca de su piel, "Tengo mejores reflejos."

**N/Sango: En fin, se acabó. La autora no tiene más capítulos ni piensa escribir más, pero ya de hace tiempo, y yo no puedo hacer nada más. Odio dejarlo incompleto, ya lo sabéis, pero no es cosa mía.**

**Os agradezco todo vuestro apoyo. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta el final,**

**Sango**


End file.
